


Story of a Time Traveller

by AwatereJones, meretrixvilis



Series: Time Traveller Verse [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Acrchive accident, Alt Verse, Angst, F/M, Family, Fem!Ianto, Gwen Bash, Humour, M/M, Mpreg, Owen is a dick but tries not to be, Woman stuff, freaking out, we love Tosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 161
Words: 144,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretrixvilis/pseuds/meretrixvilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So ... Meretrixvilis and I have begun another story together ... as the title suggests ... it's about... well. Come on. You know Jack and Ianto are in it .. do you need more?</p><p> Yeah?  Well ... maybe ... Ianto is ...gasp ... turned into a woman in an accident. OOPS. Yan must adjust to her new body, her captain's attentions as well as ... yeh.   Gwen. </p><p>Oh .. smut/language/blah blah blah</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OOps

Just another day at the bloody office.

That's what Ianto thought as he cleaned out the back of the SUV.

Owen was furiously yelling about the condition of his converse while Gwen told him to man-up.

The fact that she had refused to step out of the SUV into the bog and ruin her Jimmy Choos was not lost on anyone.

Ianto knew his oxfords were ruined but you didn't hear him complaining, did you?

Jack had revelled in the mess so Ianto knew he had a coat as well as boots to clean waiting up in the office once he was finished with this mess.

The containment box was nestled in amongst the unused wet weather gear and Ianto wondered why he had ever bothered packing it.

He was god tired, having worked for almost 48 hours since the initial alarm had sounded and was fed up with this shit, all round!

_Gwen and Owen hadn't been called in until four hours ago and still they whine like little babies._

At least Tosh had brought him a mocha from the place he liked when she had tripped in six hours ago.

Jack hadn't even noticed how demanding he had been as they tracked the coordinates and mapped the area by drone first.

Even the nookie that had been promised hadn't transpired thanks to a Unit call to 'share'.

Tosh was waiting downstairs with a look of total sympathy as he trudged past and he whispered to her that she had been the lucky one, staying back at base.

"Was that squealing really Owen?" she hissed as she kept up, trotting to match his long strides.

Yep. Slid out of the SUV, straight into a cow pat!" Ianto paused to savour the memory and she giggled as she slapped at his arm.

"You're terrible!" she giggled.

"Well, I didn't squat there!" he said with fake horror and she ran back to her station giggling madly.

Jack watched from the walkway outside his office and smiled softly as Ianto's smile seemed to glow before sliding away to the resting bland face he had mastered.

Jack sighed.

Gwen was heading out the door with a backward wave, due back in a few days, off on a weekend with Rhys to his parent's house for a wee pre-wedding meeting and shindig.

Jack felt nostalgic and reminded himself to dig that old tin out; weddings always made him feel that way.

Ianto wandered down the winding corridors to the Secure Archive Room, being careful to check his angle, so Tosh couldn't be a minx with that camera in the corner that she thought he didn't know about, and he punched in the pass code.

The door swung slowly, showing that this vault was not only humidity controlled but also on exacting timers.

Ianto slipped in as the door stopped its swing and started to automatically close.

He turned to watch with a shudder as he recalled the file he had found on an agent's death due to that door closing while struggling a large box through the entrance.

It opened and closed on its own time, nobody else's.

He logged the box in reading the tag as he did so even thought he wrote the original notes.

Rift Debris

Unknown Origin

Landed 14.03

….

He then added his own thoughts in the notes area and hit the save knowing the system would add date stamps and size, weight as he sat it on the computer pad for mapping.

He took the chance to stretch and feel his wet clothing shift against his skin, sighing as he resisted the urge to scratch as his scars on his upper arm.

Only Jack and Owen knew of the hand shaped burn mark that was Lisa's last gift to him. He always wore sleeves and never rolled them past the elbow.

Wet cotton sliding against the scar tissue was maddening.

Ianto finally heard the ping telling him it was done and he lifted it as he looked to the wide screen that displayed the new entry.

Strange that a little tin of ashes could produce the reaction Jack had but the strange alien language seemed to mean something to him as his hands had shook while handling it.

Ianto looked at the box again and frowned.

He got the classification number and hit the enter button then moved to the printer where a sticker was printing.

He carefully stuck the label onto the box and stepped over to the shelving, looking for the corresponding number already marked and placed the box into its new home.

He paused for a quick scratch, pushing his cuff up higher as he slid his fingers inside the sleeve.

Another ping had him swinging with surprise as a message flashed across the screen from Tosh requesting a copy of the writing for analysis.

Ianto cursed under his breath as he removed the box and started to log the opening for documentation purposes and he went to reach for gloves when his upturned cuff caught the corner of the box.

Ianto grunted as he fumbled with the box, trying to catch it as it toppled over the side of the table and crashed to the floor.

Ianto let loose loud yells of rage at himself for such a stupid mistake.

God, he was so tired.

He sighed and lent over the box to pick it up and noticed that the box had sprung open and the tin was cracked.

Great.

Gloves.

Ianto looked over at the gloves as the tin's lid popped off.

He looked back with surprise as the smell of burnt flesh assaulted his nose.

.

.

.

Tosh turned to Jack and smiled as he wandered over.

"Whatcha doing little birdie?" he said cheekily and she pointed to the screen where the outer door of the Secure Archive Room was visible.

"I asked Ianto to take some shots of the words before he taped it all down" she said with glee, "Gonna try my new program ….."

Her voice tapered off as Jack swore and hit his coms, "Ianto? Don't open the box, I repeat …"

The entire base froze as klaxons sounded and red lights flashed up.

The crashing and banging drowned out by Jack screaming Ianto's name as he ran for the Secure Archive Room.

The Hub was on lock-down.


	2. immediate aftermath

Ianto groaned as he blearily looked around the room.

Jack's screams could be heard faintly outside the door of the Secure Archive Room but the klaxons sounding told Ianto that the doors would not open from the outside keypad.

Ianto tried to get up and his chest felt like it was on fire, forcing him to flop back and gasp with pain.

"Oh god" he huffed, telling himself to take a shallow breath and ignore the pain as he pushed himself off the floor and staggered to the release plate, slapping his hand down.

It didn't work.

"Fuck"

Ianto clung to the table and manually keyed in his code, falling to the floor in a dead faint before the door had opened enough to admit the struggling Captain.

Had he lasted a few more seconds he might have seen the look of confusion of Jacks' face.

.

.

.

Owen was frozen, his hand reaching for his gun as Jack slammed into the autopsy bay with a limp body in his arms.

"Don't bloody stand there, do something" Jack screamed and Owen surged forward to inspect the wound.

The size of a pea, the entry wound was seeping blood as the victim struggled to breathe. The whistle telling Owen that a lung was punctured and the angled shot was probably in a place he would rather it wasn't.

"Tosh, put your bloody gun down and help me!" Owen panted as he looked with confusion at their Captain who was holding a slender hand as he shifted nervously.

Tosh dropped her sidearm with a clatter and grabbed scissors to cut the clothing away, her hands shaking so much that Owen took them from her and cut down the arm of the loose fitting shirt.

Just like the one t-boy had worn earlier.

Shit.

Owen stood staring at the hand shaped burn on the arm he was supporting and looked up at Jack who showed the same level of freak-out on his face.

"Jack?"

"Just … just do your job" Jack said softly and Owen nodded, his hands now shaking as he cut more away to reveal more familiar scars.

Now he had the chest bare he could engage the emergency super foam to seal the hole and he watched the screen as it reached the lung and sealed the tear.

Ianto's breathing stabilized as the lung came back into full function.

"Always was a strong healer" Owen muttered. "A fighter."

Tosh had calmed enough to grab a sheet to cover the lower half of the patient before removing the trousers and boxers, and then she stood holding them in her hands as she looked at the little flying coffee cups on the black silk.

She looked at Jack, then to the table.

Owen had started cursing softly as the scanner told him something bad.

"The … shrapnel or whatever … it's in the heart muscle." Owen said flatly and Jack whined softly as he reached for the PDA and he examined the image for himself.

"Analysis?"

"Whatever it is, it's lodged near the left ventricle. The bleeding has stopped so I would rather we wait, calmly, give bloods and fluids, then reassess in 24 hours." Owen blustered, "Where it's lodged would be a bitch … excuse the pun … to get out without further dam…"

Jack had grabbed Owen by the throat and snarled into his face as he squeezed.

"Any more jokes or jibes?" Jack asked with his teeth gnashing.

"It was a slip, Jesus, I'm just as bloody freaked as you are" Owen whined, pulling at Jack's wrist until Jack released him.

"So, all we know is whatever exploded has propelled something into his chest cavity and he is not stable enough for an extraction." Jack said as he struggled to calm himself.

"Yeah" Owen said as he scanned the chest area again, "I … I don't want to upset anything right now. This is a precarious spot and we need Ianto strong enough to survive an exploratory. Shit, I don't know if we can get it out without causing more damage."

"Recommendations" Jack barked.

"We wait" Owen said as he started to gently press a dressing over the wound.

"Where" Jack's voice was soft, yet desperate as he looked down at Ianto's delicate form, "This is so cold and servile."

"Agreed" Owen sighed, leaning back as he watched the monitors, "We make up a room in the guest quarters."

"On it" Tosh said, already moving and Jack moved his hand to stroke Ianto's hair away from the cheek it was plastered to.

"Ianto, if you can hear me, I'm here baby, I'm here" Jack crooned as he let the long blonde lock slide through his fingers.

Owen simply took a moment to check his reading again as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

The monitor on the wall showed the anatomy of a normally formed human being with a forging object lodged in her beating heart.

Yeah, you read it right.

**Her.**

He looked at Jack as he bent over to kiss the pale forehead.

Ianto slept on.


	3. Hope is a fragile thing

"So we still have no idea why T-Boy is suddenly T-Girl but it's definitely Ianto, DNA confirms it" Owen shrugged.

"But the hand-pad rejected his palm print" Tosh frowned, "He had to key in his ID manually."

"Yeah, hand displacement" Owen grinned, glad he had one over Tosh for a change, "His hands are smaller, so the pad rejected the size, not the print itself, which is the same by the way."

"So .. Ianto-ette?" Tosh frowned, "That doesn't sound right."

"Look, its still Ianto so I suggest we remember that before we freak him out with new names" Jack sighed, "He is going to be freaked out enough as it is."

"If he survives" Owen said thoughtlessly then got to watch his Captain break down.

Owen sat with a soft huff as Tosh pulled Jack into her arms and glared to Owen.

"How was I supposed to know" Owen hissed, "Not like they're together anymore, we all know the glances and little hand touches have stopped!"

"Stop it!" Jack barked, straightening up and wiping his eyes. "Whatever problems me and Ianto are working through, it's none of your business. It hasn't affected his work, or mine!"

"Until now" Owen said softly, "We need to call Gwen back."

"No!" Jack rose from the chair with the look of horror, "The last thing he'll want is Gwen."

Owen leaned back with a look of surprise, "Then it's her you two are fighting about?"

"No! Yes, I … for the love of the Goddess, leave it alone" Jack started to move away, "I'll be with Ianto in his room."

They watched him leave, then Tosh turned to Owen.

"The flirting thing with Gwen, it's not just that" she said softly and Owen raised his eyebrows, "Apparently when he came back he sort of … had a flirt and she told him she was engaged, it was ...well, watch."

Owen watched Jack and Gwen in the lower levels and the look on Jack's face when the ring was produced.

"He asked Ianto out after that but never delivered on the date. Then came that poor creature in the warehouse and Jack was too busy fussing over Gwen and Rhys to even notice Ianto almost died or that he was injured." Tosh explained, "They had a massive fight in the showers and Jack let slip that he hadn't been faithful during the relationship."

"Fuck, but it's Jack!" Owen snorted.

"That's not the point Owen" she sighed, "This is Ianto. Only other love was Lisa. He's been with nobody else. Ever."

"Ever" Owen repeated with shock.

Tosh nodded and watched the CCTV feed as Jack entered Ianto's' room and sat by the bed, lifting a limp hand and stroking the knuckles.

"Can you hear me?" he murmured, "Ianto? Gods, I am so sorry. I checked the containment box and it looks like one of the catches failed. When I saw the writing I should have …. Shit Ianto, what happened. "

Jack laid his head on the bed and there was the sound of his weeping as Owen shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Jack looked back at the beautiful woman on the bed.

Porcelain skin and fine cheekbones, Ianto looked like a china doll come to life. The platinum blonde locks were long and flowing across the pillow. He looked ethereal, mystical and Jack wanted those blue eyes to open and focus, just for a second so he could be reassured that Ianto was truly still there.

Was this a possession?

A transformation?

Owen entered and checked the readings, even though he could have done so from his workstation and he softly told Jack to go get something to eat.

"No, not until he wakes" Jack said stubbornly.

"Would he like that?" Owen challenged, "Or would he tell you off for not looking after yourself. Would he feel bad as he is the one usually reminding you to eat?"

Jack went to snap but felt a soft pressure in his hand.

"Ianto?" Jack rose excitedly, "It's Jack. Baby, squeeze again."

Jack laughed as tears flowed down his cheeks and Owen took the other hand, careful of the shunt.

"Mate, its Owen" he said and was rewarded with a soft squeeze. "It's OK. Rest. It's OK."

His hand let Owen's go but the other held Jack's tight.

"It's OK baby, go to sleep, you need to rest" Jack crooned and the hand slowly relaxed.

"Now will you go?" Owen asked.

"Are you kidding?"Jack laughed softly, "Not a chance. Bring me a bloody sandwich or something, I'm not leaving him!"

Owen sighed and threw his hands into the air as Jack settled with Ianto's slender hand clasped in his, tucked against his chest.

As Owen left the room Jack started to talk softly to the slumbering patient.

Hopeful.

Owen knew anything could happen in the next 24 hours and he held onto hope as well.


	4. about change and staying the same

Jack was asleep, still sitting in the chair with his head on the bed next to Ianto and Ianto blinked as he looked at him with confusion.

Ianto then noted his hand and held it up as he marveled at the fine wrist attaching it to the thin arm.

He followed the logical line to his chest and noted the mounded blankets, pushing them down to his waist and stared, aghast, at his breasts.

He pushed himself up the bed and started to hyperventilate as he reached a shaking hand down between his legs.

Ianto was frozen, one hand on her breast, the other covering her newly discovered 'lady bits' when Owen wandered in, reading a chart.

"The levels all look good, I think Ianto can come off these bloody …." Owen's voice tapered off as he looked up from the chart and into wide Sapphires of panic.

"Shit."

"Yeah" Ianto agreed, then gasped as the soft feminine voice shocked him more.

"Right" Owen looked at Jack who was in a deep sleep, then sat on the other edge of the bed.

Ianto waited, pulling the blankets back up over his new body.

Her new body.

Ah fuck.

"Do you remember what happened in the Secure Archives?" Owen asked softly and Ianto nodded, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Something was in the container that exploded, it … well, shot you." Owen sad, then raised a hand when Ianto started to speak, "No, let me finish. Let me get this out. I've been practicing."

Ianto stifled a smile and leaned back.

"You have gender swapped, like totally. Female parts internally and externally. You look like you, just a softer version." Owen said and Ianto relaxed as he saw no fear or excitement.

"Oh yeah, and you're a banging blonde!" Owen crowed, handing Ianto a mirror.

Ianto accepted it and looked at the reflection that could not possibly be him.

"Shit. I …wow. What?"

"Sort of what I said" Owen snorted, "Look, you are doing great. The ... whatever, looks like a piece of rock or coral or something, is lodged in your heart but not harming it in any way. I don't want to take it out because I can't see how to without damaging you and it seems quite settled."

"It could move though?" Ianto asked, reaching out to touch Jack's cheek.

"Yes. So no horse riding, bungee jumping or pogo sticks" Owen rose and Ianto watched Jack wake and focus on him. Her.

"Ianto" Jack rose and placed his hands on Ianto's face, stroking her high cheekbones with his thumbs. "It's OK, we'll sort this out and it will be OK. You are going to be fine and I will look after you."

Ianto frowned and pulled back, surprised to see a flare of pain in Jack's face as he let his hands fall to his lap.

"I don't' know what this is but …" Ianto looked at her hands flapping, and then let them fall too, "I don't need to be mollycoddled or lied to."

"I'm not lying Tiger" Jack said softly, "I will take care of you, whatever I have to do."

"I … I don't know … I … please. Just give me a few minutes to get this straight ... god, you know what I mean" Ianto stammered and Jack reached for her hands, clasping them as he shifted up the bed.

"As long as it takes, whatever you need." Jack assured her.

"I'm a girl."

"A woman, a lovely woman. A lady. Of course you are, you are pretty inside, now you are out" Jack was babbling and Ianto narrowed her eyes.

"So I wasn't attractive before?"

Jack opened his mouth with horror, then saw a flicker of something in Ianto's eyes.

Humor.

"You!" Jack pointed a finger at her, "You … you … gods, you had me there"

Owen watched this all with silent interest. He didn't know Ianto had a sense of humor or that Jack was so … childlike.

"I know this will be OK." Ianto said after a few moments, "Body swaps usually sort themselves out, well all the files I read on past agents was suffered this mishap either got transferred back to original form or adapted. I … think I'm OK. Just shocked."

Jack grinned as he raised a hand and started to kiss it.

"This doesn't change things" Ianto said testily as she pulled her hand back, "I still need to work through our …"

Ianto's eyes rolled to Owen, then back to Jack, "Disagreement."

"Agreed" Jack nodded, "A few days to get yourself settled before we start to talk and sort out … well, us. I will wait, you know I will."

"Well, it might be longer than a few days Jack" Ianto frowned, her pretty face looking like a scolding angel, "I was still undecided as to whether it was worth the fight."

Jack felt his heart fall to his feet as he heard what he had feared.

"Please, just take a few days before making any decisions" Jack begged, "I know I fucked up and you know I was trying to apologize. Please."

Ianto stared at him for a few beats, and then with a familiar roll of her eyes that tore at Jack, she nodded.


	5. messy

Ianto was dozing when Owen entered with Tosh and started folding back the blankets.

"What … Oi" she spluttered pulling at them as Owen struggled with her.

"Owen!" Jack snapped as he entered, "I go for a pee and you start shit?"

"He needs a sponge bath!" Owen barked back with his hand on his hips, entering bantam rooster mode, "He stinks of stale sweat!"

"HE, is a SHE" Jack said slowly, "I'm surprised you hadn't noticed, being as you keep wanting me to call you doctor!"

The two men were toe to toe when Ianto spoke.

"SHE is able to speak for HERSELF!"

Tosh stepped forward, "Maybe it's better if I help Ianto, after all she is still adjusting to her body and might want a bit of piracy?"

"Mate!" Owen swung to leer at Ianto, "I've seen it all! Like, I've had finger in ya, if ya kn….."

Jack had Owen by the throat so any other words were suddenly stuck as Jack dragged him from the room.

Tosh calmly walked after then the closed the door.

"That's better" she said as she walked back to Ianto and smiled softly, "How about we start this again, while the water is still hot."

"Please Toshi" Ianto's voice shook and Tosh reached out, hugging her friend as she felt Ianto shaking.

"Come on, let's start by tying this pretty hair back from your face" she crooned, sitting behind Ianto and showing her a hair band.

Ianto watched in the mirror placed on the bed table, still finding it weird that the image in the glass moved exactly like she did even though it was definitely not Ianto Jones.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Ianto whispered, pulling faces at herself and marveling at the reflection.

"Oh Ianto, you are adorable" Tosh grinned over Ianto's shoulder at the reflection.

"I don't know what to do about Jack" Ianto said after a while, watching Tosh as she washed the pale, slender legs.

"What do you want?"

"That's easy, I want Jack" Ianto snorted, flopping back against the pillows.

"So what's the problem?" Tosh asked as she dried the legs with a fluffy towel.

"It's Jack" Ianto shrugged.

Tosh stopped and looked up at the sad face of her friend.

"He does love you, he's not left your side in three days!" Tosh sighed, "He was beside himself when it happened. I've never … I've never seen him cry before."

Ianto looked at her with surprise, "He … cried?"

"Oh Ianto, he broke his heart." She assured him.

Ianto sighed as she reached up to touch her hair and Tosh resumed the washing.

"Gwen's home tomorrow" Ianto said out of the blue and Tosh stopped the moisturizing to look at Ianto's worried frown as she chewed the inside of her cheek.

"I think Jack is going to put her off another day or so" Tosh assured her as Ianto groaned and shuffled to the waiting wheelchair.

"Gonna love getting to the toilet" Ianto said as she pulled the robe around her paper thin gown.

"Owen almost did a catheter but was worried that you might transform back or something" Tosh grinned, "So he has to let you up."

"Just let me pee!" Ianto whined as they made it to the bathroom. Ianto went to stand and Tosh giggled.

"You can't stand honey, you gotta slide onto the seat" Tosh said and Ianto whined again as she struggled onto the seat and let out a groan of relief.

"Oh, that feels so damn good" Ianto moaned and Tosh pulled off some paper, handing it to her.

"Oh god!" Ianto said with horror as she parted her legs and looked down, "Christ! I need a weed-whacker to get to it!"

Tosh laughed and promised a girl's night soon where she would help Ianto 'weed-whack'.

Ianto then defied Tosh by standing and walking to the hand basin to wash her hands.

"I feel OK" she argued, "I hate being treated like a baby, I feel OK. Everyone keeps telling me I am!"

Tosh then gasped as two male voices in the other room came drifting through the door of the bathroom.

"What do you mean, don't stuff it up" Jack roared loud and clear, "I'm not the one making impossible rules!"

"He wouldn't feel the need to make rules of you didn't keep breaking them!" Owen yelled back.

Ianto strode into the room and whistled, stopping them in their tracks.

"First, I am a She right now and would rather be recognized as that," Ianto said calmly, "Second, our relationship … sorry Jack ... our 'thing' is not for public debate. We have enough debate about it as it is!"

"Ianto" Jack stepped forward.

"No! I am sick of being just a footnote in your life, sick of being an afterthought!" Ianto stepped closer, "I hate standing there while you and Gwen do your little 'thing' which seems far more fun than our little 'thing' so maybe you need to just fuck her and get it over with, after all, you've fucked just about everyone else!"

"That's not fair!" Jack spluttered, "You always knew I had needs."

"Needs" Ianto snorted, "Right. Well, you NEED to go get what you NEED somewhere else."

Ianto turned to walk away and felt the bite in her chest, bending over with a grunt of pain.

"Ianto" Jack cried, stepping forward

"And that, I think, is the end of that discussion" Owen said, grabbing Jack by the arm.

Tosh bustled Ianto back into the bathroom where she watched Ianto cry softly while sitting back in the wheelchair.

What a mess.


	6. cuddles please Tosh

Ianto wanted out of there, wanted time to process, to think and knew it was not going to happen as long as Jack had free reign over every room.

When Tosh offered a solution she could have kissed her, gripping her hand while begging to make it happen.

Owen agreed.

Jack didn't.

"I don't want you leaving the hub" he said forcefully, "I want …"

"I'm not even considered in your 'want' am I" Ianto snapped, "I want time to breathe. I'm not a security risk, I'm not suicidal, why can't I go with Tosh and spend a night at hers?"

Jack struggled and looked at Owen, then with triumph pointed out, "You are still a patient here! You need rest, not gallivanting around where anything could happen."

"Actually there is no reason why She can't go" Owen said smugly, enjoying the look of thunder on the face of his captain.

"Sorted!" Tosh said with triumph as Ianto struggled into a warmer robe to fetch some clothes before remembering everything would be too big.

"Shit." She sat back with a sigh, "No clothes."

"Well it's too cold to gallivant around in just a robe" Jack said as he folded his arms, "You can't go out in that storm out there."

Tosh was gone and returned with some clothes that had Ianto looking twice.

"Gwen's?"

"Well, she never wears them because grey is 'so not her colour' and you are the one that purchased them in the first place" Tosh said as she handed over the grey track suit and socks all staff had as backup in their lockers. "Only thing will be shoes but we have some guest slippers that will do, just from the car to the front door of my apartment building."

Jack watched them drive away in Tosh's little VW and swung to Owen, "you could have done something!"

"I did" Owen grinned, "I let her go!"

.

.

.

Ianto was so relieved to find the huge double bed in Tosh's room already turned back and headed straight for it.

They had shared it after the cannibals and she didn't think twice as she fell into the pillows with a groan of satisfaction.

"You want anything?" Tosh asked softly and Ianto opened her eyes to look to Tosh.

"A cuddle might be nice."

"How about I get some food and drink, find a movie and we watch something in bed. No thinking, no talking, just blob" she offered and Ianto nodded enthusiastically.

Soon they were cuddling with matching PJs, Ianto amazed to find that Tosh had some that fit.

"They were an impulse buy and when I got them home I found they were too busty for me" she giggled, "You fill them nicely."

"God, they are so … there, aren't they" Ianto frowned as she cupped her ample breasts, "They move!"

"Of course they move" Tosh laughed, seeing fun in the future.

Next morning they lay cuddling as Tosh stroked the long lovely hair of her friend.

"I don't know what to do" Ianto sighed, "I love him. I've never told him, but I do."

"I have no doubt that he loves you too" Tosh relied, "He was so upset, so attentive when this happened."

"He has been Tom catting" Ianto whispered, "At least two that I know of. A bar tender and a restaurant waiter, our … well, what I considered our restaurant, so he was serving us while making eyes and when I went to the bathroom he followed me to tell me that he was going to fuck Jack later that night."

"Oh Ianto."

"When Jack begged off staying, getting from my bed and eagerly rushing off, I knew where he was going." Ianto wept, "That's why we are fighting. The hickeys on his neck weren't from me."

"Oh no, Ianto."

"He keeps saying that it doesn't matter, that its normal, his people do it all the time" Ianto snorted as she sat up and wiped her eyes, "This isn't the 51st Centrury and I am so sick of that being default defense every time I find someone else's smell on him."

"You need to tell him, calmly." Tosh said softly, "You need to explain that it's just the two of you in this relationship."

"For that it would have to be a relationship." Ianto sighed as she rose and headed for the bathroom, "Jack refuses to call it more than 'a bit of fun' lately."

"Well, we'll see about that" Tosh huffed as the bathroom door closed.


	7. good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.cc/image/gm8vsgqxb/)

Tosh watched Ianto glare at herself critically in the full length mirror.

"I don't know" she muttered, turning to check her butt and her mouth falling open as she looked at her ample bottom.

"You would look so sweet in a pencil skirt" Tosh said softly as Ianto ran her hands down the simple dress Tosh had loaned her.

"It's just …. God, these puppies are going to escape if I lean over!" Ianto growled as she cupped her breasts and adjusted them again, "How the hell to you control them, do you offer them treats or something to lay down?"

Tosh giggled and promised Ianto a shopping spree, they definitely needed containing.

There was a knock at the door and Tosh let Jack in, eagerly watching his expression when Ianto did the usual heel turn to look at him.

Tosh had spent almost half an hour taming the hair while Ianto did her usual morning internet work and the bobby pins had help to turn the long locks into something straight from the 1930s photo.

The simple linen summer dress was tapered at the waist, then a handkerchief drop to below her knees with dark yellow ribbon around the bottom of the skirt.

The soft pastel yellow linen was accented with a wide white belt and matching pump shoes.

To find that the two women had the same shoe size as well as almost the same clothing size had been a relief and now Tosh was enjoying her living doll.

Clearly, given the way Jack stepped forward with his hands outstretched, Jack was enjoying her too.

"Not too … well, yellow?" Ianto asked, screwing her nose up in typical Ianto fashion.

Jack pulled her close and kissed the nose like he always did, then realized he had a soft, voluptuous woman in his arms.

Ianto was the first to draw back and Jack reluctantly let go.

"You look lovely" he said softly and Ianto blushed as she looked to Tosh.

"It'll do for now but Ianto needs so much," Tosh said as she saw an opening, "She needs clothes and other feminine things. We don't know how long she will be like this and she should at least be comfortable"

"Agreed" Jack said as he pulled out his wallet and withdrew a card, handing it to Ianto.

"Jack, this is the company card" Ianto gasped as she accepted it and Jack saw her rosey pink nails from the girly night, making him blink as those slender fingers took his breath away.

"Um" he refocused and smiled softly, "You know the pin. You use it more than me anyway. Look, this is a work place accident and under the provision of your contract you are entitled to anything necessary to equip you in the workplace. I think clothing and footwear and stuff … um … makeup and … er … hair stuff."

Jack stopped talking as Ianto smiled and then just breathed her in.

Still smelt like Ianto.

Comforting.

"So, what time do we …."

"Take the day" Jack was suddenly bursting into animated motion, grinning as he reached out and stroked her cheek and then withdrawing before she had a chance to pull away. "Gwen is out looking for a snipe I set up so she'll be out of the picture for the day. Me and Owen can get that autopsy done on the Grellgon beast. I know you hate the smell."

"Oh god yes" Ianto shuddered.

"Go, have fun. Buy, indulge. Go to a spa and do girly things. Look at it as research" Jack pointed out, "How the other half lives or something."

"I can do that" Ianto slid the card through her fingers as she spoke and Jack was sure that it was gaining more worth in those few moments than any money he could possibly load onto it.

"Um, also. I can't stay here" Ianto said with horror, "Tosh, I love you but I can't stay here!"

"I'll get you a room at the Hilton" Jack offered, "We'll sort something if you don't want to stay at the hub. Let's wait and see if it doesn't wear off in a day or two, it sometimes does, right?"

"Yes. Three documented cases" Ianto said as she recalled the files, "Yes. Oh, god. I need to think constructively."

"And I need to go" Jack said, leaning in and pressing his lips to Ianto's and Ianto responded.

"Cheeky bugger!" Ianto laughed as Jack skipped to the door.

"Yes, but you can't say that wasn't interesting" Jack quipped and then he was gone.

Ianto grinned as she touched her fingers to her lips and recalled the kiss.

So different, the textures and smells so … the same yet … god.

Ianto cleared her throat and blushed as Tosh giggled.

"Come on" Ianto flapped the card, "Shopping spree."

"Yay!" Tosh yelled and they collected their bags.

"Never thought I would see the day" Ianto muttered as she opened her white purse and dropped the card in, "Me with me own purse."

"Yeah" Tosh crowed, "And Owen can't even make fun of you"

Ianto snorted as she checked her reflection again.

Never would have thought.


	8. spa day

Ianto didn't know what to expect at the Spa and when Tosh said "God, she needs everything" Ianto felt embarrassed.

Then the beautician made a noise in her throat and crossed herself, clasping her hands together and looking to the heavens for divine guidance.

Ianto knew she was not going to like this, not one little bit.

Ianto laid back and looked to Tosh who was making a small noise in her throat as the woman slapped warm gooey stuff on her legs.

"Be brave" Tosh whispered and Ianto opened her mouth to ask why and wound up screaming as the first strip of waxing was ripped off.

Ianto was in shock.

She must have been because she could only lay there as another assault occurred. She couldn't believe that Tosh was just standing there while she was attacked by this mad woman.

Then came the ultimate insult.

Ianto barely had time to register the slapping around her pubic hair and she reached out to stop the woman but then came the loss of all words or sound as Ianto shrieked silently.

Then came the blessed relief as the woman placed cool towels over the area and went go get something.

"What. The. Fuck!" Ianto panted as Tosh giggled.

"What's so fucking funny ya sadistic bitch" Ianto demanded, starting to giggle too.

"She hasn't done under your arms yet."

"Oh god please no" Ianto whined as the woman re-entered and to Ianto's horror she was with another, large woman.

The large woman smiled politely and leaned over Ianto, gripping her shoulders as the other one lifted her arms and made that noise of horror again.

Ianto closed her eyes and prayed for it to be over quick.

The mud pack was a nice surprise.

After all the mud Ianto had suffered in the name of Torchwood it was quite amusing having someone actually lather it on you.

It did smell nice though.

Ianto wondered idly what it had cost when she had been getting it free.

Then came a wonderful bath where she was immersed in a bubble bath and she got to choose a fragrance.

Tosh came to the rescue and Ianto didn't question, just did as she was told.

They ate sushi as they had their feet fussed over and Ianto couldn't help but giggle at the bright pink nail polish on her toes when they were done.

They then watched a movie while their hands were done and their hair was washed cut and fluffed with as well.

Ianto never knew how much work went into a woman's appearance and Tosh assured her that she could easily keep it up at home.

"I hope not" Ianto snorted, "Jack can spring for this every month or so until we sort this out, the bastard!"

Tosh laughed and snagged her glass of wine as Ianto hummed at the tray of fresh fruits.

"I thought you hated healthy food."

"No, I like fruit" Ianto looked surprised, "Just … well. Takeaways were always easier and …."

"And what, Ianto?"

"A chance to leave the hub. Escape and have a few minutes to myself while walking to the chippie, or hide in the Tourist Centre while I waited for the deliveries" Ianto said softly.

"Who were you hiding from, Jack?" Tosh frowned.

"Gwen, Owen …. The whole .. Lisa thing and … well…" Ianto sighed. "You don't know what I do. Sometimes I need isolation."

"Tell me" Tosh whispered.

"I have to create crime scenes, the only way for a victim of a weevil attack or rift dump to look like a normal crime victim is to smash their faces in with a hammer or set fire to them or just hack their limbs off or …"

"Oh Ianto, I never thought." Tosh gasped, "I thought you fed them to the furnace."

"Some, ones too badly damaged to fake. Then I need a cadaver from the morgue and I do terrible things to make it appear to be the victim" Ianto grimaced, "I can't sleep sometimes. I see them."

"Oh Ianto" Tosh reached for her and the door swung open as a trolley was pushed in.

Now came the moisturizing and final slathering of loveliness.

The young man who massaged it all in was amazingly handsome and smelt like candy floss.

It was infuriating.

God, he missed Jack.


	9. goose or gander

9

The spa had been lovely and Ianto now knew a woman had a lot more erogenous zones than she had thought; the handsome young man enthusiastically poked, prodded and massaged Ianto into a hot mess.

God, she wanted Jack so bad.

The clothing store was up-market and Tosh knew her labels, shoving hangers at Ianto with abandon and soon a cluster of salespeople were fluffing around them like it was an episode of 'say Yes To The Dress' while Ianto tried desperately to hide with shame.

Ianto was appalled at the necessary equipment needed, especially at the cosmetics counter but when she turned to look at herself, it was amazing.

Ianto couldn't stop looking, not even noticing Tosh snapping off a picture to Jack.

Won't hurt him to see what he's missing.

Shoes were the next big thing with several pairs of flats making the pile.

When Tosh pulled out a pair of shoes that looked like a prostitute version of Dorothy's Ianto laughed with mirth.

"My god, they are at least three inches" Ianto squealed with amusement,

"Come on, you need to at least know how it feels" Tosh pointed out and Ianto finally agreed.

"At least get ones without the sparkles!" Ianto sighed, changing them out for simple red stilettos.

Tosh discretely retrieved the sparkly Jimmy Choos.

They got back to Tosh's place and found Jack on the doorstep, eager to see what they had been up to.

Ianto rushed past while Jack was distracted and he turned to chase her.

"Hey, wanna do afternoon tea?" he called out as he stood outside the bedroom door.

"Oh! Um, sure" Ianto replied as she struggled into the new dress she wanted Jack to see.

A simple black dress with a love heart neckline and Ianto found her hands were shaking as she adjusted it, wishing she had a necklace and then snorting at the idea of Ianto Jones with jewellery.

She checked her makeup; pleased it was holding up and walked confidently into the kitchen where Jack was holding his hand out for a glass of water.

He turned his head and the glass slipped through his fingers as he gaped at her.

Neither of them heard it shatter on the kitchen tiles as they started at each other, Jack's eyes wide.

"Wow" Jack breathed and Ianto did a twirl, feeling very girly.

Jack led Ianto to the SUV then watched her struggling to climb in, noting that he needed to do something about that.

They drove to their favourite restaurant, and then he saw the way Ianto was gripping the seat and turned to go to another place they hadn't tried before.

The new place by the Quay the girls had been talking about.

Ianto looked at him with surprise, and then started to open her door.

Jack flew around and caught her as she started to slide out, his hands going around her small waist and lifting her down.

Ianto blushed and pulled her dress straight, then took Jack's arm.

The black flats made little whispers on the carpet as they strode in and it took Ianto a moment to realize that the handsome couple walking towards them was a mirrored wall.

Jack pulled out her chair for her and she blushed as she settled, finding it nice to be pampered like this.

Jack smiled softly and handed her the wine list.

She thought she had drunk enough wine at the spa but chose a favourite anyway, liking the way Jack motioned for her to taste it first.

"Lovely" Ianto said as she licked her lips and was surprised to see the waiter blush.

Once alone, Jack leaned in close and whispered, "Flirt."

"Learned from the best sir" Ianto purred enjoying the sharp intake of breath from Jack.

What's good for the gander is good for the goose.


	10. trickling tickle

Ianto was enjoying the flirting thing, so used to being the wallflower she was now in full bloom and basking in the sunlight of Jack's attention.

Several waiters saw need to approach the table as they enjoyed watching those shapely limbs neatly tilting and moving until Ianto found Jack's ankle with her bare foot and slid her toe inside his pant leg.

Jack paused, mid mouthful and his eyes widened as Ianto pouted and looked at her empty glass.

She knew she had imbibed too much already but was to the point of no return. Lisa used to call it the Welsh Cliff.

Jack swallowed and reached out, stroking a stray lock from her face and let his fingertips stroke around the jaw line of this enigma.

"Jack!"

They both looked up at shock as Gwen loomed over the table, her face pinched into a frown.

"Gwen" Jack frowned, letting his hand drop to cover Ianto's on the table.

"Well?" she grinned, showing her gap and Ianto immediately started to bristle.

"Is this necessary?" Ianto asked, "We are having a lovely meal and aren't you supposed to be on retrieval?"

"So this is why you have me chasing shadows?" Gwen swung to gape at Jack, "Her?"

Ianto blinked as she leaned back and retrieved her hand, ignoring Jack's look of annoyance.

"Go on, what else do you have to say" Ianto was proud that she didn't slur her words and Rhys was there trying to pull Gwen away.

"Come on love, let's have our food and let them enjoy theirs, yeah?" he begged.

"Yeah, listen to Rhys." Ianto snorted, tuning to speak to Jack. "You have something to do over there."

Gwen snatched the glass of wine and flung it into Ianto's face, then presented her gun with a sneer. "Yeah, I do have something to do."

"Jesus!" Jack roared, "What the hell did you do that for!"

"This … whatever she is has you under some influence, I can smell her from here" Gwen hissed, "You need to snap out of it Jack!"

Ianto was looking down at her dress and knew it was ruined as the red wine ran down between her breasts, she then remembered the makeup and she started to rise from her chair.

"I will put you down!" Gwen warned.

"Gwen! For godsake!" Rhys roared.

"Ianto, calm down!" Jack rose as well, seeing the tick in the corner of Ianto's' eye that he knew so well. He called it Ianto's 'stun gun twitch' and right now Gwen was staring down the barrel.

"See?" Gwen looked at Rhys, letting the gun waiver, "He thinks this expensive escort is Ianto for goodness sake."

Ianto looked at Jack and saw his face drop with horror and then at the ruined meal. She reached for a napkin and a light bulb moment occurred.

She stared at her perfectly manicured hand and then slowly turned to Gwen and blinked.

Ianto smiled as it occurred to her that she was a woman.

Then she swung.

Gwen never saw it coming.

Most people missed a Ianto Jones Special until they were on their arse and Gwen was no exception.

Ianto followed through like coach always used to preach at school and felt the satisfying pain run down her wrist and arm as Gwen's head whipped back and she flew back onto the table behind her, then the table collapsed with a crash.

"Bitch, I am so over you!" Ianto said savagely reaching out to grab her by the hair but Jack finally acted, grabbing her under the arms and pulling her back.

"Ianto, babe, please." Jack begged, "Yan!"

"I was enjoying that" Ianto blustered and Jack laughed softly.

"The meal or hitting Gwen?" Jack asked.

"Do they have to be separate Cariad?" Ianto asked, turning to face him and suddenly she felt the warmth of those arms now holding her tightly against his chest.

"Cariad" Ianto whispered, reaching up for a kiss and reveling in Jack's soft moan of delight.

Gwen was woozily getting to her feet and she looked for her gun, only to find Rhys with it.

"You idiot" Rhys sighed, "One day. Just one day, I would like a meal in public without bloody Torchwood in the way."

"I agree with you Rhys" Ianto said shakily as she stepped back from Jack, "I am more than sick of this shit. This even beats the bloody space whale thingiee."

"Christ. Ianto?" Rhys stepped closer and looked into Ianto's eyes.

"Yeah. It's really me. Just another workplace accident" Ianto huffed.

"Well … damn!" Rhys snorted, "I ….shit."

Jack watched Gwen as she started to comprehend and she turned to Jack who silenced her with a raised hand.

"Yeah. An accident in the secure archives did this to Ianto." Jack said calmly, "This is Ianto."

"Not one of your bimbos then" Gwen snorted, then slapped her hand over her mouth as Ianto snarled.

"Jack, I'm leaving. With or without you." Ianto turned and stormed towards the exit as Jack hurried to pay the bill.

Rhys looked at Gwen and shook his head sadly.

"Wonder you don't get stones caught in that gap, the amount of digging that gob of yours does!" he sighed.

"Shut up Rhys" she snarled as she watched Jack help Ianto in the SUV.

She went to get her phone determined to tell Tosh about this.

What she didn't know was Tosh already knew all about it.

As the CCTV camera watched from the corner of the restaurant Tosh screamed at the screen with rage.

Bloody Gwen Cooper!


	11. pass the popcorn please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack followed Ianto to the door of Tosh's apartment and Ianto turned, automatically leaning for a kiss and Jack eagerly complied.

Ianto was aware of soft moaning and was not sure which of them it was, Jack's hands doing things that made her push him back.

"Yan" Jack whined.

"No. No, not when I've boozed up, I need to think … need … god." Ianto sighed, letting her head fall onto Jack's shoulder and he felt her vulnerability through his coat that he had slung around her shoulders.

"Hey" he whispered, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her hand for another soft kiss, "It's OK. You get yourself to bed and tomorrow we can sort this. All of this"

Ianto slipped inside and leaned against the door, her fingers still on her lips as she listened to Jack's boots shuffling outside, then fading away.

.

.

.

She was at work bright and early, not need to let standards slip now.

Jack looked up with both surprise and pleasure as she walked in, her skirt swishing around the doorframe in a parody of Jack's coat and he found it adorable.

Ianto wore a lovely flared black skirt that was three quarter length and a soft blouse that was a pale blue. Jack couldn't help but notice that it matched her eyes.

Her hair was in a simple plat that somehow gave her a 'sound of music' look that made him lean back to appreciate.

Ianto was still oblivious to her power over him and leaned across to grab the coaster she always had to hunt for and Jack saw straight down her top, the dark blue lacey bra cupping her assets in such a lovely way that he swallowed.

Ianto looked at him and raised an eyebrow, still leaning across him and Jack hooked her hips, bringing her into his lap.

"Are you trying to tempt me or is that my morning creamer you're offering" he purred as his hands enjoyed that small waist and pert arse wriggling in his lap.

"Jack, really?" Ianto growled, then started to giggle as the tickling started.

Bastard.

Then Jack's lips had her trapped, unable to do anything but cling to him and ride the wonderful l….

"Jack!" Gwen barked from the doorway and Ianto shot from his lap and went to shoot her cuffs before remembering that she wasn't wearing a suit.

"Gwen, still don't knock?" Jack drawled as he spread his legs and let her see his tented pants.

"For god sake, I am through with this. I want Owen to give you a full physical and … that …." She pointed at Ianto "…in quarantine. I think there is something going on here."

"Well there was until you walked in" Jack pouted, rising as Ianto stopped fussing with her clothes and narrowed her eyes in the 'stun gun' look Jack recognized.

"Why must there be something wrong. You know Ianto and I were an item, why would we not be now?" Jack asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets and canted his hips, enjoying the way her eyes kept wandering.

"Jack. Look at him. He's Ianto. Ianto. Not even a real woman." Gwen said stepping forward, "You two were not an item; he was just your fuck toy! Look at me, these tits are real. Not trick or tech involved. You aren't even looking at them and usually you look and even comment when I wear a top cut this low."

Ianto had listened calmly and looked at Jack to see if he was going to defend her.

"Gwen" Jack sighed and scrubbed at his face with his hands, "Really? Ianto was always more eye candy than you could ever be. Didn't John Hart's reaction tell you that he is catnip to us? The only member of the team he didn't harm?"

"Jack" Ianto said softly in warning as she stepped closer to Gwen.

"Gwen, Ianto was, is and shall always be more than you can ever offer, man or woman." Jack shrugged.

"Bullshit!" Gwen sneered, "Not even covered in chocolate could he hold a candle to me!"

Ianto had heard enough and let out a snarl as she reached for Gwen but Gwen saw her coming and squealed as she back pedalled.

"Come here little pig!" Ianto roared and Owen looked up with glee as Gwen ran from the office and half fell down the stairs.

"Gwen?" Tosh called out with alarm, "What did you do?"

"Oh, it's nothing to what I'm going to do little sister" Ianto snarled as she followed, kicking off the shoes and gaining momentum in her stocking feet.

Gwen screamed and ran for the lower levels as Ianto screamed her name.

Jack sauntered down to Tosh and tapped her shoulder.

"CCTV" he whispered, "I wanna see this."

"Seriously?" Owen snorted, "I want fucking popcorn."

[](https://postimg.cc/image/86nwoixyn/)


	12. flouncing

OK ... hold the howls ... a rare second post in one day just because you all wanted to know soooo badly ... don't get used to it, you know I love my cliffies!

.

.

.

12

Gwen made it to the shower block and then realized her mistake as Ianto entered the room and kicked the door stopper away, letting the door swing shut.

"Right!" Ianto snarled, advancing, "let's sort this shit for once and for all. I am a woman now and don't have to be a 'better man' even if I am."

"You can't touch me" Gwen shrieked as she skirted around the walls and Ianto grinned like a predator as she raised an eyebrow.

"Says who?"

Gwen was in one of the stalls, pulling the door shut when Tosh snorted and clicked a few buttons and all the showers came on.

"Can't control the temperature I'm afraid" Tosh sighed as she shrugged, "Stone cold!"

Gwen was screaming on the screen as she struggled to open the stall door again and fell back onto the tiled floor at Ianto's feet.

"Really?" Ianto snorted, reaching for her hair and lifting her head.

"Stop, you fucking whore" Gwen snarled reaching for the feet on front of her and pulling, knowing how slippery those tiles were and Ianto grunted with surprise as she toppled back, slamming into the bench seat.

Jack was running before Owen could even register the cry of pain from Ianto and he was torn between following and watching, getting an eyeful as Gwen tore Ianto's blouse down the front.

Ianto came to life, throwing her back and slamming a fist into Gwen's gut, then straddling her and slamming her head into the tiles with barks of rage.

Jack entered and hooked his hands around that waist he already loved so much, locking his fingers and lifting her off Gwen who lay dazed and confused on the floor.

Jack walked to a corner and trapped Ianto there as he checked her scalp, making her yelp as his fingers found the knot on the back of her head.

Owen had arrived and looked between the two women, then moved to Ianto as the worry about the shard had his hands shaking as he scanned her chest.

"Wanna cop a feel as well?" Ianto snarled, then deflated and apologized as Owen pulled the torn blouse together to help hide her breasts.

"No movement" Owen told Jack and he watched the relief flood Jack's features as he pulled Ianto into his arms.

After a few moments, Jack kissed Ianto and then turned to see where Gwen was.

"For what it's worth" Owen whispered as Jack strode over to Gwen, "that was epic!"

Ianto snorted and then started to giggle as Owen opened his locker and pulled out a hoody, handing it to Ianto.

"It's clean" he said with his usual blustering and Ianto blushed as she murmured her thanks.

Jack pulled Gwen to her feet.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"My head has a lump, but I'm fine" Gwen said shakily, then leant around Jack "Still no balls, at least you have an excuse now eh …"

Jack stuck her with the back of his hand and everyone froze with shock.

"If you ever … EVER ... challenge me again, come wearing a flat jacket because I will put you down" Jack snarled.

"I never challenged you" Gwen whined, "Just him."

"HER! She is me, I am her. You challenge Ianto, you challenge me" Jack spoke slowly as you might to a child, "You ever harm her and I will kill you. No arguments, no excuses, no second chances. Do you understand me?"

Gwen nodded mutely as tears started to gather on her eyes.

"Yan. Come with me" Jack strode from the room without looking back and Ianto glared at Gwen one more time then flounced out.

Flounced.

Yeah, never did that before but kinda fun.

A day for new experiences.

.  
.  
[](https://postimages.org/)


	13. home is where the heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .A guest reviewer asked a question …
> 
> Love really do now wondering why there isn't more Fem!Ianto and/or light hearted(ish)/entertaining archive accidents fics (most are either really angsty or VERY fluffy sugary sweet or just mild if good stories).
> 
> Quick question, mentioned chapter 11 that Ianto is like catnip to Jack and John, which is head canon so have to ask is it only due to Ianto nearly dieing or has whatever it is about him been enhance/become more potent the same way Jack's pheromones are?
> 
> Kind of hope wrong about this as it's almost painful to ask if Gwen right even in the wrong way.  
> ..........................................................................................................................................................................................  
> We are now writing the Chapters numbered in the 80s and I can tell you that it will become clearer but you will have to be patient and it will all come together.
> 
> I do sometimes draw things around in a full circle and reveal things.
> 
> All I can really tell you right now is …..
> 
> S p o i l e r s S w e e t i e

Jack walked Ianto to an area of the parking level they didn't usually enter and to her surprise he pulled a drop cloth off a vehicle.

Not just any vehicle.

Oh no, it was the Austin Martin Vanquish.

Ianto stood with her mouth hanging open as the bright cherry red convertible seemed to wink at her in invitation and she was running her hands over it and purring as Jack grinned.

Gwen was forgotten as Jack jingled the keys and Ianto squealed and jumped up and down like a teenager.

Gods, how those tits bounced.

Ianto took the ramp at speed and Jack laughed as he watched Ianto laughing as well, joyful and more relaxed than in a long time.

"Turn left" Jack said and Ianto careened around the corner.

Several times Jack spoke and Ianto immediately took the command like a good agent.

They stopped outside a house.

Ianto looked at it with surprise, then at Jack who was opening his door and walking around to open hers.

They walked up the path and Jack produced keys, opening the house and then stepping back to allow the lady to enter first.

Ianto did a wee curtsy, and then went in as Jack chuckled at her moxie.

Ianto walked around looking under drop cloths and clucking her tongue as she muttered about the mess.

"What kind of safe house is this!" she demanded as she turned to face Jack, "It's not been used in years!"

"Not since the 1950s actually" Jack said softly, "I have had this house since the early 1900s. The rest of the cul-de-sac sort of grew around it. That's why it's such a large section, room for four modern houses."

"Well, that explains the plantation feel" she uttered, then swung back to him, "You? Wait. This is your house?"

"Yes" Jack grinned, "This is my house. Not Torchwood. Mine."

"Jesus, why do you stay in the hub when you have this place?" Ianto said incredulously, "This place is lovely, in its day it must have been opulent."

"Time" Jack said softly.

"Ah. Well" Ianto stalled out, looking at photo frames in the mantle and reached out to brush the dust off the glass.

Jack stood with a woman in their wedding clothes, serious and unyielding in the old photo. The sepia made them appear ghostly in the dirty glass.

"Your wife" Ianto whispered.

"Yes." Jack huffed, "If you don't like …"

"I like!" Ianto barked, "God, yes. I like."

"Good. Because I like too" Jack stepped forward and slid his hands around Ianto's waist, kissing the back of her neck.

The plait had not held, some some locks were free and she looked even more edible.

"For me?"

"Yes my love." Jack hummed, "For you. Anything. I will do anything to make you happy."

Ianto stifled a snort but Jack caught it.

"Hey" he turned Ianto and looked her in the eye, "I mean it. You. Just you. I hereby swear that I will only have eyes for you."

"We'll see" Ianto turned away and Jack felt a moment of hurt, then realized he hadn't done much to prove himself.

"I love you" he said softly.

Ianto looked at him again, a blush forming as she ducked her head.

"Only had to bash Cooper to get it, should have done it sooner" she quipped in that way she did to hide her pleasure in something.

Jack smiled and sat in a chair that had already shed its dust cloth as Ianto started to explore.

He had pleased her.

A small step, but all great journeys started with one.

Right?

.

.

.

.

 

 


	14. lists

Jack saw a few problems in his near future, Gwen being one of them.

He knew Tosh would set up the fake ID no problem and Ianto seemed to be adapting but the real problem was that Jack knew there was no way to prove that his affection was for Ianto … not the new body.

He had pondered this all night, worrying about how to approach it as Ianto slept in the bedroom and he roamed his house.

Sarah was everywhere.

He would stop and marvel at a piece of china or tat, remembering her hands holding it, dusting it. Some pieces he even remembered bringing home to her, wrapped in newspaper so she could crow over it. More and more he saw Ianto in that role, his wife's ghost seemed to fade into the shadows as Jack started to see that he had made a tactical error in not doing this sooner.

Had they already been in this house before the accident, Ianto would not question.

Jack knew that now, she would.

He could only hope that she would take it in her stride as she was trying to do with everything else at the moment.

A noise had him turning and he saw a vision in one of his old shirts, rubbing her eyes against the morning light as she shuffled to the kitchen.

Damn, no slippers.

He removed a piece of paper and scribbled it down, not trusting his brain at the moment, flummoxed as it was. After a moment's thought, he added bathrobe to the list and followed her into the kitchen.

"Did you get any sleep sweetie?"

"A little. The dust was annoying me. Almost like white noise, the thought of so much dust" she shuddered in true Ianto fashion, then turned to face him.

"A Cleaning Bee? I'm sure the g … Tosh and Owen won't mind giving a bit of help, we could entice them with a meal?" Jack said hopefully and Ianto shrugged.

Never a morning person, this one.

Jack settled in the kitchen chair and watched Ianto move about, then rose and collected his coat, returning to offer it, "You're cold."

"Oh" Ianto blinked, then smiled, "Thank you Cariad. I never thought of a house coat or robe,"

"A lot to remember, to take in" Jack agreed, returning to his chair and watching the coat sway around those impossibly fine ankles.

"I need so much, god, I thought I had everything but then I reach for something and realize it was overlooked" Ianto turned again, this time with a downturned mouth, "Will I turn back? Am I stuck like this?"

"Is it so bad?" Jack leered with his usual thoughtless flair, "I know I'm not complaining."

Ianto turned back to the bench and he caught up to his words. Shit.

"I loved you. I admit that toned body of yours helped, it helped a lot that we fit together so well, but this is better than being transformed into an alien race. Right? You could have woken as anything. You are still human, still Ianto."

Ianto had stopped moving as she listened and turned with a plate of scrambled eggs on toast, placing it down.

"I guess, I didn't consider that possibility. God, horrible to think I might have woken as another species" she got her own plate and sat.

"We need more food too, what we snatched from the hub last night is not gonna cut it. I'm afraid to look in the pantry and that icebox has to go. I need this place liveable for the foreseeable future" Ianto said after a few mouthfuls and Jack nodded.

He hoped it would be for more than the foreseeable future.

Whether Ianto changed back or not, he hopes this would become home.

For both of them.

* * *

 


	15. just another day at work

Ianto walked out into the main room looking for Jack, a scrunchie in her hand.

"Cariad? Can you do this for me? Long hair is still a new concept" Ianto whined and Jack swung from the window seat with a retort that caught on the tip of his tongue as he looked at the lovely figure before him.

Ianto was wearing Hepburn trousers in dark grey woolen knit, a pale blue sweater top that hugged, oh so prettily, and black flats. The scrunchie she was holding out matched the top perfectly.

Of course it did, be it male or female, this was still Ianto Jones.

"Come here sweetie" Jack crooned as he stepped behind her and gathered the silky blonde hair up into a pony tail, taking a furtive moment it smell it.

It was comforting to still smell Ianto, the scent that always drove him wild was still there underneath the shampoo.

Ianto watched their reflections in the window glass, holding her breath as Jack smiled sweetly and kissed her head.

"There you go madam!" He said with flair, stepping back and Ianto swung to face him, taking his face in her hands and pressing a kiss on his lips before he could blink.

"Thank you dear" she said dryly, then moved to get her new coat and Jack blinked before starting to laugh softly.

It was a chilly morning and they drove with the top up, Ianto still at the wheel as always in the morning. Another comforting piece of normality that seemed to soothe.

By the time they reached the underground garage and Ianto was exciting the Vanquish, she seemed almost excited.

They stepped from the elevator into World War Three.

Gwen and Tosh were facing off and Owen stood with his head whipping back and forth like he was watching tennis as the women traded jibes. Jack went to intervene but Ianto placed a delicate hand in his arm and whispered, "Don't you want to know what they really think?"

Jack realized that is a tactic Ianto employed quite a lot. Fading into the shadows to listen, learn and gain information.

Apparently Gwen felt bad and wanted to make up for it. Tosh didn't believe her and accused her of wanting to undermine the relationship.

Jack watched Ianto's eyebrow raise at that and again chastised himself for his selfishness.

Then Gwen accused Tosh of having romantic feelings for this female version since she's obviously a lesbian and that was when Ianto's hand dropped and Jack caught her wrist to still her.

Then Tosh leered that clearly given the lip lock on Carys, Gwen had her own sexual identity to sort before anyone else's.

Ianto snorted softly and everyone looked up finally noticing the audience.

"Finished are we kids?" Jack asked mildly.

"Coffee?" Ianto stepped over to the coat rack with Jack's coat in his hand and slid it on a peg, then undid her coat and slid it off as Jack watched with glee.

Mouths dropped as they looked at the lady in the room.

"Coffee sound great hon" Jack said as he grinned.

"Good, are we having a meeting this morning?" Ianto asked, checking her hair in a small mirror by the coat rack whose purpose she had previously wondered.

"Yes, we will all converge in ten minutes" Jack headed for his office and peeked back at Gwen, noting no frown or animosity, just surprise.

As they settled around the table, Owen thanked her quietly for his cup, then started to speak to the room.

"The shard seems quite settled, that little bout of physicality showed no movement so I am assuming that the muscle tissue is growing around it which will keep it stable" Owen nodded at the screen where Ianto' heart and the shard of coral were visible.

Gwen was playing catch-up and balked as she realized the danger Ianto had been in while they had fought and looked at her with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Ianto, I was a bitch."

"That's OK Gwen" Ianto sighed, "You usually are, but I usually smile and take it. I don't intend to anymore. This is a new me, I may as well embrace it. I feel …"

Jack leaned forward.

"I feel … liberated!" Ianto said with surprise. "God. Yes."

"Since it's Friday, we are going to have a cleaning bee at the house" Jack informed them, "Ianto finds the dust a personal insult."

"Count me in' Tosh said immediately and Ianto smiled at their friend.

"Why not, gonna have beer?" Owen asked.

"Yes Owen, I will have beer, and an evening meal." Ianto replied.

"Well, me and Rhys will help too" Gwen said, rushing her words, "He asks after you."

"That will be nice" Ianto gave that closed smile that Jack knew hid discomfort.

He reached across the table and patted her hand.

She took it and squeezed, then straightened her back and withdrew.

Time to get to work.

.

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


	16. settling in

Ianto was excited as she changed from her work clothes into a pair of jeans and one of Jack's old shirts with a blood stain on one cuff.

She looked at how big it was and sighed, then knotted it at the bottom so it rode up to her waist.

She then got a scarf and covered her hair as she heard the SUV crunching on the gravel driveway.

Tosh was first out, running to Ianto and squeezing then sliding past to explore the house.

"Don't go too far, it's a death trap with the amount of dust in there" Ianto flapped and Owen rolled his eyes.

The furniture truck rumbled up the driveway and Ianto watched Gwen climb from the passenger side with a determined look.

"That's the first load there" Rhys said happily, "The ones in the living room, right?"

"Yes Rhys, thanks" Ianto smiled back, "Jack here will show you which rooms are colour coded to the stickers on the boxes"

Jack held a chart and grimaced behind Ianto's back as Owen muttered with his copy, turning it around in his hands.

"I would rather you not unpack anything, just place them in the middle of the rooms so I can do it when I have time." Ianto said softly, "Tosh and I are going to finish cleaning out my flat."

"I'll come with you, many hands and all that" Gwen said eagerly and Ianto sighed softly as they climbed into the SUV and headed for Ianto's flat.

Ianto had been practicing her speech for the neighbors but not a single person came near them as they started to scrub the flat out so it could be handed over to the landlord.

"You sure about this?" Gwen asked, "If you keep this place for a few months as a fall back …"

"Gwen!" Tosh snapped, "Can you get those boxes in Ianto's bedroom and check the wardrobe?"

Gwen stomped off and Ianto let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, "Thanks."

"Well, Owen would never forgive me if you kicked off without him here to see it" Tosh giggled.

"What are these" Gwen called out and Ianto gasped as she realized which room Gwen was in.

Ianto tore into the spare room where Gwen was opening a box and Ianto slammed her hand down on it.

"This is not my bedroom Gwen" Ianto snarled, pulling the box back.

"Well, there are clothes in the wardrobe still, not even packed" Gwen pouted.

"Yes. That is why there are those long boxes on the bed. You lay Jack's clothes carefully in the box for transport." Ianto spoke slowly, "Then the drawer underneath has Jack's shoes and spare socks. That man has socks for bloody Africa. Box them please."

"Jack's?" Gwen said in a small voice.

"Yes, he has some stuff here still" Ianto frowned, looking at the box and missing Gwen's gape. "The wardrobe is his because I kept my suits in the spare room."

"These boxes look old" Tosh said delicately, "They've been in here for a while."

Ianto watched until Gwen was gone before she spoke, still annoyed that the door had been pushed open like that, desecrating her privacy.

"Lisa's things" Ianto said softly, "I … some things were gifts and they have stories to them so I couldn't get rid of them. You understand, right?"

"Of course Yan" Tosh said and she reached out, taking her friend's hand.

"I will always … not like Jack, I think nobody can ever compare to Jack but Lisa was my first" Ianto said and she drew Tosh in for a hug. "I'm really doing this. Aren't I."

"Yeah" Tosh grinned, "You really are. Gonna live in sin, you hussy."

Ianto blinked, then started to laugh. Her head thrown back with large gaffes of laughter that was so Ianto that Gwen came from the other room.

"The …um …bathroom still has a few things" she said when they stopped laughing to look at her.

"Yes, everything else I packed away at the other house already but I had a few things here just in case I couldn't sleep there with the dust" Ianto smiled, "Thank you Gwen, just pack them for me too."

Tosh looked around the small flat and wondered how Ianto ever could be happy here then remembered he hadn't been. He had been hiding a Cyberwoman in the hub and then pining over a prick of a boss.

She looked at her now and saw her glowing, almost levitating with excitement.

They travelled back to the new house with takeaways, gaining cheers from the men and Ianto laughed happily while checking their progress.

"No! No, no, no!" Ianto's voice rose as she looked in the master bedroom. "Where the fuck is our bed?"

"Our?" Jack whispered to himself as Ianto ranted and raged at the empty room.

"Hon, hey, they're on the back lawn so we could remove the old carpeting, there was mould in one corner from before the new roof went on last summer" Jack assured her, "Everything is still here."

Ianto relaxed and nodded, "Good I like that bed. I have just the covers for it."

"Red?" Jack asked hopefully and Ianto nodded absently while looking at the exposed floorboards.

"These tongue and groove?" Ianto asked, "We can scrub these, lovely wood. Just throw rugs."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, "I was going to re-carpet …."

"No!" Ianto swung to smile, "I want us in our own bed tonight Cariad. I don't want to wait for bloody tradesmen."

Jack watched that blush and smiled, reaching for her small waist.

"And so, we shall darling."

The kiss was full of promise.


	17. taking shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimages.org/)
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimages.org/)
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.cc/image/c4b6e47z3/)

It wasn't the first time Jack had walked into a situation totally unexpected.

This one however, he was most pleased to find.

Ianto and Tosh were on their hands and knees scrubbing the bare boards eagerly, their pert little love-heart arses wriggling with the effort as they whispered and giggled.

"Ladies" Jack purred, "Looking good."

Tosh looked back and glared but Ianto was still new to this and it went right over her head, "Yes Cariad. A little walnut oil and we're ready to move in the furniture. I can't wait to dress this room."

Jack's leer faded to a gentle smile as he crouched by her and looked at the gleaming wood.

"I had no idea it was heart wood under that carpet" he said softly and Ianto looked at him with a wide grin, "Beautiful. Imagine the sun on these boards."

"Beautiful" Jack repeated not taking his eyes of her and Ianto snorted, then looked over at Tosh.

"I can smell that casserole" she said politely, "Could you please go check it for me Tosh? The potatoes might be OK to come off the heat now."

"Of course Yan" she smiled, and rose to check the promised meal.

"I love it!" Ianto gushed, "That little child's daybed can sit at the end of the bed and I'll have a wee cushion mattress made so I can sit on it and do my nails."

Jack listened as Ianto openly spoke of her plans for the room, clasping her hands together so her manicure showed and Jack sighed.

"Baby, look at your nails!"

"Oh!" Ianto fanned her hands and saw the chips and scrapes. "bugger. Look at that. So fragile."

"Well, you can take the girls for a manicure as a thank you" Jack assured her, "You want to hunt for a dress for the wedding, right?"

"Oh god" Ianto's eyes blew out as she gaped, "The wedding. God, I haven't checked the alterations."

"Alterations?" Jack frowned.

"Gwen has a few changes she wants made, I need to check with the venue" Ianto explained.

"Why is that your problem?" Jack frowned.

"Because you told Gwen when she first started complaining that I would help her. That, like anything Gwenified, has become my problem" Ianto sighed, "Oh Cariad. You never think it through with her."

"I was a fool" Jack agreed, "Would you believe I thought you might like to be involved? I never knew the coolness between the two of you, I was blind. I just knew you would do a good job."

"I know" Ianto whispered

"I loved you then, this is not just a response to your predicament" Jack rushed to assure her, "We could wake up tomorrow with matching morning soldiers at attention."

Ianto snorted.

"Yan, I would still want you here" Jack murmured, kissing her gently, "I want you with me always, any way I can get you."

I know you mean it but at the same time … you are going fast, we both are and I just … of you change your mind or …" Ianto sighed, "I know I've not given you much faith, I'm sorry. I just don't want to be hurt. I don't know how I could stand to live without your arms."

Jack placed their heads together as he tried desperately to find the words to reassure Ianto off his commitment.

"That meat smells done and I can hear Owen checking the pots. I swear to god I'll shove him in the oven and lean a chair against it one day" Ianto snarled, "Naughty little flying monkey."

Jack laughed as the tension vanished and withed Ianto stride to the kitchen, his shirt moving around her waist in such a way that he couldn't wait to undo that knot.

What a clever idea.

How Ianto.

Jack followed and found Owen was now seated at the table with a knife and fork in his hands waiting.

"Hungry wee man" Jack said sarcastically and Owen pouted.

"Smells so good" he whined.

Ianto spun and grinned happily, "Cariad, could you gather the beasts please?"

Jack wandered from the kitchen down the central hallway, checking the downstairs rooms and then yelled up the stairs.

Feet thumped as they ran for the kitchen and Ianto smiled.

She couldn't wait to get the dining room cleared out and set up.

Jack watched her eyes lighting up and knew she was staying.

For the first time in many years, the house started to settle at well.

It was fast becoming a home again.

 


	18. crystal falls

The floor was dry and the food was consumed.

Ianto begged them to get the bedroom stuff back in before dusk, not wanting the night air smell on the bedding.

The four poster bed was obviously a firm favorite, followed by the end seat to match.

Jack and the other men all started to unpack the copious boxes of books Ianto had eluded to, left in storage from London and soon they were all laughing and having a good time.

Gen felt left out but couldn't think of a way to join in so she walked down the hallway to the bedroom where Ianto and Tosh were giggling as they tried to make the bed while hitting each other with pillows.

Ianto saw her in the doorway and immediately dropped the pillow.

"Oh Gwen, you need something to do?" Ianto smiled, "Jack's wardrobe is over there. You can hang his shirts if ya like."

Gwen smiled wanly and walked over to look at the clothes, then sighed and left.

"She didn't do it" Tosh growled.

"Nope" Ianto popped the P, "Knew she would bolt."

"You are so bad!" Tosh giggled and Ianto bopped into a curtsey.

"What are you two up to in here!" Jack asked as he entered, watching the two women smiling at each other.

"Oh, not much. Takes time to take over the world" Tosh quipped and Jack blinked, then grinned at the cheeky woman.

Ianto wasn't the only one with more sass, and he loved it.

"Well, Gwen seems to be in the downstairs spare room going through …..those …." Jack hugged his arms to his sides as the two women roared out of the room and stood in the now empty space, "…boxes."

Ianto stalked in and watched as Gwen bent over a large box, pulling newspaper out and groaning as she reached in deep.

"Chandelier" Ianto said dryly, "A crystal chandelier."

Gwen spun and squeaked with shock, the crystal drop in her hand falling on her foot and rolling across the floor towards Tosh's foot as she entered to stand beside her friend.

"If that had broken, I would have smashed your face in" Ianto snarled, "The sign on the door says off limits, does it not?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought I would …"

"Piss me off?" Ianto growled.

"Gwen, get out" Tosh sighed.

Gwen fled and Tosh turned to Ianto, placing a hand on her arm.

"I'm OK" Ianto sighed, "Just pissed. That was my mother's."

"Oh! Not Lisa's" Tosh said as she leaned over the box, "Oh my god, it's gorgeous."

"It was her mother's" Ianto smiled, "Mama said I was to have it and Rhia always goes on about it. Like it would fit with her Formica theme."

"Rhia? Oh, your sister" Tosh nodded, "You worked out what to do about her yet?"

"No" Ianto sighed, "I think …I don't know. Jack wants me to be happy but she is my only sister. I don't know how to make this work. God, she doesn't even know I'm gay."

"Well technically ... at the moment you aren't" she giggled.

"God, even the thought of going to the estate makes my skin crawl. The kids wanting presents and Johnny wanting to hug me the sweaty pig" Ianto shivered, "I don't know what she sees in him."

Gwen had returned to hear the hushed voices and smiled as she waited to retrieve her mobile.


	19. second

Ianto had decided that some of the boxes in the downstairs spare room needed to go in the basement so it could be set up for Owen.

The other one was acting as an interim office for now and Ianto saw it as a pantry and craft room in the future.

The top one was for Tosh, of course and the other spare upstairs was fast looking like Ianto's wardrobe.

For some reason Jack found it adorable that she had a wardrobe room, crooning that it was gonna be bigger on the inside.

Sometimes his futuristic sense of humor was lost to Ianto but she allowed him his giggles. He was so cute when childishly rubbing his hands together.

Ianto went to the basement and shrieked at the cobwebs, grabbing a broom and furiously waving it about as Jack apologized for forgetting to get this done and ducking as it came perilously close to his head a few times.

"Just … the Lisa ones come down here when I'm done" Ianto snapped, "Go separate them for me, any marked books …."

"Into the book wall" Jack guessed and leaned over, kissing Ianto's forehead just above a smear of dirt that seems kinds sexy.

The red bandana with white polka dots were so sweet.

He wandered upstairs humming as a voice in the back of his mind told him he was forgetting something.

Gwen meantime, had retrieved her phone from the box by the one she had opened and she hit the play button to listen to what she had secretly set it to record before leaving the room.

As she stood and listened her face changed as she turned on her heel.

Ianto looked up as Gwen stormed down the stairs and she straightened up with concern, "Gwen? Is something wrong? Don't tell me Owen found the vintage toys."

"No, but I found something" Gwen crowed and Ianto looked to Tosh with surprise as Tosh moved to listen.

"What are you talking about" Ianto huffed, "I don't have time for this."

"Your sister Rhia?" Gwen snarled, "You intend telling her about your accident!"

"Well, I can't exactly say I have a new autumn style" Ianto frowned.

"Hang on" Tosh stepped forward, "How do you know what we were talking about."

Gwen held out her phone, "I have it all here on record. You are going to breach your privacy agreement!"

Ianto looked at the phone and remembered the record feature Tosh had downloaded to them all and snapped.

Her hand swung, slapping Gwen hard enough to rock her back and she made a grab for the phone, intending to see what else the bitch had on there.

Gwen was faster, half falling as she scampered back up the stairs and headed for Jack screaming at the top of her lungs.

She entered the spare room and skidded across the floor with surprise as it was empty.

Ianto entered and roared as she tried to grab her but Gwen swung a small box, making Ianto cry out in alarm as something inside it shattered.

Tosh was in time to get slammed against the doorframe as Gwen shot out and headed for the library.

Jack looked up as she came falling in the door, panting and gasping as she waved her phone.

"Gwen?" Rhys rushed to her and Ianto raced in, then came to a stop.

"Gwen" she warned but Gwen triumphantly snorted and shook Rhys off to address Jack.

"Ianto intends telling his sister what happened" Gwen crowed, "It's a breach of regulations and as your second in command I suggest …"

Jack raised a hand to silence her as Tosh entered and Owen swore as he saw blood between her fingers.

"Gwen slammed me into a doorframe" Tosh snarled, whining as Owen checked the scalp wound.

"Oh my god" Ianto forgot about the cow and rushed to Tosh, almost in tears, "Oh Toshi love"

"For godsake, is nobody listening!" Gwen yelled, "He is …"

"SHE!" Jack roared, "Already has clearance from me! We spoke about it and went through what can and can't be spoken about you stupid bitch!"

"Gwen" Rhys sighed, "What the hell are you doing now?"


	20. glass

Once Ianto was reassured that Tosh was OK she walked back down to the spare room and knelt on the floor, picking up her small box and carefully opening it.

She peered inside and burst into tears as she saw the broken hunks of glass.

Jack walked in behind her and squatted.

"Owen is just fusing a bit, it's already stopped bleeding" Jack said softly, watching a big tear roll down her cheek.

"This was Lisa's" Ianto whispered, "I chose this as a gift on our first date."

"Shit" Jack sighed looking in at the broken glass, "What was it?"

"An antique perfume bottle" Ianto sniffled, "pink glass with silver ivy running up it."

"I'm sorry honey" Jack said, reaching for the box and looking with more interest, "Sarah collected them. I used to get them from all over the place."

"You did?" Ianto asked with interest, wiping her face with her bandana.

Jack reached out to snag a loose lock of hair and Ianto smiled.

"The basement!" Jack exclaimed, "I have some down in the wall safe!"

"Safe?" Ianto said with shock, "down there?"

"Yeah, a safe hidden away behind some shelving." Jack grinned, "I know there will be pretties in there you will love!"

"But if they were Sarah's" Ianto sighed.

"She would have wanted her successor to have them. She wanted me to be happy, she was a good wife and mother. You would have liked her and she would have really wanted to get at this hair" Jack soothed.

Ianto laughed and stood, brushing her jeans as Jack paced the box down and held out his hand.

"Come on missus, let's go hunting." Jack said gleefully, "I think I remember where the hidden lock is."

Ianto laughed as she let herself be pulled along.

Gwen was leaving via the front door as Rhys pushed at her to hurry her along.

"I just wanted to check Tosh was OK" Gwen simpered as Rhys growled softly.

"I'm sorry Ianto" she said with wide eyes and Ianto kept walking.

"You broke something precious when you threw that box" Jack informed her and Rhys swung with surprise.

"What box?"

"A box with an antique in it that had been a gift. There is no way to replace it, it was priceless" Jack sighed then followed Ianto back down to the basement.

He watched her silently for a few minutes, then stepped forward and tugged at a shelf, swinging it back to expose the wall. Ianto stopped and watched as he placed his hand on a brick and pushed.

The wall folded up like French doors and Ianto gasped as the basement doubled in size.

"My hidden den" Jack said proudly, "Invisible to any earth tech. I keep all my stuff in here that I don't want to loose. Fire proof, bomb proof, water proof even."

He strode to a wooden crate and started sorting through it as Ianto turned on a slow circle while mentally measuring it.

"Almost half the house" she muttered, "Tosh could fit this out within a few days."

"What?" Jack turned to look at her.

"An offsite fall back and secondary site" Ianto was happy again, clasping her hands, "Oh Cariad. Connected to mainframe but hidden. If we ever had to evacuate the hub we have a second site, if we were ever in danger we can hide."

Jack was astonished at the logic and smiled as Ianto ran to kiss him while she cooed at his cleverness.

"Everything going on, how do you even see these things?" Jack laughed softly, then leered as he felt a pinch at his butt cheek.

"Must be the multitasking thing women allude to" Ianto said dryly and Jack laughed as Ianto started to step it out.

"Two work stations, space for storage .. god. A few sofa beds for sleeping quarters if needed, oh this can work … oh." Ianto blushed and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Jack I am so sorry, I mean … this is your house. Your decision. Listen to me forgetting my place" she said sadly.

"Hey, this is your house too" he said strongly, "I have faith in you and your taste. You have great taste. You chose me, didn't you?"

Ianto snorted and slapped at him.

"Money is no object, you change, update, renovate anything." Jack assured her "Put your mark in it. I want you to."

"What are you hiding?" Ianto changed the subject as Ianto always did when embarrassed and secretly pleased.

"Sarah's dresser. I scooped it all into this box."

Ianto leaned over it and gasped as she saw the pretty glass and she scooped a perfume bottle up that was a pale lilac.

"Oh, so pretty. Bet it will fit on the window sill of the bathroom where the light catches it oh …god. Look at that one! It has pearls inlaid in the base!"

Ianto showed more enthusiasm that Sarah ever had and Jack was pleased he had started that tradition all those years ago.

Purchasing bits of glass for his beloved.

She was finally going to enjoy them.

[](https://postimg.cc/image/jx1u65j3z/)


	21. Christening the bed

After they had all left, Jack watched Ianto finish fluffing about then head for the bedroom.

He followed silently.

The old furnace needed changing out to modern heat, the cold night seeping into the house and making Ianto shiver.

He reached over and undid the ties to her shirt, raking his fingers down her sides, desperate to devour every last bit. She was so soft, her curves supple against the hard wall of the bedroom.

He could have remembered the bed but all he could think of was his desire to claim. Kissing her, everywhere, everyplace in every way to make sure some sort of fiery warmth caressed the cold away.

Shivering from his touch, she opened her hooded eyes, glazed with lust and matching his.

His fingers curled around her blonde hair as she whispered his name, before her voice ebbed away and lips met.

He continued lavishing kisses on her neck and earlobe. Her hands made their way down his chest and over his rear, slipping her fingers into his pockets.

She tilted her head, bringing her lips to his skin, softly lingering on his neck as Jack placed a silent, tender kiss on the area right under her ear.

Her heart was racing, and she was pretty sure he could hear its thumping against her skin. It was no longer cold, and her fast, shallow breathes were not enough to keep the world from spinning.

Jack's hand lingered, gracing her cheek as his other fingers slid down to rest on her hip bone. His other hand still embraced her shoulders, comfortably cupping her small frame.

The calming scent of her perfume filled the air around him, like she was on everything he touched.

He was pretty sure she could see the desire flickering in his eyes.

He led her to the bed, and she let him. Sitting down, he pulled down her jeans, kneeling down as her eyes followed his movements

He traced her thighs on the way down, leaving a trail of tingling until he tossed the panties to the side. Pulling his shirt off, he stood up and unbuttoned his pants until only his boxers remained, hugging his hips and muscular stomach.

Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. On and on it fluttered like a bird trapped inside her ribcage.

She crawled back into the pillows and let him hover over her, his incredible body lean and hard. It flared up the air around them, making it hot and sticky.

She wanted him so bad that she was whimpering.

He bent forward, his eyes flashing as they reflected the soft light glowing from the candles. "Ok?"

She nodded as her eyes flicked over the body she loved so much, please.

He claimed her mouth again, his tongue spearing between her lips in teasing jabs to tangle with hers in a playful game of hide and seek.

She arched with a hiss, thrusting her breasts into his waiting hands. His thumbs dragged down the cups of her bra, the lace scraped the pebbled tips that he soothed with the flat of his tongue. Pulling the nipple into his mouth, he suckled at the nub with deep draws that pulled straight to her core, making the ache in her pussy all the more unbearable.

"I want to touch you." She dug her fingers into his hair, which was just as soft as the deep red fur throw at the bottom of the bed, tickling her feet.

With a low chuckle, he stepped back and the soft lamplight threw every angle of muscle into stark relief, creating a road map of hills and valleys that lead to mind-blowing pleasure.

She pressed a light kiss to his left bicep as she drew a line down the centre of his abs with the tips of her fingers, then again with her palm.

His shudder travelled up her arm, making her tremble in return.

Leaning forward, she placed open-mouthed kisses against his smooth skin, drawing his salty taste onto her tongue.

She tugged down the boxers and sighed in delight when his heavy cock fell into her hand. Her fingers barely closed around the pulsing girth and her inner muscles clenched in anticipation of the sweet upward curve stroking along every nerve ending.

A pearly drop of pre-cum wept from the tip, which she swept away with her thumb. She wanted more of it, as much as he could produce, spurting down her throat, splashing on her breasts and deep inside her pussy.

She had touched herself in the shower; she had felt the spark now she wanted the flames to consume her.

She engulfed the head of his cock and swallowed him down to the base.

He barked and surged up, throwing her back and the sound that welled from his throat was both animalistic growl and helpless abandonment.

Open-mouthed kisses followed his calloused hand up the inside of her thigh. His thumbs parted the swollen lips of her sex, his tongue circling the nub of her clit before sucking it hard into his mouth.

Her entire body quaked under his ministrations and her teeth chattered with the adrenaline. She craved his possession, ached so badly she wanted to weep. Her pussy felt so empty, so ravenous. Not even the thick finger he pushed deep inside slaked the hunger that built like a rushing river against a weak dam.

"More. Please. Please," she begged, grinding her cunt against his hand.

Her nails scored his back in an attempt to find purchase and avoid flying off the edge into insanity. His name fell from her lips like a chant one moment and a prayer the next.

Two fingers thrust deep and rubbed the spot inside that hurtled her off the precipice. The wave rolled up her body and exploded out the top of her head.

Her vision blurred, only to clear when she felt the head of his cock nudge her opening.

The last of her breath rushed out at the sight of the savage expression on his face.

His eyes narrowed with purpose and the skin over his cheeks drew tight as the unrelenting grip on her hips readied her for his possession. Gone was the playful lover and in his place was an aroused man with only one thought on his mind.

Fuck his woman.

.

.

.

.

.

Meretrixvilis thought a second chap today as there was no Walter at the moment … so thank her …. The minx …

And since it was a two parter you are actually getting ANOTHER one as well …. So … don't say we don't love you and all your lovely comments so far.


	22. Christening the bed pt2

His first thrust drew a scream, a sharp, high-pitched wail that robbed her of her ability to think. She was incapable of doing anything more than thrashing and whimpering under the onslaught of pleasure. The intensity in his set jaw and pursed lips held her spellbound as he rocked the bed with deep lunges.

His pupils dilated so wide only a thin, glowing blue ring of iris remained.

How wanton must she look with her legs splayed wide and his thick cock splitting her in two?

Her bouncing breasts hung out of the torn cups of her bra, yet she didn't feel embarrassed as his cock swelled and sweat poured down to where their bodies joined.

She was a willing vessel of sexual need and he was taking her to a high she knew would become addictive.

His grunts and moans turned into mumbled words she didn't understand. The soft hum was beautiful and she felt a warmth bloom in the middle of her chest, growing and spreading like warm honey down her limbs to her tightening sheath.

He placed his palm over her heart where the shard resided and his fingers cupped her breast, kneading her flesh while his chant grew stronger. Their eyes locked and his voice became almost insistent.

Begging.

It was too much. Every blood vessel was going to rupture under the pressure, and her heart was going to pound right out of her chest and into his hand.

His head dropped back and his face slackened as his shaft jerked with his release, yet his hips continued with the relentless, driving rhythm and he demanded, "Take all of me and give me all of you."

He wasn't talking about her orgasm or her body.

He wanted her soul.

Shock slammed into her at the same time she burst into a million fragments of light and sparks.

Golden light.

An invisible rope coiled around them, binding them together as one unit, one heartbeat, and one soul.

As her pussy rippled in orgasm he gave a final cry, he fell forward, blanketing her with his heat. He nuzzled the skin under her ear and murmured, "I knew it would be like this with you. Exactly like this."

His small chuckle made her think there was a joke in there somewhere, but her brain was too scrambled to begin to guess what it was.

"I think you've killed me," she whispered, running her hands down his spine, hesitant to break the connection though she knew she should.

His deep laugh vibrated down to his cock that was still hard inside her. "Then they can bury me beside you. Come, let me take proper care of you."

He lifted her pulled back the covers with one hand. Goose bumps erupted over her skin when her back hit the cool sheets until he climbed in next to her and took away the chill. He pulled the comforter up to her chin and wrapped her in his arms. In seconds, he was fast asleep.

The dark crescent of his lashes looked incredibly long on his cheeks and she spent a long time watching them flutter like butterfly wings before drifting off.

Following him, as she always would.

Anywhere.


	23. sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.cc/image/9pjatfjxr/)

They all came the next day to help finish the cleaning and settling, Gwen carrying a box.

"I thought I would provide the first lot of food" she said smugly as she flicked the lid back and gave Ianto a look of triumph. "Can't have Ianto doing all the work."

"Oh" Ianto said as she tried to think of a diplomatic reply, "Lovely decorating. Flowers."

"Butterflies" Gwen bristled as Owen reached for one.

"Don't care if it's hairy fucking caterpillars" he snorted, then bit into it and chewed thoughtfully.

Everyone watched as he slowed then stopped, his eyes widening.

Ianto sprang forward, snatching a bowl off the bench as Owen started to open his mouth.

The minced up food fell into the bowl as Owen made noises.

Ianto slammed the bowl down and rushed to the fridge, pulling out chocolate milk and pouring a large glass.

Owen made grabby motions, drinking the whole thing down.

"Christ! What the hell!" he spluttered once he had his breath.

"What's wrong!" Gwen demanded and Rhys plucked a corner off one and nibbled.

"Salt? Shit, you used salt instead of sugar ya dozy mare!" Rhys laughed. "I warned you about putting them in containers that looked the same!"

Gwen's face fell and Ianto stepped forward, "Never mind. Heavy lifting downstairs for the men, we can make some more and I'll show you some tricks. I have found some lovely little molds to try."

Gwen snatched the box up and dumped it on the dustbin with a snarl.

As the men slammed about in the basement Ianto opened a drawer and pulled out an apron, offering it to Gwen and another for Tosh.

"Ooo!" Ianto crooned as she pulled one from the back of the drawer, "White to match my polka dots."

Her pencil dress was bright red with little white dots that Tosh had talked her into and the white apron complete with frills did look cute. He sweet black pumps were like ballerina slippers and she looked like a little Barbie doll with her simple plait.

Tosh had a pink one and Gwen put one on that said 'kiss the cook'.

Ianto then pulled out her Grandmother's cookbook and opened it to a dirty page, dog eared and faded.

Soon the kitchen was humming and so were they, thanks to the radio by the sink. Ianto was singing softly under her breath, swaying to the music as the men followed the smell of baking up from the basement.

She was making marzipan pansies as Gwen watched her fingers move and tried to copy, Ianto encouraging her.

Then Ianto started making little roses and both women watched with awe as the perfect little flowers took shape.

"My Nain loved baking, me and Rhia used to spend school holidays there and Rhia always had fat fingers like Da, so I would do the fiddly bits" she explained, handing a rose to Gwen.

"Oh, so sweet" Gwen gushed happily.

"I can show you how to pipe some later if ya like, easier and still pretty" Ianto offered and Gwen grinned.

Ianto had started swaying as she bounced around and the men all slid into chairs to watch the floor show as Tosh stepped back with a bowl and got twirled around while squeaking with delight.

Ianto kissed her and let her go, singing louder.

'Kiss an angel good morning' never sounded so sweet.

"Seven Bells!" Rhys whispered, "I thought Ianto had a nice voice, Yan sounds like an angel."

"Yeah" Jack said through a dopey grin as she wriggled her butt.

The apron ties made a bow at the small of her back, pertly sitting on her arse and Jack's eyes followed it like a cat follows a laser light across the floor.

Owen watched Jack and sniggered as he watched Jack shifting in his chair, then turned to watch as well and his jaw dropped.

Tosh and Ianto were giggling as they danced and Gwen narrowed her eyes, then 'accidentally' dropped the tray of cupcakes she had just pulled from the oven.

Everyone watched as Ianto spun to look and then rush over grabbing Gwen's hands. "Gwen! Are you OK? You didn't burn yourself did you, hon?"

"No, just clumsy" Gwen smiled, "You know me."

"As long as you're not hurt" Ianto said sincerely and then to Jack's absolute delight she dropped to her knees and started to gather the cupcakes, her pert arse on display.

Owen made a small noise and rose, "I'm just gonna ….um … toilet. Yeah."

Jack looked at him with surprise then called out to Ianto, "Hon. I think I got a splinter."

Ianto rushed over to peer at his hand and he grabbed her, kissing her as he ground her against the bench and she laughed, slapping her hands on his arse and enjoying her handful.

As they parted Jack looked at Owen who was peering around the door and winked.

MINE.

Owen watched as Jack walked over to snatch a cookie and grinned at the two floury palm prints Ianto left on those tight blue jeans Jack was wearing.

What a pair.


	24. First misunderstanding

Ianto knew it was only a matter of time before everything came tumbling down and she had hoped for a little more happiness first.

As she leaned against the locked door, she laid her head against it and wept.

The kitchen had been an eyesore.

As much as she loved the age and timeless grace in the place, the kitchen seemed to be her only real bug bear.

She had mentioned it to Jack last night as they settled to sleep, her desire to paint over the dull grey with a nice crisp white.

She would have asked to do more if she had thought for a moment that this was all going to last, but as I said before … she knew it was just a matter of time.

Jack was furious.

_She had some pop music on, the doors and windows open and the crunch of the SUV up the drive had filled her with excitement as she looked around the newly pained room._

_She dropped the paint brush and stood, waiting for his reaction._

_She hadn't expected the draining of colour, the snarl as he wrenched the pantry door back, even as she called out that it was still wet._

_He had swung it shut with such force that she was sure it would now be jammed._

Ianto placed a hand to her chest, her heat beating fast as she listened to the noise in the kitchen she had run from as he had started to shout and curse. She had seen her father for the first time in him, swinging his arms while acting like she had somehow slighted him with her silence.

It had been an accident.

She knew it was but her cheek stung from the back hand as he had swung to push her away from the door she had gone to struggle open before the paint set and sealed its fate.

Tears.

Hot, salty and choking as she slid to the floor.

At least it had happened before she had unpacked everything.

Right?

Then came the footsteps, like her father coming along the landing in the dark, coming to her room.

She almost heard the belt sliding from his trousers as those feet shuffled to a halt.

"Yan?"

She clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her sob as she heard his confusion.

No. Not coming out anytime soon.

"Yan? Are you in there?"

Now he was trying the knob and she cried out, pulling the chair for the clothes over and jamming it under the knob as she sobbed loudly.

"Yan, oh god" it was spoken so softly that she almost didn't hear it but still, her father had played tricks to get her out from under the bed, hadn't he.

Her cheek was on fire and she wet a facecloth and held it to it as she leaned against the bathtub, then after a moment's thought she climbed in, pulling towels after herself to make it a softer bed.

He would leave.

If she waited, he would go away and ….

Whatever.

She felt something hard against her hip and she grunted as she emptied her pockets, her coms in her hand like a candy wrapper.

"Tosh?" she whispered once it was inserted.

"Yan? Honey what are you doing on coms?" Tosh's voice was full of pleasure and Ianto burst into fresh tears. She knew she wasn't making sense, it was all coming out in garbled howls but somehow Tosh understood and Ianto herd her yelling at Owen and the roar of the motorbike as he brought them to save her.

A soft knock at the door and Tosh's voice roused her and she realized she had fallen asleep.

She moved the chair and opened the door, Tosh's gasp as she saw the bruised face enough for her to allow a few more traitorous tears loose.

Owen was behind Tosh and simply turned and headed to the kitchen where Jack sat at the table with his head in his hands.

The shouting was loud and Ianto remembered the open windows and neighbors, rushing to close them. Jack stood as she ran into the room and pulled them shut.

"Yan? Are you OK honey?" he sobbed, stepping towards her, "Oh god, I am so sorry, it was an accident baby, please."

She turned and let him see her face.

The bruise was harsh and startling but the steely stare was what broke his heart.

"I want to stay at Tosh's tonight, sir" she said softly and Jack sat with a thud.

"You're leaving me"

"I always said I would never let my father rule my life. I never thought you would turn into him but tonight you scared me. I don't deserve that!" Ianto was shaking and Jack immediately hugged her before she could react.

"Don't leave me, please" he sobbed, "It was an accident, please. Oh God, it was just a silly keepsake. They're long dead and gone, I shouldn't have got upset. Please."

"Keepsake?" Ianto frowned with confusion.

"On the inside of the door, the little marks to show my son's growth. A height chart and my little girl … she barely got two marks … I … I overreacted when I saw them gone." He swallowed and looked her in the eye, "Just things. Please, you are more important that their ghosts."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto wailed, relaxing into his embrace as she finally understood.

It had been and accident, she had rushed forward and he hadn't seen her as he waved his arms about.

"Cariad, the doors are in the basement. Along the wall. These are new ones with the same paneling." Ianto sniffed. "The old ones looked so worn and aged that I was going to make them a feature wall down there you bloody great Twypsn"

Jack looked again and gaped as they looked exactly the same.

"Yan, I want you to be happy. I want you to make your mark. This is your home now and anything you want to change or upgrade, do it. You know I told you this" Jack sighed, squeezing her tight, "I am such a bloody bully sometimes. I didn't even give you a chance."

"Do over?" Ianto asked as she drew back and accepted a handkerchief to wipe her face, and then she lovingly wiped his.

"No more explosions, promise" Jack smiled through his drying tears.

"Well, we know that's not fair or realistic, how about smaller ones?" Ianto laughed shakily and Jack agreed eagerly.

He couldn't afford to fuck this up.

He could cut his hand off for betraying him like that.

Ianto closed her eyes and listened to his frantic heartbeat as she felt his fear.

This had been a learning curve for both of them.

.

.

.

.

I know it seems like Gwen is just being swept under the carpet but let's remember that Jack and Yan have the more real problem of this new life together.

She will always push like the three year old tht needs a good slapped arse, although they are still trying to find a common ground together, things will come to a head there with our bleeding heart.

Don't worry …. Gwen will get her's!


	25. Alice looking through the glass

25

 

 

They had slept uneasily, but in the same bed.

 

The next morning Jack had declared the need to go shopping and Ianto wondered what they might need. 

 

When he pulled up at the kitchen store she felt herself blush as Jack opened her door for her.

 

“Anything you want baby, go mad!” he whispered as he licked behind her ear and she giggled.

 

They had sat with the lovely salesman and chosen a dark chocolate marble for the counter tops and now she was walking along a tiled wall looking for just the right splash back as Jack argues with the man about the best taps.  Silly boy, Ianto had quietly already circled what they were getting and left the table.

 

Ianto turned and found herself face to face with a woman in her early forties with a mop of black hair and a harsh slash for a mouth.

 

“I don’t know what that man has told you, but I can tell you right now that he is not who you think” she hissed, “I have know him my whole life and he will let you down.” 

 

 

Ianto snorted involuntarily as she found herself facing one of Jack’s many bitter conquests and knew this would not be the last time she would have to defend the man he once was.

 

The woman stepped back and Ianto looked at her eyes, noting their blueness as the woman hissed, “He always lets us down.”

 

Jack was walking towards them, the woman’s back to him and he was smiling softly as he approached, waving brochures.

 

“So you think you know me” Ianto said in that low voice Jack knew was a warning, unfortunately this woman smiled condescendingly thinking she had an ally.

 

“I know him and he will break your heart and devour your soul until you are nothing but a pill popping alcoholic or ten feet under.” She leered, tilting her head and Ianto’s bloody boiled as her hands clenched.

 

Jack slowed as he noticed the body language, then as he came around the side of the woman he stalled and stared at her.

 

“Alice?”

 

“Hello Dad” she sneered, “into blondes now are you, but I guess as long as it has a pulse … no wait, is that really something that both …”

 

Ianto now understood who this was and the poisonous vile she had been spewing so she stepped forward on the balls of her feet and slapped Alice across the face, forcing her to take a step back with surprise.

 

“You don’t know me, how dare you speak to me like that!” she snarled into Alice’s face, “This man … yes, he is a man, not a sound bite, this man is my beloved Cariad.  He will never leave me, hurt me or disappoint me.  I am enough of a woman for him!”

 

Alice was against a shower unit and Jack stepped between them, shock evident as he put his hands up and soothed her, “Baby, it’s OK, she’s just spewing her mother’s religion.  It’s OK.”

 

“Her religion?” Ianto asked as she stepped back.

 

“Yeah” Jack snorted, stepped forward to follow, totally dismissing his shaken daughter, “The Church of Disloyalty.”

 

“I don’t understand, why have I never met her!” Ianto demanded, getting angry again.

 

“Lucia was a fellow agent who decided I was unfit to be a father.  She discovered my gift and found it some sort of act against this planet’s God.  I went away on assignment and came back to find them gone.  The note told me I was an animal and the planet would be better off if I just left.  MY little girl had been my world and when she took her from me I tore the place apart looking.  But it wasn’t until later I discovered she had used Torchwood to help hide them.  Now it’s too late.  Her mother’s words are all she knows.  She doesn’t even remember me.  She doesn’t remember me laying with her when she was sick, playing with her on the floor by the fire, feeding her, loving her.  All she knows is her mother’s words.” Jack’s voice broke with emotion, “She will never love me.  I know this.  I give her money so I can see my grandson but I know that will stop soon.  He is getting too old not to notice my lack of aging and she will take him away, like her mother took her.”

 

Ianto had slumped against a display unit with sorrow, “Oh Cariad, the little girl in your wallet.”

 

“Yeah.  The last picture of her as my daughter” Jack sighed.  “I had just helped her build a fort in the living room.  It was storming outside and we were pretending we were bears in a cave.  She has that silly scarf over her head coz that was to keep her dry in the inside pretend storm.”

 

Ianto looked at her and saw something in her face.

 

“You remember that?” she demanded and Alice nodded slowly.

 

“We … we had a picnic under umbrellas and Mum went off about it being bad luck.” She whispered.

 

“And I said if I had any luck left it would all be bad anyway” Jack sighed, “It was that weekend she took you.”

 

“I remember” she whispered, her eyes wide.

 

 “Pity” Ianto said as she gathered Jack into her arms, “You have your father’s eyes but only see with your mother’s spite.”

 

Alive looked at Ianto for another beat, then turned and fled.

 

Jack drew back and Ianto grabbed him, “No.  Let her go.  She needs to have some time to think about it.  Maybe remember some more things.  Next time you visit take some of those happy photos.  See what she thinks then.”

 

“You would love Stephen” Jack smiled, stroking her cheek.

 

“And why not, if he is a piece of you” Ianto purred.

 

“But she was and look at her” Jack grinned, “You were about to flay her alive my little tiger pants.”

 

“She is her mother’s daughter.  We’ll do better with the boy” Ianto shrugged and Jack felt the constriction of his chest ease.

 

**_We._ **

 

Ianto then gave him some more healing balm as she bent at the waist to retrieve the brochures from the ground.

 

Jack let it go.

 

Ianto was right, as always.

 

They would do better with Stephen.


	26. andy

Ianto and Jack were apologizing to staff when two Heddlu came through the doors with intent.

"Oh god, you called them?" Jack asked the manger who shrugged.

"Sorry, we didn't know it was a family thing" he simpered, "Your wife and sister looked ready to kill each other."

Ianto was about to bristle at the sister remark and then caught on that she was the 'wife' and blushed as she turned away to hide her mirth.

The comments from John Hart ringing in her ear about who was a good wife and she knew Jack would have an answer now.

"Oh, Yan and I aren't married" Jack grinned as the Heddlu came along side and Andy Davison looked at Ianto who was still struggling, "I've not asked her yet."

Ianto swallowed a lump of air, staring at Andy with open shock.

"Ianto?" Andy asked, he eyes growing wide as familiar blue eyes twinkled back at him, "Christ on a stick! You were always a gorgeous … I mean … wow … er …. Wait. Forget I said anything."

Andy had gone bright red and Ianto had her own blush as Andy's admission of attraction was said out loud and she knew things could go south at any moment, given the sharp intake of breath behind her.

"Now Andy, even when we were little and out mums had their cuppas while we played in that excuse for a park, I always said I would marry Tall Dark and Pretty" Ianto teased, the memory of Lisa with them a soft reminder that things had changed.

"Yeah" Andy said softly as he looked at his feet, "Knew I could never compete with that. Even as young ones you made goo-goo eyes at each other. Typical he comes along and gets more than just your eyes gooey."

"Andy!" Ianto giggled with fake horror, "What a thing to say to a lady!"

"Yeah, well. Like you said. Known each other since wee ones on the estate. You aren't no lady, just like I never grew tall dark or handsome!" Andy snorted.

"Now that's not fair" Ianto's face softened and she reached for his arm, "You are sweet. And you are handsome. I just like that tall dark bit."

Andy snorted and grinned widely, "You and your spooky-dos! This a forever thing or a "oops, gotta wear off" thing?"

"We honestly don't know Panda" Ianto sighed and Andy grinned at the childhood moniker.

"Well, I'm sure you can muddle through, as it were Digit!" he offered, "You certainly are a good looking bird!"

"Yeah, mine!" Jack finally spoke and Ianto rolled her eyes as Andy stepped back.

"Er, hello Captain. Didn't even notice you there" Andy stuttered.

Ianto was laughing now as Jack fluffed up in a fair imitation of Bantam Owen.

"Now, now boys, that's enough if that!" she giggled, "Might have to call the law in!"

Jack laughed softly and stepped back, surprising Andy who was used to butting heads.

"When we get the place in order you must come for dinner" Ianto said warmly, "Would be lovely to have a wee party."

"I'd like that" Andy smiled, waving his partner away.

"Sorry about the false alarm Andy, it was just a spat" Ianto smiled and Andy nodded as he walked away.

"I didn't know you two grew up together" Jack said as he drew Ianto into a hug from behind.

"Yeah, since we were babbies" Ianto answered, pretending not to notice the dominating glare Jack was boring in to Andy's back. "Our mums went to school together. Rhia was a bit older but me and Andy were sort of besties. I called him 'Andy Pandy Pudding Head' and He called Me 'Yan-toe the Digit Man' so when we got older it became Pandy and the Digit. Lisa came along and threw a spanner in the works at high school"

"He knows she's gone" Jack stated it as fact and Ianto nodded.

"He was at the funeral, felt like a right fake crying over an empty coffin." Ianto sighed, leaning back into his arms, "So many never got the right respect."

"We've never really talked about what you went through that day" Jack said softly.

"One day Cariad" Ianto whispered, "One day I will tell you about that hell, you will tell me about the Valiant."

Jack shuddered and accepted the comparison.

They would probably never discuss it.

No need.

They both survived and that as all that really counted.


	27. Pandy ..NO

Ianto had the day off and had intended doing more cleaning but Andy's call for a food break was welcomed.

A chance to get out and get some air.

Ianto stood in front of the rack of clothes in the spare room and looked around as she started to see it as a dressing room, God, she would need one, so many clothes still in bags.

She decided on a simple flowery dress with a tight bodice and ruffled skirt that was just below her knees once on. She felt light and airy, slipping a pair of cream pumps on and then checking her hair.

YouTube tutorials had been a bonus and she was now able to do a few styles, determined to get more down pat. A back sweep at the sides to meet the long hunk dropping down the back and a small hairclip to hold it all together that had flowers to match the dress.

A cream cardigan incase it was cooler than she thought and she was ready to go, tripping out the door. After all it was autumn.

Andy was already at the Café and his face lit up as she pulled up, stepping forward to open her door and he looked down, getting a lovely view of those legs as they exited first.

Ianto was oblivious to Andy's look as well as two other men walking past, one stumbling.

The table was outside and Ianto didn't need the cardigan so she slipped it off and slung it over the back of the chair laughing as Andy regaled her with his day's attempt to catch a renegade swan.

The food came and Ianto crossed her legs as she leaned back to check the time on her phone.

"He checking up on you?" Andy poked and she grinned, shaking her head.

Ianto was chewing happily on her quiche when Andy offered a chip and she leaned forward to take it in her mouth like she had in the past, unaware that her bright red lips were entirely different in the eyes of the young man and his eyes widened as she sucked it in and hummed.

"Only time I eat them with ketchup is with you" she said as she reached for her soda and Andy shifted in his seat as he plucked another, fat one.

She giggled as she leaned forward again and this time he got a view down her front, pale pink lace and he was now transfixed as she started to talk, telling him about the old family portrait she had found in a cupboard under the stairs with several other framed pictures.

Then he was leaning over and she leaned forward. Thinking he was going to whisper something silly, only to get his lips pressed against hers and she shot back, knocking the chair over as she rose with horror.

"No! Oh Pandy, no, no ,no!" her hands were shaking as she headed for the car, her hands shaking so badly that she couldn't get the key in the ignition.

"Yan, please. Wait" Andy was at the window and she laid her head on the wheel as she tried to calm herself.

This was Andy.

Just Andy.

She opened the door and got out, folding her arms to show her discomfort.

"I'm sorry." Andy was begging now, "You know how I've always felt about you. You always said you weren't like that then he comes along and … now this. Shit Yan! This is so fucking unfair!"

Ianto relaxed as she stepped forward and embraced him, his tears against her neck as he cried.

"I'm sorry mate. I can never … it's just him. Only him. I can't explain it, it makes no sense to me either, but there ya go." She said, leaning back to look at him as he wiped his face, "I have never felt this and know deep in my bones that I could never feel this for anyone else."

"I'm sorry. I love you" Andy said morosely.

"And I love you, ya twat" Ianto sighed, "Just … not like him."

Andy snorted and shrugged, "He is pretty good looking isn't he."

"Yeah" Ianto grinned dopily, then noticed he was holding her cardigan.

He saw her looking and raised his hand, "You had it on the chair."

"Oh Andy" she sighed softly. "There's someone for you, you know there is. I know there is. Have faith."

"Like you?" he asked.

"Sometimes. Love is all there is" Ianto smiled, "Jack is …. Well … water in the middle of a desert. He is …. God. Chocolate covered everything."

Andy laughed as he saw his old friend and slapped himself for his stupidity.

Ianto drove home with a happy song in the radio and stepped into the house with renewed vigor.

Jack was a surprise.

"Cariad? I thought you were gone all day" she said with delight and then he burst her bubble with his usual finesse.

"Really? That why you were out with your old 'friend' for a bit of slap an tickle? Or is he following you back for some afternoon delight" Jack snarled, "Wouldn't want to be in the way darling."

Ianto felt the blood rushing as she stared at him, not sure what was the most insulting.

The insinuation that she would do that to him with Andy.

Or the realization that he had been watching her.


	28. wanker mode engagaed

Ianto needed time to think.

She turned on her heel and walked out, heading back for the car as the key bit into the palm of her hand.

"Yeah! Yeah, that's right. Run off to lover boy!" he roared, "Just remember, I bought that car, and that dress you were flashing him with sweetheart!"

Ianto paused, and turned to look at him.

Jack saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and hesitated, wondering for the first time if he should have watched the entire feed instead of storming of after the kiss.

"FUCK YOU!" Ianto roared, going to throw the keys at him then hesitating. "You know what I earned this fucking car! All your shit, lies and double standards. Yeah! This is mine ya wanker!"

Ianto got in and slammed the door, roaring off down the street as Jack swore softly and fumbled with his phone.

"Tosh? Did you watch the whole … yeah … well, how did it end… I mean …. What? ….really?"

As tosh explained Ianto's reaction of horror and the amicable hug Jack's body slumped.

FUCK!

He asked Tosh sweetly if she could check the tracker on the car, saying he wanted to surprise Ianto and he heard the hesitation in her voice.

Then she gave him the name of a local shopping centre.

Jack found the car, but no Ianto.

He was about to enter the store when he saw something that had him crouching to stare into the car's interior.

The keys were in the ignition.

Then the phone rang.

"Tosh?"

_"_ _I don't know what you have done and I don't think I want to know. Ianto wanted me to tell you where your car was so you could retrieve it. She said she will send back the clothes once she's changed, unless you want her walking the streets naked as well as homeless."_

Tosh was speaking calmly but her monotone told him he was in deep shit with her as well.

"I went off on one" Jack admitted, "About Andy."

"I guessed as much."

Same dry voice. OK, deep in shit now.

"Where is she? I need to apologize and fix this" Jack begged, "I know I'm a first class prick, please Tosh."

_"_ _No."_

"WHAT?" Jack was incredulous. What did she just say?

_"_ _It's her day off, you have no authority over her and quite frankly, you need to give her a chance to cool off, she sounded so upset."_

"All the more reason for …"

_"_ _NO!"_

Jack held the phone out to stare at it as the sound of the disconnect seemed to echo.

He stormed into the hub looking for Tosh but she wasn't there.

"Left already" Owen called out as he wandered past, "Half day, remember? Gwen is parking now."

"Shit" Jack moaned as he slumped in his chair.


	29. Distractions

Jack called everyone he could think of then went around to Andy's flat.

The look of confusion and fear told him Andy had no idea what had happened and his honest offer to help made Jack feel even more of a heel.

He had watched the footage, Ianto's reaction and the forgiving hug.

Ianto had sorted it. There had been no need to go off on one. Ianto would have probably told him laughingly about it if he hadn't started the bloody argument.

He had never felt so possessive, ready to tear the place apart at the thought of another man near her, it was crazy. He never got jealous like this.

He kept texting and begging, finally getting a simple 'Good night' after midnight.

Next morning he waited at the Hub and when Tosh entered he was on tender hooks, waiting for Ianto to come in with that cold exterior when angry.

No Ianto.

Tosh watched his eyes searching behind her and then dropping to the ground and sighed.

His phone pinged and he looked at the screen, dropping into a nearby chair as Ianto's text claiming a sore tummy flashed up.

Jack sent a text trying to sound as sincere as possible, apologizing and telling her to take the day and relax. He finished it with 'from your loving wanker' and hit send, hoping it would get a response.

The terse 'OK' was not what he had hoped for but it was something at least.

Gwen flounced in late and looked for her coffee, frowning as she was told Ianto was having an 'off' day.

"But she had yesterday off!" she moaned, stomping towards Jack's office.

"I wouldn't if I were you" Tosh warned her, "Things are a bit frosty in there."

"I think you will find I know Jack better than you do Tosh" Gwen smiled condescendingly, "I can help him, now get out of my way."

Tosh had moved to stand in front of Gwen, blocking her way.

"I told you to leave him alone, he's …"

"Get out of my way you stupid girl, you don't understand men's needs like I do" Gwen sneered.

"Don't speak to me like that" Tosh snarled, her evening with Ianto had been long and full of bonding. She felt more confident given Ianto's assurances of her place on the team and she defiantly made eye contact with Gwen.

"You heard her!" Owen was suddenly there, not his usual blustering stance, but a calm body between the two women, his own face devoid of expression.

"I beg your pardon?" Gwen huffed as Jack exploded from the office.

"Weevils down by the restaurant on the quay" he yelled as he flew past and Tosh started to follow, only to have Gwen running after Jack calling out that she would take it.

As they jogged along, Gwen tried to talk to Jack but he was uninterested in banter, coming to a halt as he looked at two weevils digging in the trash.

He frowned and turned to her.

"You came with me" he pointed out.

"Yes, of course I did" she laughed clutching at his arm and he pulled back with confusion. "Come on Jack, we needed this time to reconnect. I feel like we don't have our special time anymore."

"Gwen, if you came with me, where is the SUV?"

Her face fell as she realized she was supposed to follow in the SUV and she flicked her hair back as she stepped closer to him, "Come on Jack, Owen can come help with clean-up. This is a time for us. Just you and me."

Jack stepped back and looked in the direction they had come from, "Well … you better get him on coms because I don't like those rain cl…."

Gwen looked up to see why he had stopped talking in time to see the weevil lifting him off his feet, one hand around his throat. The other hand was already in his gut, digging as Jack screamed with pain.

Gwen fell back with a cry of horror as she watched the second weevil approaching and she opened fire, blowing its head off.

Unfortunately this pissed its mate right off and it calmly tore Jack apart as she watched, frozen with fear.

As his upper torso fell to the ground and the weevil started to devour Jack's intestine, Gwen started to scream.


	30. putting aside anger for love

Ianto could hear her heels clicking as she ran, her heart slamming against her ribcage and her harsh panting as she raced through the tunnel system.

She knew where he was, Tosh had told her over the coms and she came up from the lower levels scaring the shit out of the team who had no idea there was a secondary entrance.

"Where the fuck did you come from!" Owen spluttered with shock.

Ianto pushed past him and headed for the woman sitting by the body bag.

Gwen squealed with shock as Ianto pulled her from the stool and threw her onto the ground.

"That's my seat bitch!" Ianto snarled, reaching for the bag.

"It's not nice in there" Owen warned looking at Tosh for help.

"Yan, hon. Remember I told you he …isn't all there." Tosh swallowed as Ianto looked at the zipper and she considered.

"He will come back and I will not have him coming back in the bloody dark!" she finally said.

Owen nodded and they opened the bag, the smell making her balk, but then she straightened her back and continued to slide the pieces onto the bed.

"Christ, he's not even in position" she sighed, moving the parts with her bare hands as Gwen vomited in the corner.

Gwen rose to leave and Ianto spoke without turning around, "You caused this, you better at least clean that up because I am done cleaning up after you!"

Gwen gaped and Tosh folded her arms as she stood by the gurney.

"Better" Ianto finally said with a sigh, trying to wipe a strand of hair away with the back of her hand, the white blouse ruined. After a moment, she wiped her hands on it and looked at Tosh, "I'll replace it."

Owen pulled another stool over and settled next to Ianto, reaching out to take her hand and settled to wait.

"He fucked up, yeah?" Owen asked softly.

"Andy is a friend, an old friend who was confused about this whole … thing" she said, waving her other hand over her body, "He was horrified when he realized what he had done and I forgave him. Jack didn't even give me a chance to explain, just accused me of being unfaithful. Him! Accusing me!"

"He panicked and then went off on one," Owen said dreamily staring into space, "Yeah. Not like him at all."

Ianto snorted as she watched the body slowly knit back together and the stomach cavity slowly fill.

"He has always loved you ya know" Owen said softly, "He said something about not knowing it was you, but now he knows it was always you. Something about you being a wolf in sheep's clothing. Wouldn't elaborate just … when I asked about the wolf remark he just went all coy."

"He always called me Tiger as a man" she whispered, "But … he does tell me I have the heart of a wolf."

Tosh brought her a drink but she refused, too intent on Jack and Owen softly told her to leave her be, he was watching her.

Tosh went back up to monitor the rift and glared at Gwen who was watching daytime TV on her monitor.

"Any chance Ianto will come make a cuppa?" Gwen asked after a while and Tosh rose, taking the now cold cup of tea she had made Ianto and she calmly poured it over Gwen's head as she screamed.

"Hope that hit the spot" Tosh said as she calmly settled back at her station and watched Gwen race for the showers while screaming about her hair.

Should have put extra sugar in it.

Owen called her over the coms to come back and she stood with a hand on Ianto's shoulder as Jack gasped back to life and screamed Ianto's name.

Ianto caught him and held him against her as he shuddered and wept.

Ianto held him and closed her eyes against the images from her nightmares of Jack in chains, Jack buried under dirt, Jack dying in a hail of bullets … these terrible dreams that plagued her when they were apart.

"Yan" he croaked and she shushed him as she rocked him gently.

"You are still in the dog house mister" she whispered as she kissed his forehead and he groaned as he lent against her, smelling that classic Ianto scent.

"I'm sorry" he burst into tears, snaking his arms around her waist as he sobbed into her blouse and Ianto held him tightly.

"Later. Just take your time" she soothed.

Gwen entered and Ianto slowly turned her head to glare at her and mouthed 'fuck off' before looking away again.

That was another problem to be addressed later, for now her main concern was Jack, clinging to her like a drowning man.


	31. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan wanted Jack at home, in their bed where she could openly fuss without the team seeing her softness.

Jack's clinginess was a worry, his whispers telling her he was having a flashback, but not what of also worried her as his eyes darted about in the sterile room.

With the safety of their own home he might relax, or cry a little and let it out. Tosh wanted to help but she also know Jack's gentle love for Tosh would make it worse so she let Owen help get him to the SUV and back to the house.

She considered the Austin Martin but knew she would never get Jack out of it with the low wheel base so she let Owen drive and cuddled Jack on the back seat, pulling the blanket she kept in the emergency kit from the boot of the SUV and covering them both.

Owen helped them out and into the bedroom and then to Ianto immense gratitude he leaned over Jack, kissing his forehead and then retreated back to the hub.

Yan spent time settling him and crooning as he finally started to relax and she lamented the clean sheets, heading for the bathroom.

The china bowl that sat under the matching jug was a throwback to the house's beginnings and she had looked at it for a time before removing the bowl and filling it with hot water.

Then she got a wash cloth and a bar of rose soap from her side of the vanity and returned to the bedroom.

Jack had pulled her pillow over and was cuddling it, breathing her in as he wept and she hooked a towel from behind the door while walking to the bed.

She placed the bowl beside the bed and talking in a soothing voice she started to wash his feet, deciding to work her way up.

Jack closed his eyes and drifted.

.

.

.

_"_ _Come on Freak!" the Master snarled, pulling Jack's head up by his hair, "Look at your pretty little friend!"_

_Jack opened his eyes and blearily looked around, expecting Martha or Tish but instead he saw Gwen, huddled on the floor._

_"_ _So, this is my little mole, say hello mole"_

_Gwen looked up at Jack with both horror and silent apology as she whispered, "Hello Jack."_

_"_ _Thanks to this little mole I know where three rebel bases are and tonight … tonight I will burn them all in their little beds" The Master turned to leave, "Come on Mole, you still have work to do."_

_Gwen struggled to her feet and stepped towards Jack, "They have Rhys, I … for Rhys" she then turned and fled._

_Jack slumped in his chains and when the door opened again he didn't care._

_Then a wet cloth started making soft swirls on his lower body and he looked at the head of the guard who was gently cleaning the filth from his kegs and groin. Every day she came, cleaned him up and held a bucket so he could move his bowels, never looked him in the eye, never spoke._

_Just those loving hands, gently washing away his hurts._

_Giving him strength for what he must do …. When the signal came._

.

.

.

Jack opened his eyes and watched Yan as she leaned over to dry his hip and reached for her, stroking her blonde hair as she turned to him and smiled.

His angel.

He wondered how much of that flashback had been real, how much altered in his confused and half dead state.

That he remembered any of that time at all was a surprise, but he did remember Gwen.

As Yan leaned in and took his dick in her mouth, those wicked red lips forming suction to take any fear away, Jack relaxed back in the bedding and started to pluck the bobby pins from her hair, wanting that blonde mane on his now clean skin.

As she moved and her hair swished, Jack breathed.

Those fingers kneaded and stroked, chasing away any residual tenseness in his body and Jack decided he must have been mixing now and then in a dream-like state, his lovely Yan wasn't even transformed back then so it must be his mind playing tricks, substituting that kind guard for his Yan.

The only kindness that could bring him back from the brink of insanity.

In his release Jack threw his head back in a cry that ended with a sob, shaking through his afterglow.

As he drifted off and Yan pulled up the bedding he got a final flashback … or vision … or dream.

_A bobby pin._

_From that blonde guard slipped into his fingers._

_And the whispered "Good luck Cariad" as she left._

His troubled mind seemed to remember it as clear as day.

.

.

.

.

Congrats WROSE review number 69


	32. Cream on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto woke, sliding out of the bed and slipping her feet into the slippers.

She checked that Jack was deep asleep and she slopped down the hall to the kitchen and rooted around in the fridge for the left over stew from the weekend.

She dumps it in a big pot and adds some cut up boiled potatoes and roast vegetables.

By the time it is all bubbling and the fresh bread Tosh had dropped off along with some wine and flowers and nibbles were laid out …. Bless that girl … Yan was feeling in control again.

She feels hands sliding around her hips and smiles as she leans back into familiar arms and Jack holds her, swaying to the music playing on the oldies radio station.

"How are you feeling Cariad" she asked, tilting to face him and kissing him gently.

"More … whole" Jack said softly, "Better now you are here."

"Jack …"

"I know" Jack cut her off, "I know I'm still a prick. I'm sorry, please baby. Don't leave me."

"I get so frustrated and this body … the bloody hormones make me want to take a skittle to your head" Yan sighed, "So hard to ignore your hurtful ways like I always did."

Jack felt the bite and closed his eyes and he held Yan tighter, never realizing he had hurt his Ianto in the past.

"Something smells yummy" Jack whispered as he rubbed the smooth back of this siren in his arms, "The food smells good too."

"Going to take more than sweet words!" Yan huffed, blushing all the same and Jack relaxed.

Jack shuffled over to his chair and sat with a huff as he looked over the table.

"Cheese?" he asked with glee and Yan pushed the platter closer, leaning over to kiss him as she fluffed around the kitchen. Jack started with the nearest cheese and had soon tasted them all, humming happily around his crackers.

Yan paced the hot board down and Jack saw his dear wife's old hot board that always sat on that very table corner for the casserole dish. The pretty hand painted tile sunk in wood was a loose willow pattern to match the willow pattern collection she had treasured and his eyes traveled to the old dresser that housed them, out if sight.

"You thinking of that willow pattern?" Yan asked as she carefully paced the dish down, "I saw them in there. So pretty and some are so finely crafted. I would like one of those lovely big sideboards with the running shelves so we can display the collection. I love willow pattern."

Jack felt something in his chest move as Yan then started to dish the meal with her delicate fingers manipulating the serving spoon.

"I love you" he said numbly.

"Yes dear" she said absently as she went back for the peas, "And I love you too, my silly Boeshane boy."

She then sat and reached for his hand and he blinked at her, grinning.

"Pour?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Pour the wine Cariad" she laughed so prettily, "Let's eat"

Jack ate with gusto, each mouthful seeming to renew his strength and Ianto reached out more than once to refill his plate until Jack was almost full.

"Gods, I'm as full as the family Poe!" he burped and Yan laughed.

"I've not heard that one since me Nain!" Yan giggled as she leaned in and kissed him. "No room for wild berry cobbler?"

"Oh Gods" Jack moaned rubbing his belly as he marveled at her ability to even judge his appetite, "Yes please you minx."

Ianto dished them a plate each of the cobbler, pleased that the one thing she had made from scratch had turned out perfectly, the caramelized juice was like sugar.

A plop of ice-cream and a dollop of whipped cream, then to the table with a jug of cold runny cream.

Jack was now sure he was in heaven as he looked at one of his favorite dishes Estelle always made exactly like this, the little criss-crossed pastry topping.

"Lattice" Yan muttered.

"Huh?"

"Lattice work" Yan repeated, and Jack grinned. Of course she knew what it was called and why he was inspecting it.

Finally beaten, Jack dramatically flopped back and gargled like Homer Simpson.

"Come on, these can soak" Yan whispered, placing the dishes in the boiling hot water and throwing a cloth over the table, "Let's go snuggle."

"Yeah?" Jack leered, even as he staggered and Yan caught his arm. Leading him back to the bedroom where she pushed him into the bed and let her robe fall to the floor before climbing in to cuddle against him.

"I wanna …. I …." Jack was slurring as the food overload finally settled and he reached for Yan's hand puling it to his crotch to show his eagerness.

"Oh Cariad" Yan crooned, knowing there was no way he could follow through, or should and was touched that he felt her efforts deserved a response. "I'm tired; can we just cuddle for now?"

Jack had a sad little pout but Yan saw the relief on his face as he settled back opening his arms and she snuggled into his side so he could bear hug her and they lay facing each other on their sides, Jack's hand clinging to her back as the other one softly rubbed her hip and buttock.

"My handsome captain" she whispered as his eyelids fluttered. "Sleep Cariad, in the morning you can wake me for a good seeing to."

Jack smiled goofily and hummed as he drifted off, Yan careful to lie still, thinking those dishes wouldn't wash themselves.

She decided to lie for a little bit longer then slip out.

She pulled the covers up and relaxed listening to his strong heartbeat next to her ear.

They slept as lovers do.

Loose, entwined and complete.


	33. good morning seeing to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan woke to soft hands roaming and she moaned as a finger found a place to roam as well.

"Baby" Jack whispered his lips on her neck and throat.

"Still angry with you" she ground out through her teeth as she arched her back and he hummed softly as he slid down to lick and nuzzle.

"Oh god" Yan cried, writhing as he sucked her clit in and breathed on her sensitive skin.

His finger was joined by another, moving as she whimpered and rocked her hips. When Jack surged up the bed a sudden thought had her slapping her hand on his chest.

"Birth control!" she hissed.

"What?"

"You heard me!" she growled and he laughed.

"Baby, you know the birth control in the rain keeps me in check" Jack purred and Yan relented, letting her hand slide around to cup a butt cheek. "Come on, you don't even know if you can procreate."

Yan made a mental note to ask Owen and then grunted as Jack's tongue explored. Soon Jack was sliding in, panting as he tried to take his time, watching Yan's face.

Gods she was beautiful.

"Ianto" he whispered, watching those eyes fly open and focus on his as their skin moved together with whispers of its own.

"Jack" she whimpered and threw her head back, her first orgasm clamping down and he stilled, not wanting it over yet. As she slowly started to relax he began again, making her cry out and grab at his arms.

Now he upped the tempo as he watched the bead of sweat running across her brow and he grinned, licking his top lip as he whispered her name.

The scent was hazy but there was something else, something ... tingling and Jack was suddenly gone. He grunted though his release, stuttering his hips as she milked him with those glorious muscles.

Then he collapsed as she huffed softly.

Yan was still getting used to sex as a woman. The different sensations, the new ways to please, want and control.

Also the fact that sometimes she was wide awake as he started to snore.

As men they had both slept afterwards, now she got to watch him in repose.

She wondered if this was a safety mechanism, same as babies look familiar to parents so they don't have a desire to reject them, the female is given more awake time to watch their man and decide not to kill them either.

She giggled at herself and stroked his hair as he slept with his head on her chest.

Lovely, bastard of a man.

Then she remembered the dishes and stifled a moan, sighing softly instead and she slipped out of his arms, heading for the shower and the day's start.

He followed, woken by the loss of warmth and slid in behind her.

"Cariad" she growled "You'll wet my hair!"

"Just a wash" he whispered back, kissing her shoulder and she gave in, soaping him up and washing the lather off again as he stood enjoying her hands, then it was his turn and he washed her thoroughly, taking time to palm her womanhood as he rinsed the soap off and make eye contact as a finger slipped in.

"Ahhh … .no …bastard!" she panted as he pulled her to his chest from behind and fingered her as his other hand played with the breasts, bringing her off easily.

"My love" he whispered, kissing her as she shuddered in his arms.

He released her and she finished washing.

Reaching for the towels and he knelt, drying her long legs and kissing each knee cap.

"You are being a Twypsn today" she giggled.

"Making up for being a twat" he replied, letting her dry his hair while he knelt with his face against her stomach.

He imagined a baby in there, like his wife had once stood as he sang to their unborn child, his face against the movement within.

Finally he rose and looked her in the eye. "I am sorry."

"I know." She sighed, a crooked smile that was so Ianto, so 'whatever' that he felt a loss. Ianto would have let it go already, would have thanked him for the shower game.

Somehow though, he was glad she didn't .

As they prepared for work, he watched her at the mirror, coiffing her hair into a beehive and felt his loins stir again, goddess she was lovely.

What did he do to deserve this?

She saw him looking in the reflection and smiled, winking.

Saucy minx.

He decided he didn't care, he just wanted to hold on to this enigma, man or woman.

He just wished he knew how to fix this hurt he has caused.

It still showed in the corner of her mouth.


	34. Fish and Chips with a bit of Yan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack watched the CCTV feed as Yan pottered around in her Archives … yes he did think of them that way.

She was bending over to file in the low drawers and he sighed softly as he thought again of her sorrow.

She seemed a little …off. He knew she still had a lot of adjustments to make with this new body and was taking it like a champ as always. He now wondered if he had been too quick to accept it and if he should really be a little more supportive.

He reached for his phone and then sat back staring at the ceiling. He then sprang from his chair and flew down the stair and up to the tourist entrance where he met the incoming delivery boy.

A nice big tip and he was placing parcels of fish and chips on workstations as he hummed softly, the final large parcel went up to his office.

He opened the parcel and smelled the greasy mess, reaching into a drawer for tomato sauce and vinegar.

He then called Yan to come to his office please, he had finished another file.

Not a lie.

He had.

She wandered in and zeroed in on the chips, a soft moan of delight as she sucked a chip in and Jack grunted automatically at the erotic sight.

"Mmmmm, Cariad, lovely" she crooned, biting into a piece of fish, her pearly whites flashing and he saw his dick in that mouth, his trousers tenting as he swallowed his own meal, un-tasted.

Ianto was reaching for another chip when she saw the growing Captain and grinned.

"Darling, are you saving something for later?"

Jack grinned and waggled his eyebrows, "Was hoping for a wee reward ... I fed the kids too."

"Oh?"

Yan walked around the desk and slid onto his lap, taking his face in her hands and kissing him eagerly.

Although she liked her chips with vinegar, his tomato sauce tasted fine too.

"Oh God" Jack moaned as those lips slid around to his earlobe, teasing it in a way he wanted another part of his anatomy teased as well.

She started to palm his erection through his pants as she looked deep into his eyes, love all they could see.

"Jack, that mess on my …" Gwen slammed into the office, intent on arguing about the parcel of chips with grease soaking in to her unfinished report and was now in a front row seat to some classy porn as Ianto bit Jack's bottom lip, making him yelp.

"JACK!"

Yan flew off Jack and promptly sat in the fish in chips with a shriek of horror.

"What the fuck!" Jack spluttered as he knew the pretty little pale green pencil skirt was now soaking up tomato sauce and vinegar, probably ruined.

"I … what the hell … work hours? We're just down there for godsake!" Gwen spluttered, totally embarrassed as Yan slid off the desk and unzipped the skirt, then standing in her cream slip, she looked at the skirt and sighed.

"Is it savable?" Jack asked, "So cute with the matching jacket babe."

"Don't know, I'll go soak it now." Yan went to move around Gwen and Gwen barred her exit.

"I am still second and this is unacceptable. I will be placing a note on your file about …."

"Go fuck yourself" Yan said pleasantly as she pushed past and Jack burst out laughing.

"Gwen, go away" he giggled, still watching Ianto as she walked across the hub in her slip.

Owen wolf whistled and Jack's eyes narrowed, then smiled as Owen passed with scrubs on his hands.

Gwen glared up at him and walked towards Yan only to have Owen reappear and arms wave about.

Tosh slid from her chair and followed Ianto as Owen and Gwen squared off.

Jack didn't know what was being said but knew she didn't like the dressing down he was giving her.

Jack smiled and scooped the bundle of chips into the trash.

Gwen made that shrill squeal she made when she was overruled and Jack didn't need to look to know she was stomping off as Owen's laughter wafted up through the open door of the office.

.

.

.

"Yan?"

Yan turned to find Tosh behind her, holding the scrubs from Owen.

"God, I feel mortified" Yan sighed, "I don't know what came over me. I just …"

"Jumped his bones?" Tosh giggled and Ianto started to giggle too.

"Those chips were nice" she sighed, "God I was so hungry when I smelt them."

"Smelt good, yeah" Tosh agreed as she checked the skirt too.

"Bugger!" Yan sniffled, "I like this one."

"doesn't matter, I think it'll come out" Tosh sighed with alarm as Yan's lip wobbled.

She was so emotional today.


	35. a murder scene

Yan was putting the clothes into a dry cleaning bag that night and she turned the slip over in her hands, lamenting the red stain on it.

Damn.

She hadn't noticed that some sauce must have soaked through. God, she hoped it could be saved, she loved the feel of the silk.

With a soft sigh she yawned and slid her PJs on, feeling the need for some warmth. God, this house was cold.

Jack was already in bed, naked as always and his grin slid as he saw her in the PJs.

"You said you would get the heating fixed" she grumped climbing in and pulling the covers up, "I'm bloody cold!"

"I know how to warm you up" Jack purred as he rubbed her hip and she growled softly as she pushed him away.

"Not tonight. I feel all … bloated and yuck. That thing with Gwen today, it's left me feeling all screwed up inside." She whispered and Jack slid in behind her to spoon, hugging her as she drifted off.

Next morning she woke with a stomach ache still and she silently cursed Gwen as she slid from the covers, careful not to open them and let the cold in on the sleeping man behind her.

She started the shower, adjusted the pressure and then peed, still half asleep as she yawned and checked the water again, then dropped her PJs on the floor and got in the hot water.

Oh, that hot water on her lower back felt good and she sighed, letting her head fall back under the water, the shower cap making the water drum softly.

She then got the soap and started to scrub, humming softly as she tried to find a happy place. Her fingers slipped and the soap hit the porcelain bath so she looked down to see where it was, instead seeing a sea of red.

It was running down her legs, fat rivulets running down the drain and Yan screamed.

Jack was awake …like WIDE AWAKE as he ran for the bathroom, stopping to see the blood and he reached for his phone, finding bare skin.

Naked.

Right.

He raced for the bedroom and snatched up the phone, his hands shaking, "OWEN!"

"Wha?" Came a sleepy reply.

"SHE'S BLEEDING. OH GODS SO MUCH BLOOD!"Jack was screaming, high pitched and frantic as he ran back to the bathroom where Yan was shakily climbing out of the bath, her eyes wide with horror.

The blood was all over her hands and she slipped, leaving huge smears on the porcelain rim.

Jack dropped the phone, totally smashing it on the tiles as he snatched a white fluffy towel, wrapping her and running for the bedroom with her in his arms.

He dropped her on the bed, his hands shaking as he started to examine her for any signs of injury. She was so hysterical that he stopped; not wanting to make it worse as her blood pressure soared.

"Oh God, Cariad, you too" she cried, touching his legs and he looked at his red, blood smeared thighs that couldn't have come from her through the towel.

He paused and then reached out, flinging back the bed and Yan started sobbing anew as the red pool of blood was now clearly visible in the bed.

"Oh god, oh god" she sobbed, "Jack."

"It's OK, it's OK" Jack crooned, hugging her as he prayed Owen was on that deathtrap of a bike and moving like the wind.

A roar told him he was there, slamming in and yelling as he raced into the room and took in the scene.

"Right"

He walked through to the shower that was still dripping and turned it off, looking at the blood smears up the wall and side of the bath. It looked like a pig had been slaughtered.

He walked into the bedroom and looked at the bed full of blood, the weeping woman hugging her stomach and Jack, naked and blood covered as well, trying to comfort her.

"Hot chocolate" Owen said softly, as he advanced.

"What?" Jack spluttered, "Stop thinking about yourself and bloody help her, can't you see …"

"For her" Owen clarified, "Christ! Get HER a hot chocolate, extra marshmallows and fuck off for a few minutes."

"Oh. Right"

Once Jack had pulled a robe on and headed to the bathroom to wash the blood off and get the drink, Owen turned to the bed and the hysterical team mate.

"Right. A scan first, then a look, yeah?" Owen said as Ianto sobbed.

"Where is Toshi?" she whimpered.

"Retrieval with Gwen out in the moors, silly cows will probably be there all day" Owen snorted, "Stop moving."

"It hurts!"

"Describe it" Owen asked as he stared at the screen.

"Like I've been booted all over… my back, my front, my sides .. like I've been squashed, oh god, I feel so bruised and sore. Just like after the bloody cannibals had given me a beating" Yan sobbed, "The ache is right here, in my twat almost."

"Right"

Yan waited for him to say something but he stood there frowning for a while.

Jack bustled in with the hot chocolate and Yan started to lose patience.

"Owen?" She whimpered, "How serious is it?"

"Well, there is good news and bad news" Owen said calmly.

"What?"

"Good news is … you are not preggers. Bad news is you will have to get used to this every month."

Yan's eyes grew wide.

"Mate. It's your monthly. Ya know? Your cycle?"

"BULLSHIT!" Yan screamed, "SO much blood. Did you see the condition of the bathroom? Not normal man, not fucking normal."

Jack slapped his head as it all made sense, then went to get her something little to make her feel better.

Yan had her period.

 

 

[](https://postimages.org/)


	36. It goes where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

"Right, get that down ya, keep that towel between ya legs and I'll go get ya some stuff!" Owen demanded, wagging a finger at her.

"My bed" she groaned and Jack lifted her and carried her to the spare room.

"Sorry baby, I'll fix it. You spend a wee while here in Tosh's bed, OK?" Jack crooned, "I'll get your chocolate, hang on."

Jack ran back to their bedroom and returning with it as Yan sat sill sniffling.

"Here darling" he crooned.

"It hurts!" she whimpered again and Jack kissed her softly, "Hurry. I don't want to get Tosh's bed scuffy."

Owen came roaring back up the drive and found Yan in her bed, the sheets and mattress protector in a heap on the floor. He resisted the urge to snort as the empty packaging for identical things sat next to them.

Of course Yan would have back-ups.

He walked over to the bed and dumped out the two carrier bags, letting thing cascade across her legs.

"What the hell is all this!" Jack gasped.

"Women stuff!" Owen said with an eye-roll, "Look, I have pills, heat pads, tampons, sanitary pads…"

"CHOCOLATE!" Yan roared, slamming into him as she surged for the packet peeking out from the pile and Owen landed on the floor with a grunt of surprise.

Yan retreated, pulling at the packaging and growling, "Fucker! Open up, fucking thing!"

Owen knew he was going to laugh if he didn't get a grip quick and he rose, lifting several packets of tampons and opening them as Jack calmly took the mangled chocolate and opened it.

"Oh Cariad, thank you" Yan gushed, pushing lumps into her mouth with glee.

Owen held up a tampon the length of his middle finger and Yan chocked as she pointed, "What the fuck!"

"It .. you know …" Owen made motions like flipping the bird with it.

"Fuck off!" Yan spat, reaching for the cup and then making a sad face.

"More baby?" Jack crooned.

"Soda. No. Coke" Yan said and Jack rushed off, "NO. MILLKSHAKE! SPEARMINT!"

"Yes Dear" came the faint reply.

"What about this one then" Owen held up one the size of a bullet and started to advance.

"Owen! You put one finger on me with the intent of sticking ANYTHING inside me and I will fucking tazer your dick!" Yan said with deadly calm.

"Christ, OK!" Owen backed up and Jack slammed in with a tall glass.

Yan took a sip and looked at him. "No ice-cream in it? Why? Am I fat?"

"No baby" Jack gasped with horror, "I thought it give you a headache!"

"ICE-CREAM FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Yan was like some sort of dragon spitting fire and Jack rushed off to comply. "What the fuck are you looking at wanker face!"

"Er … these?" Owen held up a sanitary pad, "Look. Wings."

"What for?" Yan said, calm again as she reached for one, turning it over in her hands.

"Here baby" Jack said as he handed another glass, this one with flowers on it.

Yan sucked the straw with a look of concentration, then sighed as she leaned back, Jack leaping forward to push more pillows behind her.

"OK Baby?" he asked with worry.

"Tired. I hurt!" she pouted and Jack looked at Owen to fix it.

"Here, take two of these" Owen offered some pills and Yan took them, a big pout.

Owen had managed to put the pad in a pair of knickers and looked away as Jack slid them onto Yan and finally Yan felt safe in the bedding.

She finished the shake and rolled onto her side, still snuffling as she hugged a pillow.

Owen then snapped two heat pads and shook them to activate the crystals then pulled back the covers to place one against Yan's back and another on her hip so it curled around her gut.

"Thank you Owen" came a small voice, "Love you."

"Ah … ya silly bugger" Owen said softly as he kissed her forehead.

Jack had a tampon and was staring at it, "So small. What if it gets sucked right in. Jesus, and as for the big one … shit. How do they not fall out when they walk?"

"Been here how many hundred years and you never looked at this shit?" Owen gaped.

"Don't be stupid. Of course not. A woman's privacy is .. well … shit." Jack had a tampon with little wings on it.

"What the fuck it this for, so they can shoot it from their twat at the waste basket?" Jack asked as he fingered the wings, "Jesus."

Owen slapped a hand over his face as he tried to count to ten.

He hoped Tosh would be back soon.

He might not survive this level of hysteria.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 

"What are you laughing for!" Owen spluttered as he glared at the two women.

He had pounced on them as soon as they returned, full of the story of woe and now they stood there laughing.

"Well, I'm glad you thought it was funny because Yan never considered it and thought this was some sort of death from the switch thing. But go ahead, laugh away!" He snapped, stomping off.

Gwen went to her workstation still giggling but Tosh had stopped as she considered how afraid Yan must have been and she headed over to the house.

"Oh thank god!" Jack sighed, pulling her in, "Yanni has her … thing."

"Period" Tosh said firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, god poor baby" he moaned.

"So If I say I got mine yesterday …"

"OH MY GOD! Why are you on active duty! Jesus Christ why did you never tell me how traumatic this is … the blood, god I swear there were clots!" Jack was propelling her towards the bedroom as he spoke and she found herself in the main room where Yan's blonde tufts of hair were the only thing on her pillow.

"Baby! Tosh has hers too!" Jack gushed, racing for the wardrobe and returning with PJs.

"Are you fucking insane!" Yan roared, sitting bolt upright in the bed and making Jack squeak, "Not the bloody pink! The yellow! For godsake Jack, Tosh doesn't like pink!

"Sorry, sorry" Jack rushed back in there and retuned with pale yellow ones with little white clouds on them.

He placed them on the bed and then wrung his hands.

"Hot chocolate might be nice" Yan griped, "Poor Toshi. You must be frozen, get in here!"

Tosh calmly undressed and got into the PJs, then slid in Jack's side, finding a grabby Welshwoman pulling her in further.

"Taking this a bit far, aren't you?" she whispered and Yan snorted into her neck.

"Here we are my sweets. God, marshmallows!" Jack was heard rushing off.

Yan flicked the covers back and yelled at the ceiling, "Bring the bag!"

"Yes Dear" came a faint reply.

"Yan!" Tosh was scandalized.

"No! I was scared shitless at first until I knew what this was. Won't hurt him!" Yan sniffed, sitting up primly in the pillows and batting her eyelashes as Jack.

"You forgot something" she pouted.

Jack made a little whimpering noise as he looked over the tray and then at her.

"Jack?"

"Darling?"

"Where is my bloody kiss?"

Jack's face lit up and he leaned in, kissing her deeply and with passion.

"Now ... did you say something about the TV?"Yan said with a soft smile, "My handsome man."

Jack rushed off to move the TV into the bedroom and Tosh giggled some more as she got comfortable.

"Tosh, do you really shove those tampon things up your twat bit?" Yan whispered.

"Yes" she giggled as she watched Yan's look of horror.

"Well I'll stick to these bloody great pads!" Yan huffed, "Totally disgusting. How do you do it every month?"

"We don't have much of a choice" Tosh hugged her friend, reveling in the shared experience.

Soon they were watching reruns of "I Love Lucy" while munching cheese on toast.

"I just have to run in and sign some forms so Owen can release that body and help Gwen with some stuff" Jack said and he shot in to kiss Yan, kissing Tosh on the head as well before racing off.

"See?" Yan said dreamily.

"Yeah" Tosh sighed, "I wish someone would fuss on me like that."

Yan chewed on a bon-bon from the bedside drawer and considered.

She offered Tosh one and smiled.

Then picked up the phone.

"Owen? Those cramps are bad again, have you got any more of those heat pads" she whimpered, careful to sniffle a wee bit.

The bike roared up the side of the house and Yan wriggled with anticipation as Tosh snoozed, unaware of Yan's devious mind in motion.

He bustled in and stopped, taking in the two bodies in the bed.

"Tosh has it too" Yan said, her bottom lip trembling, "Is it like … contagious?"

"Well, women together to sort of …harmonize their cycles" Owen agreed, "Is she OK?"

"Well, I have Jack but … I hate to think of Tosh alone in her little apartment" Yan sighed, "this feels horrible Owen."

"Awww, come on settle down and I'll heat you both up" Owen offered and Yan snuggled against Tosh as the heat pads were revealed.

Tosh woke as the heat was carefully laid against the stomach and looked blearily up at Owen.

"Thank you Owen, how sweet" she smiled.

Owen blushed as he turned away and she looked at Yan with surprise.

Yan raised an eyebrow in response.

Really?

Tosh settled back, considering what had just happened.

Yan silently plotted.

…..

'Tampax Pearl Lites' tampons are the ones with wings for those who asked.

Yes. I do believe a man thought of that. LOL

[](https://postimages.org/)


	38. invite?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto was feeling better and deigned to go into work, still silently buzzing that Owen took Tosh home and slept on her couch so she wasn't alone during her "Horrible time."

Tosh had sent a text to say Owen made the best scrambled eggs.

Sweet.

Jack watched as she checked her reflection for the third time.

"Are you sure it doesn't show?" she asked with a worried look.

"Baby" Jack crooned, "Nobody can see it"

"It feels like it's sticking out the back, watch me walk" Yan strode up and down the hallway, looking back over her shoulder "Are you sure it isn't noticeable."

"Baby you look divine!" Jack gushed, secretly missing the nice pencil skirts, but the suit was so cute, dark blue with fine white pinstripes and the white blouse was the bomb.

"Well ... It will have to do!" she huffed softly.

They got to work and Tosh was waiting with a huge smile and Jack watched Yan walk gracefully to the kitchen to start the coffees.

I don't know what all the fuss is about!" Gwen said to no one in particular, "You just stick something up, let it out then stuff a fresh one!"

Jack looked at her with disgust as Owen snorted, "Maybe your twat is big enough for quick action Gwen, but those little ladies are fucking delicate!"

"Oh please!" Gwen sighed, sick of the whole thing.

"Wait until she gets hers!" Owen whispered to Jack, "She'll want attention."

"I can't believe she talked like that ... so crass!" Jack hissed as he started to go through the mail for Yan.

"Anything Cariad?" she asked sweetly as she stalked in.

"Ooo. Unit again" Jack snorted, "A list of things they have, wanna swap for … fuck!"

"Swap for a fuck?" she asked, same sweet voice "Well, it will have to be Gwen. You know, just 'stick it in' … right Gwen? Goodness knows who we'll get! Hope he's not a fat baldie. If so Gwen will have to do him too."

Owen was taking a swig of his coffee and choked as he tried to look away.

"I want this!" Jack shoved the piece of paper at Yan, pointing to the book in the corner of a picture.

A blue book that looked like a diary, or sorts.

"Really?"

"This belongs to a friend of mine who will be looking for it" he told her as she frowned.

"It's not listed in the swap, the item next to it is" Yan was looking at the background of the photograph, "I know this secure room … it's under Thames House."

"Really?" Jack grinned as he held an envelope in his hands, "Coz they sent an invite to their show off evening in the secure rooms to show some new exhibit."

"Really ? You always decline" Yan said as she held her hand out politely for the invitation.

"Yeah. Why they send one all the time, they know I say no" Jack grinned, "Wanna get dressed up toots?"

"But .. I have nothing to wear" Yan sighed, handing it back, "Take Tosh. Or Gwen."

Gwen perked up and started mentally going through her wardrobe.

"No! I want to take you" Jack pouted, "You need a wee shop up anyway darling, here."

Jack flipped his wallet open and slid out the platinum card, handing it over.

"No limit. Get whatever you want, surprise me" he crooned, "Take Tosh, she knows the best stores."

"I could do it" Gwen reached for the card but Tosh snatched it up.

"That's OK Gwen, you have all those reports to finish" Tosh said evilly as she grinned at Yan.

"Get Tosh a wee thank you gift too sweetness" Jack whispered to Yan as he leaned in for a kiss and she blushed prettily as she nodded.

"Well. Gwen, you can help me move this bloody blowfish!" Owen snarked, as he ushered the streaming woman away.

"How glitzy is it?" Tosh took the invite, "Semi Formal. So we go formal but not high end. Oh Yan, you will look so sweet in a soft up-do."

"A what?"

"Oh baby, you have so much to learn!"


	39. Getting Mission Ready

Ianto was in the bath getting ready as she thought back over the day with Tosh.

Her period had ended thank god and their shopping spree had been fun. Now, four days later she was going out. Going out officially as a woman.

Tosh said you had to think Girly, act girly and then you were seen as girly.

_God, what a lot of work._

Yan thought women were naturally girly, to learn it took effort was a revelation. It also gave her hope that she might pull it off.

That Tosh was coming around to help her get ready was a comfort as she knew she was going to cock it up somehow.

Her curlers were in and she was lying in the bubbles drifting, remembering the giggling as Tosh showed her how to put the stockings on and they tried several bras before deciding on one that would go with the dress.

Jack hadn't seen the dress yet, she was sure it would be OK, Tosh said it looked fine.

_God, so much pressure._

She was asleep by the time Jack arrived to get her out and he stood looking down at her, her pink curlers against the white porcelain, almost the same colour as her skin.

_Gods, she was gorgeous._

He had seen the shoes, knew the colours and had snuck down to the basement and his hidden vault where he had dug around in his loot for the right thing that he was sure was still there.

Back when he didn't trust the bank he put his money in gems. Some he gave his wife but most he squirreled away for a rainy day.

As he had crouched grinning at the analogy, he had looked at the box telling himself that Yan liked the rain.

_Right?_

He had placed the box on the edge of the dresser amongst the new perfume and make-up.

He now stood watching her, so still she might be a painting, a wonderful work of art.

He knelt and let his hand slide beneath the bubbles, seeking that thatch of fur that made his toes curl when it brushed against him in the bed.

Yan moaned and opened her legs, letting him in and his fingers explored those delicate lips, the slick hole that was tight … gods so tight and yet so welcoming.

They hadn't made love since her period and Jack was panting as he watched her writhe in the bubbles.

Those eyes fluttered open and looked up at him without fear or anger, only love.

"You look like a 1930s movie siren on a photo shoot" Jack whispered, leaning in for a kiss and slipping a couple of fingers into the honey pot.

Yan cried out and ground against him, cursing as she closed her eyes again.

He laughed as he kissed her and whispered that when they got home tonight he was going to fuck her so bad she wouldn't walk for a week.

As she threw her head back, her laugher boomed off the walls and he watched her pink tongue as it was captured between her teeth.

"God Yan, I love you" he whispered as he kissed her and she stilled in the cooling water.

"I thought we agreed … I thought …"

"That was then, this is now" Jack sighed.

Ianto snorted and rose, letting the bubbles run down her flanks as she reached for a towel.

"Tosh will be here soon."

Jack nodded and rose to leave, trying to hide the hurt as she didn't echo his words. They had agreed not to say it, but he had hoped … never mind.

Too soon maybe.

Tosh arrived and was puttering about as Yan sat down to have her hair done. She saw the box and frowned as she looked around but Jack wasn't there.

He was peering around the doorframe as she opened it and heard her gasp as she tentatively reached out to touch the gems.

"Oh my god!" Tosh squealed as she looked over Yan's shoulder.

Jack entered.

"Cariad, put the necklace on me" Yan was practically shaking with excitement, "My god! I'm gonna be a girl!"

A set of diamond and sapphires set in a necklace, bracelet, earrings and a lovely ring. It looked like something a princess would wear.

Jack grinned as he plucked the necklace from the set and then he spoke softly, "First I stand behind you. Then I drape it over your chest, feel the cold? That's why they call them ice, then I lean in to do the clasp and I kiss you right here … behind the ear."

Yan hummed as she leaned back against him.

"Beautiful Cariad" she whispered.

Yes you are" he grinned at the mirror.

Yan colored as Tosh waved him out of the room and they started to dress for real. Yan stepped out of the robe that covered her under garments and carefully stepped into the dress, looking at herself with glee.

The comb for her hair matched the jewels and she looked like a princess stepped straight from an old painting.

The dress was pale blue with a deeper blue chiffon top skirt, all gold brocade around the waist and hem.

"Oh God" Tosh whispered, "You look like a star from the silver screen."

"Well, I hope this does the trick!" she giggled, flashing Tosh a glimpse of the bright blue bra hidden beneath the classic gown.

"Well, if that doesn't do it, nothing will!" Tosh agreed as she adjusted the hair so Yan's coms were hidden under the upsweep.

"I love this hair" Yan sighed, "Blondes do have more fun!"

"I'm getting jealous now" Tosh grinned as she kissed Yan and then nodded as Yan reached for the white winter stole.

"Remember …. Wait for the signal!" Tosh warned.

"Don't you worry …I will be more than ready!" she giggled back.

As Jack got into the Austin Martin Yan reached out and placed her hand over his on the gear lever.

"Jack, this is lovely. All of this … I … it's so overwhelming … I want you to know … I love you Jack. Always have."

Jack didn't know how he would survive until later for his reward.

He only knew the next few hours were going to hurt.

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/) [](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


	40. Diversion in blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 

They arrived and Jack shot around the hood, grinning at the security guard as he opened the door and those long slender legs popped out.

The little blue slippers flashed as she stood, accepting Jack's hand and every man in the vicinity froze as Yan thanked him with her soft Welsh voice.

A uniform flashed into view and Yan looked up through her lashes at General Haynes , one of Jack's adversaries and smiled the way she had practiced in front of her dresser mirror.

"My Lord, where on earth did you get this pretty little lady?" he said, ignoring Jack as he leaned in to watch the soft blush on her chest and neck.

Yeah, it started just above her breasts and Jack was watching it as well, his mouth watering.

"General Haynes, this is Yan, she's mine. I mean, my PA" Jack grunted as Owen's laughter sounded in their coms.

"Oh my" Yan simpered, reaching out a delicate hand to touch the ribbons on his chest, her pale pink nails brushing along them, "So many!"

The General grunted and puffed his chest out as he stepped in front of her and offered his arm, "May I escort you in my dear?"

"Oh my" Yan said again, trying to channel her 'Gone with the Wind' character she was creating, "Such a gentleman. I do love a man in uniform."

Jack followed morosely, trying to appear un-frazzled.

Yan slid her white fur stole from her shoulder and the General was quick to snatch it, handing it off to a minion.

"Such good reflexes" Yan said with a hushed voice, "I guess that's your training."

"Some soldiers are made, some born Ma'am" he said seriously and Jack coughed softly as Owen was now screaming with mirth at the show.

"Oh! Look, the colours are amazing" Yan gushed as she led the General to a display case, "Is that Tresdollian?"

"Yes, it is" a young woman said with surprise, adjusting her large multi-coloured scarf as she blinked behind her thick glasses.

"We have one similar, except our primary button is blue" Yan said, "I like blue."

The General blinked, "Really? Is it functional?"

"Yes, I was sure to lock that baby away" Yan threw her head back and laughed, a soft musical titter that showed her throat.

The General cleared his throat as he leered.

"Oh, this place is lovely" Yan gushed, "Our archives are so old and dusty."

"Well, there is much more to see little lady" the General grinned and those pink nails slid around his arm again as she looked up at him with something akin to adoration.

"I feel so safe with you" she sighed, "I was so nervous about coming tonight, but I am glad I came now."

The General was clearly smitten and he was eagerly showing her everything, talking loudly and excitedly as Yan cooed and gasped.

Even Jack was entranced, Tosh's soft voice shaking him back to the job at hand.

While Yan continued to hold the room, Jack silently stalked the perimeter as Tosh watched the screen, those contact lenses doing their job as Yan's system logged and tagged everything it could identify and Tosh did screen captures of each item.

Jack watched as Yan was handed a Gertoff Transducer to examine and cursed softly under his breath.

Yan acted amazed in awe of it, asking again if it was safe with wide Bambi eyes.

Jack had to turn away so they didn't hear the giggle as he recognized it as one Yan had sent them with the doctored paperwork to get their last acquisition. Her lies obviously now recorded as fact.

"Oh my, how do you pronounce it again" those Bambi eyes asked through long lashes as Jack slid further along the table.

"My, it is so hot in here, is that for the air?" Yan asked softly, fanning herself with a manicured hand.

Jack was there.

A quick "now" down the coms and Yan swooned.

The General caught her with ease as the place erupted, everyone rushing to the fallen beauty and the General was barking instructions as he loosened her bodice, the bright blue under bra now visible.

Jack deftly slipped the book into his pocket to join the already procured items from around the room, moving to help as well.

"She needs sugar" Jack said with authority, "Probably skipped lunch, she was so excited."

"Get the poor girl some sugar goddamn it!" the General roared as Jack lifted her and looked around.

"Follow me!" he was led to a room that sat alone, just a painting on the wall.

Jack laid her down and she squeezed his arm as he kissed her forehead, then he rose to leave.

"I'll get her pills, they are in the pocket of her stole" Jack told everyone as he waved them back, "She will be so embarrassed, please. Please give her some privacy."

"Quite right!" the General puffed, "All of you, OUT!"

A box of chocolates was left by her and Jack's coat over her.

The door swung shut and Yan waited a few beats, then sat up and she listened to the chatter in the coms as she slipped Jack's coat on and felt the pockets, transferring the stuff to the inner pockets that would shield the scanners when they left, then she stopped listening as she stared at the painting.

"Spectacular isn't it" an old man suddenly spoke as she turned to see him approaching.

"Sad." She replied. "Hello."

"I'm the Curator now" he said softly.

"Now?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "So what were you before?"

"Ah!" he touched his bulbous nose with glee, "Good question little lady."

Yan grinned as she decided she liked this man with his craggy looks and wild hair.

"What is this called?"

"Interested in it are you?" he asked gleefully, rubbing his old hands together.

"Yes." Yan tilted her head and frowned, "It seems … familiar somehow. I feel like I know it."

"Ah. It's alien" he was watching her closely now, stepping even closer as his face softened, "You are interesting."

"Gallifrey!" Yan said suddenly, making him jump with shock.

"That's Gallifrey!"

The old man grinned maniacally as a sound behind her made her turn.

The Tardis blinked into existence.

For some strange reason …

Yan didn't feel the least bit surprised.

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


	41. two doctors in one room

Yan recognized the blue box and gaped as the Doctor stepped out, looking at her with interest.

"Oh, hello there!"

"Hello Doctor" she replied numbly.

"Oh, Jack's coat. Ah! Ianto Jones, look at you ..all .. girly and stuff" he grinned and Yan blinked slowly.

"Er …"

"Wait" he frowned, "When is this?"

"Doctor …"

"Ah. Right. Just happened, didn't it. Right. Interesting. Huh. Look, you need this number" he grabbed her hand and she felt a strange tingling, "Pen? Got a pen?"

Yan pulled one from Jack's inner coat pocket and the Doctor wrote on a piece of paper from his own pocket, then handed it back.

"My number, you will need it …oooo … this is exciting." He smiled and then canted his head, "You need to go now dear. Things happening that lovely young Welshmen … or Welshwomen … need not be here for."

She hurried from the room, her heart pounding as the moaning, groaning sound echoed and a second box appeared next to the first one.

Whatever was happening, it was not normal.

She headed straight for Jack and clutched at his arm, "Jack, we have to go."

"Look at that!" Jack snorted, pointing at the case, "My own VM on display. I love temporal physics"

Yan looked at the case, then the VM snuggly on Jack's arm and nodded with fake interest, "Now Jack. Please. I'm tired and … well… you did promise me something."

Jack's eye slit up and he grinned, "Yeah?"

They headed for the door and Jack collected Yan's stole as she looked back over her shoulder.

"What is going on in there?" Jack asked and Yan didn't answer.

They slipped into the car and Yan couldn't wait any longer, leaning across the small space to kiss Jack passionately, her fingers stroking his jaw bone.

"You better get us home mister" she purred, "I need a right seeing to."

"Oh god" Jack swallowed.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Owen spluttered down the line, "We're out! Turn it all off Tosh, Christ!"

They both giggled as they headed home and Yan felt warm and snug in the coat, she wondered if there was a feminine version available anywhere.

Jack asked her again what she had seen and again she refused to tell him and finally she said, "A lady has to have some mystery."

"OK, OK' Jack snorted, letting it drop.

He made a mental note to ask Tosh for the playback from Yan's lenses and let it go.

As they drove in the dark, Jack glanced at Yan's legs, the street light flashing him images as she moved and stretched.

He couldn't wait for those to be wrapped around his hips, hear her breathy cries.

God, he was like a love-struck teenager.

Yan yawned, her teeth flashing before her hand could come up and the bracelet flashed in the half-light.

Jack was proud of her, the night had been a success.

They hadn't known what hit them.

Jack was grinning like a loon as Yan's hand snaked across his thigh.

"Easy baby, you are going to make me too excited" Jack whispered with a soft smile.

"Well, hurry up then!" she huffed.

"Bossy" Jack laughed hoarsely, "So damned bossy."

"Just …" Yan leaned in and whispered, "Horny."

"Fuck!" Jack put his foot down a bit more.

"Yes please" came the moaned response from the minx in the passenger seat.

They were on their street and the house was in view when Jack slammed the brakes on with a soft curse.

Yan was thrown forward in the seatbelt and yelped.

The clasp on her necklace broke and the necklace fell down the side if the seat as she struggled with the belt, Jack already out and confronting the man standing in the road.

Yan was approaching as she heard Jack berating the man for standing there like that.

"But it's me" the man said softly,

"Look, I'm not in the mood for this shit" Jack snarled.

"Jack?" Yan called out with growing dread.

"Jack. It's me!" he slid his hand over Jacks arm, "Adam. Remember?"

Yan felt something in the air and stopped walking as the hair on the back of her neck started to rise.

Jack grinned and laughed softly, "Jesus Adam. I didn't recognize you in this light."

Yan gaped as Jack embraced the stranger more energetically then he did Owen.

What the hell was going on here?

[](https://postimages.org/)


	42. crap

Now the man was heading for her and she started to back up, only to trip on the coat tails and he caught her as she fell.

"Easy honey" he crooned, his hands sliding beneath the coat and Yan wriggled from his embrace with a yelp of pain.

He stood regarding her as she rubbed her hip where he had touched her.

"Well, well, well. You are slippery" he smiled softly.

"Adam" Jack was grinning as he slapped him on the shoulder, "This is Yan."

"Ah! Right." Adam turned to face Jack and reached out, cupping his cheek and Yan watched with open horror as Jack seemed to stall out and his eyes glazed over.

"Really. Interesting." Adam muttered, then stepped back and turned to face Yan.

"So. You used to be a man. You're the envy of all transgenders. Must be a dream for the Captain. Oh. Wait. He's now in love with Cooper" Adam laughed.

"What are you talking about" Yan whispered, reaching for Jack, "Cariad?"

Jack was still standing there and when Yan touched his arm and he jumped back with shock, turning to face her.

"Jack?"

"Yan!" Jack frowned, "What are you doing here"

"What?" Yan gaped, then looked at Adam who was looking at her with glee.

The SUV screeched to a halt and Owen tumbled out, "aren't you lucky the coms were still on, get back to the SUV, now!"

Owen strode towards the man and Jack put up his hands, "Easy Owen. This is Adam."

"What?" Owen stopped walking.

"Owen!" Yan called out but she was too late, the pale freckled hand was already clasping his wrist as Adam spoke quietly.

Owen turned and he had the same glassy look as he walked towards Yan, "Come on Yan. We have stuff to do back at the hub."

Yan looked over her shoulder as Jack invited Adam into their home and tried to talk to Owen but he seemed to be in some sort of fugue.

"We're back" Owen called as he entered the hub and Tosh looked up, Andy Davidson nervously standing by her chair.

"Shit! Your orientation was tonight?" Yan gaped.

"Nah, been some weird spooky-doos happening and I came to tell you, Tosh here said I may as well come down, since I'm starting next week anyway" he grinned back enthusiastically, "How are ya doing Yan?"

"Weird night" she said softly as Owen walked over to Gwen. He spoke to her quietly and she pulled back to look at him with open surprise.

Gwen was hurrying for the door, a look of confusion on her face.

"Gwen?" Yan called out and Gwen turned.

"Jack told Owen I had to get to the house, I'll tell you why when I know" she called out, then was gone. Andy rushed after her, eager to drive the SUV and Yan was left staring at Tosh.

Yan told Tosh what was happening and she pulled up the coms, finding Jack still had the contacts in.

They watched helplessly as Adam met Gwen and shook her hand, then Gwen sat in Jack's lap.

"What the hell!" Tosh spluttered as Owen walked past.

"I didn't do anything" Owen whined.

The two women turned to look at him with surprise and Tosh spoke, "Nobody said any different!"

Owen snorted and looked at his feet, then rushed off.

"That was weird." Tosh muttered.

"So is this!" Yan snarled as Gwen got up and started making coffee like it was her house. They watched Andy enter and accept a cup then turn as Adam touched his shoulder, both of them laughing after a moment of staring.

Yan didn't just have a bad feeling, she looked at Tosh as they both nodded. They had a 'volcano day' kind of feeling.

The SUV roared back to base and Andy got out grinning, whistling as he came into the hub.

"Andy?" Yan approached "What's going on, what did they say?"

Andy shrugged and spoke to Tosh, "The boss said I was to do Gwen's shift coz they were having an early night."

"What?" Yan gaped, "What?"

"Yep. Apparently they are still in the honeymoon stage of the relationship, not even bloody wed yet" he laughed as he shook his head and started to walk away, "Young love eh?"

"Love? Are they having you on?" Yan asked as she looked around with confusion.

"Look Missy!" Andy stepped towards her with a frown in his face, "We all know you and your mind games but they are finally happy. I suggest you just pull your head in, at least pretend to be happy for them!"

Tosh growled as the feed for the lenses and coms were stopped, looking at Yan with open fear.

"What do I do now?" Yan whispered.

"Best hit the hay, your wee room down in the lower levels under the inmates" Andy said with a hard tone to his voice, "I think you are done for the day."

Tosh rose to her feet as she gaped at Andy and then the klaxons sounded as Adam skipped into the hub.

"Andy, we old china!" Adam grinned.

"Adam, me best mate!" Andy crowed back, "What ya doing!"

"Just a wee word with Tosh" Adam said as he stepped around the workstation and Yan called out but was too slow as Tosh tried to push her chair back.

His hand caught her's on the arm of the chair.

"Hello Toots."


	43. Buggered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan spent the night in the bunker, cold and confused as she went over what might be happening.

Next morning she was standing in Lisa's room looking around sadly as she realized that was the room he was referring to, directly under Janet's.

The klaxons sounded and she shot up through the levels as Jack and Gwen walked in hand in hand, followed by Adam.

"Thanks for the lift" Jack called out as he pulled Gwen into a passionate kiss.

"No problem" Adam called back as he skipped towards Yan, "I need my own sugar anyway."

He grabbed Yan's hand and leaned in close.

She felt a weird scratching in her mind and slammed as many door as she could, leaving some Fem ones open.

"Listen here, you are mine now gorgeous, you love me. Only me and you will do what I tell you" he whispered and she felt a pressure. "I will get those open in time you naughty minx, you know I can. I can break you, turn you into a simpering wreak, or Jackie boy can walk under a bus … who knows what might happen. Now relax. Relax, remember."

Images of them together assaulted her, naked, fucking, rutting, animalistic sex … eating at a restaurant, walking on the beach ….

She pulled back and looked at him blinking as she tried to understand what he was doing.

He seemed to be waiting for something and she realized what it was, smiling softy as she canted her head and softened her eyes, 'Gone with the Wind' mode activated.

"Darling, do you want a cuppa?" she purred, going through the images.

"Do you remember how I like it?" he demanded, no emotion on his face.

"Tea, two sugars and milk, right darling?" she giggled, "Stop playing with me, we're at work silly!"

Adam released her wrist with a look of triumph and then to her horror he grabbed her and kissed her.

As she turned to walk away he slapped her butt and leered, "Go on baby. Parched here!"

Yan coltishly giggled at him and skipped off, making the kitchen sink before her shaking was uncontrollable, gripping the edge of the sink as she hyperventilated.

She made the drinks and walked calmly back into the main hub and distributed them as everyone talked.

She sat grimly beside Adam and let a hand fall on his thigh as she pretended to be happy as well.

Finally everyone started their day and she waited for a while before following Jack into his office.

"Jack?"

"Ah. Good. Gwen found some clothes in the wardrobe that don't fit her. Must have been some floozy I had there at some stage, get rid of them all would you? Good-will or something" Jack waved a hand and Yan felt her stomach drop.

"Yes Sir, anything else?" she asked politely as she felt that tickle again.

Adam stepped around her, his hand sliding around her waist.

"What are you doing up here baby?" he asked with open suspicion.

"Sir has some assignments for me darling" Yan smiled with extra sugar, "Just want my lists, you know how I love lists."

Adam grinned and his hand slid lower, cupping a butt cheek as he looked into her eyes for any reaction.

She pressed against the hand and narrowed her eyes as she whispered, "Naughty boy."

Then she turned and pranced off making sure her ponytail swung like a horse's tail.

When she was safely in the lower levels she leaned against the shelves and cried.

What was she going to do?


	44. well ... bugger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Gwen was gushing as she talked about her wedding and Yan was grinding her teeth as she agreed to be a bridesmaid.

Then it happened.

Gwen's smile changed to something more feral as she looked at Yan, then she leaned forward, "He's an animal in the sack! I bet his back is sore this morning from my nails. Leaves Rhys for dead! And he's so big it felt like I was being torn apart! Don't know how you could walk so prim and proper!"

Yan blinked as Gwen leaned back, laughing again like nothing had happened and Yan felt a spike of anger.

Gwen wasn't altered.

Yan seethed and then decided that two could play that game, so she flounced after to Adam, playing a dangerous game.

"Darling, are you busy?" she purred and Adam grunted as he played with the piece of tech he had in his hands.

"Baby cakes!" Yan barked.

She made sure to make the harrumphing sound Gwen makes and he looked up with surprise.

"Are you ignoring me baby?" she pouted with a little sniffle, "Gwen's being mean and now you are too."

She slumped into a chair and looked forlornly at her hands, "Why am I so small?"

"Gwen?" he was immediately on alert and Yan concealed her glee.

"She said … she said Jack is an animal in the sack like I wanted to know their … rutting …" she shivered, "Like maybe I would tell her about ours? Or ... I don't know … It was weird. She knows I adore you, you ... well. You make me so happy. Don't you? Why did she say that? It felt like she was trying to be nasty or something."

Adam looked over at Gwen and his eyes narrowed as he muttered, "Thought that cashmere was too thick."

"Darling?" Ianto plopped into his lap and played with his hair behind an ear, "Are you mad with me? Don't be mad, you know I hate it when someone disappoints you. Say I make you happy!"

"Oh beautiful, you are perfect!" Adam said as he licked his lips.

"Liar! Gwen made me feel all weird, I was so gob smacked I couldn't even speak!" Yan looked through her lashes, "I only feel like that around her. Iike a bug!"

Adam smiled, his face softening as he kissed her passionately, his hand sliding around to her butt again and she groaned as she closed her eyes.

"Later, we need a wee moment of our own" he panted, his raw need showing in his eyes.

"My time of month love" she said sadly, "You know how sore I am down there but … lots of things this mouth can do. Remember?"

Using his own words against him was inspirational as he grinned widely and stroked her face, showering her with images of blow-jobs.

She giggled and blushed, making sure to press her boobs against him.

"This time next week and we will need a sound proof room for what I want you to do to me you naughty, naughty boy" she purred. "I might need … to tie you down!"

Adam grunted and kissed her once more before patting her hip to signal her to get off.

"I love you, you funny, silly, handsome thing you!" she gushed, then skipped off, hair swishing.

She watched from her vantage point by the kitchen as Adam stalked Gwen, watching and canting his head before he struck.

Her squeak of shock was music to her ears.

Bitch.

Yan watched as Gwen tried to get away, twisting in his grip as she cried out and Owen looked up from his screen and called out, "Get a room!"

Jack leaned over the walkway handrail and called out too.

"Just don't mark her, I have that right" he yelled, and then made a cat calling noise as Adam laughed. "Careful Adam, she has claws."

Gwen looked at Jack and then seemed to go limp.

Adam spent quite a while whispering to her before he let her go and he turned to look at the doorway of the kitchen, finding it empty.

He entered the kitchen where Yan was humming softly as she did the dishes.

"Yan" he said softly.

"Fish pie for dinner?" she replied, "Or do you want to get take-ways?"

She turned to face him, "Gwen has me all fuddled, Sorry Darling, I don't … I can't remember …"

He was there, his hand on her neck as their foreheads touched.

"I like Chinese, remember?" he muttered and she let her shoulders slump for a moment like Gwen's had.

Images of several Chinese joints flashed as well as menus and dishes, them eating.

Laughing, fucking on the floor with fortune cookies crushed under her delicate skin.

Her taking his cock in her mouth, all wanton and slutty.

On her knees as he fucked her from behind, a rope around her neck as he strangled her ….

He stepped back.

"Chinese? What about Chinese?" she said cheerily, "That place you like down by the bay?"

"Yeah" he grinned, "Wear something nice"

"Always for you Darling. But you know we can't go out naked!" she purred with a wink, "Now go before you get me in trouble."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Getting me all hot and bothered when I can't do anything about it … lord have mercy you do such things to me, makes my loins shiver" she snorted, slapping at him gleefully.

He laughed softly and tripped out the door.

Yan slapped her forehead as she lamented her plight.

Then she remembered that phone number in the pocket of Jack's coat.

Up in the office.

With Gwen and Jack rutting on his desk.

Well …

FUCK


	45. raining on his parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

The day got even weirder as Tosh walked in with Andy hanging on her every word and Owen slid into the shadows.

Andy was kissing Tosh, a hand full of ample breast as Yan gaped with shock.

"I know, disgusting isn't it" Owen stammered as he slid past, his hair slicked back and glasses perched on his nose, "Those two up there are just as bad. Asking me for con .. con … condoms!"

Yan walked wearily up the stairs and knocked, pushing the door and got an eyeful of Jack, balls deep in Gwen who was biting into his forearm.

He seemed to be choking her as they fucked and Yan recognized one of Adam's favorite positions he had flashed her, turning and closing the door with disgust.

Adam.

What was she going to do about Adam.

She walked back down knowing she would have to wait until later for that elusive number, hoping she could survive without shooting someone.

She had to get that number.

Maybe if she waited until a death she could get the coat …

She felt sick that she was wishing Jack dead just for a number.

Then Gwen started to yodel.

Bitch.

Might shoot her.

Yan went to her thinking place.

The coffee machine.

She was standing at the coffee machine when Andy approached, asking for one with a pleading voice and she made it without a second thought.

"There you go Panda!" she said softly, sliding past him to leave.

He stood in the kitchen, blinking at the coffee machine.

Panda.

He turned to look at the doorway she had left through and then he frowned.

He looked at the cup and then rubbed his face.

"Digit?" he whispered, then put the cup down.

"What the hell" he whispered, rubbing his face.

He was so confused.

What did she have to do with Digit?

He'd not seen his childhood friend since …

Since …

When his hands dropped Adam was standing there.

Klaxons sounded and voices called out as Jack and Gwen headed out, followed by Tosh and Owen, with calls to Yan, Adam and Andy to watch the base.

Yan wandered back in, "Darling, I need to go to the lower levels to do some filing … what's going on?"

"Man talk hon" Adam winked and Yan looked at Andy who smiled weakly.

Adam looked at Andy and frowned as Andy shifted his feet and looked towards the door.

Andy made a break for it but Adam was faster grabbing the back of his head and leaning in close, "Careful little piggy. You know you need to keep a low profile … with the things you have been doing recently."

Andy's eyes widened as he felt the rain…

_The cold dark rain and the blood… oh god so much blood … god ... god … those women ... oh god ... no …_

Andy stepped back with small shudders as Adam patted his back, "Don't worry. I won't tell."

_Adam had helped him, Adam had come to help clean it up, Adam knew_

Andy swallowed back the bile at what he had done.

As Adam got to the door, he turned for a parting shot.

"You know you need to keep away from her, she's mine!" Adam hissed.

Andy blinked.

"After all mate" Adam grinned as he reached back and touched his arm, "You do like those blondes!"

Andy whimpered as he slid down the cupboards, all those women … all looking like Yan.

_Blonde hair waving in the drain water, turning a bright pink with the blood …_

God, Adam was right.

Petite limbs all twisted … the face looking sightlessly at the rain clouds ... the face …

He was a monster!


	46. doomed

Yan stood as they argued over the body, Jack standing by the gurney as he shouted the loudest.

"Owen gets to do to autopsy, anyone wants to help ... he chooses!" Jack roared.

Everyone groaned as they eyeballed the crazy mish-mash of limbs that gave such a euphoric feeling when touched.

"Er ... Tosh" Owen said with a soft blush, rushing off with the gurney squeaking.

"YAY!" she giggled as she clapped her hands and pecked Andy before running after Owen.

"Are you OK?" Yan asked softly, frowning at Andy who was still looking a bit weird.

"Yeah."

Yan frowned as she walked after the men and Jack was calling out to Gwen with glee that he wanted a back rub.

He flicked the coat back at the coat rack by the door and Yan caught it, her hand slipping into the pocket and retracting the piece of paper as she hung it up, her heart thumping in her chest as she tried to appear innocent.

She turned and Adam was there behind her.

"You OK hon?"

"There you are" she giggled reaching out and putting her hands behind his head, closing over the paper. "Where were you, you naughty boy."

Adam smiled as his hands slid around her waist.

"What are you up to you little minx" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I thought .. well, I'm on first shift tonight so maybe after I finish ... a late meal? Can you wait until about half past ten?" she fluttered her eyelashes, "I'll do you something special and then …"

He leaned close as her words became more hushed.

"Then maybe some … dessert?" she said with a smile, "I might need some ... cream."

His eyes widened as she licked her lips and he slowly grinned.

"Sounds good to me" he panted, "God, those lips. That dirty mouth of your better be ready, drink plenty of fluid, I want that mouth moist."

God she hated that word.

"For you, I am always moist" she gasped, "My god, what you do to me with those looks you smutty man. Next week you are going to be so naughty with me."

Adam snorted and turned to go ….

"Darling? I ...I mean … I want to please you my love, always."

"Of course you do!" he grinned like a predator and adjusted his trousers, humming softly.

Yan headed for the archives with files she had scooped form a desk and she used her cell phone from the top drawer of her desk … well, it had been Lisa's and she was sure it had lost its number but to her immense relief it worked.

Answer phone.

"NO" she screamed, sobbing as it became clear that she was not going to get the help she thought she was.

She tried several more times throughout the evening and knew she was getting pretty close to the end of the line.

She then turned to find Jack standing there, files in his hand.

"Hey, could you …"

Yan was crying as he dropped the files to comfort her, his safe, warm arms around her as he crooned.

"Oh Jack" she sighed, wiping her eyes.

"What's going on" Adam was there.

He was always there

Yan realized this now

He would always be there.

She was buggered.

She smiled at him, "Hormones. You know me, a real doody head. I forgot the files from Jack's desk, I feel so stupid."

"Hey, it's OK" Jack crooned, "I'm not mad. You do such a good job, don't think you aren't appreciated. While Gwen and I are in honeymoon you two will have the run of the place, you better take advantage"

"I intend to" Adam licked his lips as he looked hungrily as Yan and she smiled back as confidently as she could.

She was doomed.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan was still wracking her brain when Adam slipped in behind her.

"Ah, finally" he whispered, his hands grabbing her breasts from behind and she closed her eyes as she realized her fate.

She had nowhere to go.

_Nowhere to run._

_It was all gone now._

She swallowed as he laid her on the desk and plastered himself against her, his hand sliding up her skirt.

He found the sanitary pad she had thought to put in there and hesitated, then leaned back to undo his trousers.

"You, my little sweet, promised me something with that mouth of yours" he purred.

She slid off the desk and landed on her knees, closing her eyes as she thought of Jack, imagined the shower water drumming down as she took him in her mouth, her hands doing things that made Jack bellow.

Apparently Adam had the same tastes and was soon crying out as his hips bucked, her clamping down to halt him with a growl, then sucking and rolling and kneading again.

She tried not to balk as he came in her mouth, sour and bitter tasting and she turned, delicately spitting it in to the wastepaper bin.

"What? You don't swallow?" he laughed harshly as he pulled his pants back up, "When I'm finished with you, you will beg for my spunk in your orifices bitch!"

Yan shuddered before she could stop herself and his hand delicately landed on the back of her neck.

"But you like it, oh how you like it my little whore" he crooned.

_Whips_

_Cuffs_

_Choke_

_Bite_

_Hanging by her wrists as he fucks her, tearing at her flesh with hooked gloves_

_Another man fucking her while she sucks his cock …_

_Andy … no …. God …._

_Jack fucking Gwen beside them as he screams her name …._

"Yes my love" she purred, "I cannot wait for you to fill me."

He hummed as he walked away and she was left kneeling for the longest time, her knuckles white as she gripped the desk.

She rose, walking to the small bathroom.

She looked at herself, her hair messy and her lipstick smudged across her mouth.

_Whore._

She took a deep breath and then, in the reflection of the mirror, she saw a suit still hanging in its dry-cleaning bag.

She returned to the desk and picked up her scissors, returning to the mirror and calmly hacking at her locks, golden tresses falling like liquid gold.

She looked more … Ianto.

Then she wet her hair, what was left, and slicked it back, removing the earrings and jewellery before pulling the suit from its hanger.

She would have liked to wear boxers but there was none so commando it was.

She didn't want anything feminine on her.

She walked confidently up to the roof where Jack and Gwen were having their moonlight picnic, laughing as she crooned and fed him each mouthful.

Yan watched as she put her hands down his pants and he lay back with a soft groan, letting her jerk at his lovely cock.

_Her fucking cock._

Yan sobbed as she walked out the edge of the roof, looking back at him one more time as his head lolled to one side and he finally saw her.

Saw Ianto.

"Cariad" she whispered, a tear rolling down her face as she looked at him longingly, "I love you."

Jack blinked.

The pinstripe, the white shirt, so crisp and the tie … the red tie …. Silk …

Ianto?

Jack frowned as a Welsh voice whispered "Cariad."

"Ianto?"

Gwen squeaked as Jack started to rise, shaking his head with confusion as thought hornets were biting at his face.

Yan was not looking, already resigned to her fate.

She took a deep breath.

"Ianto?" Louder this time.

She turned, her face an open book of surprise.

As she slowly arced out and her arms flew like she was in water.

Jack was running now, screaming as he reached for her, grabbing the jacket and pulling.

And she spun, a dancer twirling….

Out of the jacket and out over the edge of the roof into thin air …

Her eyes met his.

"I loved you" she whispered as she started to fall, her smile soft and loving.

Jack stood watching for a heart beat as she disappeared into the darkness.

Then dropping the jacket ….

He leapt after her.


	48. hello there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

The Doctor stepped from the Tardis and looked around the hub.

It looked like a bomb site, not the usual pristine clean Ianto was known for and he sighed.

It was THAT time.

He turned to look at the Tardis with a raise eyebrow, "Really sweetie?"

He then rubbed his face.

His twelfth face.

His hands dropped and he found himself face to face with a redhead.

An angry one.

"Who are you?"

The Doctor smiled politely as he answered, "I'm a friend of Jack's."

"Ah. Yes, I am Adam … Remember?" Adam asked as he gripped his hand and squeezed.

The Doctor blinked and then slowly smiled.

"Well, been a while since I saw one of your kind!" the Doctor snorted, "I think …. At least eight faces ago!"

"What?" Adam blinked then felt something he had never felt before … someone was in his mind.

**Peek-a-boo**

"Now. All I need …"

Adam was renewing his grip as Jack staggered into the hub.

He was sobbing like his world had collapsed, carrying a body in his arms, the pinstripe suit unmistakable.

The Doctor calmly removed his hand and stepped towards the misery then halted, turning to face Adam.

"What did you do!" he demanded.

Jack staggered then fell to his knees, the body falling with a dull thud on the ground and Jack was moaning, such a guttural sound that it was impossible to ignore.

Adam looked at the mess, then at the Doctor and shrugged.

"They seem to be more delicate than I thought, but the feels" Adam grinned, "My God, the feels!"

"Yes" the Doctor said dryly, "The feels. You like those do you?"

Adam laughed throwing his head back, then he focused on the Doctor, "What are you?"

"Oh, I'm just a friend of Jack's, didn't I say?" the Doctor offered his hand again and Adam took it eagerly.

Then his smile froze as the Doctor was the one to tighten his grip.

"You have erred my friend" the Doctor whispered, "You played with the wrong people, you see these are my friends and I am very protective of them. Don't have too many, not really. That one on the floor? Special. Heart of the Tardis in there!"

"I have lived a very long time, lost a lot of friends along the way." He was now standing face to face with Adam, so close their noses were practically touching, "You want feels. Here, I have some to spare."

He opened his mind, a thought of each companion in a random place, their deaths, just a moment. Just a taste.

Adam's eyes widened as he tried to pull his hand away, realizing too late he was caught in a trap.

Oh, don't leave" the Doctor snarled, "So many more feels."

Adam arched his back and threw back his head as he screamed with the overload of pain, sorrow, anger, love, confusion, regret, shame.

Finally the Doctor let go and Adam seemed to shrink into himself, implode into a flake of glitter on the ground which the Doctor calmly trod underfoot.

"Twat" he muttered.

He then looked a Jack who was cradling the body, rocking it as he sobbed and he crouched to speak to him softly as the team stood around him with open fear and confusion.

"Digit?" Andy whimpered, "What? I had these dream, so vivid so …"

"Gone" Owen whispered, "What the fuck was that in my head, what the fuck!"

"A vampyr" the Doctor said sadly "Feeding off your pain and fear."

"Those women ... I … that wasn't real was it" Andy asked, with growing anger.

Jack rolled back the body of his beloved, weeping as he stroked his face.

"Ianto, baby please" Jack sobbed as he kissed his lips.

"He's a man again!" Owen said with surprise as they finally got a look beyond the blood.

"Oh god, he's him again" Tosh sobbed.

"Of course he is" the Doctor frowned at them all, "It's his default!"

"Default?" Owen asked as Jack lay on the floor, pulling the dead Welshman's body closer.

"Well, when he is not a he, he's a she. Humans only have the two …right?" The Doctor sighed, "Don't' be so silly."

"Silly" Jack laughed hollowly as he climbed back to his knees and pulled Ianto into his lap, rubbing the broken back of the body.

"For goodness sake, he is going to be quite annoyed at the mess you are making!" the Doctor huffed and Jack looked up with confusion.

Just as Ianto gasped to life in his arms.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jus so you all know ... meretrixvilis wanted to give you an extra chap to help explain ... I was too mean to do it myself  
> .
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto had struggled from Jack's arms and was crawling across the floor before Jack could react, heading towards the Tardis.

The door was open and he made it in before Jack reacted, then he was lunging after him and the Doctor yelped as he ran too, leaping inside the door before it slammed shut.

"Well." Andy snorted, "This is a crazy bat shit dream guys. What the hell did this?"

"A hallucinogenic of some sort" Owen muttered, blinking as he focused on Tosh.

"I don't … what the hell am I wearing" she demanded as she plucked at her Gwen-like attire, "And where the hell is Gwen?"

"Here" she said as she huddled on the sofa, "I did bad things, not all of them … I mean .. I wanted to."

"Shut up Gwen" Owen snorted, "This is my dream and you're not allowed to speak in my dream."

Tosh snorted as she sat and blinked.

"Ianto was dead just then" she pointed out.

"Bloody hell!" Andy laughed, "I saw that too."

"Random" Owen agreed, scratching his head.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was on the opposite side of the console, avoiding Jack as he lunged for him with eager grunts.

"Stop it!" the Doctor roared and both froze.

"OK. First thing's first. The shard of coral in your heart is from the heart of this Tardis, it was broke off by the master. It must have been in his pocket on the funeral pyre and then ... well … it became a part of you" The Doctor explained, "As a Tardis shard, it has changed you."

"No shit Sherlock" Ianto huffed.

"Look, I know this isn't ideal … this has all been a bit of a mess, but most new things are until they are understood, right?"

"You look like Mr Frobisher, have you met him?" Ianto said suddenly, "He works for …"

"Look, I'm trying to explain. I know you are trying to deflect because you don't know what is happening and you are scared, I'm sorry Ianto, this is how it is" The doctor smiled, "You are unique. Just like Jack is unique. The heart of the Tardis changed him, as it has changed you."

"Well … what about her?" Ianto asked as he finally stepped forward and Jack quickly grabbed him, burying his face in his neck.

"Well, you are not as constricted as this girl is. Her Chameleon Circuit has blown, yours isn't. Technically, you could look like anyone. You are a human so human, a Tardis could take almost any shape or form."

"But her circuit is suck" Ianto said calmly. "What does this have to do with Lisa?"

"Who?" The Doctor smiled and stepped forward, ignoring Jack.

"She'd gone Ianto" Jack whispered, "Remember?"

"What do I do?" Ianto whispered.

"You .. go on" the Doctor snorted with mirth, "You are a lovely little race, but so defeatist."

"So … if I die again, I just come back?" Ianto asked with a frown.

"Who knows" the Doctor laughed "Like I said, you are a one of a kind."

Ianto frowned and then slowly turned and pushed Jack off.

"Sir please, I am glad to see you too but you are being a bit restrictive!" Ianto said dryly and Jack stepped back with shock. "Weren't you going to put me down?"

"Yan, baby?"

"What did you call me?" Ianto gaped, "What?"

"Oh dear" the Doctor said softly, "Er ... he needs a little while to wake up Jack, he's a bit confused."

"What's happening?" Jack asked with confusion.

"I want out!" Ianto demanded and the Doctor sighed again.

"I wouldn't if I were you" he warned Jack, "Don't let him rampage about in that state, he'll only get upset."

"Don't be silly, let him out" Jack demanded.

Ianto and Jack stepped out as the team rushed them, puling at Ianto with glee and his look of confusion turned to alarm.

"NO!" he cried, bolting for the door and Jack went to follow.

"Wait" the Doctor said softly, "He needs time. His mind cannot cope with the reset. He is only human."

"What the hell is going on!" Jack demanded, "Why does he not remember that we are together?"

"A traumatic thing, this living, dying, living. You know that" The Doctor sighed as he leaned against a support beam, "His mind has retreated to his first re-set, like a default."

"So that was not his first time?" Owen asked, suddenly standing straighter, "So it was the shard?"

"No" The Doctor was eyeballing Jack and he frowned, "Jack? His first death. What was it?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, screwing his face up in a way the Doctor knew so well.

"The shard. It was a piece of the heart of the Tardis" the Doctor was now standing straight as well, "Why did it seek him out? Why did it "Shoot" him like Owen here suggested? Tell me Jack. Why did the Heart of the Tardis think his heart was home? Jack?"

Jack rubbed his mouth in a classic avoidance technique as he looked around at the team.

"When did he first die? What did you do?"

"There!" Jack pointed to the water pool. "His neck was broken. He was in the water dead and I … I could not stand it. I failed him, I … I …. Had to."

"So even then you loved him" the Doctor smiled softly, as it all started to make sense.

"How could I not?" Jack sobbed.

"So you gave him a little piece of your heart, your essence, Jack you know that it is Tardis energy right?" the Doctor laughed softly, "You silly, lovely man. You gave him the kiss of life … literally. Then the shaft recognized the Tardis energy and tried to get to it ... hence the shard is now in his heart."

"So … he has reverted in his mind to then?" Jack gasped, "Before he knew how I felt?"

"It will come back" The Doctor folded his arms for emphasis, "He will remember once the shock wears off. I don't remember some of my early ones, do you?"

"He's clever, he'll remember." The Doctor assured the stricken man.

He looked confidently at the team and they all nodded hopefully.

He tried not to squirm.

He really had no idea.

Worth the lie.


	50. home sweetie, home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto headed home, to think and ….god … what was he going to do.

Nothing made sense and what the hell happened to his suit?

He got to the flat and felt his pockets, coming up empty.

He reached above the doorframe and ran his hand along, finding the spare he always kept up there. He stepped inside and shut the door, his heart pounding as he stepped into the room and froze.

Empty.

He sprinted for the spare room, his heart slamming against his ribcage as he searched for Lisa's things and found it empty as well.

Ianto fell to his knees, totally bereft.

Footfalls.

He spun to find Jack behind him and Jack held his hands out to show he was not a threat as he walked in and squatted beside him.

"Ianto. Please, it's been a while since you lived here" Jack said sadly, watching the terror on Ianto's face, "It's OK. I'm not mad at you, you are not in trouble. This all happened a long time ago. You've had a knock, you have a little bit of amnesia."

"No" Ianto whispered, "This is a good clean up sir, but I know … I know … I am not worth this level of work."

Jack closed his eyes and took a breath, then opened them again, "You are worth more to me than I can explain Ianto Jones.'

"I don't know what's happening" Ianto sobbed softly.

"You want Lisa's stuff?" Jack asked, inspiration striking, "I can take you there. You stored them at my place."

"You have a place?"

"I told you swee …Ianto. Things have changed a lot since you last remember" Jack smiled, "Come on. It's OK."

Ianto shakily followed him to the SUV and slid into the passenger seat, finding Owen waiting in the back.

"Hey" he said softly as Owen reached through the seat to snag his hand.

"You'll be OK buddy" Owen said kindly, squeezing said hand in his own, "Just try and deal, yeah? You're good at keeping calm."

Ianto stared at Owen like he had grown an extra head and Owen was reminded of their early time together.

"I was a bit of a twat when you first worked with us, I know. I am sorry for that, you did forgive me ya know" Owen smiled, "I forgave you for Lisa's rampage and you forgave me for … well. I have done quite a lot actually."

Owen sat back with a frown, "You're not gonna give me decaf again, are you?"

Ianto laughed softly at the strangeness of the situation and then looked at the house they were pulling up at.

"This is home" Jack said calmly, sliding from the SUV as Owen did the same.

Ianto followed, looking at the hanging baskets by the door and he frowned softly as he muttered, "Be better with pansies."

Jack snorted as Ianto repeated the same thing he had first said when he showed him the place not so long ago.

"Oh" Ianto was in the kitchen, looking at the half finished renovation.

He looked at the crisp walls, the nice marble top and then the stove. A modern version of a 1930s oven and stove top that looked gorgeous.

He looked at the leadlight window style running board that stretched along the ceiling to give extra light to the worktop. It was so pretty that he stood for a long time.

"You chose that" Jack said softly, "Showed me a picture, so excited."

Ianto turned to look at him with confusion then followed him to a basement room.

Lisa!

Ianto fell to his knees, pulling the boxes out of the wardrobe and opening them, glad to find something familiar.

"The perfume bottles aren't there" Jack whispered, resisting the urge to hold him, "You put those in the bathroom."

"Why?"

"You live here" Jack said, swallowing.

Ianto blinked and then frowned, "Then … where …."

"Here"

"We're flat mates?" Ianto asked with surprise

"Sort of" Jack hoped the Doctor was right, either way he was not giving up.

Even if he had to make him fall in love with him all over again.


	51. home Sweet home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)  
>   
> 
> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto was shown a bathroom and a bedroom that was obviously the second one, glad to find his suits and other clothing in the wardrobe.

As he showered Jack quickly removed anything of Yan's in the spare room and paced most of Ianto's things he decided were not too feminine in there. He was so grateful that Yan had set this room up for Owen, putting her own male clothes in here as she felt it a shame to let them crinkle in boxes.

It really did look like Ianto slept here.

He then stood in their master bedroom and felt bereft as he looked at the empty side of the bed.

He heard the water stop and stood watching Ianto shoot from the bathroom to the spare room with a towel around him, disappearing into the room.

Ianto's room now.

Jack sat and rubbed his face as he swallowed back a sob.

He then rose and headed to the kitchen, flicking the kettle on and starting to get the tea pot down.

"I'll do that Sir" a voice said softly and Jack jumped, almost dropping the pot.

"Sorry" he laughed softly turning to face Ianto, "You and your catlike stealth Ianto!"

"Would you prefer a coffee?" Ianto smiled softly and stood making them each a cup, his hands automatically opening cupboards and drawers, a plate of biscuits added without a second thought and they were seated before Ianto realized he had known where everything was.

He looked at Jack and found him watching him.

"I do live here!" Ianto finally said.

"Yes. You do. You belong here. You suit this house. She has an old soul." Jack said softly as he sipped his perfect cup of coffee.

"Yes." Ianto smiled, his eyes softening, "Like old things, me."

"Careful Ianto" Jack whispered, "That's harassment, that is!"

Ianto's eyed widened at the joke and then he smiled.

A small victory and Jack took it.

"So, I've had a knock to the head?" Ianto asked.

"Yes. So, we are taking a few days off, Owen took the SUV back and will watch things" Jack smiled reassuringly, then frowned as there was a knock at the door.

He opened the front door to find Gwen on the doorstep, her mascara smeared down her cheeks. She pushed past him before he could react, heading into the kitchen.

"Gwen!" Ianto was on his feet, "My God. Come sit down, do you need a drink?"

Gwen glared at him and snorted, "Look. This little act is all sweet and everything but we need to talk. Really talk. I might be pregnant and …"

"Out!" Jack grabbed her by the arm as she went to sit in Ianto's seat, "How dare you. We have all just been under the influence of an alien being and were forced to do things against our will. I said it in front of the team and I'm saying it again … three days grace. Now fuck off!"

"Was it all against our will?" she asked leering into his face, "It was not something you wanted? Just a little bit?"

Jack dragged her to the door and flung her out, slamming it with a growl.

"What happened" Ianto said, clutching the back of a chair with confusion, "What's going on?"

"It's OK. Things have been crazy the last few days, an alien being was controlling our thoughts and memories" Jack explained, "it led to your amnesia."

Ianto picked up a PDA Jack hadn't managed to swipe from the table and opened it.

"My god. It's …. My god. Is this the right date?" Ianto sat, hard.

"Yes. You have lost a bit chunk of your life." Jack said sadly, "The Doctor thinks it will come back, it's just the trauma."

"So I've been seen by a doctor then" Ianto muttered, flicking through he PDA and finding a picture of Jack with a pretty little blonde, laughing as they lean over the handrail, looking out over the bay.

She was pretty. Petite and … sort of reminded him of someone.

"She looks like me Mam" he whispered, "She was so pretty."

"Was she? You never talk about her" Jack moved closer.

"When she died I … it was like I lost everything. I always wondered .. ya know. Silly really" Ianto laughed softy, putting the PDA down.

"Tell me" Jack whispered, "I've heard lot of silly things today."

"Well. If I had been born a girl …ya know … would I have been pretty" Ianto snorted, looking awkwardly at his hands.

"Oh Yan" Jack sighed, turning to the sink to hide the tears that were threatening.

"Rhia takes after her Da." Ianto explained, "Big. Brassy and mouthy. Mam was so petite, like a little bird. Toshiko reminds me of her a bit."

"I can see that" Jack smiled, remembering the two women giggling together as they tired each other's shoes on.

Ianto yawned and sighed, "So tired. I'll turn in Sir."

"OK Babe" Jack sighed and then swung to look at Ianto.

Ianto was still walking and Jack was grateful he hadn't seemed to have heard the slip.

As Ianto entered his room and pulled the door shut he was frowning while he considered things.

How close were they here?

He has just called him 'Babe'.


	52. Diaries never lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto sat on the bed and thought for a while, then slid to the edge and started hunting for his diary.

It wasn't there.

Strange.

He always kept it in the sock drawer but it wasn't there. Surely he hadn't stopped keeping one. Mam always said it was a good second memory.

Jack was in the shower and Ianto walked quietly into the room, looking for … he didn't know what but somehow this room felt familiar.

On a whim, he pulled open a drawer and found feminine panties, lots of lace and frills.

He went to shut it and saw a piece of leather.

A Diary.

He pulled it out and opened it, seeing his handwriting and he hurried back to his room with his heart pounding.

Why did Jack have his Dairy.

What were all those knickers?

Trophies?

Ianto settled back in his bed and opened it, the first page talked of a normal day and as he read it he seemed to remember.

He had documented the stench of an alien on Owen's autopsy table and he felt a metallic sting in the back of his throat as he read… a remembered response.

This was real.

He considered and flicked forward, finding several empty pages, then it resumed.

As he started to read he felt his blood chill, the account if his new body and the changes from his accident all laid out.

"No" he whispered with confusion.

He read some more and then a photo slid out and landed in his lap.

He picked it up and looked at the same pretty blonde on Jack's arm, a gorgeous gown and jewels as she looked up at him, her face openly full of pleasure.

Jack's gaze was intense as his hand covered hers in a possessive way.

A couple.

A handsome couple.

He flicked the photo over.

' _Yan and Jack at the do.'_

Ianto knew Tosh's handwriting and also knew now why Jack called him Yan.

If this was a set up, it was a good one.

He had to give them that.

It was just so …

Real.

Ianto set the diary to one side and settled into the bed, sure he wouldn't sleep at all.

He was asleep in minutes.

Jack came out of the shower and heard a soft cry as he stopped drying his hair.

Dropping the towel on the bed, he ran for Ianto, slamming into the room as Ianto thrashed in the bedding.

"Lisa!"

Jack's heart sank as he struggled to hold the young man in his arms.

"Lisa NO!"

Jack kissed his brow and crooned as he tried to wake him.

"No!"

"Not Jack!"

"Not my Cariad"

Ianto's eyes flew open and he clutched at Jack as a scream choked him, Jack hugging him and crooning as he desperately south to comfort him.

"Jack" Ianto sobbed. "She was killing you, oh my love, she was killing you!"

Jack did the only thing he could think of.

Crushing his mouth over his beloved's, he kissed him.


	53. a moment of clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack woke to Ianto climbing across the bed, his hands shaking as he reached for Jack's cheek as he leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss deepened as Ianto groaned and Jack pulled him into the bed, their bodies sliding together as Jack's nakedness met Ianto's.

Only a single pair of Boxers between their excited members.

"Jack" Ianto gasped, "God, please."

"Please what?" Jack panted, "Please stop?"

"Fuck that" Ianto roared, "In me, God, Jack, My Cariad…. Oh …. Jack."

The last word said softly as their eyes met and Jack saw the confusion lifting.

"Cariad?" Ianto whispered.

"Yeah?" Jack whispered back.

"Why are we in here?" Ianto frowned, "Why are we not in our room?"

Jack let a sob escape as his love looked back at him, fully returned as he frowned in that sweet way Jack loved.

"Oh Ianto, you left me" Jack sobbed, "I was so scared."

"Oh god!" Ianto sobbed, pulling him into another kiss that soon had hands involved.

Ianto didn't even register the boxers coming off as Jack grunted and growled, his teeth nipping and teasing as a finger breeched Ianto's defences.

Ianto threw his head back and barked with delight as another finger joined the fun and soon he was grinding against Jack, being finger fucked into the mattress.

"You" Ianto gasped, "Need you"

Jack grunted in response and swapped his fingers for his throbbing penis, pushing in and waiting for Ianto to adjust.

Then they started to move, the room full of the heady aroma of sex.

So familiar.

So good.

Home.

Ianto came lustily crying out, his deep voice pulling Jack along for the ride.

Then they lay debouched, laughing softly.

"Cariad?"

"Yeah baby."

"You don't mind that … I'm a fella again?"

"Oh Ianto I love you. YOU. Male, female … a head in a jar … I love you." Jack laughed softly.

"A head in a jar?" Ianto laughed again, "You say the weirdest things sometimes ya Twpsyn."

Jack relaxed as he held that familiar man in his arms and wept.

It didn't matter that it was a male body, not female.

Jack realized that it was true.

It didn't matter.

As long as he still had Ianto, he would take whatever he could get.

His beautiful mate.

They were drifting now.

Ianto rubbing his shoulders as Jack snored softly and Ianto stared at the ceiling as he decided this was better for Tosh, this room. Owen downstairs so that when Andy stayed as well ….

Andy.

Ianto frowned as the last few days came back, Andy …. Gwen.

Ianto felt his blood start to boil as the earlier visit suddenly came into stark relief.

Jack had been fucking Gwen.

And she hadn't been affected when she accepted the deal.

Fucking bitch.

Ianto lay with his eyes blazing as he considered all the things he was going to do to her.

He must have tightened his grip on Jack because he moaned and shifted in his arms.

Ianto sang softly as he stroked his forehead and schemed.

Bitch.

_**Nobody plays in my fucking ball pit!** _


	54. what did you just do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Next morning they entered the hub and Tosh looked up with raw hope, grinning as she ran to him when she saw him smiling.

"Oh Ianto!" she sobbed, hugging him around the waist.

"It's OK Toshi" he crooned, "It will all work out. We just need to hang on, right?"

Ianto then looked over at Gwen who was leaning over Andy, showing him something on his screen while offering him a prime view of her tits and he felt himself coming to the boil again so he stalked to the kitchen intending to calm down.

Or find the fucking rat poison.

He could hear Jack roaring down the phone at Unit and definitely heard the word 'Book' in the tirade.

So they had noticed it was missing.

Took them long enough.

He carried the coffees through and kissed Jack's forehead as he sat ramrod straight glaring into space as he listened to whoever was screaming back. He stood and let Jack idly play with his arse for a few minutes, then start screaming down the phone again, signalling that he could leave.

He made sure to shake his butt in the doorway and wink, the leer back worth the wait.

As he placed Owen's down Tosh spoke.

"Something fell early hours of this morning. Small, didn't send up any alarms. I've only caught it on my rechecks" she told Ianto, turning to look up at the office.

"Where abouts?" Ianto asked.

"The moors" she sighed, "Same place as last year where you lost your shoe in the mire."

"Ah" Ianto grimaced at the memory of walking back to the SUV in a wet sock, "Gwen? Let's get it done before he's done in there, get a breath of fresh air."

Gwen grinned as she nodded and Owen pulled his jacket on, "I'll drive Toots."

Ianto blinked as Owen forgot this was not petite Yan who could not reach the pedals and smiled softly as he followed him out, passing Gwen her jacket.

"I'll let you know when you get closer" Tosh called out, wondering at the little gleam she saw in Ianto's eye.

The rain was pelting down as they exited the SUV and Ianto sighed softly, frowning as he adjusted his coat, strongly missing the feminine version of Jack's he had worn as Yan.

They immediately started slipping in the wet, Gwen going down hard.

Owen helped her up as Ianto strode towards Tosh's instructed spot.

"Left" she said softly and Ianto turned to see a hunk of metal.

"Space junk" he sighed, using protocols anyway, turning as he squatted to watch Gwen go down a second time, screaming as her tits disappeared into the dirge.

Owen picked her up, enjoying the quick grope as his hands slipped around her breasts and she squealed with fake annoyance, even as she grinned.

Slut.

Returning to the hub, Ianto lamented the cleaning ahead as the SUV sat dripping like a wet dog.

They entered the hub and Gwen peeled the ruined jacket off and turned, flinging it at Ianto.

"Here, you can at least do something with this, even if you couldn't be arsed to help me out there!" she snarled.

"Really?" Ianto's voice was low and dangerous as he narrowed his eyes at her, "Seems you are pretty good at helping yourself there Gwen."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

Jack had wandered out from the office and leaned over the handrail to watch the fireworks, seeing a rare angry Welshman ramping up and he was interested to see what was happening.

"What's that supposed to mean? You just inviting Owen to cop a feel … oh yeah … let's not forget Adam! Remember! You were not altered at first, you see … for some reason I wasn't affected by him, I was able to resist and I could see you clear as day. You were not altered!"

Gwen gaped, "I so was!"

"You fucked Jack, with clear intent and you were rubbing my nose in it, making sure I knew you had 'won' and I know damned well that you were not 'Adamized' at the time, he did it after you had your go at me to gloat and gave yourself away!" Ianto snorted.

"Well I … I … prove it!"

"Bitch" Ianto roared, launching himself at her, forgetting he was a man again and not only was he about to pummel a woman but he was quite a bit larger.

They flew back into the water pool and Owen squealed as they watched the two Welsh fighters disappear in a large splash.

Jack started to run, shouting at them to stop as Tosh rose from her chair with disbelief.

"Fucking whore after my man!" Ianto roared, rising from the water and slapping Gwen, forcing her back under water and then he gave a soft woof of surprise as she pulled his legs and dunked him under, now sitting in him as she snarled and thumped at his head.

"Mine! He was fucking mine and you came in here with your blonde hair and fluttering fucking eyelashes and enchanted him" Gwen was screaming, "He was supposed to be mine!"

Then she rose, bucked off and screamed as Yan rose from the depth of the water, screaming like a banshee as she punched her hard enough to spin her back against the edge of the pool.

"HE'S MINE BITCH!" She screamed with fury, her delicate hands reaching for Gwen's hair and them stopping as she brought them closer to examine.

She then looked at Jack with surprise and slapped her hands over her breasts.

"Fuck! How did I do that?" she snorted with surprise.

Jack leered at her, the see-through white shirt clinging to her delicate frame and her long hair hanging in a long veil.

"Nice re-set baby" he snorted and then casually pointed at Gwen, "Does this mean she just drowned you?"

"MOTHER FUCKER" Owen screamed, finally finding his voice and he lunged forward, grabbing handfuls of Gwen's hair and dragging her from the water, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID. YOU KILLED IANTO!"

"Steady on there, Speedy" Yan laughed shakily, "Still here mate."

Tosh was gripping the back of her chair and started to laugh.

Jack held out his hand and grinned as he pulled her into his arms.

"You know what this means" he whispered as he drew her into a kiss.

"What?"

"You remembered this time, you have your regens under control" Jack crowed.

"Fuck!" Yan looked back at the water pool and then Gwen, "Bitch did just kill me."


	55. Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan had stalked down to the lockers only to find no clothes would fit her. She swore softly and then moved to Tosh's locker, pulling out a gift box with the tag clearly showing Ianto had given it to Tosh for her birthday last year and she had been scandalized, telling Ianto she would never wear it.

_Well, Gwen thinks she has the tit corner covered, does she?_

Yan enjoyed the hot shower knowing Gwen must be freezing up there as Owen and Jack screamed at her, poor Andy probably torn between joining in and helping his old partner.

She zipped up the front and admired herself, the thigh boots in three inch heels maybe a bit much but Jack had been showing her how to walk in heels, up and down their hallway at home and she had promised to practice.

_Right?_

Yan stalked into the main hub as Gwen sat howling her innocence and she was surprised to see Andy standing in front of her leering.

"Pull the other one Cooper, first time ya saw him ya told me he was right fit and ya was gonna have 'im!" Andy was snarling as his speech showed his anger, "I reminded ya about Rhys and ya did the wee tit wobble thing ya do while ya tell me it's not cheating if it's done standin' up against at wall."

"Really?" Owen asked with surprise, "It's not?"

"It is" Tosh said flatly, and then she saw Yan.

The latex cat-suit was hugging her like a second skin as she stalked, the black shiny fabric gleaming as she moved and she resembled a panther, sleek and wet.

"Fuck" Owen huffed as he saw her as well, her blonde hair hanging loosely in large curling waves. He was reminded of Farah Fawcett.

He felt his pants tighten and looked away with shock.

_Jesus, that's me mate, get a fucking grip!_

Jack let his body sag as he watched her come towards him, her hips undulating and the sound of gunshots as her heels clipped on the metal floor were searing into his brain's memory banks.

"Cariad" she purred.

Of course she purred, kitty cats purr … right?

"Yes baby?" Jack whimpered.

"Gwen was very naughty and I don't like what she did. I think she needs some time out to think about what she's done" Yan made sure to pout in that special way that made Jack's eyes crinkle at the corners.

"You heard the lady" Jack grinned as he continued to ogle her.

"Nice tits" Andy blurted, "How the fuck do ya keep them in there, Digit?"

Yan swivelled and wiggled them, making Gwen growl as Andy laughed.

"If I had tits like that, I'd work at a titty bar just so I could play with 'em between orders!" Andy chortled, pointing at her assets.

"Why thank you Panda" she giggled.

"Oi!" Jack spluttered, "They're not for your amusement."

"Oh baby come on" Yan purred, "Panda gave me my first ever blow job, don't be mean!"

"Yeah. Totally ruined me" Andy sighed, "Standing in the showers looking around and wondering why they were all so teeny. Finding out most guys don't have tackle like ours was a real shocker! Turned me soooo straight."

Owen started to giggle as Jack's face went red, his jaw defined as he clenched his teeth.

"Besides…" Yan whispered as she tiptoed and leaned into his ear, "I don't know if I can get this off."

Jack made a little squeaking noise as his eyes widened and the leer returned.

"I'll get it off ya" Jack panted as he started to follow, ""I'll have ya in nothing but your panties in no time missus."

"Panties?" Yan looked over her shoulder smoulderingly.

"Cariad …"

"Yeah?" Jack stuck his hands in his pockets, displaying his crotch.

"I can't possibly wear anything under this love," Yan giggled, flouncing off as everyone's jaws dropped.

She took each step of the stairs slowly, her hips swinging as well as her hair.

Her voice echoed as she turned at his office door …

"Commando all the way, baby"


	56. commando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack struggled up the stairs, slipping to his knees as he made whimpering noises and Yan could hear him as she grinned and leaned back against the desk.

Jack slammed into the office and looked around excitedly, then leered as he looked at her, leaning back with her tits pointing at hm.

"I think the zip is stuck" Yan gasped, her chest heaving and Jacks' eyes moved in time to her breasts as she grinned.

"Really?" he panted with need as he fell into his chair and leered at her.

She parted her lips to respond as she leaned over him, but he surged up and covered them with his own. Her world tilted.

He thrust his tongue inside her mouth, and the fervent pressure of his lips against hers started an insistent throbbing between her legs.

Her Captain pulled her into his lap where his rapidly growing arousal pressed into her butt. She melted into his arms.

His hands roamed everywhere—along her spine, caressing her shoulders before finally sinking into her thick hair where he gripped a handful and jerked her off his lips. She yelped from the shock and pain of his action.

Then she was on the desk with his body pushing her back.

The zip came down with a loud tearing noise in the silent room and he sank two fingers inside her and started pumping in and out with agonizing slowness, driving her mad.

"Are you sure? Here?" He hesitated, waiting for her response. He looked into her eyes, demanding her answer.

Hunger raged between then and, when she didn't answer right away, he thumbed her clit. Her body jolted, arching into his hand, striving to find the hard pressure that would satisfy her ache.

_He needed to quit toying with her and get on with it already._

Her breath caught in her throat when his fingers hit the sweet spot inside her.

"Please, Cariad. Please." She couldn't fight, not the pleasure, not him. It consumed her.

"Please what, baby?" He delved further, scissoring to stretch and fill her. They both breathed harder, their pants echoing around them as he used the other hand to tear to body suit away.

On a desperate whimper and breathless cry, she screamed out, "Fuck me, God damn it Jack!"

She wrapped her hands around his neck and drew him down to her mouth for another hard kiss. Tongue, teeth and lips mashed together as they fought each other for control.

Carding her hands through his hair, she gripped the strands tight and tugged him closer. The pleasure of her kiss blew him away, licking at his skin until he believed it would burst into flame.

Thrusting against her, his cock begged for release.

The fabric from his pants and her open zipper added to the friction against his sensitive skin, heating him further as a shudder coursed through his body.

More skin.

He needed to touch more of her skin.

Now.

He trailed his tongue down her neck, his teeth nipping at the tender skin of her shoulder before closing his teeth around her firm nipple until she yelped. He licked and sucked until she melted against him. Everything about her filled his senses, her sweet taste and especially the heady scent of her arousal in the air between them.

"Oh, God," she whispered.

Watching her writhe and whimper as he worked her pussy made her irresistible. When she spread her legs a little further it was his turn to whimper. He swallowed each breathy sound as he moved his fingers in the wet lips of her pussy. He zeroed in on her most sensitive spot, smiling against her mouth when her hips rose to greet him.

Moisture covered his fingers, the proof he craved that she wanted him as bad as he needed her.

"So fucking hot," he spoke against her lips.

He smiled and slid another finger inside her. Her blue eyes got impossibly wider as a low wail filled the room.

"Goddess you're tight."

She whimpered before reaching between them and pulling at the button on his trousers. He grabbed her wrists and stopped her

"Behave you minx or I will have to tie you down!" he growled and his words must have excited her as her inner muscles tightened around his invading finger.

"Like that, baby?" He slid in his fingers up and pushed deep and he filed away her response to the threat of bondage for another time.

He was fighting against the instinct to shove his cock in her instead of his fingers and ride her rough.

He wanted to draw this out more than that though. Her pleasure was more important.

He lifted her and moved her back so she was facing the wood, which left her beautiful ass ripe for the taking.

He couldn't pass up this opportunity to play. He traced his finger along the seam of her bottom, while his other hand worked his fingers in and out.

"This is mine," he said. He leaned forward and scraped his teeth between her shoulder blades.

She quivered underneath him while her heart beat wildly. The sound of her pulse pulled at him. The temptress hissed and had Jack panting for breath as he tried to focus on getting air in and out of his lungs while his body vibrated with need.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so he could bury his nose in her neck. He then snarled with desire, her grunt of surprise lost in his mouth as he kissed her, plastering her back against the wood, naked and … his.

She tightened around his fingers and he bit her savagely.

Hot, sweet and slick.

He wanted it wrapped around his dick. Her whimpers turned to cries as he gripped the skin of her neck between his teeth and moved his fingers faster.

Her orgasm was coming.

Her muscles tightened a moment before she screamed, flying apart underneath him.

When her wave peaked, he increased the speed of his finger thrusts, sending her over the edge into climax once again.

Then he did it yet again.

When her body gave out, Jack lifted her into his arms and cradled her against his chest. She clung to him as her breathing finally slowed and she went completely limp.

"You're so damned hot Yan, I could watch you come all night. Fuck, baby. I can practically taste your sweet milk coating my tongue."

He stood to his full height, drawing her naked body against his still fully clothed body. He should have taken his clothes off but there was no time or patience for that now. Not when all he could think about was getting inside her.

He ripped at the front of his trousers until the button gave way and the zipper worked free. Small whimpers sounded in her throat as he positioned them, rolling her onto her back easily. He distracted her by lightly scraping the curve of her neck with his teeth, further inflaming both their need.

He reached down and pinched one of her dark, hard nipples. She shrieked, excited by his actions, and her muscles clamped down harder on his fingers.

Common sense fled and she found herself on the verge of a pleasure precipice, and he knew it. As he alternately pulled and sucked at her nipples, she began fumbling with his pants in an effort to get him free. After a tense, struggling moment, his swollen erection sprang out. She grasped it, marvelling at its size and the sensation under her fingertips of baby soft skin covering hard steel. As long and thick as he was, she understood why he was readying her with his fingers. He wanted to fit inside without hurting her.

As a man, her dick had felt like this when jerking off, so solid and hot, the skin feeling like it was a silken glove.

"Can you wrap your legs around my waist?"

She didn't say a word, but the next thing he knew she was wrapped around him and he was burrowing into her scorching heat.

"Fuck." He barked as he entered her with a single rough thrust. Buried to the hilt he felt scorched alive. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't move.

"What are you waiting for?" she cried.

"You're tight, and I don't want to hurt you."

"Screw that." She'd crawl out of her skin if he didn't move. "Hard. Fast. Now."

That was all the encouragement he needed. He struggled against straining muscle to pull his entire length back out but her body was too eager and his cock so thick.

"Damn it. So fucking tight. You're going to make me come too fast."

She snarled and bucked, getting enough room to roll, pulling him into the desk under her as she took control.

She wiggled against him wildly when everything exploded, little splinters of light and sensation rushing through her, leaving her breathless.

Her nails clawed at his back, sinking deep into his flesh. Ecstasy burned straight through her and she rode out the orgasm, wrenching every last drop of pleasure. His body tensed, rigid and stiff in her arms and legs where she was wrapped around him seconds before he bellowed out his own release.

Exhausted and satisfied, she slumped forward against his chest and listened as his wild heartbeat began to slow and finally beat nice and steady.

As the orgasm induced fog in her brain began to fade she started to snigger.

"What" he panted hoarsely.

"You were commando too" she snorted.

"Yeah" he laughed softly, nuzzling where he had bitten her.

"We are so alike baby."


	57. Rhys' Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Gwen sat morosely in the cell, sniffling as she considered her options.

She would appeal to Jack, to his heart.

She knew that if she timed it right and that bloody harpy wasn't …

The sound of footsteps and she stopped her musing, standing to face the glass.

Only one set.

Heavy boots, pounding.

Jack.

She adjusted her stance to one of simpering and as Jack came into view she started to cry softly.

"Please Jack, please let me out" she sobbed, "You saw what he did to all of us, we all had to do things …"

She made as if she was going to throw up and Jack calmly folded his arms.

"Gwen. Cut it out." He said with a hollow growl, "We have all watched the CCTV and you were not altered when you seduced me. How could you. Not only did you take me as a sex toy, you had Adam take Yan, humiliating her and …"

"Jack, come on" she sobbed her mouth an unattractive bow, "Adam wanted her the moment he saw her, I was ... I was trapped. I was trying to find a way out for us, formulating a plan. I had to fake it so …"

"Fake it?" Jack snorted, "When you said those nasty things to Yan, rubbing her nose in it? Did you not see the camera?"

"Jack" she stepped closer to the glass, "Don't tell me it wasn't good. Even you believed my act, you don't think he was watching?"

Jack turned and looked at the corner if the room, "Seen enough?"

"Is she watching?" Gwen bristled, "Your skinny bitch? She's not real, you know that, right? That is still the emotionally repressed coffee boy in there!"

Jack walked back up to the main hub and over to Rhys who was slumped over a desk, having turned up looking for his wife-to-be and he was heartbroken.

"Jack?" Yan said softly and Jack let her lead Rhys down to the cells.

"Rhys" Gwen gasped with horror.

"They explained about the alien and the mind control. They explained the reason for your absence, but this … I don't know what to think."

"Rhys, please. I'm scared. This was all against my will, do you honestly think I would want to leave you? Our wedding is getting close, I was just getting another fitting for my dress last week" she sobbed, "Would I do that if I didn't love you."

"I don't know" Rhys muttered as he frowned, "Yan said …"

"Yan! Yan is jealous that I have a man who put a ring on it. We both know Jack is a player and she can't share. I have you. She doesn't. Please Rhys, don't let her influence you. I love you!" she was holding her hands up to the glass, crying and it broke his heart.

"Let her out, please" he begged and the locked disengaged as Yan keyed the pad before leaving them alone, Gwen flying out and into Rhys' arms.

"It was horrible" she wailed, "I feel so dirty and ... oh god Rhys. Jack raped me ... it wasn't his fault, he couldn't stop himself, neither could I. Oh Rhys, I love you."

Rhys led her back up where everyone waited and he looked at them all, finally looking at Jack.

"Gwen said you had no control over yourself when you … when … if I ever thought you did this with my wife willingly I would kill you." Rhys snarled.

"Not your wife yet!" Owen snorted and Yan sighed.

Rhys then addressed Yan, "I'm sorry. I saw, I heard but ... this is my Gwennie. I think she is worth the chance, everyone deserves a second chance, didn't you tell me that not so long ago?"

"Yes Rhys, I told you we would support whatever decision you made." Yan said warmly, "We wish you all the best."

As they walked out Gwen couldn't resist looking over Rhys' shoulder with a look of triumph and Yan ground her teeth as she resisted the urge to go after her and slap her.

"Silly bugger" Owen sighed as he fell into a chair.

"He loves her" Yan shrugged, "How many chances would you give someone who breaks your heart if even the pieces were still theirs?"

Jack smiled and drew her close, knowing he was lucky to have her think that way given the amount of times he had failed Ianto.

"I'm tired" she sighed, "I wanna bubble bath, babe."

"OK" Jack agreed, handing over to Owen and heading for the door as Andy nervously fiddled with his jacket zip.

"Tosh?" he said softly, "You and me, I mean we never did nuthin. It's not that … god, you are a fit lady, it's just … damn. I didn't want to rob another mans rhubarb. It kept repeating in the back of my mind that you were not mine."

"Oh?" she said with surprise.

He nodded and then looked over at Owen who was messing up his desk with murderous intent.

"Owen?" she said with surprise.

"Just .. settling, Toots" Owen said as he knocked over his pens, "Jesus. How is anyone supposed to survive this level of fucking tidy!"

She looked at Andy again, who leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "He tried to warn me off. I think he would rather be the one this close."

Tosh blushed as she looked at Owen again, this time catching him watching before he went back to messing.

Really?


	58. plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan considered her next master move … of … whatever, finding her feminine side was a bit more open to devious behaviour than her male counterpart had been quite empowering.

As she thought of laxatives for Gwen …

Buying clothes a size too small and changing the labels for Gwen …

Decaf for …. Gwen? ….

While she pondered, her eyes slid to the young couple trying desperately to ignore each other as they went over some autopsy results.

Tosh brushed Owen's arm and blushed, he reached out and brushed her hip and went all shuffly and nervous.

God, were they EVER going to sort their shit out.

Yan stopped the slow swinging in her chair as her eyes narrowed.

Jack, watching from the office window, followed her gaze to look at his 'kids' and wondered what was going through the minx's head.

Yan rose and walked calmly to the kitchen where Andy was making a sandwich.

A block of cheese was getting hacked into large hunks with a blunt knife.

She watched him for a moment, and then opened the fridge and placed down some ham.

"Oooo, better that just cheese" Andy muttered as he added some and made smacking noises with his lips.

She pulled out a tomato and red onion, rolling them towards him and he was grinning as they were sliced with a sharper knife and added, the lettuce going on top.

She then handed him the mayo and he realized how close she was.

"What one Digit?" he asked as he turned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll have a bite of yours" she tried the simpering look and was rewarded with a softer grin and a sandwich shoved at her.

She awkwardly managed a bite of the monstrously large sandwich, then got cans of soda for them both and sat.

"Mm, you soooo love your onion" she said as she popped the tab on a can and chugged.

"Good for the blood" Andy said as he took a big bite.

"I need a favour from you" she said softly as she popped his soda for him and slid it across.

"Gonna get me in trouble, like usual?" he asked with a frown.

"Nope" she smiled, and then watched Tosh enter and the way she zeroed in on the sandwich, moving to make one of her own.

"We'll do that for you, love" Yan said, "You go back to your stuff. One of us will bring it out for you."

She looked at her with open surprise and said it outright, "What are you up to?"

"Andy needs a date for Friday, 'coz me and Jack are going to double date with Gwen and I might kill her. Would you come with Andy so I at least have someone to talk me down?" Yan asked with her eyes wide.

"Really?" Tosh grinned and left with a giggle calling over her shoulder, "Sure!"

Andy looked at her and frowned, "What date?"

"The one I'm just making, shut up dork breath" Yan grunted as she got her phone out and dialled Rhys.

He loved the invite and was openly excited that Yan seemed to have forgiven Gwen. He agreed that an evening out as friends might help everyone reestablish their roles in the friendship.

Yan snapped her phone shut and Andy was sitting with his mouth open.

"Shit Digit!" he spluttered, "You sounded like a bloody marriage councillor there!"

"Things aren't good there. Rhys is hanging on by a thread" Yan sighed, "He's a nice bloke and I feel like he needs a friend to talk to sometimes. Maybe you and he would spark as friends, I know this whole woman thing has changed the way he looks at me."

"No problem mate, you know I like Welsh tones" Andy winked and Yan snorted.

"Stop that! He's straight" Yan huffed.

"Yeah. I know. As straight as you or me!" Andy laughed softly as he rose and took the sandwich she had just made, walking casually out to place it down by Tosh and whispered to her that he thought Yan was up to something.

Tosh's laughter was unexpected as she agreed and Owen's head shot up to glare at them, then watch Tosh blush happily.

Yan turned from tidying the bench to find Owen there, "What's going on between them?"

"Them" Yan said with surprise.

"Your mate, he's honing in on Tosh!" Owen declared, his arms flapping.

"Oh, just a favour to me. A date" Yan said in a dismissive way as she moved past him.

"DATE?"

Yan walked away as Owen started crashing about in the kitchen and muttering to himself about bloody blondes.

He ain't seen nothing yet!


	59. Soft Rocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan checked her reflection again, wondering if she was over dressed.

Jack's hands sliding around her hips as he kissed her neck.

"Cariad" she scolded without any sting in her words and he snorted softly as he grinned at her in the mirror.

Her red dress had little black polka dots and she looked so cute.

"A poodle skirt!" Jack suddenly said, "Right?"

"Yes, but a dress Cariad" Yan said as she calmly checked her hair.

Jack laid a diamond necklace on her chest and she gasped, then squealed as he fastened the clasp.

"Are you ever going to run out of lovely things for me?" Yan giggled and Jack rested his head on hers as he looked at her red lips grinning in the looking glass, her pinks in high colour.

"Never" he whispered, then kissed her on the top of the head and moved on.

They got to the restaurant, one of those little places with a live band on a Friday night and she was not surprised to see a vintage band setting up, complete with their matching bow ties.

Gwen and Rhys were already there and Rhys rose to welcome them, kissing Yan's cheek and sitting again as Gwen waited for a kiss as well, but Jack was too busy adjusting Yan's chair for her.

Gwen sat and seethed.

Then Tosh and Andy tripped in, her white dress a match to Yan's and Gwen knew they had been shopping together again.

"Did you think it was the prom" she snorted as she noted the small corsage pinned to Tosh's dress and Tosh blushed as Andy looked around with confusion.

"Tosh deserves flowers" Yan muttered and Jack could have slapped himself for forgetting an old custom.

"We gonna order or have a few drinks first" Andy asked and offered to get a round in, Rhys rising to help.

"Some nice vibes here" Andy said as he waggled his money at the bartender.

"God, I thought she would never be ready" Rhys snorted, "she must have tried on at least six outfits and did the usual questions."

"Does my butt look big?" Andy said in a falsetto voice, poking his arse out and Rhys laughed as he decided he really liked this guy.

They settled to order and Jack got his usual steak, followed by the other two men. Gwen got a salad with steamed chicken and Tosh ordered sushi.

Yan ordered nachos and hot chili mince with beans covered with sour cream and sweet and sour sauce.

Gwen watched her eat with her delicate fingers, her bright red nails flashing in the light of the cheap candles on the table. Each chip scooping more into her mouth, her red lips keeping their full, plump sassiness throughout. Not even the bottle of beer she swigged from like the boys seems to smudge it.

Everyone was having a good time.

Well, everyone but Gwen who felt her jeans and tight blouse was maybe the wrong choice. Yan had told her she was wearing a dress, but really? Yan tried to engage her in conversation several times but she made sure to shut it down, wanting to talk with the men.

Yan tried not to be insulted and talked to Tosh instead, glad she was there.

Then the music started to play.

'Where in the world' was belted out, tinny and swing beat in the old style twang of yesteryear and Jack sat bolt upright in his chair with delight.

"Now this is music!" he gushed, "Come on babe."

Yan started to say no but Jack had already pulled her from her seat, "Come on, we dance to this sort of stuff all the time"

"In your office, mostly in a larger body" she spluttered but he was already moving her and she relaxed, so familiar to the pressure of his hand guiding her that it was second nature.

Then came 'The Twist' and everyone joined in, even Gwen trying and Rhys started to really enjoy the evening, glad to finally have some friends outside the pub and footy club.

'Johnny B Goode' had them all singing along as they danced, Yan twirling on Jack's arm and even letting him spin her a few times, getting a rush from the heady sensation.

Gwen flopped to a chair, totally spent and Tosh sat as well, wanting a drink.

Then moonlight Serenade started and Jack squealed as he pulled Yan into his arms, kissing her gently, "Our song baby."

"I stand at your gate and the song that I sing is of moonlight" Jack sang and several people stopped to listen to his lovely voice, "I stand and I wait for the touch of your hand in the June night. The roses are sighing a Moonlight Serenade."

"The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming." Yan sang the next part, her voice ethereal in the now silent place apart for the soft music, "My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming? I bring you and I sing you a Moonlight Serenade"

Rhys turned to Gwen and motioned for her to get up and she shook her head with a look of thunder. She muttered, "Fucking show offs."

"Let us stray till break of day in love's valley of dreams. Just you and I, a summer sky, a heavenly breeze kissin' the trees." Jack continued and then they harmonized, "So don't let me wait, come to me tenderly in the June night. I stand at your gate and I sing you a song in the moonlight. A love song, my darling, a Moonlight Serenade."

As the music swelled Andy suddenly grabbed Rhys' hand and pulled him to the floor, taking the lead and Rhys complied, to shocked to say no.

"She can be a cow if she wants, we can still enjoy a nice slow dance darling" Andy said in a silly voice and then whispered, "look at her face now. Good thing Yan finished her meal, it might have spontaneously combusted."

Rhys looked over and saw Gwen sneering as she snarled something at Tosh who swung to answer her with obvious spitfire as Gwen looked at her hands.

Rhys then looked at Andy and smiled.

Andy was right.

A slow dance was to be enjoyed with a friend.


	60. Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan was tipsy.

Not drunk but a lovely, giggly, handsy kind of buzzed determined floating tipsy.

Jack finally got the door open and struggled inside as Yan growled and tripped him with her legs.

"Stop it!" he panted, dragging her down the hallway as she snarled and bit at his neck like an animal.

He tossed her towards the bed and she landed at the foot on the dark red splash from the fake fur throw rug.

She had landed face down and was giggling as she kicked off her shoes, thumps as they landed filing the room.

Jack unzipped the dress and tried to pull it down but she squealed and wriggled.

"Oh, yeah?" Jack huffed as he straddled her.

Flipping her onto her back, right there on the soft throw rug, he spread her legs wide with his own and stared down at her. "Look at you, so beautiful and hot. Making me crazy with need."

He reached under her dress and found her sans knickers, looking up with shock as she twirled them on a finger with a snort of triumph.

He flicked her skirts up and slowly, way too slowly, he licked her slit from her opening straight up to her protruding sensitive knot of nerves.

"God, Jack you bastard, you're torturing me." She tried to wiggle harder against his tongue but his hands held her legs tight enough to keep her in place. He wasn't about to give her the control she so desperately wanted.

Her need began to border on pain as he delved one finger inside her.

More.

She wanted more.

She wanted him to fill her and make her scream.

She grabbed his hair and pulled hard. "Jack, if you don't fuck me right this second I am going to kick your arse!"

In retaliation for her outburst, he bit at her sensitive nub and added a second finger to the first, further stretching her tight channel. Her eyes rolled back in her head.

Jack remembered the reaction to a threat of a smacked arse the other day and grinned.

"Maybe that's just what you need, sweetheart. A little butt whipping. And I'm just the man to give it to you." Withdrawing his fingers from her clenching sex, he flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her up onto her knees. Before she even had a chance to respond, she received a hard, stinging smack right on her arse.

Too stunned by his actions to speak, her body flamed from the pleasurable sting.

With each subsequent blow, the heat made her nerves pulse harder.

"Jack, please I need you so bad," she begged. She couldn't help it. Her body was in control, not her mind.

The only thing she wanted was his cock filling her right now. She reached for her aching flesh, desperate for relief, but he pushed her hand away.

"No, only I get to touch it now." He smacked her arse again, simultaneously filling her sex with his hard, thick length.

She screamed out.

Oh God.

The stinging of her arse combined with him stretching her blew her mind.

Her body shook.

Before she could take another breath, his hands grabbed her cheeks and spread them wide.

"Yan, I'm going to take you here, too, baby." The words were spoken as a given not a choice. He had never taken her that way while in female form, but here in this moment she didn't care.

Caution and worry were gone, replaced by a driving, frenzied need as she pushed harder against him, striving for deeper penetration.

She belonged to Jack heart and soul and would give him whatever he wanted.

"Yes Cariad, harder" Before she finished her plea for more, he pressed the tip of his finger into the ultra tight hole.

Dark spots waved in her vision as she instinctively pushed back driving both his hard cock and long finger deep inside her.

The intense sensations sizzled through her blood as her muscles clenched around him in an explosive and unstoppable release.

He roared his satisfaction, pumping hard inside her body. He added a second finger to her arse, further stretching her opening. Just when she was sure he was nearing his own orgasm, he pulled completely from her body.

The shock of his sudden departure made her legs tremble, too weak to look back to see what he was doing.

But she didn't need to see, she knew what was coming.

His fingers delved into her, dipping in and out and covering them with her juices then moved up to her arse, pushing into the tight hole and rubbing them around.

He was lubricating her.

Preparing her for his cock.

She shuddered, somewhat frightened by how much she wanted it.

Then he was at the opening, prodding her to open and then pushing past her tight ring of muscles, forcing it in. Her body tensed when she started to burn, a soft cry escaping her lips.

As he pushed ruthlessly inside, he sparked against pleasure points. He pressed further and the combination of pleasure and pain threatened to throw her headlong into another abyss.

Finally seated, he bent across her backside blowing against her neck. She whimpered. He slowly pulled back, swamping her with a dark pleasure that burned out of control.

"Oh God, Cariad, it's too much, I—I can't take it." Sweat beaded on her body as she continued the fight, holding back the explosion.

"No! Not yet." He slammed in and out of her harder, forcing her orgasm to the surface.

"Please—please," she begged. Her words died as she lost the fight for control.

"Come now, baby."

One more drag and her body shattered, flying apart. Her screams filled the room, long and loud. The climax hit her so hard and strong all she heard was the blood roaring in her head.

"Yes, baby. I'm coming." Heat flooded her arse, pushing her farther than she thought possible.

More screams filled the room.

Time passed as they bucked and thrashed against each other, unable to quell the sensations. Pleasure, warmth, and most of all love flowed between them as their bodies stilled.

They lay entwined, the bunched up skirts of the dress still between them as Yan huffed softly with laughter.

"What" Jack asked as he shakily got to his knees and started to detangle her from the clothing.

"Wham, bam, thank you ma'am" Yan hic-cupped.

Jack slid her into the bed and grinned as he went to get a wash cloth to clean them both.

Thank you indeed.


	61. Andy Pandy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Andy was sitting picking morosely at a Danish as Yan skipped into the hub kitchen, humming softly.

"At least someone got some" Andy muttered, flicking a raison at her.

"Pardon?" Yan swung with surprise and noticed her friend's downturned mouth.

"Hey" she pulled out a chair and perched on it daintily, "What's wrong Pandy?"

"nothing" Andy muttered, picking at the food some more.

"Right" She scoffed, leaning back n the chair.

"Well … you know I do like those Welsh vowels" he muttered, "I did have to go there."

"Rhys?" Yan asked with shock, "really?"

"Yeah." Andy snorted.

"Look, Panda …"

"I know!" Andy smiled wanly, "I know. It's his wedding on Saturday, Gwen's a mate and ...well … he's bigger than me and I would probably get a pummelling if I tried anything."

"Oh Pandy" she sighed.

"It's OK" he smiled, placing his hand over hers where it rested on his arm, "I still got you right?"

Yan smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, "You will always have me Andy Pandy."

Jack paused in the doorway and watched the kiss, feeling his blood start to boil with unusual jealously and he blinked it away as he stepped into the room.

"Cariad" Yan smiled, not removing her hand and he knew he was being silly.

"Hey, do I get one of those, or are blondes really having all the fun around here" he joked leaning in as Yan happily kissed him.

"Andy is just saying he doesn't have a date for the wedding" Yan sad smoothly, "Poor Panda."

"Tosh?"

"Cariad, you know she's going with Owen, he finally got up the nerve after our night out" Yan admonished and Jack shrugged.

"Could call Martha?"

"No. She declined, has some Unit thing." Yan sighed, "Already got her RSVP."

"Bummer" Jack shrugged, "Will be plenty of loose women, weddings are good for getting laid."

"Or men" Yan said softly and Andy snorted.

"You ready for the big day?" Andy changed the subject and Yan let him as she rose to help Jack with the coffee machine.

"Yeah, me and Tosh totally blew my wardrobe apart to get the outfits we like" Yan said happily, then laughed, "What am I talking about. You know we went shopping!"

"God, you see, that's why you and I can never be Digit" Andy sighed theatrically, "You are so high maintenance!"

"Hey! A girl has to look good!" Yan barked and Andy snorted.

"And when you were a bloke? Spending a whole paycheck on a pair of shoes?" Andy asked as he rose.

"Oi! Don't dis the shoes man!" Yan growled.

Andy wandered off and Yan leaned against Jack, "Poor guy."

"He seems a bit down" Jack agreed.

"Yeah. Dude needs to get laid!" Yan pushed off and wandered away as Jack watched appreciatively.

.

.

.

"Yeah?" Andy answered his phone and grinned as Welsh tones boomed back.

"Sure, not a problem buddy. I was just thinking about that" Andy leaned back in his chair as he laughed softly, "Now, that's not fair Rhys! You should be allowed to pick at least one song ... as long as it's not Thriller!"

"No! I agree with Gwen there bud, sorry" Andy was openly giggling as he turned to his screen and started to work. "I'll be there. Free bar, right?"

"Cariad? Can I borrow Owen?" Yan called out as she moved down through the hub, "Janet has that cough again."

Owen shot down to see his favourite pet and Tosh called out some sort of police alert that was probably weevil.

"Gwen, with me" Jack called as they trotted off to see to the alarm.

Tosh smiled as she checked the website again, clicking on the shoes and saving it to wait for Yan, these were perfect.

Just another day at the office.


	62. Stag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

The Buck's Night was under way, Jack begging off to watch the hub as they all left.

Gwen made a big deal of not wanting a Hen's Night and Yan knew she was really not having one because none of her friends would be coming. She had even called a few herself to try and get them to change their minds.

Whatever differences she had with Gwen, that really wasn't fair.

When she offered to go with her, roping a horrified Tosh in Gwen had reminded her that they were work colleagues, nothing more.

Yan nodded and watched Gwen stalk off as she was reminded of why she disliked her.

So, when Jack and Gwen went on a call out nobody blinked, Gwen being too nervous to wait at home for Rhys had decided to do paperwork and as Yan and Owen were still trying to sort Janet's cough it was not a problem for her to go with Jack.

When she came back cursing as she bled from a bite to her arm … it was a problem.

"Long sleeves?" Owen asked for the third time and for the third time Yan answered for her.

"No Owen, so do a good job. Hopefully she can get away with a pair of my elbow length silk gloves."

Gwen's eyes widened at the thought of the gloves, then she smiled weakly.

"Thank You Yan" she whispered, "That would be lovely … I never thought of them with my dress but they would look the part."

"I have a pretty sapphire and diamond bracelet you could wear over top .. your borrowed and blue would be taken care of then" Yan offered and Gwen gasped.

"Oh my god, I forgot about that. My old and new has to be done too!" she wailed.

"The dress is new" Yan smiled and Gwen nodded.

"Didn't you say you were wearing you grandmother's diamond earrings?" Yan then said, "Old?"

"Oh!" Gwen grinned, "God. Yes!"

"So, there you are. Good luck all round!" Yan said with more enthusiasm than she felt.

Gwen went home and Yan sighed as she added to her mental list of things that needed to be done.

"Are you going to get any sleep this side of Monday?" Jack said softly as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't know" she sighed.

"If I can get you into bed?" Jack asked with fake horror.

"No, how does Tinker Bell does it" Yan smiled softly, "Hard work being a fairy god mother."

"More like the wedding fairy" Jack whispered, leaning in and kissing her needily.

"No time, need to help Owen with the autopsy" Yan slipped past as Jack whimpered with a huge pout.

"Aw, why can't Tosh do it?" he whined.

"She drove Gwen home and you need to get the report off to Unit because … what." She saw Jack frowning.

"Something about those things … keeps niggling. You ever read the file on them?" Jack frowned.

"Unfortunately I have not read all the files down there, contrary to what you might think" she sorted.

Yan headed down to help Owen, his face lighting up at the offer and they were soon digging around.

"You OK for tomorrow?" Owen asked softly and Yan nodded, knowing he had noticed her tense shoulders.

"I'll be happy when it's over" she sighed, "Gwen will want rainbow farting unicorns next."

Owen laughed as he nodded, "Christ, poor Rhys."

"What? What's wrong with Rhys" Andy asked from the top of the stairs, his face a model of interest.

"Just saying, poor bugger" Owen smiled.

"Ah."

"Clean up all done?" Yan asked and Andy nodded enthusiastically, "Thanks for the loan of your car, goes like stink, right?"

"Yeah" Yan and Owen answered at the same time, then laughed.

"Thanks for coming in to help, I hated calling you away from the stag" Yan said and Andy waved a hand to show he didn't mind.

"Only knew Rhys. Felt a bit weird. Just think" Andy sat half way down on the steps to watch them in the bowels of the creature, "This time tomorrow Gwen and Rhys will be wed."

"Yeah" Yan said softly, glancing at the office, not surprised to find Jack standing there, watching.

This time tomorrow, Gwen would have accepted Rhys and maybe then Jack could start to feel like hers.


	63. BITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimages.org/)  
>  [v](http://postimage.org/)

The morning was started early, Yan groaning as she checked the caller display.

Gwen.

"Can't she wait" Jack mumbled as he dug deeper into the bedding.

"It's her big day, be charitable" Yan snorted as she flipped the phone open.

"I gave to the bloody collector on the corner already!" Jack snarled belligerently.

Yan was smacking at him as she marveled at his lack of manners in the bedroom when he was so polite elsewhere.

Then it registered what Gwen was screaming at her.

"Fuck!" Yan was out of the bed and struggling into a pair of pants as she assured her they were coming.

"Would have been if …" Jack was ramping up, then yelped as Yan pulled back the covers and slapped his bare arse.

"Gwen has had a reaction to the bite!" Yan told him and he groaned as he stuck on foot over the edge of the bed then drew it back.

"Don't you dare comment on the cold floor mister" Yan warned, "You know you promised to fix the heating!"

Jack grumbled softly as he slouched off to the shower that Yan had already started and he stood under it as she laid out his clothes, like Ianto always had for him.

They got to Gwen's and Jack started to struggle. Yan could see it in the corner of his mouth, Jack was trying not to laugh at the situation.

Gwen was huge.

Jack had also remembered the little detail about Nostrovites impregnating a host with their young in times of danger.

Also ... that there was probably another one skulking around.

Rhys wasn't sure how to react, looking at her stomach, Jack and then Yan with a look of wonder.

Jack explained while Yan made some soothing tea.

She went to put the cup down and then realized what the answer was.

"Retcon"

"What?" Jack looked up with interest.

"We retcon everyone and let them think they all got sloshed" Yan explained, "We just need to photoshop the pics but Tosh can slim you down again! Then we can spend a day or so working out the safest way to get it out of you."

"Oh Yan!" Gwen clapped, Yes."

"Retcon? That forgetting pill?" Rhys blustered, then sighed.

"Well, it's either that or we cancel!" Yan snapped, watching Gwen's face flare with anger. "Not another window at that reception venue for six bloody months!"

"Look, Gwen has put so much work into this wedding, it's perfect or goodness sake. Apart from one small detail, I know that!" Rhys sighed, "It's just … it won't hurt the old people, will it?"

"No!" they all answered him as one, then giggled.

"I will need to get you a bigger dress love" Yan sighed, "I know just the cut so it will be easy to photoshop."

Yan hurried to the store and was relieved to find one on the rack, pulling it and checking the seams to see if it was alterable. She has assured both Gwen and Jack that she could do it. Grandfather was a master tailor but she said it was her dad for effect as Jack grinned.

She then considered Gwen's feet, buying slippers to match as the extra weight must make her feet ache.

Gwen called as she was piling things in the car to say that the flowers were still not there and Yan flew to the store to find them still trying to finish making the bouquets.

Finally with a car full, she as heading back to the flat when Owen called asking about a coffee run.

God, she was going to be happy when this pony show was over.

She got to the venue and sidestepped Banana Boat, hearing Tosh's quip that she was allergic to them.

She hadn't had time to change, glad she had thought to arrange a room to do it there.

She has been thinking of the usual problems … canapé meltdowns and the such but at least it would be an interesting note in her diary.

Yan helped her into her dress and Gwen looked at her in a weird way, then started to talk.

"I get it now."

"what?" Yan looked up with surprise.

"You and Jack. I don't stand a chance, never did. Even as a man you had something over him I could never achieve" Gwen said softly and Yan blinked with shock.

"All this Nostrovite thing." Gwen smiled and then sighed softly "He ran for you, not me. As he explained that the mate could be hunting nearby, he looked to cover you."

"Gwen …" Yan was lost for words and rose to look out the window and down on the mêlée milling below. "Rhys moved to you, did you see that? That man loves the bones of you."

"If you hadn't survived, I would have comforted him" Gwen went on like Yan hadn't even spoken, "He might have been the one waiting for me, not my lump of a Welshman."

Yan spun to face her, suddenly aware of the change in the room and the gun was quite a surprise.

"I know a Nostrovite would tear at the flesh but I also know you will fight" she sneered, levelling the gun on Yan, "So I will take the axe from the barn and mess your pretty little face up so bad they won't know a bullet was there first."

"What? Gwen?"

"An ex-copper!" she sneered, "I know forensics. Jack won't even miss you. A nice wee ceremony and then while the retcon is going down I come back and dispose of … what's left of you."

"Gwen." Yan felt her blood running cold and Tosh' faint puffing in her ear that something was happening and to hang on weren't helping.

Gwen didn't have her coms in didn't know Tosh was still there and that now there was a secondary problem.

Yan stepped towards her, her hands held out, "Please Gwen. Not today. You know …"

The gunshot was loud in the room, making Gwen jump.

She stepped over the convulsing body and fired a second time, this time blowing a good sized chuck of skull and brain matter all over the carpet.

"God, that felt good!" Gwen grinned as she put the gun down and adjusted her dress one last time.

"Now, when Rhys is killed as well, Jack will comfort me as I will him." Gwen said to the cooling corpse with glee, "Let's see who has the last laugh, bitch."


	64. no more mister nice guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Then Jack remembers the other Nostrovite is probably coming for the baby … you know … the one in Gwen.

They are all an alert, Tosh had been striding about in the main lobby with intent with Owen openly watching and Owen called out to her down the coms for a position, suddenly realizing she wasn't there.

When he didn't get an answer he started to worry and took off up the stairs, the last position he had seen her in.

Andy was with Rhys and he listened as he helped Rhys straighten his bow tie, a moment where Rhys took his hands and squeezed was not lost and Andy smiled warmly as he silently cursed the bitch for catching him first.

Gwen came sweeping down, a look of total glee on her face and Owen hesitated, glad she was finally getting excited.

_Must have been nerves, all the stropping._

Pulling out his PDA, Owen started scanning for Tosh and picked up her coms in a nearby room. He knocked and waited, feeling a bit weird.

What if she was changing with Yan?

When there was no answer he called out, listening and hearing … something.

Owen slammed against the door, calling for Yan and Jack as he did so, reared back and slammed again.

"Fuck, what are these made of for Christsake" he muttered as he braced himself for a third attempt when Jack strode up and kicked it, splintering wood and forcing it open.

"Warmed it up for ya" Owen muttered, rubbing his arm with a pout.

They found Tosh and some bloke all splattered together, like something Ripley's alien would do.

Tosh was pissed now, like well set off and Owen felt that tugging again as she shakily checked her gun.

God she's a fit bird.

Jack frowned and called for Yan again, getting an answer from the doorway.

"I'm here" they turned to find her walking towards them, a soft smile of confusion as she took in the scene, "Are you OK?"

"We have to stop the wedding, or at least warn them the bloody mate is probably here" Jack said, spinning on his heel and racing from the room, his coat waving goodbye around the doorframe.

They all looked at each other and shrugged, following.

The place was in chaos after Jack's little act and he waited for Yan to admonish him for acting so rashly but instead she seemed content to comfort Gwen. At least, try to calm her.

Gwen looked like one of those spooked horses, her eyes wide and nostrils flaring as she kept shying from Yan's attention.

Finally he asked her why.

"Gwen?" Jack said softly into his coms, "Are you OK?"

"Yes. Totally" came a squeaked response that was anything but OK.

Tosh was looking at Yan with a soft frown.

Something was off.

Yan turned to look at her and smiled sweetly as Tosh handed her one of the bouquets and Tosh looked at her hands and the way they delicately twirled the flowers while she waited.

Something was … not like their usual connection.

"Yan? You don't have your earrings in to match the necklace" Tosh finally said, having struggled for anything she could find to explain her weird feeling.

The purple gown was stunning, a sheer drop that seems to float it was so delicate and the hair was perfect as well. The simple up do with flowers entwined made Yan look so young and ….

Tosh frowned.

Yan would never forget earrings; it had been such a thing to get them pierced in the first place.

"I'll just do a sweep" she said softly as she passed Owen and he reached out, stroking her arm as he whispered to her to be careful.

"You look stunning" he said softly as he withdrew his hand with a nervous smile, "Stop frowning. You are too pretty to frown"

She felt like she was walking on air, but still that niggle continued.

She entered Yan's room and the earrings weren't there.

Tosh surmised that she must have carried them through to Gwen as she still had not mastered putting them in and she went into the room to find the bloodbath and a confused Ianto sitting back against the dresser in the blood splattered gown.

"Oh my god!" Tosh cried out with horror, "It got you?"

"Gwen" Ianto said thickly, shaking to clear his thumping head, "Bitch blew my head off."

Tosh stilled as her mind went into overdrive. "Oh god, and the Nostrovite is downstairs playing 'Yan' with Jack."

"Fuck this!" Ianto struggled to his feet, "Get me some fucking clothes, I'm getting Bertha!"

Tosh rushed to obey with a secret thrill, Bertha?

She had been waiting for months to see her in action.

Owen was going to cream himself.


	65. Bertha's entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Gwen was still acting strangely and had squeaked as Yan moved to touch her hair piece.

Jack moved a bit closer, "Can you see it? Is that it?"

He went to speak again but the doors swung open and an extremely pissed Welshman strode in and made straight for Gwen and Yan with a snarl on his face. The big gun from the boot of the SUV on his tracksuit clad hip pointed at them.

Jack acted swiftly, raising the Webley and stepping between them and the threat.

"One step closer and I'll put you down!" Jack snarled, "Gwen, get behind Yan."

"Really?" Ianto sneered, as he put his hand on his hip.

"Just back up and we can talk about this" Jack tried, watching Owen skirting around with a hypodermic and a look of concentration.

Tosh had entered behind Yan and Owen changed direction as he saw her motioning to him.

"Talk about it?" Ianto snorted, "What? The part where Gwen killed me? Or the fact that a bloody Nostrovite is behind you?"

"Nice try love" Jack laughed softly, "Gwen would never do that. She loves Yan, we all do. You obviously have some out of date information or you would know the guise you are in is outdated and he would never be seen dead in a tracksuit like that!"

"Jack" Owen said softly as he and Tosh started to skirt around Ianto and head back towards Gwen and Yan.

"It was all I could find in the lost property" Ianto said calmly, "Think for a moment Jack. If I am a Nostrovite, why did I take this form? Would I even know this one? Or where Bertha here was kept?"

Jack hesitated as he looked at the cannon, looking back at Ianto with confusion as the Webley waivered.

"Cariad, I died. I regened" Ianto said slowly, "Hence, something or some bitch killed me. Do keep up love."

Jack blinked and stared at Ianto a moment longer, then swung to look at Gwen who was still looking at Yan with those wild eyes.

"Gwen?"

She turned to look to him her mouth open as the Nostrovite struck, slashing across her stomach with a snarl as its hand transformed into a massive claw.

Ianto opened fire, cutting down the creature and Rhys surged forward to catch Gwen as she collapsed.

Owen was trying to save Gwen as she bled out and Tosh was stomping on the baby with murderous intent as Jack knelt holding Gwen's hand.

"Jack?" Ianto said softly, "I just died."

"Not now" Jack snapped, "Jesus Owen, do something. Gwen!"

Ianto felt the anger spiking as he threw the gun down and waited for Jack to acknowledge him.

"I'm sorry" Gwen wept "I just … I wanted a shot at happiness, I deserved that, didn't I"

"Oh pet" Rhys sobbed, "It's OK."

"Don't speak sweetheart" Jack whispered as he wept, "Save your strength."

"Forgive me?" she sobbed as she focused on Jack, "I was sure that bitch would stay dead this time and … Jack I love you so much, please. He's a man again, don't you want me? I can be everything she was, I can dye my hair and .. please. We can be together."

Jack had let go of her hand and was blinking furiously as it all started to sink in and he turned to look up at Ianto.

"My beloved?" he said softly.

"Clearly not, Sir" Ianto snarled, "I have clean up to do, if you don't mind"

"Ianto!" Jack rose to follow as Rhys started to catch on.

Wait a minute, you're lying here in my arms on our fucking wedding day and you are declaring your love for him?" Rhys spluttered, "You ... you killed Yan? On our wedding day, you still want Jack?"

"Sorry love" Gwen smiled weakly, "You were not going to care after I put you down too. It was going to be quick, you wouldn't have felt a thing. "

Andy moved forward, in behind Rhys and slid his arms around him as he tried to comfort him, whispering that he had him, it was OK.

"What a mess." Tosh sighed as she watched Ianto stride from the room in big angry, jerky movements.

Rhys dropped her and got to his feet with a look of total devastation as Andy moved to catch him in his arms. He held him as he cried, rubbing his back as he tried to comfort him.

Owen looked into Gwen's face and made a decision.

He removed his fingers from the bleed and placed pressure elsewhere, maintaining eye contact as she started to fade.

"No" she whispered as she looked into his eyes and bled out.

"Owen" she gurgled, her legs starting to shake and kick feebly as Owen leaned on them to hold her still.

Gwen's mouth gold-fished and thrashed as Owen snarled.

Then she went still and blinked, once, twice …. Then her eyes slowly glazed over and dulled.

Owen didn't blink.


	66. last chance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack was searching, knowing his beloved was out here somewhere in the garden and when he finally saw him standing to one side he felt the relief like a cool splash of water on a hot day.

"Ianto" he called out as he neared, then slowed as Ianto turned to face him.

He had expected the usual tears and ugly downturned mouth; he didn't expect the cold look of fury.

"What do you want now" he snarled, "The Retcon is still taking effect and I need a moment. Just a moment, not too much to ask is it?"

"How … I'm sorry. How did she …"

"She blew my fucking head off" Ianto roared then stepped back as he took a shuddering breath that he let out explosively as his hand crept to the back of his head, as if holding it all in.

"Ouch" Jack said softly, "Sorry baby, I … that back there. I was out of order, totally out of order and I know I hurt you."

"At least she had the balls to kill me face to face, you are such a sleeper. The slow turn of a knife in my heart, each little betrayal another twist, another slide deeper" Ianto was shaking as he turned to look at the roses again.

"She was like a daughter to me" Jack tried to explain, "So much shit and I just wanted everything to work out. You know? Everybody lives?"

Ianto sighed again and scrubbed his face.

"I never meant to brush you off, I never should have dismissed your pain." Jack begged, "Everything that has happened, I know you have been true to me. I know I need to work on being that for you a well."

Ianto turned slowly to regard him and even in a sloppy tracksuit he looked like a sexual god.

"I have lived for hundreds of years, loved, lost, it is second nature for me to simply …to … minimalize anything that I don't like the thought of" Jack sat on a small wrought iron seat, "I am so scared of losing you that I act like it doesn't matter. I'm a prick."

"And I'm the king of fools" Ianto muttered, plucking a rose and smelling its sweet perfume.

"Let's say we get this shindig done with, we clean up this mess and go home" Jack begged, "I'll crawl the whole way on my hands and knees while you follow in the SUV."

"This isn't funny, this isn't a joke" Ianto stamped his foot, the childish act stopping Jack's smile that was forming.

"No baby." Jack said as seriously as he could, "You are never that. This is ... all my fault."

Ianto looked at him silently like he was considering and Jack felt his gut twisting as it finally dawned on him that he might have blown it.

"What am I to you?"

Jack rocked back in the seat with shock at the simple question, a barb tipped with poison and if he responded in the wrong way it would kill them both.

"Everything."

"Then …"

"That's why!" Jack stood, surging forward, "Don't you see? I'm fucking terrified!"

Ianto sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back as the afternoon sun beat down.

"You will leave me, sooner or later I'll fuck up and lose you one way or another" Jack was swinging his arms angrily, "Jesus Christ, I will die. The last remnants of that Boeshane boy you love will die with you. I'm terrified. Shitting myself."

"And how do I feel?" Ianto asked.

"I .. I … what? I don't know. How the hell do I know!" Jack spluttered.

"Exactly." Ianto snorted, "How do you think I feel? This is how you make me feel. I don't know what you are thinking, feeling, contemplating from one moment to the next ya bloody fool."

"I've fucked up" Jack whispered as he stepped into Ianto's personal space, "Will you forgive me?"

"Always" Ianto retuned with a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I will always forgive you, you bastard. Don't you see that either?"

"Ianto" Jack whispered.

"Jack, without you … I die too."

They embraced as the scent of the roses filled their nostrils, like Turkish delight.

Jack felt Ianto shaking and held him tightly as if he was trying to keep his very atoms from flying away into the cosmos.

Ianto forgave him.

One day …

He would forgive himself too.

Because they both knew that one day Ianto would not.


	67. fallout continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

I love my boobs.

Jack seems to like them too.

Maybe more than I do.

I miss my boobs.

.

.

.

.

Standing there in the shower, Ianto's male body once more the vessel of need, Ianto can't help but think back to Jack's enjoyment of Yan's 'girls' and wondered if this is why he has been lacking in the bedroom lately?

As if hearing his thoughts, Jack opened the shower door and stepped under the spray, sharing the water like he does most mornings.

Ianto leaned in for a kiss but Jack pulled back, his breathing laboured, and Ianto was disappointed and frowned. His heart threatened to break his ribs, and he tried to kiss Jack again, but he cupped his face in his hands. "What's the hurry?"

"No hurry, I guess." Ianto sagged against the wall and dropped his head.

Jack slipped a finger under Ianto's chin and turns his face upward to his. In the filtered light, his face is even more chiselled, shadowed with a hint of mystery.

"I don't want to . . ." He tipped his head and grimaced, "I feel … bloaty today."

"Bloaty" Ianto repeated slowly, the grimace had been starker than the word.

' _Funny word to chose. I would have chosen picky.'_ Ianto frowned to himself as he moved out of the shower and let Jack have the water. _'Not like the great Captain Jack Harkness to be picky. This body served him before, it's no good now? Makes him feel 'bloaty' does it?_ '

Since the wedding and Gwen's demise things had been …. Bloaty.

Ianto had considered not going home but decided not to be childish and gave Jack a rare pass.

Not like he didn't know about the feelings those two had for each other, if only on a smutty level.

Andy had all but moved in with Rhys, a permanent security blanket as he helped with the funeral arrangements and the dreaded parents.

Owen and Tosh were stronger, the only thing that seemed …. Bloaty … was here in this house.

Chaste.

Unattractive.

Ianto looked at his reflection in the mirror of the dressing room, and felt a spike of disgust in his pasty skin, his hairy limbs and the flat, un-toned stomach.

Bloaty.

Ianto sighed as he dressed, hearing Jack call out as he turned off the water to the shower and he tuned him out, knowing he could easily reach the towel left for him if he just opened the bloody cubicle door.

Ianto then checked his tie, tightening it with a sneer at his reflection.

Pasty, flat faced twat.

He went into the kitchen and started breakfast, finding his taller body clumsy in the dainty kitchen Yan loved so much.

He was beginning to see differences in personality as well as physical appearance.

Ianto was still musing on this when Jack entered, still drying his hair with a towel and then sat, reaching for the paper as he flicked the towel over a chair.

Yan's.

Ianto blinked and then placed the food down, choosing to sit at the opposite end of the table instead of the usual close chair.

Ianto ate slowly, as he always did, watching the bacon quickly disappear and Jack laughed, read snippets from the paper, and waved the coffee cup, splattered jam.

_Is this how it is?_

Ianto felt bereft.

He missed being Yan.

Attractive, wanted …. Loved.

He did the washing up as Jack went to change his shirt, now splattered with butter and jam.

Jack came back with their jackets and he had to quietly remind Jack that he needed the male Burberry.

Jack looked at Yan's soft woollen jacket and snorted, then turned to change it.

_How to fix this … how to fix them?_

Ianto half-pie wondered if he should die, orchestrate an 'accident' in the archives so he might please Jack in female form again and the horror of the random thought stopped him in his tracks, his hand still reaching for the door of the SUV.

A door Jack always opened for him. Her. Well.

Jack was in the driver's seat and leaned over to peer at Ianto and make 'hurry up' faces.

Ianto climbed in and buckled up, silently chewing.

They reached the hub and he exploded from the vehicle before Jack had applied the handbrake, making for the kitchen and the team's cups.

Coffee was soon distributed and Jack didn't even look up as his large barrel of a cup was placed down with the usual politeness.

Ianto turned to leave, waiting for the hand to grab his wrist, hoping for it.

He was half way across the hub before he felt himself start to weep and he struggled not to brush his face and give away his dilemma, choosing to walk quickly to show he was busy in the hope he wouldn't be stopped or looked at.

Wraith Ianto in full effect.

Of course there was one big difference to the usual hub.

Andy sat in Gwen's chair now and unlike her general disinterest, he was watching intently and he rose to follow his friend.

"Digit?"

"Don't call me that" Ianto exploded, swinging with a sob punctuating his words.

"Shit" Andy surged forward to comfort him asking what was wrong.

"Jack doesn't love me." Ianto sobbed.

"Rubbish ya daft git" Andy snorted, "He's mad about you."

"Yan"

"What?" Andy frowned.

"He's mad about Yan and I'm not her, am I!" Ianto pulled away and scrubbed furiously at his face with his hands, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes sockets so hard Andy wondered if it would bruise.

"I don't think .. Gwen and everything. .. I think he's just feeling a bit needy right now. Ya know?" Andy said softly.

"Gwen. I fucking died too! Bitch shot me. Blew my head off and what do I get?" Ianto raged, "NOTHING!"

"No, are you OK? Do you need a hug? Does it hurt?" Ianto wind-milled his arms as he paced angrily, "I am there for him. Every time. Every death I can. To comfort, love, welcome back."

"I don't think he realises this action" Andy sighed, "He's overlooked it."

"No Panda" Ianto slumped into his chair, "He's overlooking me!"


	68. Rhia challenges Ianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto sat in his sister's kitchen watching as she made their cuppas, trying not to wince as he watched the instant coffee jar move about like a horrible curse being cast over miniature cauldrons.

"So?" she asked, not turning around, "You gonna talk about it? Whatever was enough to bring you back here to the slums?"

"Don't call it that" Ianto muttered, "I am not ashamed of where I grew up."

"So what are you ashamed of then!" she snapped, "You never even spoke during Lisa's funeral, avoiding us and running off again. You didn't even make my birthday!"

"You didn't get the gift?" Ianto raised his head ignoring the remark about Lisa.

"Yes. The couriered parcel was nice but I can never wear it" Rhiannon sighed as she sat and placed the cups down, "So pretty. I love the colour."

"You deserve pretty things" Ianto said as he pretended to sip the coffee, "that dress will be so nice at an evening meal or something."

"Well, I'm not the one who gets taken out for those" Rhiannon said as she leaned forward, "I hear you were seen though."

"Seen?" Ianto frowned.

"With a man. Walking along the Plass so close it looked like you were touching" she continued as Ianto's eyes slid shut. "Then you went into that new place, got takeaways and he paid?"

"Jack"

"What?" she froze.

"His name is Jack and … he's my boss" Ianto stumbled and cursed himself for his weakness, "He's also my … my boyfriend."

"No!" Rhia reared back with a look of horror that broke Ianto's heart.

"Oi, oi, Gay boy!" Johnny's voice boomed as he entered the room and Ianto watched Rhia blanch as Johnny sneered, "You gone bender, 'ave ya?"

Ianto rose from the table, his face burning with embarrassment and started to leave.

"You didn't even finish your coffee" Rhia called after him and Johnny's voice floated down the hall.

"Queers drink that espresso shit love."

Ianto sat in the car trying to be calm, the hurt still swirling in his gut and he started the engine, pulling away as the front door opened to reveal Rhia calling after him.

He drove home and parked in the driveway, spending a few minutes just staring at the rhododendrons, then slid from the vehicle and walked inside, toeing off his shoes and pulling off his suit down to just his boxers before climbing into the bed where he broke down, crying softly as he hugged his pillow.

He and Rhia might not have been close but she was all the family he had.

She had just proven what he had been afraid of.

Now he was alone.

.

.

.

Jack went to swipe away the cruel tear that stung Ianto's cheek as it fell.

Ianto looked up through blurry vision and watched as he brought his hand to his lips and kissed the thumb stained with the salty tear.

"Please don't cry, love. My heart can't take it," he whispered so softly, so strained, Ianto barely heard him. "Wake up love."

Ianto closed his eyes. Sleep kept dragging him back under, but his brain couldn't handle the memories, the abuse suffered at the hands of his father when Rhia abandoned him swirling back to the surface as he was left bereft once again.

The dream of his father had been a memory sequence, the shrill screaming as the belt cut the air, then bit at his skin, the crisp crack of the leather contacting with his back as he was beaten for overcooking the meal. The fact it had been left in the oven all night because his father hadn't got home from the pub until early hours of the morning, beside the point.

Ianto didn't know how long Jack had been trying to wake him, or if he knew why Ianto had been weeping in his sleep.

"I see you are awake," he said as he stood by the bed with his hands stroking his face.

His sleek black hair wet and spiky, framing his face.

He felt real.

This all felt very, very real.

Ianto threw his arms around his neck and pulled him down to him, pulled him against him, as tight as he could possibly be. Tears spilled down as Ianto had almost forgotten how good this felt.

How good it felt for him to be near.

Jack kissed his shoulder, his neck, his ear, his head, his eyes, his nose...and then... he kissed his lips.

Ianto's mouth instinctively opened to his. Ianto needed him. Ianto needed his tongue like he had never needed anything before in his life. Ianto needed his kiss so badly it hurt.

Ianto scratched his fingers through his soft hair and knotted his hands through it.

Ianto didn't think he could ever let go.

Jack kissed him with such wild passion Ianto felt drunk, completely intoxicated and euphoric. After so many nights together, he knew what Ianto liked, how Ianto liked it.

Sometimes watching a man undress was almost more exciting than the sex itself.

Lust stirred, like a lazy cat smelling something tasty in the air.

Buttons undone, he rolled the shirt over his shoulders, letting it spill behind him to the carpet.

Heat crashed between Ianto's thighs as his dick started to twitch.

Jack was so beautiful.

Long and lean.

Every sinewy muscle in his chest and abdomen flexed as he reached for the zipper of his jeans. Again, he was excruciatingly slow, every movement a deliberate seduction that made Ianto whimper with desire.

Once he'd unzipped, Ianto could see he'd gone commando tonight.

That golden, sun-kissed skin of his seemed to glow in the flickering flames of candlelight.

Ianto's little brown nipples were hard. Jack wanted to draw them into his mouth and bite them, twist them, rake his nails across them until they flushed a bright pink.

Jack's eyes were twin pools of lust; his dick was fully awake and very aroused. So was Ianto, judging by the hard bulge in his boxers.

A sound, very much like a purr, fell from Ianto's lips.

Jack dropped down, taking one nipple into his mouth, and pulled hard. The velvet heat of his mouth made Ianto cry out. Jack drew his head down harder, Ianto's nails scraping his scalp, and he mumbled things Ianto couldn't quite understand.

One last, long lick and then he turned to the other nipple, giving it the same tender care. "Jack, please..."

"Please what?" His voice was a guttural growl. His eyes were cold, calculating. "What do you want, beloved?"

Ianto moaned, squeezed my eyes shut against the delicious torture. "You. I want you."

"Look at me," he demanded. Now Jack wasn't just having sex; he was marking him.

Ianto was scared. Deep down inside, the spark of Yan was not.

Ianto roared to life, desire pouring through him with the swiftness of wildfire. Jack grabbed his thigh, pinning his leg to his waist.

His eyes swirled.

The blue and gold crashed and rolled like a turbulent sea.

Ianto's scalp prickled as his eyes mirrored the phenomenon.

Have you ever been outside during an electrical storm?

Ever smelled that metallic scent of ozone and felt the raw shiver of air charged with millions of volts of pure power?

Their power hit with the force of a tsunami.

Ianto screamed, bucked beneath him, and clawed at his chest.

Jack swallowed the screams with his lips. Ianto heard whispers but couldn't make them out.

Ianto writhed, heaving for air that didn't burn.

Hands were on Ianto's face, eyes that were no longer so gold held each other.

Words that had seemed jumbled now began to make sense. "Breathe, breathe... breathe. I'm

sorry, baby. So sorry."

Ianto blinked, his beautiful tanned face coming back into focus—the blackness in my skull washing slowly away.

"Not you" Ianto whispered, "I know this is hard for both of us, I still love you Jack. Do you love me?"

Ianto ran a finger up his spine, beginning to feel more himself with each minute that ticked past. And as the pain slipped away, desire began to slowly take its place.

"Don't stop, you weren't hurting me just … waking me up" Ianto canted his head, "I need you."

The feel of Jack pressed against his thigh made him more erect. Jack wasn't as hard as he'd been since they had started talking, a problem Ianto rectified immediately. Ianto shifted, his knee grazing that piece of velvet.

He groaned, and Ianto smiled.

He grabbed Jack's face, turning him to his face, and nipped his chin.

His nostrils flared and his body stirred.

Ianto wrapped my legs around Jack's waist, opening himself, forcing Jack's solid thickness into his needy core, and pressed around him.

"Answer enough?"

With a possessive growl, he slipped inside, pumping up and down. Moving in long, sure strokes.

Ianto gasped. It could feel a sort of … magic …. like a heady intoxicant through his veins.

It was fire and ice. It burned, but it felt so good.

Jack grunted, as he felt it too.

He reached between their bodies, his thumb finding Ianto's dick and sliding across the knob, and he rubbed it while keeping up the pounding rhythm of sweat-slicked, slapping skin.

Ianto forgot everything but the pleasure of his touch after that.

Jack closed his eyes and pumped him harder.

Ianto's head thrashed from side to side as the climax built. Blood rushed through his heart, chest, head until he felt that he'd burst from it.

Golden power rushed back. It filled them, kissed Jack's temple, Ianto's shoulder. The skin grew warm, and it felt like gentle fingers piecing them back together.

"Open your eyes, Ianto." Jack's voice was strong, but not angry.

Ianto opened his eyes and watched Jack watching him. There was something erotic and very intimate about that.

About seeing a man's body flex and pump against you.

Then it came.

That blinding, ripping orgasm that steals all the breath from your lungs so that all you can do is scream into the black void of nothingness and hope you can find your way back to sanity.

Jack stared at Ianto for a second. It was thoughtful, full of hidden meaning. He traced the curve of his jaw.

Then he blinked, and his eyes were again shuttered, dark blue and distant.

He stood. "Let me go clean myself. I'll be back, and then we'll talk."

Ianto watched him walk from the room, his exquisite rear flexing with each step, and Ianto bit his lip. His body was sated. Ianto wasn't horny. But when a man's that easy on the eyes, it's a shame not to appreciate it.

Ianto rolled over, feeling like a contented kitten, and grinned, stretching lazily before he too got up to walk into the bathroom and freshen up.

The talk about his family was not going to be a pleasant one.


	69. Clearing the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto made coffee as he tried to stop his hands shaking, the remnants of the dream clinging to his subconscious.

Jack sat and waited.

"I went to see me big sister" Ianto stated, knowing he had to or he would never get it out.

"She knew about us ... well…whatever this is" Ianto said, looking at his hands and he missed Jack's look of surprise, "I told her … I told her you were me boyfriend. I hope you don't mind, I know you hate labels. I just wanted … I wanted it done."

"Well, it's done" Ianto took a sip of coffee and looked over at the willow pattern.

Jack opened his mouth, and then shut it, unable to find the words for what he felt.

"Now that she knows I've gone bender, she is finally shut of me" Ianto leaned back and inspected the clear nail polish, still there, "She never really wanted me. Resented the air that I breathed sometimes. She left when Mam died, abandoned me to an abusive alcoholic who made my life hell. God, I don't know how many times I wished this would be the beating that kills me so I wouldn't have to feel the rape."

Ianto rose and turned to the sink, shaking now as he stood, horrified that he had even said it out loud.

Finally.

Jack felt cold. His beloved calmly telling him something he didn't really want to hear. Not with a broken VM and no way to go back and flay the bastard alive.

"She didn't believe me, told me I was making it up coz I was a little Nancy Boy" Ianto laughed hollowly, "Look at me now."

Jack rose and took a step, still unsure of what to do.

"I know you don't love me" he heard, whispered by the broken Welshman, "I know you love her. I'm what you have to live with until I can be her again. I just … I'm still me in here. I still crave you like fucking catnip and … it hurts Jack. It hurts to know you mourn Gwen, miss your Yan but can't comfort me."

"It hurts too much" Jack's voice was hoarse as he tried to find the words, frowning at the table top. "I … the thought of losing you … I would give my last breath and believe me sweetheart I have a lot to give, just for one more kiss. I love the fucking bones of you."

Ianto turned and huffed, "Then why the hell was I so alone?"

"You were in pain and I couldn't stand it" Jack took another step, "Please baby. I love you. Yan. Ianto. Caretherlia. Whatever you want to call yourself, become … Jesus, I don't care if you wind up as a tentacled head in a jar, I love you!"

Ianto stepped closer, "Then why did you not comfort me? I died. You must know a death due to gunshot to the head hurts. You must know I was in fucking agony, but still doing my duty. Gwen killed me and yet you knelt in her fucking guts to say goodbye, leaving me standing there like the fucking hired help!"

"I … I loved her!"

Ianto threw his hands in the air and went to storm off but Jack caught his wrists, slamming him against the table, "I fucking loved her like a man loves a child. Like …. Like a dog has a favorite chew toy. Not like you. Never like you, but I loved her all the same. I was confused, conflicted as so fucking sad. My own wife looked so much like her, this house … everything. God, am I not allowed a moment of confusion as well?"

"You're hurting me" Ianto said flatly.

"You're hurting me too!" Jack shot back, releasing Ianto's wrists and Ianto rubbed at them as he glared at him.

"Ianto." Jack stepped aside so Ianto could leave and Ianto took a few steps towards the door, then stopped, turning back.

"So what was that just then. A goodbye fuck? Was more than I got after Abbadon I suppose."

"You think I asked for that? What happened?" Jack rubbed at his face, "I regret leaving, you know I do."

"And now? You regret coming back? She's gone. Yan's not here at the moment, baring a nice little death, won't be for a while. Is she worth waiting for while I warm our bed?"

"And it's back to that" Jack threw his arms up with frustration, "Ianto. This is me. I fuck anything. ANYTHING. Well. Maybe not anything, I do think John's interest in Kertisians is a bit weird."

"Jack …" Ianto slumped, "What is this. Us?"

"I love you, I want to spend whatever time we have left together. I don't care if you are horribly disfigured and I have only a hand to hold, I will hold it until the end of time." Jack managed to get hold of him and pulled him into his arms.

"I don't … you'll leave me" Ianto sobbed, "sooner or later you will leave me. Everyone does, even my bastard of a father and I hated him so much but he was all I had left. I have nothing now. Nothing."

"Oh Ianto" Jack sighed, "You don't have nothing."

He cupped Ianto's face and wiped at his tears with his thumbs, "Baby, you have me."

"I'm a mess" Ianto sobbed, laying his head on Jack's shoulder and enjoying the warmth.

"But you're my mess and if I can survive this, so can you" Jack said as he kissed Ianto gently.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry hon, you said what you needed to, I needed to hear it so it's all good" Jack rocked them both as he rubbed Ianto's back and shoulders.

"Anyway, you have Tosh, Andy and Owen" Jack crooned "….OK, maybe I should have left Owen off until you feel stronger but you know what I mean."

Ianto laughed softly and held Jack a bit tighter as he tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry too." Jack whispered, "I am crap at talking about feelings, about giving a part of me over, I've lost so much of my heart. Been betrayed and torn apart. I know I can trust you, I know I have no fears in giving you what there is of me to give."

"Oh Jack" Ianto moaned, feeling the warmth between them.

"Don't worry babe" Jack smiled, "It's all done now. Let's just breathe for a little while, yeah? Andy needs to settle in, we need to get another admin as well. Let's sort that out and then spend a few days somewhere, yeah? A little get away. Just you, me and a really big room service bill?"

Ianto finally laughed as he relaxed into the hug.

Sounded like heaven.


	70. change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

It was Andy who suggested Rhys as a general admin at the morning meeting and Owen seconded the idea with relish.

"What! So I like the guy!" he blustered.

"So do I!" Ianto nodded and Jack asked Andy to call him in for a chat.

Ianto waited until Jack was alone and went into his office, asking for the afternoon off to do a bit of shopping and stuff.

As the rift was still a non event and Jack knew Ianto might be a bit of a reminder for Rhys, who still hadn't talked to Ianto since the wedding, Jack readily agreed to Ianto having the rest of the day.

Tosh asked if he was OK as he headed out and he patted her arm softly to show he was fine.

Good old Tesco's, Ianto headed home with his purchases and was soon in the spare room putting together the kitset wardrobe.

He then started removing his clothes from the dressing room and hanging them in there, as well as boxers socks and such in the set of drawers.

He then sorted tea and started polishing the silverware.

When Jack got home the place was immaculate, the best silver and china set out and Ianto was humming softly as he moved about the kitchen in a plain black apron.

Jack sat and watched, remembering the pretty frilly ones Yan kept in the drawer down …

Jack swallowed and smiled as Ianto placed some bread rolls in front of him and he noted that they were freshly baked as he eagerly tore into one.

"Gods, that all smells so good Ianto" Jack said with delight as a large lasagne was placed down as well as two salads.

"Dessert if you eat all your tea like a good boy" Ianto quipped and Jack laughed, then swore as he looked down at his white cotton shirt.

"I'll just put this in the wash, a white shirt and lasagne don't mix around me" Jack rose and headed to their bathroom, removing the shirt as he went and he entered the ensuite, flicking the shirt into the basked, then he hesitated.

He walked back into the bedroom and looked around.

What was it?

He walked to the other side of the bed and looked down at Yan's little slippers, her robe hanging behind the door, her…

Jack strode to the dresser and pulled open a drawer.

Yan's knickers, bras, frilly nothings …..Socks …tracksuits…..

As Jack catalogued the items he felt an increasing sense of alarm, moving to the dressing room and running his hands along the pretty dresses and outfits.

He strode back to the kitchen where Ianto was dishing the meal, expecting him to sit.

"Where is your stuff?" Jack demanded, "Where are your male things?"

"In the spare room" Ianto said with surprise, "I already told you that would be the male room."

"For Owen." Jack said.

"Owen?" Ianto blinked, "No, he's downstairs at the end of the hall. Tosh is in the room next to the upstairs bathroom, Ianto's is opposite Tosh's and Yan sleeps in the main room with you."

"Talking about yourself as a third person." Jack huffed, "So fucking calm."

"Third … fourth …" Ianto snorted, "I need space too. Everything is so … female. So her. I need my own space."

"And what about me?" Jack pouted, "I'm only allowed comfort from Yan? Only allowed cuddles when she is around? Are you telling me you don't want me in male form?"

"What?" Ianto blinked as he stared at Jack, showing he had clearly not considered this angle.

"Ianto, I love you." Jack tried to stay calm, "I want to fuck you into the seventh realm. You!"

Ianto blinked and sat.

"I want to go to sleep with you in my arms, wake up to your soft breath on my cheek" Jack tried to explain, "You! Ianto or Yan. I love Yan's soft feminine touches, I understand if you don't but am I to be discarded along with her?"

"I don't ... I don't know" Ianto suddenly burst into tears, "Oh god. I don't know anything anymore. I am so fucking screwed up."

"Can I hold you?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded, rising and accepted the embrace as Jack engulfed him in a bear hug.

"If you want to be in that room as Ianto, I understand. OK. But only if I am in there with you" Jack murmured, "I don't want to wake up without you in the bed."

"Don't leave me" Jack started to cry as well, both men an emotional ball of woe.

They sat and ate the cooling lasagne, both watching each other as they tried to think of something to say.

"Rhys seemed happy with the offer" Jack finally broke the draught, "I gave him Suzie's workstation, seems he's quite handy with tools."

"Be good to have someone else around to do fix ups" Ianto agreed, glad of the subject, "We can get him to look at that cell door that doesn't always lock."

"I'd forgotten about that" Jack smiled.

They ate in silence, Jack reaching for his hand as Ianto rested it on the table and Jack whispered that the stuff could soak overnight, always best with lasagne to soak the pan.

As Ianto cleared things away Jack moved to the bedroom and gathered his robe and slippers, taking them to the 'Ianto Room' and defiantly dropping them on his side of the bed.

Sorted.


	71. comfort for both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto moved into the bedroom and looked at the new additions, then turned as Jack entered, a glass of water for his side of the bed in his hand.

Jack calmly placed it down, then he leaned in, took Ianto's face in his hands, and kissed him hard.

This wasn't anything like the sweet kiss they'd shared in the kitchen less than an hour ago. This kiss was urgent.

As Jack's tongue raced around Ianto's, he knew this was only the beginning.

Jack moaned as he turned Ianto and reached for the open door, maintaining lip contact while blindly slapping in the direction of it. He clumsily shut the front door without pulling his lips away from Ianto's. Then, he moved his hands from his cheeks to his waist.

Slowly, he guided him backwards until he was pressed up against the wall. They hadn't made it six feet from the door, but he didn't care.

Ianto didn't care either.

He wanted Jack so badly that he would've let him ravage him anywhere.

Pressed between the wall and Jack's incredibly toned body, he couldn't help but notice that his cock was hard and pressing against his with urgency.

 _Thank goodness,_ he thought to himself. He grabbed onto his perfect ass and pulled him in even closer.

Ianto's nipples hardened into stiff peaks just as he let out a soft moan and His penis rubbed against Jack's needily.

"I want you, Jack," he whispered. "Right now."

Ianto tugged at the waistband of his pants.

"Do me right here," he whispered back.

He stripped off his shirt, and as soon as his chest and nipples were exposed, he dove his mouth onto them. He slurped them hard and fast – the same way he'd previously had his tongue dancing across the rest of Ianto's previously feminine body.

Ianto ran his fingers through his hair and then moved them lower. He had to see him - all of him - now.

He started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, but it was impossible to concentrate while he feasted on his nipples.

"I want you naked," Ianto begged. "Christ Jack, come on!"

He looked up and gave him a smile that made his dick strain even more.

Jack pulled his mouth away from him and stripped quickly. Ianto didn't have time to admire to his god-like body before he kneeled down and yanked off Ianto's pants and his boxers.

"My god," he whispered as his eyes roamed his naked body.

Then, he plunged his mouth over the staining cock.

Ianto let out a small shriek when his tongue started to caress the most sensitive slit. It only took a few strokes for the pressure to build up inside him. The tingle started in his belly and made its way south.

Ianto grabbed onto his hair, holding on for dear life, knowing what was about to happen.

Jack tightened his grip and looked up at Ianto who threw his head back and whined, panting as it came rushing up from the soles of his feet to meet the pressure in his belly.

He clenched his eyes shut just as the ecstasy took over.

"Yes," he moaned as he soaked up every tiny tremble of pleasure.

Jack let out a moan of his own and swirled his tongue even faster. Suddenly, one orgasm melted into a second.

His breaths turned into deep pants.

Jack grabbed onto his hips and gently rocked them back and forth. His hands were the only thing keeping him from collapsing.

Ianto's entire body was weak.

His mind was blank.

All he could think about was the blazing heat roaring through him.

When Jack finally pulled his mouth away, Ianto whimpered with disappointment.

He'd already had so much - but all he could think about was getting more.

"I have to be inside of you," Jack whispered.

"Yes… Oh yes… I need you," Ianto pleaded.

Jack pulled him around so he was bracing himself against the dresser and he looked at him in the mirror for a split second before pulling him back and kissing him again.

Tasting himself on his lips made his dick throb. He was desperate to come again - and to watch his face as he came inside him.

Jack grabbed onto his hips and lifted his arse up. With Ianto's arms braced and watching him from the mirror, he entered him, he cried out, almost in disbelief that anything could feel so good.

His mouth had been masterful, but he became aware that he was definitely addicted to his cock.

Jack rocked him back and forth as he thrust. His huge manhood rubbed every delicious inch of him.

His walls tightened against him.

The pleasure had been bubbling beneath the surface, but now it was back with a vengeance.

Ianto snarled at the reflection that leered over his shoulder at him and bucked against him.

Suddenly, his thrusts got quicker.

Ianto hadn't finished his own wild ride when he felt him go over the edge. He let out a roar as his cock jolted inside of him.

Hearing him lose control made Ianto's dick tremble with delight.

Jack reached down and tugged haphazardly, like his thrusts and Ianto gasped with overload.

Before he knew it, he was coming again, the moans escaping their lips in tandem.

When they both finally rocked to a stop, he leaned in and kissed him again.

Gently, even though Ianto was exhausted and so satisfied all he wanted was to have him again and again.

Ianto stroked his fingertips down his chest and down to his hips, tracing a circle with his fingers around his cock.

He watched as his erection jumped back to life.

"Again, Jack," he begged breathlessly. "I need you again."

"You've got me. All night long," he whispered in his ear as his finger began to stroke his semi erect dick. "Come for me again, beloved."

It only took him a few blissful moments to give him exactly what he wanted.


	72. Cream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto entered the hub and saw Andy leaning over Rhys as they examined a piece of tech.

He waved and kept moving, Jack trundling along behind him silently.

Ianto turned to get the creamer jug and Jack had him against the corner, kissing him as he slid his hands inside his suit jacket and cupped those lovely arse cheeks he loved to …

"Jesus! I would say get a room but you have a whole bloody house to do that in!" Owen snarked as he wandered in and put his mug where Ianto could reach it.

"Good morning Owen" Ianto smiled, pushing the horn dog off his leg and turning back to the machine.

"A whole house … we haven't done it in Owen's room yet hon" Jack wide with wide eyes as Owen froze while reaching for the offered mug.

"Yes. You are right. The spare toilet either … we've not done it sitting in the toilet yet!" Ianto said with that same blank face that always unnerved Owen.

"Pricks" he muttered as he snatched his coffee and scuttled off.

"So. When do we see …" Ianto stopped talking as he watched Jack scratching his belly, his shirt pulled up and those toned abs looked edible.

"Cariad, cover up. I don't share!" Ianto fake scolded and Jack snorted as he tucked himself back in, just as Owen re-entered looking for creamer.

"Aw! For Christ's sake!" he roared, "Really? Oh god … you did it that quick?"

Jack froze, shocked at the accusation of a quick blow job but Ianto was firing on all cylinders today and simply did a show of wiping the corner of his mouth, then looking into the creamer jug.

"Creamer?" he offered the jug and Owen scowled, then looks at both men before turning to leave.

"Get stuffed, I'll have it black!" he muttered loud enough for them to hear.

Jack laughed as he pulled Ianto in for a kiss as he called him cheeky and Ianto leaned into his touch.

"Right, Rhys has to learn that sequence for the secure vault" Ianto sighed as he went to step away, "Four separate locks, took me almost a week to get a rhythm going that worked. His big fingers, I think he will never get it."

"Do you have to go?" Jack pouted in a needy voice.

"Stop it!" Ianto laughed, "Making me feel guilty."

Jack smiled as he leaned back and his cell phone went, making him lean back further to get it out of his pocket. He looked at the screen and grinned.

"Martha Jones! What can I do for you, voice of a nightingale?" he cooed down the phone.

"Really? Well, send them across, we're training a couple of new guys and they need the experience with a new file." Jack said happily, then they talked for a few more minutes and sighed off with 'I love you' to each other.

Jack found Ianto in the archives, sitting at his desk and he sat on the edge to talk to him.

"Remember I told you about … that year."

Ianto put down the piece of Tech and frowned because actually he hadn't told him much at all.

"The Doctor had a companion called Martha Jones and her family were with me during the time I was … contained" Jack was struggling and Ianto reached out to stroke his leg, "So. Anyway. Martha works for Unit now and they have a case that's stumped them so she's sending us the file. I thought it might be a good one for the boys to learn on. A lot of research and prep. Also, I would like Andy to take the lead."

"OK" Ianto said softly, watching as Jack still struggled.

"Martha saved the world" Jack finally said, "She was the one who did what was needed to be done to save us all."

He then rose to leave but Ianto was quicker, engulfing him in a hug and he held Jack tightly as he shook.

"We will do our best then my love" Ianto soothed, rubbing his back, "She is a Jones after all. Must be good stock."

Jack laughed softly at the logical thought and sighed, rubbing his nose in Ianto's hair.

"I love you" he whispered, "God Ianto, I love you so much I want to climb inside you where it's warm and safe."

"I need to get Rhys more settled with the system first" Ianto started to think of the task ahead, "Owen said he is also being furtive about the medical. Seems Rhys is a bit shy."

Jack snorted, "He's in the wrong place for that."

"I've not told him the showers are communal yet" Ianto giggled softly, "I was waiting for the first time we all have to scrub down so Tosh can have a bit of fun."

"That's cruel" Jack huffed.

"You know me … whatever it takes" Ianto giggled and Jack squeezed, revelling in the warmth.

Whatever it takes.

He will never let go of him again.


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

The call came to do retrieval and Ianto called Rhys and Owen to the floor.

Tosh came as back up so Owen could watch with Jack back at base and assess their medical competency via the vests with feedback.

Ianto was relieved that Owen wasn't there as they entered the moors, sludging across the muddy field while trying to avoid as many cow pats as they could.

No complaints.

Ianto did feel it slightly unsettling how calm everyone was and it set him on edge, hyper vigilant as Rhys laughed with Andy about the soft rain and the mud like this was a school camp.

Ianto saw it first and slowed, trying to tell himself it was a trick of the light, nothing more.

Andy pointed, "Look, a trash can."

"Nah, looks more like a port-a-potty to me!" Rhys laughed as he reached out to touch the metal.

"NO!" Ianto roared, Tosh looking up from her sinking feet with alarm as Ianto started to scream and run.

"RUN!" Ianto screamed, "No you fucking idiots. Away! Away from it!"

They hesitated with confusion as Ianto continued to run straight for the object while he fumbled with something in his pocket.

They ran, Rhys scooping Tosh under his arm as he went and they high tailed it for the SUV.

Jack was on his feet demanding a better description, what was happening, a risk assessment …..anything.

Ianto's sobbing was loud from the tiny speakers and they listened to him falling to his knees.

"Four … no five. God, yeah….five….have I got five …. God … God ….. shit …..five!...yes …five bars … motherfucker!"

Then the sound of Ianto running, still yelling at those in front of him, then screaming at them to hit the mud.

The sound of squelching and heavy breath.

"Cariad, I love you"

The boom blew the speakers from the desk top and Owen screamed as he tore at his hair, Jack was struggling to hook another set of speakers up with shaking hands.

They waited, frozen as they stared at those speakers.

Static.

Crackling.

Then they hard ragged panting, followed by huffs of laughter,

"Did you really dive into that cow pat?" Ianto was shrieking with mirth and Jack collapsed onto the hub floor and closed his eyes, letting his mate's voice wash over him like a calming splash of water.

"You bastards!" Tosh was laughing, "You used me as your air bag!"

"Well, you do have two" Andy giggled and Ianto was then chastising them as he told them to be careful with the pieces.

Then Jack and Owen headed up to wait for the SUV to sweep ingot its parking space and everyone got out.

Ianto slid from the passenger seat and ran for Jack, falling into his arms as he shook.

Then Andy opened the back of the SUV and Jack saw a glint of metal, Rhys pulling at the tarpaulin that contained the bit of Rift debris.

The metal plate on top slid, then hit the ground with a sharp ting, the bubbles running along the pate in classic Dalek fashion took Jack's breath away and he held Ianto tighter as the parts of Dalek were hefted out.

"Are you OK?" Jack whispered running his hands over Ianto's shaking body to check for himself as he spoke.

"It was empty, or dead … or something" Ianto said softly, "I used that photon bomb I picked up last week, it was still in my pocket from the archives earlier … I was going to give it to Tosh."

"Are you OK?" Jack repeated, too shocked to comprehend what Ianto was saying.

They all headed for the showers and Ianto let Jack undress him, checking him again for any damage as Ianto looked over at the two men who were helping each other undress.

"I'll just get your other suit baby" Jack said as he stepped away and Tosh walked past, stark, bullocking naked and slapped Ianto's butt cheek while asking if the water was adjusted.

Ianto stepped in and reached out a hand, helping her under his spray and the two men stood with their mouths open as Ianto started to wash Tosh's hair.

"Aren't you getting cold?" Jack asked as he walked past, hanging Ianto's suit for him.

Andy started to giggle as he got under the water, followed by Rhys who pulled him into his arms and kissed him passionately under the spray.

Ianto nodded at Jack who turned and looked, then grinned as they watched Andy stroke Rhys' cheek lovingly.

Ianto stepped out and into the fluffy robe Jack was holding open, accepting a kiss as Jack started to dry his hair, then dropped to do his legs.

Jack then rose and hugged him close.

That had been too damned close.


	74. Jammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Martha had sent through the files and everyone was settled at the meeting table to watch Andy nervously give his presentation.

"So, there were three Cardiff based alone, kept from us by Unit" Andy clicked a button and the large screen showed three faces.

"The victims appear to have died from toxic shock, but their medical records have been deleted" Andy continued, "Owen and Martha have been checking into the records and all have been murdered. Further investigation shows that the victims have previously suffered from incurable diseases such as diabetes and HIV, but were cured of them prior to their deaths. All were participants in clinical drug trials at a secure medical research facility called The Pharm, run by the well respected medical researcher, Professor Copley."

"Martha is due in here soon, Ianto?" Jack swung to address his partner, "Could you go wait for her please darling?"

Ianto rose and calmly minced from the room as Jack grinned, then called out, "Sorry. I mean …. I didn't mean to call you darling at work, hon."

He grimaced a bit more and then shrugged, looking at the plate of sandwiches and hooking another one to slap against the one he already had.

"Peanut butter and … fish paste?" Tosh said with her nose screwed up.

"Fish paste is good for you!" Rhys thundered, scoffing one down as Andy shook his head.

"Don't knock it till ya try it toots" Owen said as he chose a ham one to join to a tomato one.

She shook her head at their weird 'man' ways and hoped Martha had a thick skin. So much testosterone there days.

Martha entered the small tourist centre and found Ianto waiting with his hands clasped together politely. She felt a slam of recognition as he smiled at her, the man who had slipped her a map to her greatest benefactor during The Year That Never Was. The woman who had not only helped smuggle her behind many enemy bases but also explained the fake gun to her was known to this man.

She reached for his hand without a second thought and was relieved when he showed no recognition.

His death had not been pleasant.

"We have a survivor coming in" she said as she walked with him down the corridor, "I don't know if she can tell us anything but she is the first to still be semi-coherent."

Owen was already lowering the cobble stone, his hand on the gurney as the woman whimpered softly in her restraints.

"Don't know what the poor cow can tell us, she did talk in the ambulance but she seems to be dipping every couple of minutes, like something is cycling" Owen called out as the stone came to a halt.

"Can you hear me?" Jack said softly, stroking the cheek of the poor woman. She managed to choke out Copley's name then she started to convulse as her head was thrown back and her mouth was wide open like she was screaming but instead of noise fly-like creatures erupted from her mouth.

Owen swore as he ducked and Andy swung the cricket bat that had been leaning by his workstation, slamming one of the creatures into the wall.

Myfanwy swooped down, clacking her beak as she grabbed another and the third and final one advanced on Ianto.

Jack didn't even blink as he shot it.

"Ianto?"

"I'm OK sir" Ianto answered as he watched Owen pick up one of the downed creatures and hold it up.

"A … a mayfly? A fucking big mayfly!" Owen huffed.

Martha was shaken but still able to assist Owen in an autopsy of the poor woman as Jack clung to Ianto from behind, watching over his shoulder from the viewing bay.

"My god, they ….they seemed to claw their way out" Martha said with horror.

"Shitty way to die" Owen agreed.

The professor claimed only to use human subjects for advanced clinical trials of disease curing drugs, but Jack detected a strong presence of alien life forms within The Pharm, and the facility's security system proves to be beyond the ability of Torchwood to hack from the outside.

"Well, someone will have to go in then!" Martha said as she looked around, "I call it."

Ianto turned to Jack who was nodding his agreement and sighed as he moved to comply.

Ianto moved to complete the fake IDs for Martha and found Jack still holding onto the back of his jacket. He wasn't sure if he should be flattered or cloistered.

Martha came over to him and Jack finally moved away to get something to eat, Ianto noticed that he always snacked when he was nervous.

"OK, Martha you will be posing as Samantha Jones," Ianto turned and smiled softly, "you will inform the intake nurse at the Pharm that you travelled to North America, France and Germany. Not too far from the truth, is it? You have … travelled."

Ianto swung back to the commuter before she could respond, the shock of his admission that he knew about her stunning her to silence.

Jack called out at the doorway for the kitchen that he had found the jammy dodgers and was eating them all! He sounded like a naughty three year old daring the parent to do something about it and Ianto sighed softly.

"So … you and Jack" Martha grinned as she watched Ianto work.

"Yes."

"So .. you are …." Martha dug.

"We … we dabble." Ianto finally supplied nervously looking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Really? What's it like?" she whispered.

Ianto grinned and blushed softly as he started to walk towards the kitchen and the jammy dodgers in need of rescuing, then he turned and smiled softly "It's … very …avant-garde!"

Martha grinned with glee as Ianto gave her a full smile, showing his beauty.

Then he was gone and she was left giggling to herself as Jack's howl was heard followed by Ianto's soft scolding. She looked at the rest of the team who kept going like nothing was wrong and realized this was just another day at the office to them.

"Just one more" Jack wailed.

Martha clipped on her mic as Tosh calibrated the eye lenses and watched Tosh giggle as well.

"One more and that's it or you will never eat your tea!" Ianto's voice boomed and Martha slapped her hand over her mouth as Jack let out another heart rendering wail.

How domestic.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack was eating like there was no tomorrow and Ianto was silently refilling his plate as Martha watched.

Dabbling my arse!

Jack pouted and got a soft kiss and a croon as Ianto wiped his chin for him and then refilled his glass of milk.

Jack had been very keen on milk lately.

"Right!" Owen huffed. "Let's …"

Jack burped and slapped his hand over his mouth with wide eyes.

"Better up then down" Ianto muttered as he twirled spaghetti like a pro.

Martha sighed as she sat back and watched Jack excuse himself, "Gotta pee!"

"God! Does he have to announce it every five bloody minutes!" Owen sighed, "He is peeing so much lately!"

Martha excused herself and followed Jack finding him in the bathroom, washing his hands and then splashing his face.

"Are you OK?" she asked and he squeaked with surprise.

"Gods!" he clutched his chest and frowned, "Don't do that!"

"I never thought I would see the day when the mighty Captain Jack Harkness squealed like a girl!" Martha teased and Jack laughed good naturedly.

"So, you and Ianto. He is kinda cute" she started.

"Mine" Jack's smile had turned off as quickly as a light switch, "He's mine."

"Hey" she stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm. "it's OK. He's safe here. We fixed things, he's OK now."

Jack looked at her with open confusion.

"The Year the Never Was, Ianto was my contact, my go between for the benefactor who worked so hard to keep me safe and the Doctor informed of my progress" she grinned, "God. Did you never know?"

"No" Jack said with open pleasure, "But it doesn't surprise me."

"Martha?" Jack asked as they walked back towards his office.

"Yes Jack?"

"Could you do me a favor?" he seemed almost childlike in his look and she smiled back.

"Anything my Captain" she simpered and he laughed.

"Those little unit caps … could you possibly ..er …"

"Really?" she laughed openly, "You want one?"

"Well, not for me" Jack smiled softly as he looked down at Ianto who was showing Andy and Rhys how the PDAs worked.

"So what now?" she asked as Jack maneuvered her towards the door.

"Owen needs a base line, so we can check you when you get out for any inconsistencies that might give us an idea what he's up to" Jack explained as they headed down to the medical bay.

Owen was fiddling about and looked up as they entered and pointed at something that looked like a photocopier plate.

Jack took her hand and gently placed it on there, explaining that it was a 38th century medical scanner.

Owen was still looking down as the twin screens flickered against the wall, one for Jack and one for Martha.

Jack looked up and opened his mouth to speak, then paled as he stared at the unmistakable form on the screen.

The chest cavity, the heart beat strongly pulsating and then, there in the stomach cavity … another miniature heart beating away with rapid intensity.

Jack snatched their hands off the scanner as Owen turned to look at them and frowned.

"It's done" Jack said briskly as he glanced at Martha and she nodded silently.

"Fine" Owen shrugged, throwing a clipboard onto the bench, "Bloods."

Martha sat as Jack wandered over to where Ianto was now laughing as Rhys fumbled with the buttons and Andy slapped at him.

Jack slid his hands around Ianto's' hips and cuddled into him from behind as Ianto leaned back against him without a second thought.

Martha knew that once this was over she and Jack had a long talk ahead of them, she also knew the subject was going to be an awkward one.

As if hearing her thoughts, Jack turned and looked at her and placed a finger to his lips in the universal sign of silence.

She nodded.

She would be quiet for now.

But not for long.

That scan had changed everything.


	76. The first true Blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Martha got in without much bother, even if Copley was overly attentive once he had looked at her blood work and found that little 'spark' of time travel.

He might not have known what it was but he knew it was something different and Martha voice her fears as she waited.

Ianto looked over at Jack and frowned, he was rubbing his face like he always did when worried about something and then he turned back to the screen as Copley and Martha talked.

Copley left the room to do some tests and Martha began to snoop.

She soon found a computer system and Tosh hacked into it using Martha as an avatar. Once inside, Martha discovered that The Pharm uses a substance called "Reset" that releases alien parasites called Mayflies into the host's body. The parasites cure the patient of any diseases and restores them to "factory condition", but at the price of infecting the patient with the parasite. When the eggs hatch, the creatures destroy the host.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Rhys muttered as Andy cursed softly at the images on the screen of the dead subjects.

With The Pharm's computer systems compromised by Martha, Tosh discovered the assassin employed by The Pharm to dispose of research subjects and they realize he is about to kill the last living test subject.

Ianto and Andy moved to apprehend the assassin as Jack and Tosh kept tabs on Martha. Rhys sitting at the monitoring station for Rhys and Ianto.

Just a routine snatch and grab.

Nothing special. Right?

The house was silent, the subject already moved on and Ianto was scouting the rooms as Andy tagged along.

Ianto was the first to get a nagging sense that something was not quite right and he barely had time to push Andy into a side room and slam the door before the room seemed to erupt with light.

Ianto staggered against shelving and pushed, even as he felt himself start to lose the fight for consciousness. The stun grenade did its job as Ianto was dragged away, and Andy watched with terror as they searched for him, not seeing the door for the shelving unit Ianto had pushed over in front of it.

Silly bastard.

Ianto woke to the feeling of pain, his arms hyper extended above his head and he groaned as he struggled to see where he was.

The Pharm.

He struggled with the restraints as he listened over the coms, Jack's voice calmly telling him that he loved him and to stay calm, Martha was looking for him.

Jack also told him that they were coming, they were almost there.

"I love you" Jack whispered across the sound waves as Ianto's head fell back, "I love you darling I'm coming."

The team rushed to the Pharm and managed to fool the security guards into letting them inside the compound.

Within the Pharm, they find numerous tormented aliens being used to produce various test substances, including the mature Mayfly that is the source of "Reset".

They also find Martha near death in the professor's laboratory and Owen was able to successfully use the singularity scalpel to neutralize the Mayfly within her. Jack ordered Tosh to shut down the Pharm, euthanizing all of the trapped aliens and crashing all computer systems.

They searched everywhere and came up with nothing as Jack became increasingly alarmed.

Ianto closed his eyes as he struggled in the restraints again, wishing he could be Yan, just for a moment, long enough to slip out of bracelets that being Ianto sized would ….

Ianto was on his knees panting and he looked up at the hanging handcuffs with shock, then at his hands.

Her hands.

Yan shakily stood and looked around as she tried to regroup.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong and Jack's frantic cries were only getting worse as Martha tried to bundle him into the SUV.

"I can't leave, not without Ianto" Jack sobbed, struggling.

"We looked, he's not here, come on for Christ's sake!" Owen shouted, then cursed.

Yan stopped moving as she listened to some sort of argument then she recognized Copley's voice.

She ran.

The team was caught trying to depart, stopped at gunpoint by Professor Copley. Yan screamed as Jack seemed to flinch back against the SUV and Owen lunged in front of Martha, screaming.

Copley fired, hitting Owen in the chest and Jack responded by firing and killing Copley.

Martha was trying to save him, her sobs harsh as Tosh's voice screamed over the coms with unimaginable grief.

Yan stumbled towards Jack who looked up at her with palpable relief, then back at Owen who was clearly dead even though Martha wouldn't stop.

Yan stood, numbly looking at the scene of carnage and turned in a slow circle.

The power to change from male to female.

The power of immortality?

Yan considered.

She would give it all for a moment of reset, for one more chance to save her friend. To ease the heartbreak of her best friend and to remove the bereft look of failure on her Cariad's face.

God, to go back and ….

The coral in her heart seemed to consider the request.

Then …..

Yan blinked.


	77. oops, too far back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Jack.

Thank god.

She started to move towards him then hesitated as she looked harder at his uniform.

Uniform?

Jack walked towards her and then frowned softly as he grew near, "A suit? You are a bit ahead of your time sweetheart."

Yan looked down at the suit Ianto had put on that morning and swore softly.

"Are you in trouble?" Jack stepped closer, shielding her from the men.

"Yes" Yan tried to think fast about what sparse things Jack had told her about this version of him, "I … I was with a friend and he took off. I … I don't know what to do."

Jack canted his head as he regarded her and then frowned, "Who was your friend?"

"Um. He doesn't really have a name" Ianto said slowly, "He's a Doctor though."

This got the desired effect as Jack seized her by an arm and propelled her into a nearby building.

He flicked money at the man behind the counter and Yan found herself in a small room.

"Hungry?" Jack asked and Yan couldn't help but smile. Jack and his stomach.

Jack said as he leaned on close, "He's gone. I don't know where. The Doctor didn't stick around. I sort of hoped … well."

"He is a bit of a free spirit" Yan agreed.

Jack snorted, "This is where I met him last time but ... I can't." Jack sighed.

"Timelines" Yan nodded, "This is where you first met him, before the game station."

Jack blinked as he regarded this pretty little thing.

"Have we met?"

"we will. This is part of the problem" she grimaced, "We don't know each other yet."

"Damn, don't tell me anymore." Jack held his hands out, "I know too much alre…"

The grinding of the Tardis filled the room and Yan rose to greet the doctor, flying from the box with wide eyes.

One Yan didn't know.

"Who are you, what is going on … speak" the finger waggled at Yan and she swallowed down the desire to bite it.

"Who are you!" he demanded and she looked at Jack and saw his confusion as well.

"Which incarnation are you" she asked, "Because I only know ten."

"Ten?" The Doctor blinked, "Really? I'm er … fourth? Fourth. Yes."

He scratched his wild hair covering head as he regarded the little lady, then fumbled around in is pockets, "Jelly baby?"

"We need to go" Yan said softly, "We need to talk."

"Yes. Yes, we do." The Doctor was grinning at Jack like he had just farted and Yan knew why, even if Jack didn't.

"You .. you aren't the doctor I know" Jack said and Yan turned, taking his face in her hands and kissing him enthusiastically.

"And you aren't the Jack I know but you will get there, we all will Cariad" Yan whispered as she stroked his cheek, then stepped back and said cryptically. "Don't blink."

"Fucking timelines" Jack lamented as he watched them leave, grinning as he brought his fingers to his lips. "I would love to meet you again sometime little blossom."

They waved from the door and Yan reluctantly closed it, sighing as she leaned against it.

"So, that man means something to you?" he asked and Yan shrugged.

"Who can say" she said cryptically, "Spoilers."

"Ah!" the Doctor pointed at her. "Well done!"

"I need you … not this you but ... I need Ten or Eleven" Yan explained, "Or even Twelve, but I've not met him yet."

"Oh. That's because there isn't one … I don't think I go that high" he laughed, his hair flying about and Yan smiled as she saw the attraction. He was like a huge child in that long colorful scarf.

"Right." He smacked his hands together, "Tell me where you came from and I'll take you back, then I can set my alarm and meet you there when I am supposed to."

"Sounds like a plan" Yan nodded.

"Yes well, I do make them sometimes, silly business really. Don't hold to them of course, but it sounds good. You know, to say you have a plan while doing whatever seems to work. They believe that." The doctor chortled.

"Rule number one, the Doctor lies." Yan nodded, "Check!"

"So?"

Yan pulled out her pocket watch that had smashed when she fell from the shackles.

She knew just where she wanted to go.


	78. Wait ....rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

The wardrobe room had been amazing and Yan was overwhelmed by the choice in front of her, finally going with a soft cat suit and thigh boots.

She topped it all off with a large black coat that resembled Jack's but with silver buttons instead of brass.

Right.

They touched down and she leaned in, kissing the Doctor's forehead as he proclaimed her a sweet little ape.

She stepped out and checked her placement, then started to run.

She saw Owen standing there and then shouting, putting on speed as she snarled.

She slammed into the back of Copley and his shot went wild as Jack surged forward and brought his gun down on the man's temple.

Yan was panting heavily as Jack scooped her up and kissed her, running his hands over her smooth body.

"Love the suite babe" he purred, "Where did you get this number?"

The grinding Tardis answered him as he gaped at her, then the blue box.

Martha ran for the door, and then slowed as it opened and a man stepped out with a graceful air.

"Ah. I'm ... er … twelve." The man said and Yan canted her head.

"You look like .."

"I know. I get that all the time" he said waving a hand. "You young lady, we have an appointment. Hello Jack, Martha my dear. Come, come. River is dying to meet you."

They entered the box, Owen and the others heading back to the hub … reluctantly.

"So, explanations" the Doctor said once introductions were made and Yan had stopped staring at the woman who had the hair of the doctor she had previously met.

"Yan. You have a slice of coral in your heart."

"Yes Doctor" Jack said as he drew her into his side protectively, "An accident with some ashes."

"The Master's ashes" the Doctor nodded. "My fault. I lost them. The wee slice was in his pocket and when he burned, became ash, then got scooped into the box, the coral went in too."

Jack leaned forward, "Doctor. That still doesn't explain the coral's origin."

"Ah. That's the easiest part Jack!" the Doctor crowed, "You're in her!"

Silence.

"When the Master crated the paradox machine he broke a chunk off from her heart, he stuck it in his pocket for some reason, it then went into the ashes, to you, then … bang. Then we have you!" The Doctor smiled at Yan, "And aren't you something."

"But what am I exactly!" Yan demanded, "This turning from female to male, this is a chameleon thing."

"Yes, her Chameleon Circuit was next to that particular piece of coral and when I short circuited it … oooo …. Gods. Seven hundred years ago? Eight? Goodness, maybe ten? Anyway, it fused with the coral so now you have the whole package. It fused to your heart and Jack here has been topping you up."

"Like an STD" Yan snorted with mirth, "Jack is … infecting me with power that then feeds the coral that is making me … magic?"

"Yes, in time you can control it better, those wee time jumps will be a simple thought process as you are now … welllllllll … sort or Tardisy."

"So I can change shape and form, travel through time and … what. Live forever?"

"Oooo, smart one" the Doctor leaned forward as Martha spoke.

"Jack's"

"Yes, yes of course. Wouldn't dream of stealing her, especially with the baby and all!" he laughed as he set the Tardis down.

"Baby?" Yan frowned.

"Forever is a very long time, I really cannot say. I've not looked for you but I dare say you and Jack are around for a while yet."

"Wait, wait. You said 'Baby' just now" Yan said and Jack reached for her arm.

"I was going to tell you" Jack whimpered, "I only just found out myself."

"What!" Yan turned to him with confusion.

"Well … you know how I talked about birth control in the rain?"

Yan nodded silently.

"Well, there was no rain in the bowels of the Valiant. A whole year of death and resets. No rain, ergo no birth control" Jack sighed, "I didn't really think about it or spend time out in the world getting a new prescription."

"Wait, wait."

Yan started to feel faint as it all started to come together. "Jack, are you with child?"

"I love the way she puts it. 'With child'. So much more polite then preggers eh River?" the Doctor asked then raised his eyebrows in surprise when River glared at him.

Yan merely dropped like a stone.

A dead faint.

[](http://postimg.org/image/5nx5zhnxr/)  



	79. everybody wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan was in shock.

Jack was holding her as he tried to get her attention but she just sat there blinking into space as she repeated "Preggers" over and over again.

"Looks like I broke her" the Doctor pointed out, "Oops?"

"Not helping Dear" River said as she offered Yan a cup of tea.

"So. Let me … god. Really?" Yan started to come to life as she turned and looked at Jack, the delight on her face calming and relieving Jack.

"Yeah baby." Jack grinned.

"Oh my god, so when we were …um …wow." Yan started to smile, her joy now evident, "A baby."

"Yeah" Jack nodded stepping forward as Yan reached for him and she kissed his stomach. Then rose to her feet and pouted for a kiss with more meaning.

After a while Yan asked if they could keep it to themselves for a while, wanting to let it sink in before Owen's taunting began.

Also, Jack sensed her quiet glee and knew she wanted to observe the traditional three month silence.

They wanted to go home, regroup and Jack knew Yan wanted to pamper him a bit, even though it was her that had been in peril.

So sweet, ever the smotherer…That Jack loved so damned much.

They got to the house and walked inside, Jack trembling with anticipation as he practically smelt Yan's lust.

They had done it.

Everybody lives.

"Bedroom" she panted, rubbing against him.

"I don't know if I can…" Jack stammered with wide eyes, "I appear to be 'with child' dear."

"Get that arse in there!" Yan laughed as she pushed at him and she giggled as he let her manhandle him to their bedroom, secretly excited to be back in that bed as well.

Yan had him against the bedroom door, his hands rubbing her shoulders as she opened his shirt by two buttons and kissed his throat.

Soon they were sans clothes and Jack was definitely enjoying the attention.

To get closer she threaded her hands through his hair and wrapped one of her legs around him until he was pressed against her. It still wasn't enough as her body screamed for his hands running across her bare skin.

Letting go of his hair, she pressed his work roughened hands to her chest. The rough texture against her smooth, heated skin was intense and she got wetter in anticipation.

Bending to take one of his hardened nipples between her teeth, she smoothed her hands over his muscled abs.

A baby was in there.

Their baby.

Her hot mouth exploring his skin drove him insane.

He needed to be inside her, filling her.

Wanted to feel him stretching her again.

Desperate to touch her, he traced his fingers along the sensitive skin of her side, admiring the dip of her waist and outward curve of her hips. He rested his hands on her waist, reaching his fingers around her body.

Their bodies fit, like they were made for each other.

Amazing.

Every time.

She bit at his nipples again, back and forth between the two, sending shivers of sexual need straight to his aching cock. When her lips began a trail down to his belly, his hands bit into her waist as he fought the urge to take her with violence.

She wanted this time to explore and he would try to give it to her, even if it killed him.

No big deal, and what a way to go.

She dropped onto her knees and took his entire length deep into her mouth.

Oh, God, the taste was divine.

Dark and sinful.

She stroked her tongue around him and lapped at a lone bead of moisture, groaning in pleasure.

His cock sprang free of her mouth, bouncing against his abs before she fisted him with both hands. He sucked in a sharp breath, silently pleading with her to let him fuck her mouth. Yeah, this kind of restraint was not in his nature.

She bent down and cautiously licked around the tip, the skin pulled tight and throbbing for release. A drop of cum beaded at the top and she greedily licked him clean. He tried thrusting his hips to get inside her mouth, but she held fast and refused to be rushed.

"Be patient. You'll get your turn to be in control later." She eyed him wickedly as he arched his eyebrow.

Jack's answer was to lift her up and dump her on the bed with a soft huff of excitement.

Wiggling her body around so she could get to him from a different angle, she thrust her arse in the air, positioning her glistening pussy right in front of his face.

Fuck yeah.

He stroked her hips, savouring the moment before she moved in.

With a moan she engulfed him all the way to the back of her throat.

"Ooh, fuck! Yes." He grabbed her ass to keep himself from shooting off the bed as she began sucking him in and out of her mouth.

He needed a distraction to regain some control or this would all be over in a matter of minutes. He stroked two fingers along her slick folds before pushing them into her opening.

Her satiny pussy caressed him as he curved upward searching for her inner sweet spot, the one that would make her quiver and beg and forget all about being in charge.

When her lower body jerked against his face, he knew he'd found it.

He flicked it a few times to watch her reaction and then started a stroke in and out of her in a strong but slow movement, designed to tease and torment her sweet heat.

He smiled when her muscles squeezed around his fingers as he picked up the pace and fucked her harder.

She responded by grazing her teeth along his shaft, causing his muscles to clench in fevered agony. He tilted his head up and ran his tongue along her entire slit, up one side and down the other, paying close attention to her gorgeous clit with every pass.

She moaned around him.

Taking him in as deep as she could take it, Yan kept a tight fist at the base. She felt his orgasm rising as his shaft swelled even more with each pulse. Encouraged by his reactions, she thrust her lips around him faster. His fingers and tongue were driving her wild and she couldn't hold back much longer. The direct pressure he continued to apply on her clit with every stroke was more than she could bear.

She was losing control... Her orgasm burst free around his fingers and her muscles convulsed, clutching him tightly.

At nearly the same time he pulsed in her mouth and flooded her with his release.

She continued to suck and lick as fast as she could until she'd taken every last drop and he slumped against the mattress.

His fingers slipped from her as her knees buckled and she fell limp across his strong thighs.

For a few blissful moments she basked in the feelings of euphoria they created together.

"Wow" Jack finally gasped as he rubbed her arse, watching her pussy convulse as she rested on top of him.

"Yeah" Yan laughed as she climbed off and moved up the bed to cuddle. "That was totally WOW."

Jack could have laughed but he felt so much love in that moment all he could do was kiss her.

Everybody wins.


	80. Spoiler pic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan was walking on air, the news still humming through her psyche.

She was making a mental list of things needed to be done and new clothes for Jack was top of the list. If they could keep the baby quiet as long as possible, keep a sense of normalcy before things had to change.

She was also going to check the employment code for Torchwood to see if Jack was still able to run the base under desk rest.

She smiled softly at the thought of how big his pout would be once he realized he was being benched for the duration. One thing she didn't want to test was the life of the baby during a reset, she knew deep down that the baby would not come back with the rest of him.

She was also still spinning on the Doctor's instructions and after a while she decided she needed to be honest with Jack.

Eventually.

Her power and abilities that still needed to be honed and perfected, this last mistake not the first. The first mistake was in trying to save Owen and finding herself back in the time of Jack's meeting with Rose Tyler.

The second was after she left Jack and got back to the Tardis, only to be told by the Doctor that she had time jumped all by herself.

The shock of it, caused her to think about it. Dwell.

The Doctor had tried to help, train and comfort.

Then River took her aside and calmly gave her the run down on what was happening without the flapping hands and stilted silences mid-sentence.

It all made sense and Yan went from shocked to quietly pleased.

The fact that the Doctor had told her that she was connected to Jack though the Heart of the Tardis and they would both live as long as they were connected, filled her with satisfaction.

They had an eternity to get it right.

This 'thing' that still needed a name.

She had so much to sort with Jack but this baby was the beginning, this she knew.

Heading into his office with the mild thought to have a chat about some of what she had learnt, she found him sitting on the sofa with an old tin open and photos scattered across the coffee table.

She placed the tray down with their food and coffee, then sat and waited as Jack held one close with a soft frown.

"I thought … you know when something niggles at you?" he asked, reaching for another.

Yan caught sight of an old sepia one.

A lithe blonde beauty standing in a train station, her bag packed by her feet and a jaunty look on her face.

Leaning forward to slide the plate towards Jack, she palmed the print and slipped it into her pocket.

That one was a spoiler.

Realizing there might be some landmines on the table, she scooped the photos up and chose one that seemed quite benign … not explosive … and handed it to him.

"What is this one Cariad?" she asked as she returned the others to the tin, and then moved the cups closer.

"This was my wife" Jack smiled happily, "She of the Willow Pattern, my darling. Elizabeth, Ellie for short. She was so … soft. I knew it wouldn't last but I thought we would have longer than the six years we wound up with. Influenza took her, my baby daughter, and my precious four year old son."

Yan looked at him with open shock, "A son?"

"Yeah. I sort of … blocked it out I guess. Then Alice happened and I decided to be more bloody careful" Jack leaned back and gave a hearty laugh, "Didn't account for you. My gorgeous Welsh Baby Maker."

Yan smiled and leaned in, kissing him and then telling him to finish off the sandwiches and he would be allowed a cream bun.

Jack's eyes lit up and Yan rose to go fetch them from down in the kitchen, taking the stolen photograph with her.

In the kitchen she stared at it for a long time.

The sepia had bled the colours in a dull brown but she looked long and hard at the gown, originally a deep blood red with the matching top hat perched jauntily on top of the blonde do.

It had been a moment of madness, a cheeky pose without thought and it never occurred to the young circus performer that Jack had it, might have wound up with it ... so many years ago.

Had to be more careful.

Spoilers and all that.


	81. Music in the breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan thought she had dodged a bullet but three days later she found him with the tin open again, searching for something.

"I know I had it in here" he muttered and Yan swallowed.

"Here!" Jack held up a picture and Yan delicately accepted it and felt a wave of relief as she saw it was not of the blonde, but of Jack.

She made interested noises as he spoke about his time undercover in a circus.

"You know why I'm thinking about it now?" he asked and she raised an eyebrow and held her breath.

"Music. Every now and then I think I can hear it, have been for a few days now" he frowned.

"Really?" Yan said with open surprise, "So have I"

"Could be that flyer Tosh brought it, the Majestic are having an only black and white evening" Jack grinned, "I love the old film."

"Oh!" Yan sat up straighter as she listened, watching his glee as he spoke of the old organ music and the first silent movies on the big screen.

"We should go" she blurted out, gaining a clap of glee.

And that's how she found herself sitting in a dark theatre slapping a wandering hand and watching herself ride across the screen on the back of a circus horse.

She swore to herself and glanced at Jack, only to find him more interested in Owen's popcorn. Unfortunately, this left Tosh free to watch and her slow head turn to star at Yan was not lost.

_Lucy, you got some 'splainin to do!_

She grinned back and glanced back in time to see the act she would come to hate watching every night.

The Man Who Can Not Die.

Jack, grinning for the camera as he raises his revolver and places it to his head, then with a suggestive leer he pulls the trigger.

She closed her eyes as Jack's head snapped back on the screen and he fell, the fair ground music gaily playing. His leap to life was met with applause in the theatre and another head turn from Tosh.

She was starting to remind Yan of the little girl form the Exorcist and she resisted the urge to poke tongues at her.

They excused themselves at interval to head for the loo, Tosh giving Yan that determined stare that was not at all helpful.

"Talk!" she hissed as soon as they were locked in a stall.

"I don't know if I can" Yan whispered, "The Doctor told me that I learn to jump around a little, Jack knows me in a few different periods but had forgotten me again because I kept to the paradox rule of not interfering in his life."

Tosh canted her head and motioned with her hand for Yan to keep going.

"God. Apparently this piece of coral, this sliver of the Heart of the Tardis is drawn to Jack so each time I 'move' it gravitates to him. I must try not to be noticed and I only move in his outer orbit. Hopefully this will never be an issue but the Doctor said it might not matter. Although not Timelord, I am altered enough that the timelines might not apply." Yan stopped for breath.

"So that just then?"

"Hasn't happened for me, but obviously has for Jack. At some stage in my future, I jump to his past and I move in the periphery until I move on" she shrugged, "The Doctor wouldn't explain more, just kept tapping his nose with his finger."

"So you have both been hearing this music?"

Yan nodded and they returned to watch more, only to see Jack wanting the part replayed from his section.

Yan frowned as the reel clicked over and stepped closer, "The Mermaid, and the Ring Master. Where did they go?"

Jack swung to look at her, then back at the film.

"There!" Yan pointed to the sign and empty stage, "They were standing there!"

"Really?" Jack grimaced, "Ghostmaker, not ring master, that was his name. I don't like the …."

Yan had danced ot one side with a soft yelp as she watched the shadows dance across the wall, her hand to her chest as her heart thumped.

"I don't like this" she whispered, "Not at all."

They started walking for the SUV, only to have Andy call to tell them there had been a suspicious incident near them.

"Define suspicious" Jack demanded.

"They aren't dead. Just …comatose. Like totally switched off" Andy explained, "They don't know why."

Jack turned to address the team, "The Night Travelers only came out in the rain. Torchwood were interested in them because each town they visited ended with a death or two before the wagons rolled. They were never able to ascertain what happened."

"But … not deaths" Yan said softly.

"Back then they would have been declared dead and buried, no medical help back then love" Jack answered.

"Shit." Owen huffed.

Yan turned and stared down the rain drenched street, "Jack?"

He turned and looked at her as she asked the next question.

"Can you hear that music?"


	82. Failure and resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan sat silently as Jack raged.

It had all ended in tears.

The Ghostmaster had been a step ahead each time and Jack had almost forgotten the agreement of not being in active duty.

It didn't really matter.

Tosh and Owen had gone with Andy and Rhys, leaving the two to their fight and returned pale, upset and not wanting to explain.

Finally it came out that they had traced the Night Travelers to a disused theatre and defeated them, but the flask that was believed to hold the souls of those afflicted had fallen and been those souls lost.

All those on life support had died.

Not a good day.

Yan and Jack had silently berated themselves knowing they would have somehow tried to save at least one.

The fight hadn't been pleasant either.

With the need to keep the baby quiet, the added pressure of Jack not being able to go into dangerous situations and Yan still secretly freaking out over timelines, they had started out calm and quickly exulted to a screaming match about priorities.

Yan had eventually asked Jack if he loved her at all, or would he prefer not to have this child.

His face had shown his pain in the words hurled at him and she had finally backed down, asking how long they were going to hide the baby, how they were going to raise a baby in Torchwood and most importability, if he wanted to raise it together.

All the fighting and screaming came down to the one simple fact.

Yan still felt like the bit of fluff.

"Marry me then" Jack demanded.

"What?" Yan gaped, "Stop being a bloody fool!"

"I'm serious. Make an honest man out of me" he demanded, "Marry me and let our child be born into a family united! You know, I do kid around about my heritage and my people are very open, sexually but a bonded pair is sacred. Marry me. Bond to me and let nobody ever come between us."

"Christ, you are serious" Yan huffed.

"Yeah" Jack let his hands fall to his sides, feeling alarm at Yan's hesitation.

"But .. how …" she faltered, "I mean. It would have to be soon before you are showing, I don't want them to think this is a plasma gun wedding"

At the typical Ianto joke Jack relaxed, grinning as he heard the unspoken yes.

"I have one condition" Jack said firmly.

"No Nostrovites!" Yan huffed and Jack laughed.

"And that. No. You chose who you want to be. Yan or Ianto, I want to marry you. I will walk you down the aisle with you on my arm whether you are in a dress or suit."

Yan blushed as her mind started to whirl with ideas.

"It will have to be soon" she repeated.

"We just need someone to marry us" Jack frowned, then slammed his chair he was swinging in down onto all four legs.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, what if you fly back and hurt yourself!" Yan scolded, a familiar accusation Jack had long since learnt to ignore.

"The Doctor can perform weddings!" Jack said with glee, "He's a Timelord!"

"I don't know" she sighed, "Can he behave?"

"We'll ask ten … or …ooooo, you've not met eleven have you?"

"Cariad, stop referring to him as a number, that is just creepy" Yan sighed.

"Well, what do you want me to call him?" Jack demanded, "Fez lover?"

"What?"

"You'll see" Jack crowed.

And so the team sat with looks of shock and excitement as Jack yelled out the news as soon as he saw the downtrodden faces.

Yan sighed, so much for subtlety.

Oh shit.

She thought the Doctor would be her greatest problem but she knew that deep down the biggest problem would be family.

How was she going to invite Rhia?

Should she?

And what about Alice.


	83. Palete?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Tosh was excited and gushing as she went though websites, and then stalled out.

"I didn't ask … Yan or Ianto?" she asked.

"Yan" she smiled, "I know he is secretly hoping for a veil to lift and I am definitely sure I couldn't find one to match a three piece suit."

Tosh giggled, and went back to the planning as Yan swung on the chair and tried to get her head around things.

"Well, maybe wed as Yan and then get photos done as both" Yan said softly, more to herself than Tosh, "So we can have both. If I ever manage a relationship with Rhia in the future I can at least show her wedding photos then."

"So you aren't going to tell her about your wee … ability?"

"I'm already a freak to her" Yan snorted, waving a hand to dismiss the thought and Tosh knew it was a sign that she was done talking about it.

Rhia was a no-go zone.

She had wondered about a double wedding so Ianto could marry him as well, then wondered if that was just being silly. Somewhere deep down though, she wanted that.

To declare her love for him in every form of her being.

Both sides of the coin.

"Guest list? Numbers?" Tosh was in her compiling mode, "You got any idea of a venue?"

"No idea to numbers, just us I think and er … the back yard would be nice. The clearing before the little orchard down the back, the trees will be nice for pictures I guess."

What?" Tosh gasped, "All at the house? Are you sure?"

"Tosh, it's just us. Maybe Martha and her family as they mean something to Jack, er … yeah" Ianto frowned, "A small. Intimate gathering of family. No sides as we share you as it is!"

"Really? Jack's daughter?" Tosh asked gently.

"I don't know. I doubt she wants to acknowledge his existence let alone come to the wedding, I am sure she thinks it is all a sham anyway. When Jack dropped the money off the other day she wouldn't even let him see Stephen. He came home so broken" Yan sighed.

"Colours" Tosh demanded and Yan grunted with surprise.

"Yes, you must have a palette" she gushed, turning again with an expectant look.

"Um" Yan tried to think fast, caught like a deer in the headlights and all she could think of was the Christmas before where she had decorated the hub.

"Purple" she blurted. "Yes. Er, Purple, silver and white."

She thought she had nailed it and went to move away.

"What purple? Egg plant? Royal? Lilac? Lavender? Midnight? Bright? Pastel?" Tosh was rattling off different hues and Yan blanched.

"Yes! Er … those!" she fled.

"Wow, quite a palate" Tosh said softly to herself, "A lot of range there."

With a giggle she began to compile a file of ideas , excited to have free rein as Ianto was always did all the planning himself.

Yan was definitely different and even if she hadn't noticed it yet Tosh had.

Ianto was more reserved, refined and nervous.

It was almost like she was an alter ego.

Yan closed Jack's office door with a sift huff.

"What's wrong?" Jack turned from the mirror he was examining himself in.

"Tosh asked for my palette" Yan hissed.

"What? In your mouth?" Jack blinked, still looking at the barely there bump.

"No, you idiot. Colour palette for the bloody wedding" she waved her arms explosively and Jack walked away for the mirror so she couldn't see him grinning at her antics.

"Did you choose something?" he finally asked as he mentally went through his suits.

"Purples, is that OK?" Yan was sitting on his desk, her ankles crossed and swinging.

She looked like a little girl asking her Daddy for a new toy.

He felt a rush of love and stepped over, kissing his beloved softly.

"I love purple." He whispered.

"I thought of red, I know you like red but it was just so … bright. Purples and stuff just seems so much softer. Warmer somehow." Yan smiled as she flung her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Whatever you want baby" he crooned, holding her and enjoying the contact.

"All I want is you so I guess we're sorted there" she whispered and Jack held her a wee bit tighter.


	84. popping bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Guest List

Tosh Sato

Owen Harper MD (if you please)

Andy Pandy

Rhys Williams

Martha Jones

Mickey Jones

Tish Jones

Clive Jones

Francine Jones

The Doctor

River Song

Yan frowned at the list and turned to Jack, lounging in the other end of the bath tub, reading the paper.

"Cariad?" she said softly, watching the corner of the paper soak up the water, "I need another name. We need an even number."

"Why"

"Lucky darling. I need another person" Yan sighed, "I only have eleven people … it must be twelve."

Jack lowered the paper, turning it to instant mush, "Eleven? Who?"

Yan recited the names and looked at Jack expectantly.

"Er .. Archie"

Yan gave a sigh of relief knowing the Scotsman would jump at the chance to visit and relaxed.

"Alice and Stephen."

Yan looked at him with surprise but nodded and wrote them down.

Not like they would come.

"The Brig. Oh, and I guess Sarah Jane Smith."

Yan frowned as she stared at Jack, "How do you know my aunty?"

"What?"

"Aunty Sarah Jane. I told you the thing about me Mam being a Smith. The big joke. A Smith and Jones all mixed together. That's why I never thought it was funny when everyone went on about Martha and Mickey!"

Jack blinked and then looked at the ceiling.

"Babe, Sarah Jane is an ex-companion to the Doctor" Jack explained as calmly as he could, "Did you never question her … worldly ways?"

"Bullshit" Yan snorted then frowned. "Bloody cow!"

"And Harriet Jones" Jack said as he picked a handful of paper Mache from the water, then froze and looked at Yan.

"What?" she demanded, "We are not related!"

"So you are related to a Smith but not a Jones" Jack sighed, "That could do your head in!"

"I know what will do your head in if you don't get all of that in the waste paper basket mister!" Yan frowned and Jack huffed softly with amusement.

"You don't want me to invite Alice and Stephen?" Jack asked as he pulled the basket closer and continued to fish.

"I don't … I don't want you hurt if they say no or don't turn up" she sighed, "you have a more fragile heart than you let on."

"IF they say no then they say no" Jack shrugged, "At least she can't say she wasn't invited."

Ianto nodded and looked at the list again and growled softly.

"Odd number again god damn it!" she roared, slapping the water with the hand holding the pencil "Now I have bloody seventeen."

Jack watched Yan out the corner of his eye as he reached for his towel choosing retreat as the best option.

Yan was chewing on the pencil, then sighed and threw the pad at the chair, watching it flutter to the floor, a good two feet short.

"Damn it" she muttered.

The phone rang and Jack was heard answering.

He padded in, shaking it at her …

_The phone you filthy minded cretins …. He would helicopter that anyway …._

It was Tosh in the phone.

"Hey Tosh" Yan said with delight.

"Just thinking" she said, "do you have a flower picked?"

"No, I was thinking some out of the garden ... a mix of pretty colours." Yan frowned, getting utterly tied and then she listened to the list of things Tosh was doing.

The occasional grunt as she had things ticked off, then Yan asked, "Marquee?"

"Yes, so the meal can be under the canopy, in case of rain for the ceremony too." She told the wilting woman in the bath.

Yan sighed and looked at the hand holding the phone.

Pruning.

Ew.

Yan got out and checked for bubbles as she reached for her robe.

She looked at her fingers.

Yep.

The fingers of a prune.

Brilliant.

Yan went to the bedroom and dried herself as she half listened to Tosh and then interrupted gain.

"I thought I was doing the food. Jack loved those wee brussell sprouts wrapped in bacon."

Tosh laughed like she had just made a joke, "Yan. You have no idea the work involved, you will have so much to do without having to cook as well!"

Yan considered this.

She did have a point.

Suddenly Yan realized she didn't' have a dress.

Shit, Tosh wouldn't let that one go.

As if hearing her, Tosh informed her, "The dress. We have a lunch and hunt planned for tomorrow."

Damn.


	85. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan was sick of the sight of the wedding gowns, this was worse than Gwen's debacle.

"We should have eloped" she muttered as another mermaid gown was produced.

"Too much bling" she said flatly refusing to try it on.

Tosh flapped her hands and took off again, leaving Yan to sit and breathe.

A young bride was berating her mother and Yan's eyes wandered over to watch.

The saleswoman was holding up a dress and the girl was letting the whole shop know how much she hated it.

"But it was your Grandmother's" the mother begged, "Please, just try it on."

"No!" she roared, "You didn't bloody wear it!"

"No, because I was up the bloody duff with you ya ungrateful cow!" the mother screamed. "Your Grandparents had almost seventy years together, that gown was handmade by her mother from her own dress. It's supposed to be bloody good luck!"

"It's horrible! All that lace!" the girl stormed off to examine coloured gowns and the woman sighed, pushing it back at the saleswoman.

"Wait, what about the cost of restoration?" the saleswoman blustered as she realized she was being left holding a gown.

"Burn it. Give it to good will. Who wants to wear an old dress like that, she's dead now so she won't now any different" the girl huffed, waltzing off.

The mother nodded and told the woman they were not satisfied with it, then the two women left the woman slumped with despair.

Yan stood, and then walked over as the lace peeking from the bottom of the plastic sheeting interested her.

"So, what will happen now?" she asked and the woman snorted.

"This vintage gown is a one off. Was handmade and the stitching was sublime." The woman sighed softly, "The restoration was quite extensive as it had started to rot on the front bodice due to inadequate cleaning."

"So … instead of a payment you wind up with a dress" Yan smiled.

"Yes. A gown we might never sell as it is such an old style" she went to put it away and Yan felt a slight niggle.

"Can I see it?"

The woman shrugged and removed the plastic, revealing an off white gown with pale champagne lace covering it, 1830s style.

It was perfect.

"Oh" Yan sighed, "So delicate."

"Yes, see here. This was originally a full bodice but we couldn't save it all so we had to adapt it to become a strapless number." The woman was happily showing her now, "I wanted it to sweep lower, at least to the waist but the girl wanted it to have a higher back."

"It doesn't work" Yan agreed, "It needs a scooped back, pale skin."

"Would you like to try it on?" the woman said hopefully as she scanned the curves in front of her.

Yan hesitated and then decided it was fate.

After all, none of us are what we were first advertised as, right?

The dress was lovely, soft and lush.

Tosh came out of the dress room with an armful and froze as Yan slowly turned in front of the mirrors, critically string at herself.

"My arse is huge!" she sighed, "God, look at how long my back is!"

"Oh Yan, it's beautiful" Tosh said softly as she walked slowly around her.

"Isn't it?" Yan glowed, "My hair up so Jack can see my neck, a simple shoe and a simple bouquet as well. Just … like a sepia photo come to life!"

"So in keeping with the house and the theme" Tosh gushed.

Yan blinked.

"Theme?"

"Yeah, your "Jack" theme!" Tosh giggled, "old."

"Oi!" Yan swiped at her, "That's my old man!"

"He certainly is!" Tosh laughed and Yan laughed as well, carefully removing the gown.

"How much?"

"Well … the cost of the restoration was quite hefty" the woman warned, "I only want to get my payment for that. You pay that, you get a dress."

Yan was so excited that the dress was done, then Tosh saw a purple number that she was slowly walking past, scoping out.

"Pretty!" Yan said with glee, "Try it on!"

Tosh looked like a million bucks and Yan didn't hesitate in telling her, also adding the small fact that purple and black were Owen's favourite colours.

Tosh's face lit up as she ran her hands over the floaty fabric and Yan grinned softly.

Another dress down.


	86. last chance to run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 

The day of.

Yan sat on the bed, her hair already done and the flowers arrived …. The bouquet was perfectly matched to the dress and Yan peeked out the window, down onto the orchard to see the organza being wrapped around the trunks and flicked through the braches high above to create a canopy of white.

The Christmas strands of white lights being twisted around the trunks as well was going to add to the ethereal feel.

This meant that once the eating was done the tables and chairs could be stacked away to create a unique dance floor.

She couldn't wait to walk amongst the ethereal lights but for now she was thinking of a walk of a different kind.

_How the hell did it come to this?_

The Doctor's voice was still echoing as he and Jack argued across the hall, even with them trying to be quiet, Yan could hear the admonishments from the Doctor about the baby.

She smelt the roses, looked at her dress, then the simple jewelry to go with.

She looked at the simple shoes, the sweet garter she couldn't wait for Jack to find and the undergarments were already under her pale blue silk gown as she wondered if the Doctor would ever run out of steam.

Of course he knew it was dangerous.

Yes. He knew a reset would be at the cost of the child.

Yes. He also knew it was messing this timelines.

Yan canted her head as it occurred to her that he didn't know about Alice and Stephen.

She started to smile despite herself and rose, stalking across the hallways and pushing open the door where the two men were eyeballing each other.

"Are you finished?" she demanded and Jack yelped as he swung to face the wall.

"Jack, I'm not dressed yet" Yan sighed, knowing he didn't want to see the dress.

"Oh yeah?" Jack leered, and then frowned, "But he can see you?"

"Cariad, I am wearing a robe" Yan laughed as she realized how she had said it, "I meant that I am not ready."

"Oh good." Jack smiled, then shifted hi feet, "As in not dressed, not … not ready to get married."

"Stop it!" Yan scolded softly, "Hormones."

"Yeah. Yeah. Hormones." Jack sighed, rubbing his face.

"Doctor, I need you to follow me and let Jack finish dressing" Yan demanded as she led him to her bedroom and handed him the vows.

"I'm quite excited" The Doctor gasped, already forgetting his anger.

This was number eleven, as Jack had explained and Yan felt this to be the most child-like she had met so far. Well …. In this timeline.

Um.

She was secretly pleased the fez was gone.

The Doctor skipped off and Yan closed the door with a sift sigh of relief and then turned to be greeted with a stern faced Tosh.

"Did I hear all that correctly?" she demanded.

"Oh god!" Yan moaned as she sat on the bed.

"Yan? Is Jack OK?" she demanded.

"It's a secret!" Yan whispered, "He is … something happened a long time ago and thought he never would have another … er … he thought it would never happen again. We don't want to make a thing of it yet, especially with the way it changes things. Please, can you keep it quiet a little longer? He is already quietly benched, that's why I have been going on retrievals with Owen and I know Owen will realize sooner or later but please … give him a little longer as a normal man?"

"Oh Yan" Tosh sighed as she saw the desperation.

"I know what is feels like to be a freak, I know he feels this all the time please." She begged.

"OK" Tosh smiled softly, "This is why you're making an honest man of him? Such a speedy romance that there isn't even an engagement ring to show for it?"

Yan giggled and slapped at her half heartedly, knowing she could trust Tosh to help keep things quiet.

They got dressed, the gown falling perfectly and Yan turned to face Tosh, her face betraying her fear.

"Come on, it's not a firing squad" she said helpfully, "Soon be over!"

"God, a cherry one aren't ya!" Andy said from the doorway as he stood grinning at Tosh, then he saw Yan and paled.

Tosh hadn't thought it possible for him to be any paler but there you go.

"Do you think I'll do Pandy?" Yan whispered.

"Bloody hell, I hope he knows how fucking lucky he is the bastard" Andy huffed.

"Come on, he's already down there pulling at his suit," Andy smiled and Yan took a deep breath before she took his arm.

OK.

Show time.

[](https://postimages.org/)


	87. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 

The Doctor stood at the altar, his face stern even with the bright orange bow tie.

Owen stood beside Jack, nervously shifting his feet and showing more nervousness than Jack.

The music was Moonlight Serenade and Yan smiled softly as she walked slowly towards her future.

As he turned to face her she saw the determination on his face, the calmness he hadn't shown earlier.

Something had happened.

He wasn't afraid now.

Neither was she.

She came along side and reached for him, his hand faster as it seized hers in a death grip, pulling her to him roughly.

"Careful" she whispered, "that hurt."

"Don't leave me" he said with wide eyes, "Don't you leave me."

"Never" she smiled softly, wondering what was wrong, "Never will, never could."

Jack seemed to relax and the Doctor grinned as he began.

Then it got to the vows and Yan calmly said them, having written them with Jack.

"May I always remember the first time we met, and the strong love that has grown between us. To work that love into practical things so nothing can divide us. May my presence always bring you comfort, may our words, even when used in anger never cause pain and may our hearts always be ready for forgiveness"

Yan took a deep breath as she squeezed Jack's hands and he blinked.

Then the Doctor prompted him and he nodded.

"May I always know the first time we met, and remember the love that has grown between us. May our hearts be loving and ready to ask for forgiveness as well as forgive one another for our secrets."

Yan blinked.

Jack had changed the vows, what did he mean about forgiving secrets?

Jack then slid the ring onto her finger and she glanced down, seeing the fine ethereal band with a simple diamond, the vines and flowers seeming to grip her finger lovingly.

"Oh Cariad, its perfect!" she gasped with glee.

"I thought so the first time I saw it." Jack said as he stared at her, and then reached out to stroke her cheek.

She grinned as she slid his band on, the platinum with a gold band interior was simple and functional, not likely to catch or impede his shooting ability.

What she really liked was the welsh inscription around the inside, hidden from the outside world but against Jack's skin.

'Bryd a le a anwylds a' which translated to 'Time and Space and love and'. This was a tiny paradox … the endless repetition of time and space and love and time and space and love and time and …

You see what I mean?

Yan knew Jack read it in the moment that she held it before sliding it on as his breathing stilled as his hand stopped shaking.

Then he smiled.

So he had been holding out on her, he did know Welsh?

She grinned at him and raised an eyebrow as he winked back, the tension gone.

They kissed like it was the first time, Jack's arms tightening as he embraced her and she melted into him with a soft sigh.

As they walked back down the aisle she knew there was something there, something that had happened and she also knew that sooner or later it would have to be aired.

No secrets.

This was the vow.

Jack nodded politely as he kept a strong grip on Yan, the ring on her finger was warm against this hand.

He knew the ring would have to be discussed, explained but the girl who had evaded him more than once was already his.

They got to the table and slid into their chairs, Yan's joy comforting Jack as she smiled up at him, her hand covering his as she whispered "No more spoilers Sweetie."

Jack closed his eyes as he let those words wash over him, those glimpses, snippets and ghosts in the back of his mind shifted are relocated as he understands that whatever has been, whatever shall be, like the words on the ring … they are forever.

Jack raised his glass and drank.

[](https://postimages.org/)


	88. consumating the deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

They crept away as the night settled in, Jack insistent and needy.

Yan knew the hormones were raging as she watched him lick his lips and she felt a familiar tightness in her loins as she followed him to their room, the door sliding shut with ease.

She found herself on the bed with him crouched over her, one of his knees between her legs, rubbing against her wetness.

"Jack, we need to talk" she hissed, even as her body betrayed her with its scent mixing with his in the tight quarters.

"Now, baby. Right now I'm going to fuck you. You are mine and I am yours, but if I don't get inside you soon, I'm going to explode." With those words whispered in her ear, she writhed out of control trying to find some much needed friction between her legs.

Her core clenched at the thought of him driving inside her, taking what he needed, when he needed it.

God, she loved him.

Leaving no more time for thought, he covered her lips with his and drove his tongue deep into her mouth to tangle with hers. He tasted of outdoors, musk and man.

It drove her wild.

She flexed her hips up, causing added pressure from his cock against her aching need.

"More. I want more," she begged.

He grinned against her lips. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"Shut up, Twpsyn."

"Then tell me, Yan. Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you and I'll do it."

His tongue gently caressed and nibbled against her lips as he waited for her to tell him. The little nips shot sensations straight to her sensitive girl parts.

"I want you in my mouth so I can taste you again." Her hands roamed across his back and down to his muscled arse.

Nails digging in, she encouraged him to rub harder.

She so desperately wanted to be naked she was tempted to rip the clothes away from both their writhing bodies.

"I want you thrusting deep and hard inside me, filling me, taking me." He loved it when she talked dirty.

Winding her hands around the front of his smooth chest, she pushed him with all her strength, rolling him off of her and onto his back.

Jumping off the bed, she frantically removed her dress, her taut nipples protruding through the thin lace of her bra, begging for freedom.

Jack gleefully tossed his own clothes across the room and then he stripped off the last scraps of lace as he revelled in her stockings.

"Don't lose the garter, I will have to put it back on for the removal" Yan gasped and Jack flicked it at the dresser with a grown of lust.

"Come on, baby. Get back on this bed so I can taste those gorgeous nipples." He demanded.

She had a thing for the dirty talk too.

The more he talked about what he wanted to do to her, the more heat flowed from her nether regions.

Slowly, she crawled up his body, positioning herself between his legs.

She brought her mouth within an inch of his thick, huge cock, but instead of taking him into her mouth, she gently blew on him.

He bounced against her lips in reaction.

"No teasing today. Suck it." His voice was hoarse with need and she responded by flicking out her tongue and licking him from root to tip against the bulging vein and swirling around the deep, now plum coloured head.

She was rewarded with a small bead of cum she greedily lapped up.

The salty taste of his essence sparked an intense, driving need in her as she swallowed his length as far as she could. With his strangled moan, she got a strong mental push from him, lighting a fire inside her.

Her nipples tingled from the onslaught.

Hell, her whole body tingled.

As she eased her mouth back, his hips bucked, trying to keep him in deep.

She moaned around him.

"Suck it. baby. Suck it harder."

With her steady rhythm, his cock swelled and his blood raced through his veins underneath her tongue.

Yan knew if she kept this up much longer he would come soon.

As much as she loved it when he came in her mouth, she wanted to feel him inside her, stretching her to the limits of pleasurable pain.

It didn't surprise her when he read her thoughts, pulled her off him and lifted her up into his lap. The broad head of his erection rubbed her wet folds, spreading her moisture, from top to bottom, further preparing her for the coming invasion.

She couldn't take it anymore.

So much need.

She trembled.

His continual teasing drove her crazy.

"What happened to no teasing?" she asked.

His only response was to position against her entrance, giving her the chance to push down and draw him into her hungry channel on one hard thrust.

Her vision wavered as him stretching and filling her momentarily took her breath away. The intensity of the pleasure mixed with the slight pain of her body trying to accommodate his width blew her mind.

His moans mingled with hers as they both fought to hold onto a thread of control.

"God, Yan. You're so fucking tight and hot around my dick," he panted.

His breathy words stoked the flames within her.

She bucked against him, trying to force him deeper still.

The pleasure in her womb was building to an impossible level and she was close to her own release.

Without warning, Jack seized her around the waist and lifted her off of him.

Pushing her down on her hands and knees, he quickly placed himself behind her.

Pulling her ass tight against his hips, he eased his burning flesh into her, thrusting up her inner walls, igniting her explosive orgasm.

As she convulsed around him, he drove in and out of her hard, slamming deeper each time. His magical touch extended her orgasm out beyond anything she'd ever experienced before.

His fingers stroked where he marked her and she moaned.

Her skin was on fire.

Leaning over her back, he whispered in her ear. "I love you Jones, Ianto Jones."

With those words racing through her mind, and her muscles milking him for all he had, he sank his canines into the sacred spot on her shoulder.

The quick surge of white-hot pain from his bite quickly subsided to pleasure as heat from her mate filled her.

Mindless to the pleasure now, she barely noticed him release her shoulder as he continued to thrust through his own orgasm pushing her into another earth shattering explosion.

His growl of pleasure turned into a full-blown roar as he claimed her as his mate.

Forever.

[](https://postimages.org/)


	89. Portly Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan was going through the gift cards as Jack sang in the shower and her hands stilled as she opened one from Alice.

A simple card, a blue ribbon between two rings, one smaller than the other and no inscription, just her name along with Stephen's.

Ianto looked at the box and waited, feeling it was somehow Jack's to open.

"What do you have there good looking?" he grinned as he wandered out.

"A gift" Yan replied pushing it at him and he sat, ripping at the paper like a child.

The lid was lifted and he frowned, then sat it to one side as he stared at the picture.

The silver frame was ornate and obviously expensive, Alice and Stephen carefully arranged in the black and white shot, similar to Princess Di with one of the boys. Jack couldn't remember which one. It was in his tin somewhere.

"I think it's a peace offering of sorts" Yan said softly, "I'll send her a polite thank you and maybe at Christmas we can send a wee gift for her and Stephen. No pressure."

Jack nodded silently as he took a bite of his bacon and hummed happily.

They arrived at the hub to Owen complaining about the lack of coffee and Yan snorted as she collected mugs and began the day.

They all did their paperwork and thanked the quiet rift, then came lunch and the first tendrils of trouble.

Yan went to the corner café that Jack preferred, getting the usual order as well as a box of cream buns for a treat.

"There you are young miss; the Captain sent you today did he?" the shop owner smiled at the pretty little thing in her big warm scarf.

Yan smiled politely as she handed over the company card and watched him swipe it.

"He's getting a big pudgy these days, maybe he should be doing more of the fetching and carrying himself, watched him walk across the Plass yesterday and he was looking like you need to dial back the donuts!" he warned and Yan smiled politely as she bit back the desire to say something impolite.

She got back to the hub where everyone scattered for the meeting room like maniacs, excited about a break from the paperwork.

Owen was watching Jack as he reached for a cream bun, his eyes narrowing as Jack licked his lips and leaned forward until he was against the table.

"Are you sure you need that?" Owen asked and Yan froze, then placed Tosh's mug down and straightened to glare at Owen.

Owen missed the warning glare, "After all, the home cooking by the wee missus seems to be sticking to your ribs quite a bit."

Jack turned to look at him with open surprise.

"What?"

"I'm just saying …" Owen shrugged, "Your coat is getting a wee bit tight when you do it up as well. You starting to get ready for your Christmas role as Santa or something?"

Jack cleared his throat and then started to talk about a file, shutting it all down but Yan has caught the distress as it flittered across Jack's face and vowed to give him a wee cuddle later.

The meeting continued and then Jack called a pee break suddenly, leaping up and scurrying off.

"Are you letting his pants out?" Owen said as he pointed at Yan and she paused in her reach for his mug.

"Pardon?" she asked as blandly as possible, adding his mug to the tray for refills.

"Come on" Owen laughed softly, "The Cap's getting fat. Gonna have to start calling him Captain Chubby soon!"

Tosh watched Yan's face start to drain of colour and looked over in the doorway where Jack was standing with open hurt on his face.

"Not everyone can have a tapeworm in their gut as their best friend" Jack quipped, animated and jovial as he entered and sat, slapping Owen in the back hard enough to make him yelp.

Yan simply made Owen's decaf.

She then took Jack his and he took a sip, his eyes lighting up as he looked up at her, "Real stuff?"

"One a day won't hurt I guess" she said softly as she drew him to her, letting his face rest against her belly as she carded her fingers through his hair.

He sighed softly and she felt his sorrow, "Maybe it's time."

"No!" Jack leaned back and reached for his elixir, "Fuck 'em. If they are like this now, what will they do when they find out."

"Nothing compared to what I might do to them soon" she snarled and he grinned as he took a mouthful of precious coffee.

She looked out over the hub and knew Tosh was watching, worrying as well.

Things were going to come to a head.


	90. Accidental anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack was still a bit downtrodden as they got home and Yan promised a back rub while the food sat happily in the slow cooker.

Jack was happy again at the thought of a little foreplay and he went to the bedroom, heading for a quick pee so he didn't have to stop her half way through.

He had one of those weird thoughts as he stood peeing in the loo and glanced into the waste paper basket, seeing a tag.

He tucked himself away and reached down, picking up the basket and digging into it. Removing dockets and cut out tags that showed not only was Yan buying clothing identical to what he always wore, she had also got them in several large sizes.

Throwing the basket down, he stormed to the kitchen where Yan was lifting the pot of boiling water from the stove.

He grabbed her arm, snarling as he shook the dockets in her face and she barely had time to register what was happening before she lost her grip, dropping the pot on the floor and splashing the water up her legs.

Yan screamed with pain and started to waddle towards the stink but Jack scooped her up and ran for the downstairs bathroom, placing her in the bath and turning the cold water on to splash her legs.

"Son of a bitch" Yan raged, "What the fuck! Jesus it hurts Cariad, oh god, I can't believe how much it hurts."

Jack was shaking with shock at what had happened, her legs turning a horrid scalded red as she groaned and writhed, then he realized she was wearing stocking. He started to moan deep in his throat as he turned the taps over to the shower attachment and ran it up her legs.

Nylon stockings that had just been scaled into her skin.

"Not your fault" she bit out, "It's OK baby, not your fault. I lost my grip, just an accident."

Jack was crying as he rang Owen, his voice breaking as he tried to vocalize what had happened.

Yan was calling out to him, her own voice hoarse with agony and he scuttled over, reaching out to kiss her and apologise over and over again.

"its OK baby" she whispered, reaching around to hold him, her hands sliding around his waist. "It wasn't your fault, oh god."

Owen was calling out as he moved through the house and the gunshot made him run like the hounds of hell were snapping at his heels, slamming into the bathroom to find Jack screaming as he held Yan's lifeless body.

"Fuck!" Owen sat on the closed toilet lid as he watched Jack sobbing.

Ianto roared into life, struggling form Jack's arms and sliding around in the bath as he cried out with the pain of revival. Owen sat with a look of open shock as he stood and looked down at his body and swore, steadied himself against the wall and …. Blinked.

Yan stepped from the bathtub and looked at Owen impassively as she walked past, Jack staggering after her, still apologizing.

Owen shakily retrieved the still smoking Webley and stared at the gore in the bathtub, then started to clean it, at a loss for what else to do.

Yan was changing her dress for some slacks as Jack sat on the bed, still covered in blood from the body.

"I'm sorry" Jack whispered to the mirrored eyes watching him.

"I am too. It never occurred to me that you needed to be told about the clothes, you have never questioned what clothes I lay out for you" Yan sighed, "why does it matter now?"

"I'm getting fat" Jack hissed.

"Jack! You're not fat" Yan sighed, leaning up to kiss him softly, "You're mine. All mine. All you ever have to be!"

Jack nodded sadly and stroked her face.

"You will need to wash before tea, ask Owen to stay. I don't think he should be on that motorbike after what he has just seen" Yan said calmly and Jack nodded as he rose to comply.

"Shit!" Jack reared back, "Owen!"

Jack found Owen sitting at the table, a bottle of beer in one hand and a slice of cheese in the other.

"Are you staying for tea Owen?" Yan asked as she walked calmly to check the fridge for the cold potatoes from last night.

"Yep" Owen huffed, eyeballing them both.

"Yan dropped the pan of boiling water and it scalded her though her nylons" Jack told him, "I panicked and forgot she had a reset."

"I panicked as it hurt so much and reset myself without warning him" Yan said as she placed a heavy skittle on the stove and cut a large dob of butter.

"So … we're all good now?" Owen asked, "Fuck! That was pretty amazing to watch actually."

"Sorry Owen" Yan repeated as she started frying the cold slices of potato.

"So, what's on the menu?" Owen rubbed his hands as he smelt the homemade chips frying.

"Sausage and onion gravy casserole with fat chips and corn." Yan answered, "Fresh buns and Missus Drummond's tomato relish. Remember her? That lovely old lady who thought the Derbbort was a stray cat."

"Oh god" Owen sighed, his mouth watering at the thought.

Yan sat and watched the two men eat, knowing that had been a mistake.

Owen should never have to see that, his mind not ready to accept Ianto and Yan as one person and knew she would have to call Tosh later and warn her.

Owen would probably leave here and go straight to her to vent.

"Owen, would you like to stay? Spare bed down in the back room." She offered and he looked chuffed as he eagerly said yes and also asked for another beer.

She really had to get that bedroom for Owen sorted so he could settle in some evenings.

Jack seemed so much more settled with him around.

Owen seemed touched to be invited to stay.

Did Owen miss Jack now he wasn't at the hub at night?

Did he need him like a big brother sometimes?

Yan made a list.


	91. freight cruise weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Owen was in high spirits and enjoyed a hearty breakfast as he watched Jack munch on dry toast and roared off to work as Jack got ready.

As he rode, he thought back to the night before and this morning, it had felt … nice.

He had always wondered what it would be like to have a family, to have been part of a loving family.

He now started to realize that he did know.

His family had just seen him to his bike and scolded him for not having his helmet.

Yan drove, as most mornings and then entered the hub to find Andy chasing Rhys with a dead blowfish head.

Jack blanched and took off for the loo as Yan let loose a tirade of scolding that had Owen up the steps of the autopsy bay and joining in as he had wondered where that head had got to.

Jack materialized back beside Andy, slapping him in the head from behind as Rhys laughed and Yan headed off to get the coffees.

Then lunch was Chinese and Yan settled with her feet primly tucked under her as she reached for some chopsticks.

"Might have been better to get a salad" Owen said to Jack as Jack reached for another dim sum.

"I like them!" Jack defended and Yan felt herself rising to her knees as she leaned across the table and took one in her chopsticks, placing it on Jack's plate and he hummed happily as he watched.

"You know what a feeder is?" Owen asked and Yan glared at him.

"Bugger off" Jack said calmly as he placed the entire thing in his mouth and hummed around it.

Tosh reached under the table and kicked Owen as hard as she could in warning but he was on a roll and waved her off, "As your doctor I have to warn you that you are becoming a fat bastard!"

Yan flew across the table, her knees sinking into her sweet and sour as she swung, her hand cracking loudly across his face, her teeth displayed in a snarl.

Everyone froze.

"Fuck." Owen finally said, "Sorry."

Tosh rose to help Yan back down and Owen blinked as he placed a hand against his cheek that was aflame with the shame of the hit.

"Sorry" Jack echoed him as he watched Yan shakily wipe at her knees.

"Jesus" Rhys said softly to Andy, "Do we have to pay extra for entertainment?"

The two men snorted and started to giggle, immediately defusing the anger in the room and Yan smiled as Jack joined in.

"OK." Jack sighed, "We need a proper meeting. Not now though, I want one more day … gods. Tomorrow we are going to have ourselves a meeting and a bit of a clearing up of a few issues, OK?"

Yan nodded mutely as she looked over at Owen and mouthed an apology for her anger and Owen shrugged as he winked back, showing that he actually knew he had asked for it.

Families fight. Right?

Jack led Yan to his office and closed the door, his anxiety levels making him nervous.

"You're going to tell them about baby" Yan said softly.

"I have to" Jack sighed, "This can't go on and I didn't realize it was upsetting you as well."

"Oh Jack, of course it upsets me. I see your hurt, your embarrassment and I feel it for you!" she scolded softly, "I love you. I know you hate the fussing that will happen but putting it off won't make it go away."

"Yeah" Jack agreed, "I know."

Yan held his hands in hers as she kissed him, putting as much love as she could into the kiss.

Tosh knocked and entered.

"Hey Toshi" Jack smiled and she walked over to hug him.

"Are you OK?" she whispered softly, "Are you going to tell them that you are with child?"

"You know?" Jack asked, then snorted, "Oh yeah. The day of the wedding. Gods, you have been so good at keeping it to yourself."

"There are secrets and then there are confidences" she assured him, "I will always respect your and Yan's privacy."

"Thank you little dragon" Jack drew her in and kissed her forehead as he happy held both women on his arms.

"Is this a private party or is there room for one more?" a voice leered from the doorway and Jack reared back with horror as Yan moved to step between him and the new threat.

Captain John Hart leered at the pretty little blonde and opened his mouth to make her an offer.

Unfortunately, her fist was faster.

And Gods, if she didn't hit like a fucking freight Cruiser!


	92. Book it in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

John woke in the cell and blinked as he looked around with surprise.

He really had not seen that coming and gods, he really hoped he could get some more of that mama.

Jack was watching from behind the clear wall, his arms folded across his chest but John's eyes didn't travel above the small mound those arms were sitting above.

"You're seeded" he said pointing stupidly.

"Yep"

"I thought … I mean ... after Astern you said no more. That we would never …" John's voice tapered off as the name of their dead son hung in the air.

"Astern was of a time and place that he could not exist in" Jack said with a clinical coldness, "There was never any hope. That he breathed at all for those few moments of life was a miracle. You saw him. So did I. That time loop was a death to any hope of a child."

"So … how far are you with this one?" John had slid to the glass with growing wonder, "You look to be in the second trimester, you always did carry small."

"About five or six months, yeah." Jack nodded, "Perhaps I've been remiss in my self-medicating and didn't think anyone of this century might be strong enough to complete a seeding but there ya go. One of the things they taught us in school … stick it in, expect more kin."

John snorted at the old joke he hadn't heard in years.

"John … this time period is different. Male pregnancy hasn't been engineered yet, I'm enough of a freak without … well." Jack sighed softly, "You know my secret from last time you visited with that waste of time wild goose chase. John, this isn't fun, or a joke. This is my life now. This is my home. Please respect that much at least. If only for those years we tried to be one."

John looked up into the face of his past love and saw the open fear.

"Jax. I would never harm your child, Astern… I would never harm your child." John said softly, then stepped away from the glass as the little blonde bombshell stepped out from around the side of the glass.

"And you my wee vixen …"

"Mine."

"Really?" John slumped and gaped with despair, "I can't even have a wee piece?"

"I could come in there and smack you around for a bit if you really want darling" she purred and he frowned as he leaned closer to the glass.

"Yan?"

"Shit!" Jack swung to her, "How does he know it's you?"

"Of course I know her. From the academy. This is Yani Harkness!" John laughed as he pointed at her, "Remember? That day in class when she stormed in and beat the shit out of the Goraxion that had goaded you about Gray?"

"Really? Do you have the time and place that happened?" Yan asked as she produced a little notebook Jack had never seen before and he narrowed his eyes as he realized he really did have a version of Doctor River Song in his midst.

John laughed and reached out to speak, then froze as he stared at his VM, "Who turned this off?"

Jack smiled, "We were lovers, partners. Do you forget that my DNA was entered?"

"Shit" John sighed.

Yan snapped the notebook shut and John jumped as his VM beeped to indicate a download.

"How the fuck did you just access my VM?" he demanded of her and she smiled sweetly.

"Spoilers Sweetie" she purred as she turned and flounced off, leaving Jack to laugh as his old friend's look of horror.

Yes, he knew Doctor Song as well.

As Yan reached the upper levels she flicked open the notebook and made a notation.

' _ **DNA input - John's VM in a future meeting'**_

Then she snapped the book shut and made a mental note to talk to River some more next time she saw her and to thank her for the lovely book. She never did explain why it already had some writing inside the cover in Jack's hand.

She skipped off as her stomach reminded her that dinner was due soon.

Fish and chips all round.


	93. revealing the bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

"Bullshit" Owen exploded as he rose from his chair.

Yan silently keyed the scan taken of Jack when Martha's had been taken and the team stared at it then at Jack as he lifted his shirt was a small shrug.

"Well …. Fuck!" Owen slumped as all those taunts came back t him with cheek slapping clarity and he glanced at Yan, seeing her sorrow.

"It's OK, Owen" she said softly, guessing his thoughts, "Not like you might have guessed this one."

"Does it … I mean … can you feel it move yet?" Rhys asked with wonder as he shuffled his chair closer and Jack felt a swell of affection as he realized Rhys wanted to touch the baby.

Jack proudly moved closer and Rhys placed his large hands ether side and cooed with delight, "Oh wow. A little dumpling."

Yan felt herself relax as everyone responded with delight and wonder.

She thought of Gwen, also relieved she didn't have THAT problem to contend with.

Then the sound of the Tardis filled the hub and she sighed.

_Serve you right for not knocking on wood!_

The Doctor that erupted was eleven and she relaxed as he made a bee-line for her, talking ten to the dozen as River waved happily from the doorway.

"Slow down, I can't understand you" she laughed softly.

"Your honeymoon, it's now!" he said slowly and Yan blanched as she looked at Jack.

"Come on, this is the time!" the Doctor repeated with more urgency and she looked to River who was tapping her wrist in that universal sign for 'out of time'.

"Jack, get in the Tardis" she said as she swung to look at him.

"What? We've got …"

"Five minutes, haven't we?" she smiled, "River can get us back to within five minute of the time we leave."

"Oi!" the Doctor spluttered.

"Oh come on Sweetie" River called out gleefully, "You know you leave the handbrake on and undershoot!"

"I do not!" he stormed into the Tardis when his voice could be heard remonstrating with her as her laughter wafted out around the doorframe.

"Don't let him out, don't listen to him and for godsake …."

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't kiss him" Andy said, remembering the story.

"Oi!" Rhys roared, reaching for Andy, "You better not kiss anybody mister!"

The last thing they saw as the doors swung shut was Andy's happy blush as Rhys possessively hugged him.

"Right!" River clapped her hands, "You and I need a word sweetie"

She seized Yan's wrist and dragged her off as the two husbands stood close together like frightened lambs.

"I don't like the look of that" the Doctor muttered.

"Me neither, did you see that smile?" Jack hissed.

"Nope. Didn't' like that one little bit!" the Doctor huffed, then turned to smile at Jack.

"I have been considering all sorts of gifts I could give you two, knowing that lovely enigma of yours, after all we have been on so many adventures and I have come to learn that she is very classy and has particular taste so … ooo. I wasn't supposed to say that was I!" The Doctor frowned, "I mean … er …wibbly wobbly, you understand. Yes? But let's say I am aware of her lovely heart. Er, I know she would only want something to please you as she likes choosing her own things. Any who, er … where was I? Yes! Aha! I know! Don't tell me. It's OK, I remember now!"

The Doctor clapped his hands as Jack blinked, still not used to this childlike version, "Your wedding gift!"

The Doctor began fiddling with things as Jack sat and calmly watched, then the Doctor swore.

"Was that a curse word?" Jack asked with surprise, "I thought she didn't translate that sort of thing."

"Bugger is also a Sol3 word so you heard it in true form" the Doctor said as he slammed something and the Tardis jolted. "She's rubbing off on me!"

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he looked at the flashing lights. "River is rubbing off"

The doctor didn't answer and Jack realized he was referring to Yan.

"Those mad women have taken off, we need to sit and wait for them to come back" the Doctor sat next to him and put his feet up in the console as he regarded Jack, "So. Wanna play a card game?"

"They … left?"

"Yep. River used her VM I guess, but they definitely took off some ….ah. There they are … Geronimo!" the Doctor slammed his hand down and the Tardis lurched again.

"Handbrake darling!" River yelled from somewhere and the Doctor childishly poked out his tongue in the direction of the voice.

Jack rubbed his temples and hoped wherever they were going it was quiet.


	94. time to start the ball rolling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan stood, taking her bearings as River waved at her to get a move on before flouncing off in another direction, and Yan stormed through the doors of the gymnasium where the young men, well teenage boys filling the room with that 'teen spirit' smell, were in huddled and she immediately recognized Jack.

She stalked towards him and the entire place seemed to stall out.

His young body was well fit and she smiled as his height was already obvious next to the short blond one with a pout and cheekbones that could cut paper.

"Jaxton!" she barked, making him jump as he blinked at her, her hands on her hips as her outfit itched.

To think that Steampunk with the fashion of this time had tickled her no end and she knew that she had chosen right as every person on the room, male or female, sighed softly each time she moved the ruffled skirts under the tight corseted jacket.

"Who is your best adversary!" she demanded and a sturdy boy stepped forward as Jack cringed.

"I'm the toughest one here pretty lady" he leered and Yan slowly turned to face the lump of lard.

"Good! I was told to look for you" she smiled demurely, "Jaxton? Think you can take him?"

"Yes ma'am" Jack said straightening his shoulders as John looked horrified at the thought.

"Good" she smiled, "Because if I can, you can. Remember this in life Jack; you are always bigger on the inside."

With that she canted her head and slammed the heel of her hand into the thug's throat, and he made a shrill shriek as he started to collapse.

She then gave an uppercut that would have felled a horse, making the thug fly back against the wall and slide down it.

"Right!" she turned to face the class, "Anyone else?"

She nodded and started to walk away, Jack racing after her and she turned to walk down the corridor.

"Wait" he grabbed her arm and she turned back, glad to see no flinch.

"Yes" she said softly as she looked at him, equal in height.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Someone you will forget one day" she whispered, "A thousand years, you won't remember me."

"I could never forget you" Jack said with wide eyes, "I have never seen a woman fight like that."

Yan leaned in, touching their lips together as they kissed and he grunted as he slid back down the wall with a look of wonderment.

"Oops," River giggled, "Did you forget you have the paralyzing lippie on sweetie?"

"He would keep following and I need him to let go" Yan sighed, "Pretty."

"He certainly is" River smiled back, the VM in her hand identical to the one on her wrist. "Right, let's go find me."

"Yes dear" Yan smiled, then she turned back to blow a kiss to the boy whose eyes were still watching her.

So damned pretty.

Every time.

.

.

.

They blinked into the prison complex to find River stalking towards them and she froze as she stared at herself.

Yan confidently stepped around her River and walked over to the other River, holding out the VM.

"You need this lovely" she said calmly, "You have lots of work to do and I am supposed to tell you to take the time to enjoy the waves at the beach, whatever that means."

"So, you don't know why?" River whispered, "Just a hint Sweetie?"

"Sorry love, you of all people know you love your drama!" Yan laughed and River narrowed her eyes as she looked at the young woman.

"I will remember you!" she said with a soft smile, "We are obviously good friends."

"Always Sweetie Darling" Yan purred.

"Oh, I like that!" River gasped, I shall use that Duckie!"

Yes" Yan laughed softly, "I know you will."

"But how!" River looked at her older self again, then focused on Yan, "Do you know the Doctor?"

"Spoilers Sweetie!" Yan laughed as she retreated and both Rivers laughed with merriment then blew each other a kiss before winking out, Yan following without a second thought.

Double trouble …those two in the same timeline.

As they walked into the flight room the Doctor looked up at them from where he was sitting on the floor and Jack stood with his hands on his hips.

"Look that them!" he said to the Doctor.

"Double trouble" The Doctor muttered and Yan couldn't muffle the giggles.

He had no idea.


	95. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 

They touched down on a beach.

The sand immediately spilling over the step of the Tardis and Yan felt something shifting as she watched Jack's face change.

He was scenting the air with a wild look, like a race horse about to bolt down the track.

"Sweetie, remember what I told you" River said softly as she laid her hand on her arm and Yan swallowed as Jack retreated from the door and ran or the wardrobe room. "You need to be bigger on the inside, you told me that."

"Jack?" Yan asked as she watched Jack flying about the Wardrobe room.

"Change." Jack demanded, frantically pulling tan coloured pants on, "Yan! This is a beige planet, no colour. Think sand, sun and not much else. Browns and creams, come on!"

Yan started to run her hands over the clothes on offer and glanced back, feeling Jack's panic.

"I thought you would like it" The Doctor spoke from the doorway, "The one thing I said I couldn't give you. Well, that was a different me who didn't have the empathy I have now. Jack, I can only give you this once. Make it count."

"Oh my god, it's Boeshane" Yan gasped with horror.

"Yes, and women are …um …. Just dress down, yes? Nothing flashy" Jack huffed.

"What would be best? Male or female?" Yan asked and she saw Jack hesitate as his hand went to his stomach and guessed the problem.

"An unbounded man would not be as welcome?" she asked softly.

"I am arriving with child in me so they will expect me to have my mate with me, caring for me and acting as protector, yes" Jack sighed and Yan nodded as she took a breath and blinked.

Ianto close a plain cotton suit in a pale creamy tan. The white cotton shirt seemed to be almost blue against the cream and the tie matched the suit.

Ianto looked like he had just stepped from the catwalk and Jack felt a swell of pride as he looked at his handsome mate.

They stepped out and Jack looked around anxiously, trying to gauge the time.

"It's about ten years after you left for the Agency" the Doctor said softly, "So your age won't be a shock to her, she's over there."

The Doctor pointed and Jack looked over at a small hut he recognized as a single cell. A dwelling used by one who had either been shunned or had chosen to live separate from the main settlement.

A woman was walking along, away from him as she wandered towards groves where the roots of the reeds made good eating.

She was going to forage.

His mother was going to dig in the dirt on her hands and knees, her bare hands scrabbling for small knobs the size of yams for her dinner.

He could taste the bitter mushroom flovor.

Jack swallowed as he took a shuddering breach and stepped towards her.

"Hearthwarmer" he called out softly and his mother turned to look in his direction.

She hadn't aged a day, those wonderful genes working for her.

She seemed to take a moment, then her face lit up and she was running, crying out as she drew closer and saw it was really him.

Ianto followed calmly picking up the cotton scarf that had fluttered from Jack's shoulders and as they parted he handed it to him.

"Mama, this is Ianto" Jack gushed, pulling Ianto closer, "My baby's maker."

She looked down at Jack's small bump and gasped, her hands flying to her face as she regarded the proof of their love.

"You are bonded?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"In the custom of his people, yes. It is called a wedding, we exchange vows and rings, see?" Jack put his hand out and the ring gleamed, the smaller Yan one now on the piece of twine around Ianto's neck with the Tardis key.

"You do not have a pair?" she asked and Ianto silently cursed himself for the oversight in not providing both sizes of Jack's for a mal version of himself.

"Mine does not fit" Ianto said softly.

"I have a photo" Jack said, remembering Ianto's photos in male form for Rhia and pulled out his wallet to show her.

She looked at it silently, taking in not only the two happy men but the green trees behind them.

"This planet seems lush" she said politely as she handed the photo back.

"Thank you" Ianto answered, hoping this was the right response and her smile told him that he had chosen correctly.

She looked closer at the silent young man, so thin and shy. She wondered what her lovely, strong son saw in a weaker mate. How could this young weed protect her son and grandchild?

As they walked towards the settlement she noticed something else.

Although pregnant, Jax seemed to be the one in the lead.

Not a traditional coupling at all.

[](https://postimages.org/)


	96. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

So this is how it came to this.

Ianto had long since lost the suit in favor of the local loose fitting slacks and Jack was dressed the same, now they stood in the incoming waves as the settlement watched on.

"And as the bonding must be declared, agreed and completed, the suns must move across our sky!" the old woman declared, her hands shaking as she held what looked like a single red flower, grown in a pot and treated like a valued member of the ceremony.

Jack has explained the lack of colour, the lack of plant life and the sparse lifestyle but now Ianto was more interested in the sea, also a pale creamy colour instead of the bright greens and blue of home.

Jack was licking his lips with more nerves than he had shown in their first wedding ceremony and Ianto also knew this was because the extended family could still reject Ianto as a new family member.

The only thing in his favor was their baby, proof that he was fertile in a place where less than a third of men could provide sperm for a successful coupling.

He was pulled back to the present as Jack said his vows.

"Today I pledge to you my eternal love. I promise to be your lover, your friend, your confidant. I promise to respect and appreciate our differences, to be open and honest, especially around things that are difficult to say. I promise to give you the freedom to be yourself, and to explore worlds. I promise to trust in our growth, and our ability to change and discover new adventures together. In all that life may bring us, my love is yours."

Ianto took a moment to settle, knowing his vows could not be the same, each expected to be unique. He decided to just go for it…

"Jack, you are not what I expected, wanted or ever thought I would desire so deeply, fiercely and eternally. I promise to listen, talk and share the good, the bad and the ugly that we will face in our journey together. As long as your hand is in mine, I will never let go and if mine should ever slip I have faith that you will reverse the grip to hold me safely against you. I love you beyond the last beat of my heart, beyond the last breath in my lungs … in that other place, where only you and I can dwell."

Jack didn't wait for protocol as he surged forward, kissing Ianto passionately as he moaned with delight.

Ianto had nailed it.

The settlement showed their pleasure with hooting and banging sticks, the sound echoing across the water.

Then came rings that had Ianto's mouth dropping.

Jack's slid against his earthen band snugly; looking like they were a matched pair then Ianto watched his own identical one slide home.

As Ianto studied them he was reminded of middle earth, old magic and a time of elves and dragons.

He now understood that Jack's people were steeped in the old religions of early man, the Viking and Norse roots that he found amusing to learn had survived when many other religions had died off.

The rings were gorgeous and he knew it would lay against his heart with the Tardis key when in female form and this somehow brought comfort as well.

Jack's mother completed the ritual by placing her hand over theirs and declaring them both her children now.

More hooting, banging and then to Ianto's horror, kissing.

"There better not be an orgy next" he snarled at Jack who laughed as he watched Ianto get snatched away by some of the young women, eager for a taste of pretty.

Jack's mother drew her son into her arms, somehow knowing this was the last time she would ever see him. A gift as she had never expected to see him again.

To see a new life, new hope for the bloodline when she thought all was lost gave her reason to celebrate as well an she found herself sitting next to the quiet young man she now called her son.

"And your parents?" she asked softly, "Do they like my son?"

"My parents are dead" Ianto said as politely as he could, "I only have an older sister who has no desire to know me, or Jack. She has her own mate and family and finds me a burden."

Dahlia blinked as she stared at the young man, unable to comprehend what he had just calmly told her.

"She does not care for you? Her only relative? Her younger brother?"

"Nobody cares for me. Well. Except for that silly man and I keep telling him I am not worth his love but he always loves me anyway" Ianto's face had softened with the raw alcohol he had imbibed and she had started to see he was both younger than first thought and more precious than expected.

Jack walked over and reached for Ianto's cheek and she watched the way Ianto rested his head to one side, pouting for a kiss and saw that it was indeed her son who was the dominant.

"Why do you not live in the settlement?" Ianto asked as he shuffled to one side to allow Jack room to sit beside him.

"It is rare to have two children, let alone two boys. I lost one and then Jack left, with no mate I was unnecessary." She saw Ianto's face change and hastened to reassure him, "It was my choice. To live in quiet reflection, to accept my lot. This has been enough to take me to the end of days, knowing my lovely Jaxton has found love."

"In an ideal world?" Ianto decided to ask as Jack would never tell him.

"My life would be caring for you both, for my grandson in his belly. My place would have been at your hearth, but you are not of this world and not all things can come to pass." She sighed, "I am so happy that he has found you to care for him in my stead."

"It is I that found him actually. In battle" Ianto snorted, "I saved his arse!"

"I had the weevil well in hand!" Jack argued.

"It was about to bite your head off and if I hadn't whacked it, it would have eaten you, admit it!" Ianto shook a finger, then smiled softly, "But since you've saved me we'll stop counting, yeah?"

"Agreed" Jack smiled as he leaned in and kissed his love, then looked over to see his mother watching them.

Both happy and melancholy.

He knew leaving would break her heart all over again.


	97. If the Hut's a rockin' ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

They had their own bungalow down by the surf, the drum beat of the music thumped as Jack looked at Ianto with a question in his eyes while his hands squeezed his hips.

Jack hips pressed sensually against Ianto's as his hands slid along his back. Sighing, Ianto allowed his body to caress Jack's solid body, hips gyrating to the beat, and Jack's body stirred.

Ianto grabbed a handful of his hair. It was soft to the touch, like silk running through his fingers. Pulling his face down, Ianto ran his tongue against his lips just to test the water, but when Jack tugged on Ianto's lower lip and kissed him hard, everything went from playful flirting to full-throttle fuck mode.

It wasn't long before Ianto's fingers were stroking through his hair as Jack's fingers walked down Ianto's back and landed on his backside before squeezing that ass.

Ianto tilted his head back, looking at him through long lashes, before leaning forward, the tip of his tongue licking the heated skin of his throat.

Ianto nibbled and caressed the exposed skin, smiling when he shivered. Jack growled as he picked Ianto up and then pushed him against the wall of the hut.

To feel the desperation of his hands as they caressed Ianto with an edge of trembling neediness was hot as freaking hell. His mouth touched and nipped like he was a man on a mission. By the time Ianto came up for air, his lips were swollen and Jack's eyes were glazed over.

Jack decided to take his time stripping off their clothes. He was dying to have Ianto inside him, but he also wanted to tease him.

After all, they were on vacation.

This was their honeymoon goddamn it.

They had all night to drive each other wild.

While Ianto slowly tugged his top over his head, Jack quickly pulled off all of his outer clothes. Seeing his hard semi-naked body right there in front of Ianto sent a surge in between his legs.

Jack's hands moved down to his shorts, and he watched as Ianto watched him. Jack only got his shorts halfway down his legs when Ianto jumped up and pulled them off for him. Then, and he got down on his knees, slid his fingers around the heavy swinging dick and he started rubbing Jack's knob with his thumb. When he started to grind against his hand, he looked up at him and gave him a wicked grin.

Jack sighed when he pulled his hand away. But before he could beg him to continue, Ianto scooped him up and laid him down on the bed.

"Please, baby. Please," he begged, pulling up on his shoulders.

Ianto hovered over him for a split second, making his body shiver with need. When he slid into him, his shivers turned into bucks.

Jack bucked his hips in rhythm with his, fast and hard. His massive cock stroked him. Ianto knew he, wouldn't be able to feel this delicious friction for long without going over the edge again. He must have been just as close as Jack was, because a grunt escaped his lips.

Ianto started to thrust even faster. Jack grabbed onto his hot ass and held on for the ride.

"Right there, baby!" Jack cried out. "I'm so close! I'm so -"

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, he was wrapped up in a thundering ecstasy.

Every muscle in his body clenched and then enjoyed an earth-shattering release.

A heat washed over him as Ianto continued to pound him. He'd never felt this good before - not even with him. The slow build-up during the ceremony and out at the surf had gifted him with an orgasm so intense that he wasn't sure he'd ever come down from it.

Suddenly, his gasps were overshadowed by the moans escaping Ianto's lips. His hips froze for a split second, and then spilled into him.

Eventually, Ianto pulled out of him and pulled him in close to him. Ianto rested his cheek on his chest, and the slow heaves of his breath lulled him off to sleep.

Jack lay listening to the drums fade as everyone called it a night, the sounds of their love making having sealed their ceremony.

Jack then gently set Ianto on the quilt covering the bed, and lifted his hips so he can slide a pillow underneath his hips. Leaning in, he cradled Ianto's face in his hands as he kissed him again, sucking on his tongue, drawing it into his hot mouth.

Ianto groaned as Jack worked his fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss even more, and Ianto melted further into a puddle with each groan.

Jack couldn't tell which sounds are his and which belong to Ianto.

He must seal the bond.

It is awkward, not the best of angles but the baby is in the way. Jack managed to penetrate and pump a few times before giving a strangled cry as he felt his release and Ianto huffed with drunken pleasure.

Now they could sleep, now it was done.

They were bound.

Next morning Ianto stirred and then froze as he realized there was someone in the room and he opened an eye to see Dahlia placing clean clothes down for them and she looked over at him with affection.

She patted his cheek and then left as Jack sighed and settled back against Ianto.

Leaving her was going be cruel.


	98. running again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

It was time to go and Ianto was watching Dahlia as she tried to hide her despair.

Jack was also watching, knowing her life would go back to a daily fight for food and his hands slid over his belly as he thought of his own child and how it would feel to lose it.

Ianto moved the small gifts to the Tardis, pausing to scoop some sand into a container.

River walked over to Jack and leaned against him as he continued to watch his mother preparing his favorite dish.

The last thing he would ever eat from his mother's hand.

Gods, but it hurt.

Dahlia seemed to sense her son's anguish and rose to call him to the cooking pot, for a ritualistic stir when she saw something over one of the dunes.

Moving fast.

Then came the sound.

Raiders.

Jack saw her face changing and swung to see what had startled her, then he was running as he screamed Ianto's name and Ianto turned from the edge of the surf where he was trying to get the Doctor to get out.

Dahlia managed to hit the alarm, the klaxon sounding as those with children ran for the bunkers and those who could fight, moved to surround the entrance.

From their vantage point, almost half a mile away, Ianto knew they had succeeded in getting it done in time.

Then he turned and ducked as an axe like weapon skimmed past his head and he heard Jack's scream of terror.

JACK

Ianto exploded from the sand, screaming with rage as he grabbed the arm following though and twisted it, forcing the raider to drop the axe and face plant onto it, then he was running.

Jack was being helped by his mother towards the Tardis as River ran from the doorway of the ship towards them and the Doctor ran past Ianto, then yelped as he went down with a raider on his back.

Ianto booted the raider in the head and swung the axe to deflect a spear that had been about to hit the Doctor in the face and grabbed the man by the back of his Jacket, picking him up and continuing the momentum towards the safety of the Tardis.

River screamed and Ianto knew it was going to hurt but he now had the Doctor on his feet as they pounded inside and slammed the doors shut, multiple hits to the doors had them shaking.

The Tardis didn't wait, knowing the danger to her beloveds she simply took off.

Dahlia was on her hand and knees, struggling for breath as panic gave way to shock and Jack was repeating Ianto's name as he gently lifted him off a stunned Doctor.

"Sweetie?" River helped her husband to his feet, "Are you alright my love?"

The Doctor looked at Dahlia, then River.

"Oh cone on Sweetie, a gift is a gift." She huffed, "You always give crap ones. I always improve! This is my gift. You know she would have died in that mess! Do you want Jack's last memory of his mother being that he left her to die?"

"Jesus, it's deep hon" Jack said softly as he pulled the jacket off and then the shirt, exposing Ianto's upper body.

Dahlia looked up and saw him in the bright light of the ship, the burn to his arm, the multiple scars littering his lithe muscled body and she leaned back.

This was not the soft body she thought it was.

This was a warrior's build.

Ianto moaned deeply as Jack felt the knot of damage and River gasped as she realized Ianto had been hit.

"It'll heal" Ianto panted, "Just glanced off the bone."

"Oh my darling" River gushed, "My poor baby."

"I'm …"

Ianto started to wilt and Jack caught him, crooning as he carefully lifting him and moving for their room.

Dahlia followed and then slowed as it finally hit her what was happening.

She was on a spaceship.

A pretty, bright colored entity that had spirited them away from danger.

She found them in a room full of color and texture, feminine as well as male influences and Jack was taping gauze to Ianto's wound as he scolded Jack for ripping the shirt he had been wearing.

"Sorry baby" Jack said absently as he shakily drew the bedding back.

Dahlia surged forward to help, seeing both her sons needed comfort and she encouraged Jack to climb in next to his mate, watching the way Ianto seemed to fold around him.

Then to her delight, Ianto held out his hand and she climbed in to the bed to cuddle with them.

Safe.

Wherever this was.


	99. wardrobe change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto woke and slid from the bed, the bite in his shoulder was painful and he decided to walk it off, heading to the wardrobe room as Jack had ruined the clothes he had been in.

River followed him, crooning as she checked the wound, kissing the skin around it with butterfly kisses that soothed and had Ianto huffing good naturedly.

"You know what would help?" she asked him and Ianto canted his head as he stepped forward to hear her.

Dahlia woke as Jack got out of bed, grunting as he rushed for the loo and she noticed the other side of the bed was already cold.

She asked where Ianto was and Jack shrugged as he called out that he was either in the kitchen or the wardrobe.

"Wardrobe?"

Jack smiled as he told her two doors down to the left was more clothes and she nodded as she pulled her shirt together and padded along to a large red door.

She loved the colours and took a moment to stroke the bright wood, then she pushed it open and walked into a wonderland of clothes.

Row after row in a labyrinth style plethora of beauty, each jacket or shirt looked at with silent glee.

The male clothing and female clothing was all mixed in together with no rhyme or reason to the groupings and for some reason it all seemed to work.

She was stroking some orange corduroy when she heard something a few rows over.

Giggling.

She crept around the rows and found an area of furs, all colours and manner of furs hanging, falling and lumped.

River was standing there in a snow white fur, making silly animal noises as another woman lay in a nest of furs, covered by a large rust and black colored one.

She had long blonde hair that tumbled about her shoulders and her head was thrown back with mirth as River danced about.

She knocked against some hangers and the two women swung to look at her, then the small blonde one squeaked and rose, fleeing with the large black fur making her look like some ethereal creature.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle your friend" she said and River smiled as she waved her hand.

"She's shy" River said calmly, "She doesn't like talking much."

"Will I see her again?" Dahlia asked, "I would like to apologize for startling her."

"Oh, I'm sure you will sweetie" River laughed softly as she led Dahlia to some clothes similar to what she was familiar with, just colored instead of natural beiges.

Dahlia found herself drawn to the deep purples and was soon dressed in purple and lilac.

"Now, let's go get some food for those men of ours" River said, gaining a smile from Dahlia and she let her from the room.

Yan stepped out of the row of furs and let out the breath she was unaware she had been holding.

She started to choose clothing for Ianto and Jack, not sure when she would feel confident enough to meet the mother-in-law.

Ianto met Dahlia in the corridor, relieving her of some of the food and they walked back to the room where Jack was sliding the soft silk shirt on that his lovely lady had dumped on the bed before rubbing against him in a most ….er … satisfying manner….and then blinked away as Ianto pulled on some clothes.

"Oh Cariad," Ianto gushed, "You are so handsome in midnight blue!"

"Yes, my pretty boy is quite a catch!" Dahlia preened as she ran her hands over his shoulders.

"It fits so nicely" Jack smiled as he let his hands slide over the small bump, enjoying the feeling of the silk.

"Right. Food!" Ianto said, "This looks yummy Dahlia. What is this dish?"

Dahlia started to explain Boeshane food and tastes as Ianto pretended to care, and Jack watched and felt a swell of love for Ianto, especially when he accepted a mouthful of Derfob which was hot and spicy. Although Ianto's eyes widened he gamely swallowed and declared it fierce.

Dahlia's claps of delight worth the heartburn he would suffer.

Dahlia noticed the way Ianto moved as he fixed the bedding and was surprised that he had seemed more healed than she would have thought. Perhaps his people had high pain thresholds.

Jack watched his mother and hoped she would be OK on Sol3, such a different planet from Boeshane.

Ianto reached out to steady her hand and spoke softly as he showed her how the cup fitted inside the matching saucer and her face lit up as she looked at the matched china.

Jack relaxed as he felt sure that Ianto would guide her.

The Tardis touched down gently and the doors swung open.

Jack squared his shoulders and slung an arm around his mother's waist and then stepped forward.

Into chaos.


	100. bang pow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 

Captain John Hart was running across the hub and Ianto barely had time to recognize the danger before yelling Jack's name and swinging to face him so that the baby was shielded as the bullet hit his shoulder.

Ianto grunted as the bullet bit and he quietly lamented that poor shoulder getting a beating again so soon, then swung back and threw the only thing available.

The pocket watch hit John squarely between the eyes and he yelped as he staggered back and Owen finally shoulder tackled him in the gut.

The two men went down as Rhys stormed over and kicked John in the side of the head.

Hard.

Ianto was furious as he looked over at Tosh, sitting on the floor with a thin trickle of blood on her cheek, starting just below her eye.

Owen was now straddling John as he punched him repeatedly, grunting with the effort as Rhys awkwardly tried to lift him off.

Andy lay still by the water pool and Ianto rushed over, kneeling to check his friend.

Jack started for the downed time agent, growling deep in his throat with rage.

The Doctor was clucking his tongue as he held Dahlia, trying to soothe her shaking.

Jack lifted John and started shaking him as he continued to snarl and then he calmly dragged him back towards the cells.

"Dahlia, are you OK?" Ianto asked softly as he finally remembered the mother-in-law, "Everyone, this is Jack's mother, Dahlia. Everyone, say hello."

Owen was still shaking as he looked at her and gave a sharp nod of his head and Tosh softly said hello.

"Christ, another blonde" Rhys said softly as he helped Andy to his feet and Owen demanded they go to the medical bay.

Since Ianto, they had stopped calling it the autopsy bay.

River started to laugh as she watched Ianto look at the mess and start to clean up, "Sweetie! Really?"

"Look at this!" Ianto growled, "Bloody pigs!"

"So. This is Sol3" Dahlia said shakily and Ianto laughed softly under his breath.

"Ma, not now" Jack said as he reappeared, "Owen, he's next to Janet so she might want a pumpkin or something to kill soon, he's already tried to proposition her through the glass."

"We could always let him in" Owen shouted back and Jack smiled lovingly in his direction like a proud parent.

Ianto felt the stickiness in his suit and muttered softly as he walked to the kitchen, desperate to check without startling Dahlia.

He felt strange calling her that but his own mother was still so strong in his heart that he didn't want to call her Mama like Jack did.

As he stood looking at the carnage done to his coffee machine, all thoughts of Dahlia faded away and he let out an almighty roar as he looked down and saw one of the knobs for the machine under the table.

"What the fuck happened to Carmen ya bloody animals!" he screamed and Owen's soft curse filtered through the clanging as he placed a couple of stitches in Andy's scalp.

"OWEN!" Ianto let out another roar as he looked at the machine and saw some parts were missing altogether. "Five minutes, five fucking minutes I left you alone!"

"It wasn't me, it was the Muppet down in the cells!" Owen singsongs, flicking his gloves as he danced away from the table and then froze as he looked up into twin pools of fury, small swirls of flame visible as Ianto held out a seeping cup without it's basket.

"You see this?" Ianto shook it at him, "I'm going to take this and shove it as far up …"

Jack finally saw the danger and pulled Ianto back, talking softly as he let him towards the office, promising a new machine.

Dahlia decided to take a seat as the pretty girl with almond eyes sat with her and continued a soft giggle with her hands over her mouth.

Not only had she been happy to see Jack and Ianto, she had reached for Ianto without a second thought. They were obviously good friends.

Jack slid his hand over Ianto's shoulders in an attempt to calm him and was surprised when it came back bloodied.

"Jesus" he whispered, pulling Ianto to him and checking for an entry and exit, finding the hole in the fabric.

"Shit" Jack huffed.

"Don't show your mother" Ianto hissed, "She'll want to see and will find the last wound gone. I don't want to go through that song and dance just yet."

"How did you heal the last one?" Jack asked softly, "You didn't die."

"River helped me, she explained that a spontaneous regen would do the same as a death so we went into the Wardrobe Room and I flicked to Yan. She was right, no more pain." Ianto explained.

"Come on" Jack said softly, then loudly to the room, "Ianto and I need to talk about John, no interruptions. Tosh, could you show my mother the bathroom? She's not seen a flushing loo yet, that should entertain her."

Jack shut the door and locked it then hit the button that turned the large window opaque.

He drew Ianto into his arms and tried to soothe him as he thought of what they could possibly do about John.

"Oi!" Owen's voice filtered up, "Tosh and your mummy are going to the lower levels coz Tosh is going to show her some of the pets, me and the boys are going for food."

Jack grinned as this meant the hub would be theirs for the next twenty minutes or so. Something Ianto knew as well and he chuckled as he felt Jack's growing excitement against his hip.

"Really Sir?" Ianto purred, relaxing into the safety of the hold.

Jack rocked them both for a little while, then drew Yan back, kissing her gently as he marveled at the power that had tickled against him as the transformation happened.

Gods, he was so lucky.

.

..

.

.

Wow chapter 100 on the 19th of August ... Ianto's Birthday and in accordance with that Meretrixvilis and I will be posting 101 as well ... Happy birthday gorgeous xxxx


	101. surprises all round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Adrenalin coursed through her, pushing everything else away, leaving her raw.

Hot flames of desire licked at her skin when Jack wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and placed his mouth over hers, licking and nibbling at her lips.

The taste and heat of his kiss flooded her being as her lust flared again. She wanted him, her body so hot and wet she might combust.

When his tongue slid between her lips, she moaned at the delicious friction he created with the rough texture of his tongue.

Her arms tightened around his neck as he devoured her mouth and pulled her tight against him, his rigid erection fitting perfectly between the juncture of her thighs. She liked the possessive way he held her, rubbed against her, as if seeking more touch and more pleasure for them both.

"If we don't stop now, I will take you right here," he warned, his voice rough and dark, sending a direct pulse of pleasure straight to her core.

His free hand cupped her breast, tracing the skin to her sore nipple where he gently caressed the swollen nub, wiping away the lingering pain.

"I don't care." She huffed.

He trailed kisses from her jaw to her neck and onward until his warm breath floated across the puckered flesh of her taut nipple. He moved against her hips, his shaft rubbing the full length of her slit.

Cream flooded her and, so help her, she wanted him here and now. No waiting. Only him. Nothing mattered beyond the need of having him inside her right now.

"I'm not sure I can be gentle this time." His breathing sounded laboured as she imagined him fighting for control. "I need you, take you hard. Reassure myself that you're mine, damn it."

"It's okay. I'm okay"

"No, it's not. I should have protected you."

"You saved me." She bit at his flat, pointed nipples then. Hard nips that made him unleash a series of growls. A sexy, possessive sound rumbled through his chest. Her sex clenched, more juices spilling onto her swollen folds.

His nostrils flared and she knew he smelled the extent of her arousal.

She unwrapped her arms and legs from around him, nearly tumbling them to the ground. She hastily jerked his pants down his legs and relaxed back against the desk, lifting herself up to part her thighs just enough.

"Kiss me, Jack, I need you." The sound he made should have worried her, but it didn't. This primal, nature of his animal half touched something deep and dark inside her. A place that created liquid fire in her body at every thought of her mate.

Something that refused to be denied.

His hand snaked out and reached between her thighs, running his fingers through her kinky curls. His fingers swirled through the moisture and slipped inside.

"Yes!" she hissed through clenched teeth, drowning in the pleasure of friction surging over her. That simple jolt nearly threw her over the edge. Her climax was already building, and if he hit just the right spot...

His head bent to her apex and he lapped at her. The breath left Yan's lungs, leaving her unable to make a sound.

His lips wrapped around her clit and sucked while he finger-fucked her. She heard herself scream as the passion flooded through her and she hit the point of no return, tumbling head first over the edge.

She pulsed around his fingers and writhed against his mouth, light and flame overtaking her senses. So wrapped up in the haze of her orgasm, she was surprised to find herself flipped onto her belly, Jack pressing against her ass before sliding lower to nudge her opening. Rough hands gripped her hips tight as he worked his length inside in short, hard thrusts.

"Yes, please—please," she begged for more.

He sank balls deep inside her slick pussy, pushing her against the desk and sending jolts of pleasure through her. She faced forward, searching for something to grab onto for leverage and came face to face with John who stood about twenty feet off to the side, watching.

In her desperation and need for Jack she'd forgotten he was still in the hub.

He was semi-naked as well, his hand working between his legs as Jack pounded into her. His compact beauty entranced and fascinated her as she studied the way he stroked himself from base to tip with a tight fist.

She had never watched another man touch himself before, and the sight of it struck her as darkly erotic and turned her on even more.

With every pulse and thrust of Jack inside her, teasing her nerve endings and sensitive walls, she came closer and closer to the edge again. It must have affected John as well as he had picked up his pace.

Faster and faster Jack took her, until he swelled inside her. She writhed beneath him, pushing against him, taking him deeper.

The heat built impossibly high until she screamed out his name, her body exploding just as he jerked against her in his own release. Jack throbbed inside her at the same time John let loose with a wail and his orgasm shot to the metal grated floor.

As the waves of aftershocks began to fade, Yan collapsed onto the Desk. Too satisfied and too tired to feel bad about what had happened. When the three of them had come together, her body had once again burned for Jack to fill her.

Now that the lust had begun to cool, she didn't know what to think. She kept her eyes closed, afraid when she still felt the darkest pleasure coursing through her veins.

Jack slid from her body and gathered her in his arms.

Safe.

"So, you got out again" Jack huffed.

"Yeah, wondered where this little one was" John licked his lips as he looked at the wanton sight, Yan's eyes narrowed in 'stun gun' warning and Jack rose, reaching for his coat to cover her beauty.

"Really?" John grinned, "Does Mr Eye Candy know about wee Miss Eye Candy here?"

"John!" Jack warned as he flicked the coat back at the sofa.

"Gods, tell me you watch … tell me they get to fuck each other with those Welsh vowels!" John panted greedily.

"Fuck, I am so sick of him!" Yan sighed as she closed her eyes, "Is he really this thick?"

Jack turned with a grimace as Ianto rose from the sofa, letting Jack's coat fall and John's mouth lost its sneer as his face lost all colour.

"Hello Captain" Ianto smiled and then snorted as John fell in a dead faint.

"Well!" Jack started to laugh as he looked down at his ex-partner who was unconscious in his own jizz, "That's gotta be a first!"


	102. taking Dahlia home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack didn't know where Owen found the straight jacket but it was fun to watch John contort and yell in the cell.

Ianto looked over at Dahlia and saw her starting to wilt so he whispered to Jack that is was time to go home.

This presented a little problem.

Ianto drove as Jack sat in the back, holding his mother's hands as she looked out the window at the strange new world she found herself in.

Once home, Ianto slid out and opened the door holding out his arms so she could slide out and she now got her first look at grass.

Jack slid out into warm arms and a soft kiss, then they both turned as Dahlia started to coo, rubbing her face in the wild lavender grass patch.

"Lavender" Ianto said calmly, "You get many varieties. That is wild dwarf. Creates a wonderful lawn to walk on, you get it in bushes with long flowers that you can dry to preserve the scent as well."

Dahlia looked up with wide eyes, the thought of preserving something as rare as a scent alluring.

"Don't worry" Ianto sighed, "There is some out back. I'll show you how to dry it."

Ianto opened the front door and Jack raced for the loo as Dahlia stepped inside and looked around in awe.

"This is all yours?"

"Yes. This is the main room, the breakfast nook to our left and Kitchen" Ianto gave her the tour, "Dining room, work in progress, two back bedrooms and here opposite the dining room are the stairs up and down. Down is to the basement, up is to our sleeping area"

Ianto led her upstairs, "Here to the right at the end of the hall is me and Jack, our bathroom and to the left is another couple of bedrooms and another bathroom. One bedroom will be the nursery for the baby and well … the other was a spare that I kept some on my things in. You can be there for now if you want to stay close."

Jack was following and realized Ianto was giving up his bedroom and claiming the master bedroom that had been exclusively Yan's.

For some reason this gave him a thrill to think of Ianto in all that soft bedding.

The house was huge to her and she couldn't work out how they even got so much room, let alone used it.

"The two bedrooms downstairs are for guests" Ianto explained as they went back down, "Owen and Tosh have one and Andy and Rhys the other."

"And the rude Captain?" Dahlia asked, making Ianto laugh as he saw her simple thinking.

"Oh no, he's not invited to stay. He is too rude." Ianto finally told her.

"Mama, come see the back yard" Jack gushed, taking his mother's hand and dragging her to the overgrown garden where she gasped at the immenseness and colorful blooms still struggling.

As they walked around, she saw some old overgrown steps to the side of the house and walked up to the second level of the section.

There was the clearing the wedding had been held in, the large area surrounded by trees and as they stood there Ianto saw something else.

He saw a flat area that would be perfect for a little granny flat, not that he would dare call it that.

He must think about this before mentioning it to Jack as he was a bit fragile at the moment, clinging to his mother as he enjoyed having her near again.

Ianto totally understood that.

He would have given anything to have his mother back, just for one day of smothering.

Ianto moved his things from the room and placed some Yan stuff there that would fit Dahlia. It felt strange to walk around in Yan's room with such big feet but he knew this was something that had to happen eventually as well.

It was not healthy to keep thinking of himself as two people.

Not good for the baby either who would have to accept both sides of him.

One room, one bed and one smell.

Made sense.

Ianto found Jack showing Dahlia the oven and cook top as she saw it was similar to the old wood oven but she still couldn't work out were they lit the fire for it.

Jack sighed as he gave up trying to explain and Ianto stepped over.

"You know how sun is harnessed by the solar panels?" Ianto asked and she nodded, "Well it's like that. Our power is invisible but makes things work."

Jack looked at Ianto and shook his head that he could explain it so easily when he had been at his wits end.

Then came the refrigerator and she open it to gape and feel the cold food with wonder.

"Wait until her first microwave experience" Jack muttered and Ianto snorted.

"I can't wait to see her in a shop" Jack laughed.

It was like a very large child in the house.

And his mother.


	103. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Dahlia was taken with the silk nightgown, running her hands over it with awe as Ianto returned with a matching robe he had forgotten to include.

"Lavender" he said softly, "Like the scent you like so much. The colour of the flower is the name for the colour, see? Which do you think came first … the flower or the name? There is some lavender bubble bath in by the bath now as well."

Ianto hesitated as he saw her confusion and led her through to the bathroom, turning the taps so the bath could fill and explaining the function of said taps.

He then tipped a generous amount of his favorite bubble bath in and Dahlia gasped as the bubbles started to grow and the room filled with the scent of lavender.

"see?" Ianto smiled softly, "Lavender."

"So … you capture the scent and then release it!" she reasoned as Ianto patted the towels and bowed before leaving and reminding her to turn the taps so the water would stop.

Jack was waiting outside and he pulled Ianto to him, "She liked the bubbles?"

"Yes Cariad, it looks like Lavender is her scent of the day" Ianto giggled softy, letting his husband lead him to their bedroom where another bath of bubbles waited. "Cariad!"

Jack had used the Lilly of the Valley scent this time, mixed with Jasmine to form a sweet, yet delicate smell.

Ianto knew lavender was turning Jack's stomach lately and had purchased several different scents in order to find one that agreed with him and was pleased it was this, the rose scent too feminine for him in male form.

He slid into the water and felt Jack's lips on his shoulder as he leaned back, also feeling the bump fitting into his lower back.

"You are being so patent with her" Jack whispered as he held Ianto in the hot water.

"If I could have my mother back, just for one more hug or smile … I know what this means to you, and our wee sprout." Ianto smiled as he relaxed into the gentle swirling hand on his stomach, "She is lovely. So easy to live with."

"She means well, you do know that?" Jack asked and Ianto heard his worry.

"Don't be anxious. I see no ill will, just a naivety. If she upsets me, I know it is unintentional. She is like a babe in the woods, a brave new world and she seems so grateful" Ianto turned on his hip to face Jack, "I will always tell you if I feel small or pushed aside Cariad."

"She will never do that!" Jack said confidently, a soft frown to say that the mere thought was foolish.

Ianto hoped he was right.

Next morning and Ianto woke to someone in the room, instinctively reaching for the knife under the mattress and he came face to face with Dahlia who was gathering the clothes.

Ianto sighed as he knew they were headed for the bathtub and he rose, pulling a robe around himself and calling her to the laundry.

She stood with open shock as he threw clothes into a box, along with some powder, then shut it. He pushed a couple of buttons that peeped and then hit another large one.

Then … water.

She pulled a chair over and leaned forward so her face was close to the door, watching the clothes start to move in a slow dance.

"Me Mam put me favorite teddy in the wash once" Ianto said softly as he recalled, "I broke me heart thinking he was drowning. Sat like that all through the cycles calling out to him to be brave. I was about three I think. Then the spin cycle, you'll love that! Me teddy came out so fluffy and new looking, I was sure he was dead."

"Teddy?"

Ianto silently reached onto a shelf and brought down a small teddy bear the size of a coffee cup.

"This is Winston. He was one of my Teddies and he always went to school in my schoolbag, funny the things you keep" Ianto snorted, handing over the small toy and she smiled as she examined the much loved toy.

"And your Mam?" she asked, careful to say the title correctly.

"She died. Killed herself when I was six" Ianto rose and snatched the teddy, holding it against his chest for a moment and she saw the child taking comfort in his only little friend. "Hung herself in the basement."

She gaped as Ianto grimaced, then shook himself. Straightening his shoulders and clearing his throat as she watched him shake off the memory of something unpleasant.

A horrible thought.

Like a whisper of malcontent in the back of her mind told her that he had seen her hanging, swinging with his little child's eyes as he had looked down on his mother's dead face.

Ianto then placed the teddy back on the shelf and patted it gently, "Funny place to keep him, but he keeps me company when I do the ironing. Owen never comes in here so I knew he would never find him. Once, he found a figurine in one of me drawers at work and cut it into little pieces, leaving them scattered about the coffee machine thinking it was funny. Broke me heart. Me Mam had given me that as well. I never told him, would upset him to think he'd hurt me when he was only playing ya see."

He stopped babbling and cleared his throat, his hurt now clearly evident as he rubbed his hands on his thighs. "Well. Breakfast then!"

Ianto left and she sat string at the teddy as she tried to comprehend the selfishness that would give a woman permission to leave her child alone like that.

Just a baby.

She reached for the teddy and brushed her fingers over the woolly fur on its body, remembering how his fingers had squeezed it for a moment, loving an object like that.

He had nobody to raise him.

Poor little waif was so alone in the world, no wonder he was startled by any affection offered.

She knew he needed her as much as Jax did.

She knew the gods had placed her here for a reason.

She looked at the teddy and smiled.

This boy would know a mother's love.


	104. warning labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

That afternoon Ianto decided there had been enough takeaways and he headed home early, leaving the hub in Owen's excited hands.

He arrived home to find the house silent and still, the back door wide open and he stepped outside to find Jack lying on the grass as his mother massaged him, singing softly in an alien dialect.

He fled, feeling like he had been intruding somehow and then felt silly for it.

He got the roast out and put it in the oven, peeling potatoes as the radio played softly in the kitchen. His kitchen. Gotta start saying that. Not Yan's. His.

_Stop segregating yourself!_

He hummed as he placed the pot on and then started shucking corn, wanting a variety for Jack as he was getting picky.

He heard a noise and turned to find Dahlia watching him and he smiled as he pointed to the stove, "Almost done. Is he fallen asleep now?"

"Yes" she said softly, "He said he had cramp in the night and hadn't slept well. I covered him. He'll not burn."

"Good" Ianto turned back to the sink and snapped the corn in his hands, then added it to a pot of water waiting, adding that to the stove. He wondered why Jack had not said anything to him. Or woken him to ease him in the night.

Dahlia was crouching close to the ring the potatoes were on, watching the glowing heat with wonder.

"Hot!" Ianto said as you would a small child, "It is deceptive in its simple glow. It will burn you more fiercely than a naked flame."

Ianto then opened the oven and a burst of heat escaped, making her squeak with glee and she watched as he carefully lifted the roast to baste it before returning it to the oven.

The smell was intoxicating.

"Beef." Ianto said as he found naming things made her satisfied and he opened the fridge and retrieved the peas, sitting to shell them into a bowl.

Dahlia was interested and he showed her how to pop the pod, then slide your thumb along it to pop the peas.

She tasted a pea with curiosity.

"My Mam's Da grew them, easy enough. Come spring we could grow some if ya like" he offered, "I used to eat them straight off the vine. See?"

Ianto bit through a pod and chewed as she watched.

"The case is edible too?" she asked softly, examining one more closely.

"Yes, nice raw. The peas are the prize though" he grinned, watching her take her first bite.

"Same with carrots. A root, nice raw or cooked" Ianto offered one and she bit into it with a look of interest, then hummed at the sweetness.

Dahlia's eyes slid back to the pots and he sighed as he wondered if he could buy a kiddie gate large enough to keep her out of danger.

Jack's voice called through the house as he searched for his mother and she called back. He had done it again. He had called her Hearthwarmer.

"What does that mean?" Ianto asked as he watched Jack sit and Dahlia rush to get him a cool drink.

"Hearthwarmer?" Jack asked, "It's like … an endearment. Like mother. It is our custom that when the father dies, the mother goes to the hearth of her first born son, to tend to his family as a Hearthwarmer. Traditionally there is only one child per family, one son if they are lucky. If it is only a daughter then she must go there as Hearthwarmer."

"If both are widowed, do they share the hearth of their children?" Ianto asked and Jack laughed softly.

"Rare, beyond rare. Most do not live long enough to see their children fully grown and wed with their own children" Jack shrugged, "My mother is our Hearthwarmer now, something she sees as a great gift."

Dahlia had returned and placed a glass of juice down, leaning over to kiss his temple before returning to watch the pots boil.

"Imagine" Jack whispered, "What will she think of TV."

"God, not yet. I don't think I will be able to stand the channel surfing in my future!" Ianto mock wailed as Jack laughed and although she didn't understand what they were talking about, she did see the love.

Ianto had been a hard one for her to fathom at first, so different to their kind but now she saw that he was not so different, just more withheld. In her time it was not done to have so many defences, to hold yourself separate but now she understood.

His mother had not been there to teach him.

Poor wee boy had been raised by his male parent, one who was a protector, not a provider. This was why there was confusion within him.

He was obviously a protector, as his father had taught him to be. He fought with the heart of a dragon, had shown no fear in battle, only desire to protect.

He had to learn how to love. The provider in him was strong, as this meal he was absently putting together showed. It was rare for a man to be both. He was a delicate little thing and yet at the same time had shown himself to be mighty.

More and more she wondered if her son was protector or provider in this home. She had thought it his but now, she watched the boy as he moved things, tended to things and maneuvered her son like he was the smaller one.

Such an enigma this one.

He was hiding so much still.

She wondered why he was afraid.

And what of.


	105. oops caught ... almost

Jack wasn't settling, he just couldn't sleep and he looked over at Ianto and considered whether to wake him or not.

"I'm awake" came a slurred voice and Jack grinned as he wriggled in the bedding.

"I can't sleep, I have the jibbly-jabbles" Jack whispered.

"The jibbery what?" Ianto snorted softly.

"You know!" Jack whined, "jibbly-jabbles!"

"You mean heebie- jeebies?" Ianto sighed softly as he knew what Jack was really saying.

"Yani!"

"Jack! You know I hate that name!" Ianto huffed, "Damn it all, really? You've been feeling unsexy since our honeymoon … well, second honeymoon and now at ….. three in the morning you want sex?"

Jack whined and jiggled in the bed.

"Well, if I must" Ianto huffed and Jack giggled as he poked at his hip and the bump got in the way.

"Well, that won't work!" Ianto giggled, "Bump is in the way. God. OK, er … bugger."

"I know… think, I wanna be in you" Jack whined and a soft voice hushed him as, to his immense delight, Yan straddled his thighs and reached down to squeeze as she scolded him for keeping her awake when she hadn't got home until two hours ago from a retrieval with Owen.

"I want to slide into your heat while my bump covers you. I want to go slow and quiet, and make sure you feel every inch of me. What do you say, Yan?"

Her eyes widened, her pupils dilating at his words alone. "Are you sure you can keep me quiet?"

Jack groaned then pulled her closer. "We can try our hardest. I'm not about to stop making love to you because Mama is here. We'll find a way."

"Then make love to me."

He slanted his mouth of hers, letting her sweet taste dance over his tongue. He had his hands in her hair, on her face, his mouth on hers. She moaned into his mouth, and he nipped her lip.

"Quiet," he whispered.

Her eyes brightened. "You taste so good though."

Her hand cupped his dick, and he groaned.

"Quiet," she whispered in parody of his own reprimand. "What do you require this evening? SIR."

He snorted then stood back before stripping his pants quickly. She gasped, apparently surprised he could move so fast.

"Get on your knees." He demanded as she shuffled from the large PJs, open glee on his face as she moved from the bed to the floor with a soft giggle.

"Good girl. Now run your hand up and down that way. Feel all of me. Then take your free hand and cup my balls." Eager, she did as he said, loving the soft feel over hardness.

"Let the head of my cock sit on your tongue. Just the tip." Jack was panting now as he looked down at his love, "Suck on it."

She closed her mouth and sucked, running the tip of her tongue around the edge then along the slit.

"Swallow as much as you can then pull back. Then keep going. Get me as hard as possible and almost to the point of coming. Serve me wench." He was really getting into character as he leaned back.

She held back a groan then opened her mouth, letting her jaw hang open. She swallowed as much of him as she could, even taking some of him down her throat, but she couldn't take all of his cock. When she slid back up, she let her teeth gently graze him, but not too hard.

Jack hissed, and she held back a smile. His hand was still wrapped in her hair, so he pushed her closer to his cock.

Taking that as a cue, she swallowed him again then pulled back. She licked, nibbled, and kissed down his length before repeating the process. Then she pushed his dick up so it pressed against his belly to give her better access to his balls. She let them fill her mouth one at a time, rolling them on her tongue. When he groaned, she went back to his length and sucked some more. She increased her pace and hollowed her cheeks, using all she could to get him going. When the first spurt of come hit her tongue, she squeezed his cock with her fist then opened her mouth wider. He shouted her name and came down her throat. She slurped him up, missing a few drops, but not caring.

They slid down her chin, and she'd never felt more naughty. Well, maybe, but right then, she didn't care.

When he was done, he pulled away then stripped off his shirt. He wiped her chin then bent to kiss her.

I want to fill your pussy and make you come. Are you ready for me?"

She blinked up at him, her mind finally regaining focus. She hadn't come yet because she'd been careful not to touch her clit. "Yes, Sir. Make me come."

When she lay back down on the mattress, she gripped the blanket. He took her place standing beside the bed, and before she could ask him for more, he filled her to the hilt in one stroke.

They both called out and froze. Then giggled as they shushed each other.

"Fuck, you're so tight. I'm going to fuck you hard. You ready for that?" Jack growled. She moaned and then gasped as he smacked her ass. "You get me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good girl."

He pulled out then slammed back into her. She screamed his name, her pussy clenching him. Jack pumped in and out of her, his grip punishing on her hips. "JACK!"

He pistoned into her, his eyes on her face. "Say my name again. Say it."

"Jack. Jack. Jack," she chanted his name then gasped into his mouth as he crushed it to hers.

He rotated his hips once more, and she came, her body shaking under his. He threw his head back and shouted as he filled her. When he could, he rested his head on hers, their breathing heavy.

"Best. Ever," he mumbled.

"Yes, Jack," she agreed.

He smiled against her cheek then held her close. "My good girl."

Yan drifted and then was just starting to slide into Neverland when she felt herself getting pulled back to the edge of the bed again.

"Oh God again?" she moaned as he slid two fingers back inside her still slick pussy.

"Again," Jack hissed, already pumping his dick in his other hand. "Say my name again."

"Jack," she panted, her body bowing as she was prepared again for his cock.

His hands came to her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. "You're mine, Yan. Your pussy is like a fucking vice on my dick, and I'm going to come. You ready for that?"

"Please, please come inside me."

Then he pressed against her opening, his cock sliding through her juices. Thank God she was still so wet for him because, hell, he was big.

He slowly stretched her, filled her inch by inch until they were both sweat-slick and panting. "Jesus, baby, you're so fucking tight."

He let his hand drop from her wrist as he moved to his knees. The action brought him that much deeper, and she cried out in pleasure, not in pain. It must have shown on her face because he slid his hands down her sides, gripping her hips.

Then he moved again, thrusting in and out of her slowly at first, then harder. Bump was rubbing against her mound in a delicious way.

Her gaze met his, wanting that connection like her next breath. "You feel so good around my cock, Yan. I can't wait to take you from behind and push even deeper. Then, next time, you'll be above me, your tits bouncing as you ride me. Maybe I'll tie you up, your ass in the air, and fuck that sweet ass of yours. You want me to do that? You want me to fuck your ass like I'm fucking your pussy?"

She couldn't speak, couldn't think.

"We need a swing in here!" Jack panted, "Then I can adjust it for bump!"

He kept thrusting in and out of her, the sensation of his cock hitting her in just the right place sending her over the edge even as she stared at him. She couldn't breathe, but she could see him, see the way his jaw clenched, and then he growled her name as he came. He kept thrusting, pushing them both over the sweet edge of ecstasy into the warm comfort of afterglow and contentment.

Then a noise in the doorway alerted Yan that they were not alone and the door swung open as she yelped and grabbed the bedding, flinging it over herself as she pushed Jack away with her foot.

"Darlings?" Dahlia said softy as she fumbled with the light switch.

Jack was standing buck naked with his wilting penis as he gaped at his mother, Ianto's glare from the bedding enough to tell her that she had misread the grunting.

It was not cramp again.

"Oh dear!" she giggled as she fled back to her room and Ianto flopped back with a growl of annoyance.

Jack started to laugh as he leaned over the bed and pointed at the door.

"Yes, I know" Ianto huffed, "Glad you enjoyed the near miss sir!"

"Near miss" Jack shrieked and Ianto face palmed.

Too fucking close!


	106. Secondsy Breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

The breakfast was an embarrassing affair (pardon the pun) as Ianto sat with his blush running down his neck and disappearing beneath the shirt that was almost the same colour, and Jack watched his mother for signs of damage.

"I am so sorry" she repeated for the fourth time since they had sat down and Ianto looked away as he nervously cleared his throat.

Jack shifted in his chair and looked adoringly at his mother as she spooned more fried vegetables onto his plate and then three pancakes.

"Oh Mama, you spoil me" he gushed, looking down as he caught Ianto's frown.

"You'll get heartburn if you eat all that grease!" Ianto said softly and Jack defiantly placed a dob of butter on the pancakes and stared at him long and hard like a three year old as Dahlia poured golden syrup across it.

Ianto bit his tongue as he wanted to point out that they did have maple syrup and he once again declined the breakfast as he tried to explain that he didn't eat before ten usually.

"Important, eating early and getting a base" she said as she fluffed about and Ianto watched her scrapping his pan and the protective coating into the bin. He made a mental note to purchase a stainless steel one.

"I never ate breakfast as a child" Ianto tried to explain, "My Mam used to make me school lunch and that was my first meal, then she was gone and I shared lunch with my older sister, what she could steal from the pantry as we left for school in the mornings. I got used to going without. Eating large meals makes me feel ill now; the evening meal was usually at the neighbour's or our grandparents before they died. When my sister was sixteen she ran away with her boyfriend and I had nothing."

"Who cared for you" Dahlia asked, watching Jack lean forward as well and she realized that they had never spoken about this.

"Nobody. My Da was either working or drunk. It was best to make sandwiches if there was bread or eat a can of peaches or whatever neighbours left on the doorstep." Ianto shrugged, "If Da came home I hid or ran. If it was dark I hid under me bed, or in me closet. If he found me, he hurt me."

Dahlia's hand on Jack's shoulder tightened at the words as Ianto continued stirring his coffee, "One time I was so hungry I snuck next door to eat the scraps they threw out for the birds. I think that was when I knew my father didn't love me. I was maybe seven?"

"Babe" Jack said softly, "Why have you never told me this?"

"Because …." Ianto struggled to explain, "It's done. I know ….I mean … it won't change it by saying it out loud."

"One of the worst things in our world is mistreating your own child" Dahlia was shaking with rage, "Such a gift from the gods, such a rare gift to be nurtured and loved, protected and cared for. To raise a hand to your child …."

She huffed as she slapped her hand down on the table and Ianto's eyes slid to Jack and then away.

"Not just hitting, was it" Jack whispered, "He … he hurt you."

"Now you know why I avoided you for so long" Ianto snorted, "Like I had any choice once you touched me the first time. God, I never knew a man's hands could be gentle like that."

Ianto suddenly stood, making the chair drag on the floor as he shoved it back, shooting his cuffs as he cleared his throat.

He then stalked from the room as Jack stared at the space he had just occupied.

"What are you doing" Dahlia hissed, "Go after him you fool!"

Jack followed Ianto back to the bedroom where Ianto was changing his tie, "It's too pink."

"I like it" Jack said stupidly, unable to find the words he did want to say.

"Jack, I love you" Ianto said simply, "I don't need to feel anything else. My hatred for him, for myself … it's all gone now. All I feel is you in my heart, all I need. I don't hurt anymore baby."

Jack held him and tried to think of any time his father was so angry that he feared him.

Nothing came to mind as his father's laughter, soft smile and gentle hands had never caused pain in any way.

Ianto straightened, showing that he was done and they walked back through to the kitchen where Dahlia was clearing away Ianto's uneaten food.

"Hearthwarmer" Ianto said calmly, "Perhaps a bacon sandwich for my morning tea would be nice."

Dahlia perked up and eagerly rushed to make two large ones from the left over bacon, adding the cherry tomatoes and a buttered scone to the container Ianto had silently placed beside her.

"Me Mam used to make my school lunch in a container like this" Ianto smiled, "Only difference is the lid used to be orange."

"Oh" Dahlia gasped as she knew this meant he was giving her a chore his mother had performed for him once.

Jack knew the meaning of her noise and the reason why her hands shook as she placed a small flower on top of the sandwiches before closing the lid.

Ianto had just accepted her as a mother.

Whether he did it knowingly or innocently, he had just broken as well as filled her heart within a few minutes.

Dahlia leaned over and gently kissed his cheek as she handed him his lunch box and Jack watched as Ianto graced her with a warm smile he usually held for him.

Jack felt like he might burst and said he needed to loo as he shuffled off to the bathroom before his hormonal tears were witnessed as well.

Gods, but he loved Ianto so much.

And so did his Mama.


	107. wearing thin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto got home, tired and aching.

Bloody Owen had sent Andy and Rhys on what was supposed to be an easy retrieval without checking the readings with Tosh.

Ianto's back was still complaining.

Rhys was a heavy man and the device had rendered both Rhys and Andy unconscious when within five feet of it.

It had taken Ianto three goes to throw a containment box correctly that covered the device and cloaked its effects. Although Andy woke, Rhys had hit his head and Andy was too upset to do much except for carry the containment box.

It was one time Ianto was glad he could still be a man.

Now he stood in the bedroom doorway with slumped shoulders as he looked at Jack and Dahlia asleep in the bed.

Damn.

Jack must have had cramps again … or the bloody heartburn he had been warned of and Dahlia was comforting him, falling asleep as she held him.

Ianto considered his options, then looked at his watch and acknowledged that within three hours he would have to rise again to do the Flat Holm run.

Damn and fuck.

Ianto quietly slunk around the room taking some clothes and then headed downstairs to the back room that was to be Rhys and Andy's once redecorating was finished.

The bed was cold.

He used the bathroom and made a mental note that the shower rose sucked the bit one!

He then dressed and quietly moved though the kitchen, making coffee and putting some on the warmer for Jack who was allowed a cup now and then to keep him happy.

Flat Holm was bitterly cold with the wind whipping up and the rain striking at his face like needles.

Ianto got back late in the afternoon and Owen was sitting with an icepack on his ankle as Tosh explained that he was not cut out for basketball in the hub and Ianto told her to take him home, he was OK to do the night shift.

He rang and got the answer machine at home, telling Jack about it in the most nondescript style and then settled to watch The Three Stooges on Owen's laptop.

He then set the alarms and headed to the room that had been Yan's in the visitor quarters, again lamenting how cold it was.

Jack had listened to the message and sighed, calling out to Dahlia that Ianto wouldn't be home for tea.

"What will he eat?" she asked as she stopped peeling the potatoes, "He will eat, won't he?"

"Yeah, or I might take him a plate" Jack said as he looked at the cold meat in the fridge, "He likes meat and gravy on mash."

"Will you darling? I hate to think of him just existing on coffee," Dahlia asked, "Poor boy seems to live on coffee these days."

Jack drove sedately into the underground parking area, seeing the Austin Martin in its usual spot.

He entered and noted the hub on nighttime lockdown, checking the bunker and then looking in the visitor quarters.

Ianto was asleep.

Lying on the bed with his arms thrown wide snoring. His exhaustion was obvious as he hadn't even bothered removing his shoes.

"Yan?" Jack said softly, "Baby?"

Ianto grunted and shifted on the bed, then blinked blearily up at his husband.

"Hey. Mama sent you some Tea, come on baby" Jack begged, Come eat it while it's still hot, yeah?"

Ianto sat staring at the food like he had never seen it before and Jack placed the salt and pepper down with a bang, making Ianto jump.

"Sorry" Jack said softly as Ianto grunted then took a mouthful and moaned with delight.

"Where is everyone?" Jack asked.

"Sent them home" Ianto said around another mouthful, "It's late and we haven't anything predicted until tomorrow afternoon. God, this is good."

"You've not been home" Jack accused and Ianto snorted.

"Have too! You and your Mam had the whole bed, I slept downstairs and tried not to wake you when I left." Ianto paused, "Did you not get the coffee?"

"Shit. Yeah, I did." Jack laughed softly, "Baby brain!"

Ianto nodded and took a swig of coffee.

"Ianto, I wanted to talk to you about your father …."

"Thank your Mother for the food." Ianto cut him off, "Please don't get into this now. I've no desire to rehash a part of my life that is done with!"

"Well, maybe it isn't so cut and dried" Jack said, his anger at the dismissive tone flaring, "I thought we agreed no more secrets! Don't hide yourself from me!"

"I beg your pardon" Ianto roared, rising from the table and his half eaten meal with rage, "How fucking dare you. What do I hide from you. Jesus Christ is there no part of me you don't want to own? Consume? Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to ..to …contaminate this? Us?"

"Contam … Gods. You think I would judge you? Is that it?" Jack asked with equal anger, "Is that all you think of me?"

"You. You. God, all I do is think of you. I love you and I miss you and it's so cold … I …. Please go." Ianto turned away, his hands shaking as he slammed the plate of food into the sink, smashing it. "You are not supposed to be here, you're benched Sir."

Jack reared back as though slapped, then left the man to his empty kitchen.

On the way home to his Mama he wept.

Ianto was in so much pain and he hadn't helped just then.

Not at all.


	108. NOT phone sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack got home and slammed into the house, sobbing as he told his mother what had happened and he opened his arms for a hug.

The slap against his upper arm was a shock, she had never raised a hand to him on his whole life.

It was a half hearted slap, no real power or sting to it but he still wailed like a small child who had dropped his ice-cream.

"That poor boy!" she raged, "You didn't even let him eat. All that food, he probably threw the rest up after you left. Don't think I don't know he does that. I've heard him!"

Jack opened his mouth to protest and then let it smack shut as he agreed with a nod of his head.

"He is working so hard, carrying your weight on his shoulders as he tries to fill your place in the team" she continued to rage, "that poor boy is spread so thin you can see through him!"

Jack sighed as he nodded again and Dahlia stormed over to the phone, picking it up and carefully doing the things Ianto showed her so she could ring the hub when she wanted Jack.

She listened to the strange two tone music, then a soft sigh and then Ianto spoke. "Sir, are you really going to keep this going? Please Jack, I love you but I need sleep. I'm so tired."

"It's me" she said and waited to see if he would respond.

"Hearthwarmer? Are you OK? Is Jack OK?" his voice was suddenly more alert and she felt a spark of affection as his mind went to Jack.

She thrust the phone at Jack and he looked at her with gratitude.

"Hey babe."

"Jack."

"I'm … I'm sorry. I was a twat and you didn't need that. I will not use my hormones as an excuse. I was a right prick and I apologize." Jack begged as his mother left the bedroom and pulled the door shut behind her.

Silence.

"I ... I love you. I would never … I am ashamed that I would say something so cold"

Silence.

"Ianto?"

Then he heard a soft snore and relaxed.

"Ianto, I love you so much my beautiful mate. I hope you sleep well." Jack then started to sing softly in the hopes of comforting him and a soft huff told him that Ianto had woken.

"Christ on a stick, I just fell asleep in the middle of the hub!"

"Come home, baby. Come home or go to bed. I love you" Jack said soothingly.

Ianto settled on the bed and then spoke, "I love you too. I'm sorry I never spoke to you about me Da. He was a cruel man and I never wanted you to have my memories of him."

"I would rather have a bad memory of yours in my head than have it trapped in yours" Jack reasoned, "Share with me. I will not judge you."

"He … sometimes when he was drunk he would find me and drag me down the stairs by a foot, my head thumping on the steps"

"Jesus Babe. That's why you don't like going down stairs unless you can hold the railing? Because he used to drag you down?" Jack asked softly.

"The belt was a favorite. The sound of the leather cutting through the air was more frightening than the sound of it hitting my back. Does that make sense?"

"Yes darling. It makes sense. The anticipating of pain can be more horrible than the actual pain. The final strike can be almost a relief. Knowing that it was done" Jack agreed.

"When I was little, I peed myself once," Ianto's voice broke, "That's when he took down my pants and I thought … I thought it would be a bare arsed hiding."

"But he didn't beat you." Jack sighed, "Did he."

"No" Ianto's voice broke into a sob as he stared at the ceiling, "No Cariad. That was the first time he …"

"He raped you" Jack whispered, his own voice breaking and he cleared his throat, "Ianto. Your father raped you didn't he."

"Jack, I …" Ianto was surprised that it was easier over the phone, that the distance seemed to help. Not seeing Jack's face, "I don't want to say it. Please. To say it gives it power and I don't want him to have any power over me. Not anymore."

"He has no power over you" Jack agreed, "You are strong, beautiful and confident. You would kick his arse now, you would break his neck like I want to. Baby, you are so much more than he could ever be."

"I love you" Ianto sighed and Jack heard the sorrow and lethargy.

"Sleep darling, I'm right here with you and our baby is being a little bugger" Jack laughed softly, "Lay down and close your eyes."

Jack listened to the snuffling and then he started to sing an old Boeshane lullaby his mother sang to him only the night before.

He sang until he heard soft snores, then he sang some more as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Dahlia stood outside the door, her hands wringing with such force that the knuckles were white.

She was right.

He had been damaged by those who did not deserve him.

She knew he needed a good mother, a good home and above all else, he needed her.

He was her son now, her baby.

She would tear the eyes out of the sun god with her bare hands if it brought him peace.

Poor boy.

Poor little boy.

Jack's voice broke as he whispered goodnight to his love.

Ianto had forgotten his shoes again.

He sighed as he rolled in his sleep, the shoes scuffing on the blankets.


	109. oops, like water on a grease fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

"Left, Owen!" Ianto roared as he clung to the side of the SUV, "Not right it's the same way the bloody …"

The male Klerft easily wiped Ianto off the SUV and he cried out in pain as the large elephant sized orange sloth sank its claws into his chest and he was dragged unceremoniously towards its fangs.

Owen cursed as he struggled to get Bertha from the back of the vehicle and Andy started screaming at the creature as he threw the only things he had.

His shoes.

It was not a nice death, certainly not one Ianto would have even accepted on the Wheel of Misfortune but there ya go.

One to tick off the bucket list.

Or whatever.

Yan woke with Owen's screaming in the background and she rose, unsteadily staggering over to slap the battery pack Owen couldn't quite seat into its slot. She then swung the gun. Firing from the hip.

"Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am!" Owen yelled with glee, punching the air with each word and Andy turned with a look of adoration as Yan blew a hank of hair off her face.

"Fucking arsehole. Look at this waistcoat!" she wailed, shoving her fingers though the torn fabric.

"Yea, not to mention your fucking body!" Owen snorted as he accepted the gun back.

Yan huffed as she climbed into the SUV and replaced the lost coms, "Tosh? Any sign of a mate?"

Tosh told her that Rhys had found the mate, dead on impact. Obviously this is what had upset the male and Ianto shrugged as she asked Tosh to patch her through to the General so she could tell him it was his mess to clean up since he shot the first mate while they were still falling from the rift tear.

"Pandy?" she called as the SUV roared to life, "Your Shoes? Who the fuck did you think you were? James bloody Bond with exploding gel for inner soles or something?"

Owen's bark of laugher echoed.

,

,

,

Ianto was standing in a dessert of glaringly white sand.

He turned slowly in the bright light, squinting as he screamed Jack's name and then fell to his knees as he sobbed.

The hot sand was burning though the thin fabric of his dress trousers and Ianto cried out again, reaching out for Jack as he screamed with pain and despair.

Jack was reaching for him, struggling to extend his arm as far as he could.

This was his fault. Ianto was in the Sands of Shame. If only he hadn't made him speak of his father, if only it hadn't been released to the air.

Ianto was now banished for the shame of being despoiled, and it was all Jack's fault.

Why had he let him go?

Oh god, he let go of his hand.

Ianto's face changed to one of terror as he slowly turned and looked at the approaching raiders, then he swung back to look at Jack with such a look of sorrow. The same look as that night on the roof.

Ianto looked into his eyes and whispered his love as he fell.

Fell.

Jack woke with a soft cry as he jerked in the bed and then rolled to the edge as he tried to control his heart that was threatening to claw its way out for his chest cavity.

Fuck but that one had been raw.

Of all the nightmares that had been plaguing him lately, that one was both new and terrifying.

Jack went to pee and then splash water on his face as he struggled to calm down before the baby woke and started it's kicking.

He looked at his naked body in the bathroom mirror, his big arse and extended stomach making him feel disgusted with himself.

No wonder Ianto would rather sleep at the hub instead of next to a freak like this.

Deep down he knew he was being unreasonable but …well …look! His abs. his flat stomach Ianto used to stroke long gone … look at the disguising blob he had become.

Finally he decided on a book to calm him and he settled against the pillows and began to read.

.

.

.

She had Andy drop her off and he kept trying to say something but she was just too bloody tired to care.

After two days of active duty and a vicious death, she was spent.

She staggered through the house and into the bedroom when Jack looked up from the book he was reading and cried out with horror at the bloody mess staggering towards him.

She stood silently as he tore the clothing from her, running his hands over her skin as he looked for damage.

"Died" she said dreamily, "Reset Cariad. Sleep."

"Shower first darling" Jack panted, pushing her into the shower and stepping in to wash her as she sighed softly and leaned against him.

"I want to show you something," he whispered as he dried her.

"Hmmmm?"

Jack led her out back to the back deck where he had been sleeping most of the afternoon. The mattress was from one of the back rooms and the blankets spread over it had been tidied by Dahlia before she went to bed.

"Wanna make love under the stars baby?" Jack whispered, his need to love her overruling his lack of libido.

Yan sighed as she sank into the soft bedding and Jack lay beside her and checked if her hair was dry before he leaned over her and started to kiss her eyelids, cheeks, forehead, noise ….

Yan snorted as she let her robe fall open and her fingers slid through his hair as he groaned and shuffled closer. Yan let her head fall back, exposing her neck and Jack licked around her jaw and then let one hand slide to a breast which was lovingly cupped as he ….

… Squealed with shock as the bucket of cold water cascaded over them both.

"Whore!" Dahlia screamed as she aimed a kick at Ianto's hip, shaking with rage, "You Harlot!"

Yan yelped and struggled to pull the sodden robe around herself as she rolled to the edge of the mattress and Jack yelled again as the bucket connected with his head.

"Your mate is trying to hold the heavens from the earth and you are with this … this …" Dahlia's voice faded as she stared at the blonde woman from the Tardis and those eyes that glared back were so familiar.

Then they closed and…..

Ianto stood from the wet bedding, his anger and fatigue making him clumsy as he tripped and Jack caught him as he tried to calm him.

"I can bloody walk myself!" Ianto roared, "Fucking hell! See? See? He is not unfaithful. He is just married to a bloody freak!"

Ianto was so tired that he hit the doorframe yelping as Jack barked with horror, then Ianto made it through the entrance and up the stairs as Jack stood looking at his mother.

Oh… shit on a popsicle stick!


	110. morning grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.cc/image/z8mrnc5m7/)

Ianto was asleep, the sodden robe in the floor and Jack scooped it up as Dahlia stood in the doorway.

A livid bruise was forming along the side of Ianto's face from the doorframe contact and Jack moved to the bathroom so he could place the robe in the wash and wet a cloth for the poor temple that had an egg by the time he got back to the bed.

Dahlia had moved to the bed and was pulling a second blanket over the slumbering man, her confusion secondary to her need to comfort the poor boy.

A freak.

He called himself a freak.

Jack took her back out to the table and sat, still holding her hand as he explained the accident, the piece of something in his poor wee heart and the transformation from male to female as a result.

She was still trying to process as he opened the photo album of their wedding day and she saw the pretty wee lady's looks of open joy and adoration as she regarded her mate, so different to the restrained boy she had thought she knew.

"Same heart" she whispered.

"Yes Mama." Jack sighed, "Same spirit. Same beautiful soul. Just an interchangeable vessel, like two sets of clothes. My love has two faces."

"I wondered why he was so … comfortable in this house" she leaned back, "It was all so feminine, yet he is so masculine and refined. It's her. She is the one who splashes the colour and the humor."

"It's still him" Jack leaned forward, "That's the point Mama, Ianto has the same taste and style, he just lacks the self image. As Yan … gods. She doesn't fear. She is open, gregarious, gobby and so lively. I think she is what Ianto may have been of he had been loved as a child. Like, an alter ego."

"So … as a woman, he is more open?" she asked.

"Remember the Vikrons?" Jack asked, "They have the two different cycles?"

"Yes. In summer they are lithe creatures with energy and life, in winter they grow fat and sullen with little interaction." She nodded.

"Same difference. Ianto is shy, withheld and sarcastic. Yan is outgoing, open and … well, the sarcasm is still there, just more funny" Jack smiled dopily.

"So much love" Dahlia said softly.

"He is going to be so upset when he wakes up and remembers" Jack sighed, "I should have let her sleep. Maybe she would have woken and let me tell you, maybe she would have been comfortable enough. Gods, I just love him so much."

"Oh darling boy" she sighed.

Ianto woke to the smell of steak and groaned, his mouth watering as he struggled from the bedding and pulled the robe on.

He looked at the warm, manly robe and remembered the one from last night, looking on the floor but finding nothing.

He padded out in bare feet, his slippers not there as he had left them downstairs in the other bedroom. Jack was sitting at the table reading the paper and he rose as Ianto walked in and sat with a soft huff.

"Mushrooms with yours darling?" Dahlia asked and Ianto shook his head.

"No thank you, they give me heartburn these days" Ianto replied, then let his head fall onto the table.

"Jack and I have been talking." Dahlia said conversationally, "I understand about the accident and your ... ability. I'm sorry that you are so uncomfortable with this and I want you to know that I am not upset or afraid of you."

Ianto blinked and looked at Jack who smiled softly.

Dahlia placed to plates down and Ianto stared at the meal.

"It's not too much, I know you like small portions but you have been asleep all day and you need something in your stomach. Only eat what you can" she begged, "I will not be upset if you leave some. Jack had explained that you cannot always eat."

"Thank you Hearthwarmer" Ianto said softly, taking a bite as she watched, then sat to eat as well.

"It's eight at night, Owen is fine, the hub is still there and Rhys had concussion." Jack said calmly, "Tosh has gone home and Andy is nursing his big Welsh Teddy Bear so Owen had the night watch."

Ianto nodded as he took another mouthful of meat and hummed.

Dahlia smiled happily.

"Mama wants to see Yan, if that's OK baby" Jack said softly, "She remembers her from the wardrobe room, knows it was you and wants to know all of you. Both sides."

Ianto flicked his eyes at her while chewing, then back at the food.

"Not today" she said softly, "But maybe … when you are ready. Please? Let me love you. All of you, darling little soul."

Ianto stopped chewing and sighed at his plate of food, then nodded.

Dahlia let out a rush of air as she sat back and grinned at Jack.

Jack leaned back in his chair and rubbed his huge bump, the baby moving about like a football match was going on in there.

"You OK?" Ianto asked, looking up, "Cariad?"

"Beastie activities are not running concurrent to quiet times" Jack said with a soft growl and Ianto smiled.

"Must take after you then" he quipped, taking another bite of food.

"Cheeky" Jack grinned and Dahlia watched her son relax as Ianto smiled back.

"Well, I'm sure it will have my mouth" Ianto giggled, "After all, it prefers Welsh lullabies already."

"Can't complain about that" Jack smiled, "I love everything Welsh."

Ianto rolled his eyes as Dahlia watched the gentle flirting cross the table.

She was also pleased to see that Ianto had eaten over half the food.

Success.


	111. barriers and cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto agreed to a meeting with Rhia, unable to put her off any longer and now he had his transformations under control he felt confident in his own skin again.

He checked his watch again, nervous to get it done, to have it over with so he could go on to the afternoon shopping he had promised Dahlia.

He hated the coffee in the café at this mall but Rhia liked the large seats, sturdy and comfortable.

He finally saw her, sitting with shopping bags in a chair beside her and she smiled as she saw him approach.

"Ianto" she smiled and he smiled back, more of a grimace but it would have to do as he sat and tried not to touch the filthy table.

"I got you a coffee" She said and he picked it up, taking a sip of the tepid shit, then sat it back down.

"So. How did Mica's math test go?" he asked politely and then sat nodding occasionally as she told him all about their school repots.

He wondered if his own child would turn him this daft.

Finally she stopped talking and took a bite of her cake, allowing him a moment to think, then speak.

"I hear that new development going up is going to cause hell for the commuters"

And … she was off again. Oh the horror. School runs longer and the dust from the road works on the car … a shitty people mover as he recalled … and then she told him all about the Flemmings two doors down and their new vehicle, like she'd read his mind.

"Was wondering about your wedding anniversary" he said with a fake smile, "Twenty years, God! You don't look thirty eight Rhia. You don't look a day over twenty to me."

She ginned, and flashed in the trademark Jones style blush that covered her breasts as well.

Ianto wondered if Yan's boobs did that too.

God, his mind was wondering these days.

"Well, I saw this lovely people mover on the lot the other day, you know the one, over by the bay." She smiled and he continued, "Was thinking of getting a larger vehicle meself. Wondered if .. you know, it being a big one … if I combined it with your birthday if you would accept it. I want the kids safe ya know, a reliable car for you."

"Ianto" she sighed, "I can't possibly … god. Johnny would go right off."

Right.

Pigface.

Smile and nod.

"Well, anyway" she said after a while, "I have a bone to pick with you!"

Ianto raised an eyebrow and she shuffled in the seat as she leaned forward, "This fella of yours. You only told me the bare minimum and then took off like the hounds of hell were snapping at your heels."

"Rhia …"

"No!" she snapped, "You drop a bombshell and then do the old hit-and-run shit that Mam used to do, well it won't cut it with me boyo!"

"Really" Ianto was suddenly tired of this and he sighed as he withdrew the wedding photo from his beast pocket, sliding it across the table, "My husband and I are very happy. I was sorry you couldn't be bothered to answer our invitation though."

This was a wild card and it threw her as Ianto had watched from the car as Johnny had ripped up the note, not an invite at all as he had never wanted them there so Johnny could insult everyone. Still, fuck Johnny too. He knew the envelope hadn't been opened and he enjoyed the little bit of revenge as he threw the fat fuck under the wheels of the proverbial bus.

"What invitation" she said with the twitch at the corner of her eye, like his as well.

"I put it in your box meself, saw Johnny get it out as I drove away" Ianto said smugly, "There's our wedding photo. You don't have to keep it if ya don't want."

She flipped it over and stared at Ianto and Jack grinning at the camera as Jack held Ianto in his arms with a death grip.

Ianto wondered why his speech became broader when near her, like a fall back to his childhood and then remembered the way she had looked back at him that day, before pulling the door shut.

She had closed the door as she took Johnny's hand.

She had left him behind like everything else she didn't want anymore.

Ianto rose and placed a fifty dollar note on the table, "Let me pay for the meal. You look nice Rhia, that colour suits you."

He walked away quickly feeling like a first class shit but also wanting the wall he was creating. He knew he could never tell her about Yan, could never explain the level of love he had for Jack and above all … he didn't want Johnny to breathe the same air as his child.

He was still chewing over his act of division when he saw Tosh approaching, Dahlia behind her with a trolley and look of glee.

"Good lord, have you left anything for others?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, look!" Dahlia cried, pointing at a clothing store and Ianto sighed as he whispered to Tosh.

She handed him a bag and he headed for the handicapped toilets, checking he was safe, then going in and exiting five minutes later as Yan.

She walked over to the store and found Dahlia looking through silks with wonder, her fingers stroking the fabric.

"The green is pretty" Yan said softly and she picked out a forest green blouse and Dahlia gasped.

"Tell ya what, you try the green and I'll try the smoky grey, yeah?" Yan said, Tosh choosing a peppermint one with glee.

Jack's credit card spoke the magic words to the machine and they giggled out of the store ... straight in to Rhia.

"Oi. You're Ianto's friend …er … Toff?"

"Tosh" Yan bristled, then remembered she was she… not Ianto.

"I was gonna say, um … could you tell Ianto thank you for the photo and tell him I'm sorry I didn't get to the wedding" she smiled, "I didn't know. The invite must have been misplaced after it came in from the letter box."

Dahlia blinked as she frowned, trying to work out who this woman was.

"Tell 'im, if he wants to be like that, you know … with a man, then that was his business and I would never judge him" she said softly, "So ... tell him I'm happy if he's happy. I hope one day I get to meet Jack."

Yan was clutching Tosh's arm tightly as she tried to stay calm and then Rhia looked straight at her.

"You look a lot like me Mam." She told her, "Same hair and eyes. Wonder he didn't choose you. Not some bloke … sorry. Don't' tell 'im that. Will you."

"You're the sister" Dahlia said suddenly, "You are the one who left him to his father's cruel hands!"

"Hearthwarmer" Ianto said softly as Rhia paled.

"You!" Dahlia snarled as she stepped forward finally registering the words just spoken about her son, "You let than man hurt him, break him. You left him."

"Mama" Ianto said strongly, "Enough."

Dahlia watched Rhia retreat with shaking anger then realized what Yan had called her.

She felt vindicated in her defence of her child.

Yan had called her Mama.


	112. line!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto had started clearing the front room for the nursery, knowing he wasn't needed at the moment.

Mama had that covered.

That was the other thing, he was trying not to be bitter that Jack was pushing him away, becoming more sulky and whiney as his hips ached more. Dahlia was spending most of her time fussing on him, even sleeping in the bed in case he needed a 2am snack.

Ianto was tired of getting home to find his side of the bed taken so had decided to start the one thing he could still do to help.

During the afternoons, he had begun clearing the flat area on the raised section at the side of the house, pacing it out and muttering as his plan started to form more and now drawings were waiting for him to talk to Jack.

Evenings were nursery time, with a lot of wallpaper to be peeled back in order for a serene room to take shape.

As he wandered downstairs he saw the bedroom door open and the sound of soft snoring informed him that Jack was asleep.

Tosh was in the kitchen, smiling when she saw him, "Hey. My oven's fan is playing up and I know this new beast would do a better job. You don't mind. Do you?"

"Never" he grinned, feeling a weight lift as the kitchen seemed warmer. Dahlia was watching with interest as the cupcakes already baked cooled and Tosh looked to Ianto in silent question as she slid some icing at him.

Soon icing flowers adorned the table and Dahlia cooed and gasped at each new bloom, delicately created by agile fingers.

Dahlia giggled as Ianto showed her how to do one, then laughed softly as she crushed it by mistake. He was patient, showing her again and again until a fat, ugly bloom was achieved and he insisted that one go on his cupcake, filling her with delight.

He fitted.

She could see that, even with his larger frame, this was his home, his kitchen.

He turned and she saw how tired he was, working such long hours and then shut away in that room.

"Are you OK?" she asked, sliding a hand over his, "You look so tired darling."

"I'm fine" he smiled softly, "Just a lot of projects I want to finish."

"And when they are finished you will rest?" she asked and Tosh laughed softly as she leaned over the table.

"Dahlia, you will learn in time that with this one," she hooked a thumb as Ianto, "There is always a project or five."

Ianto went to retort but there was a knock at the door and he rose to answer with a cupcake in his hand.

Rhia was on the doorstep with a look of thunder and a sour faced Johnny.

Ianto did not want HIM in his house so he stepped forward to pull the door shut but Dahlia was already there, keeping it open.

"Hello again" she said as she pushed Ianto to one side and eyeballed the couple. She felt that she knew them from somewhere. Johnny blinked back at her as she frowned, then she motioned them in and Ianto groaned softly.

Of course Jack had woken and smelt the chocolate cupcakes, sitting at the table as he devoured one with pink flowers on top.

He looked up as they entered, seeing Ianto's look of doom and then he shuffled further under the table to hide the bump.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Dahlia was nervous now as she watched Jack's reaction, also suddenly remembering who this woman was, looking different with her hair down. "Rhia! The sister!"

"Yes" Rhia smiled and shoved Johnny forward, "And me husband Johnny."

Jack watched as Rhia held out her hand to him and Ianto cleared his throat, "Jack wrenched his back at work, can't stand."

"Bugger" Johnny huffed, "Got a bad back meself, off work at the moment."

"What do you do for a job?" Jack asked and Johnny said construction like it was saving the world, then asked Jack what he did.

"Special ops." Jack replied.

"I thought you said you met him at work" Rhia accused, "What do special ops have to do with the tourist board?"

Dahlia looked at Ianto with surprise, confused that Ianto was lying so easily.

"If you've not noticed, he's not from around here" Ianto sighed, "You think he never got time off for sightseeing?"

"Oh, of course" she said softly.

"Right. I ripped up the invite" Johnny suddenly blurted, "I didn't know what it was, thought it was another bloody cheque. We don't need you money. She said about the car and we don't need that either."

"Fine" Ianto said softly as he moved to stand behind Jack, letting his hands fall on Jack's shoulders, "We don't need anything from you either."

"Good, that's all we came to say" Johnny nodded as Rhia's eyes looked over the kitchen.

"This looks like Nain's kitchen" she said, "Our grandma cooked in an oven just like that."

"And now I do" Ianto agreed, "We were just about to eat."

"Oh!" Rhia started, then grabbed Johnny an headed back for the front door, "Maybe we can all have a meal sometime but we have things to do."

Ianto stood in the doorway and watched them get into the beat- up car and then start arguing as they pulled away.

No.

He didn't need them at all.


	113. projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.cc/image/4qy6nokfj/)

Dahlia was still a bit rattled by the woman who claimed to be Ianto's family.

She felt nothing for her, no comfort from her either. No wonder the poor boy was so chilled.

She walked upstairs and found Jack hovering outside the nursery door, jigging like he wanted to pee, but she knew he just had.

"Darling?"

"I wanna see, but I don't want to peek without him" Jack said, then squeaked at the door opened and Ianto jumped with surprise.

"Cariad?"

"Is it ready? Can I peek?" Jack begged and Ianto smiled softly as he stepped to one side and Jack rushed in.

His squeals had Dahlia rushing in to gasp at the pretty transformation.

"Still need a mat" Ianto said softly, "Also curtains to match the flowers. But, maybe green to match the trees, still thinking on that one."

The walls were covered by a mural that ran the total circumference of the room. A woodland scene with purple flowers and the little cradle sat in a clearing.

Jack was gobsmacked as he stared at things he had thought long gone.

"I was in the attic, setting up the heating ducts and saw this stuff." Ianto explained, "The crib I made meself. The banisters from the stairs."

"Ianto…" Jack was still shell-shocked as the antique toys, baby bath, high chair and even his daughter's little wicker pram sat like they belonged.

Jack looked at the sofa along the wall and knew this was where Ianto was sleeping now.

"You've not been in our bed for over a week" Jack said accusingly and Ianto's eyes slid to Dahlia who was cooing over the bed and back to Jack in silent rebuke.

"I was busy" Ianto said out loud, "Our baby is coming. Soon we will have no time at all."

"I'm sorry about your sister" Jack sighed, "She will never accept us, will she."

"I was hoping that in time she would accept us, I would pass our child off as a surrogacy child, maybe …" Ianto sighed softly.

"I love this room" Jack said, wanting to see a smile again and Ianto complied.

"I was hoping to talk about another project" Ianto began, "The clearing where we said our vows …"

"Oh! I smell my cake!" Dahlia cried, running from the room and Jack perked up was he followed to see what cake she was talking about.

Ianto sighed softly as he followed, having to table things again, then he hesitated.

They were busy.

Maybe he had time for a quick 'flex' of his powers.

"Where to go, when to go" he muttered as he pulled the door shut and closed his eyes, trying to decide on a destination.

He opened them to find the Doctor within inches of his face.

"What are you doing here!" the Doctor said with open glee, "River, look. Ianto's visiting."

"Sweetie!"

"Um, I was trying to get to the Valiant …to when Jack needs me" he said but the Doctor sighed softly.

"You can't" the Doctor said softly, "A paradox within a paradox."

"What?" Ianto frowned.

"Sweetie, you were already there, at some point in your future, you jump back to the point just before the paradox is locked in, but as Yan. We cannot possibly let Ianto into that time stream as well, do you have any idea of the danger that poses to you?" the Doctor demanded, "When it is time, when you are ready, I will help you. But not before little one. You are still a child and you need to hone your skills more first. What you do during that time is vital to Martha's work, and mine. Sweet child, sweet child of time."

Ianto sighed as he felt a tingle down his spine, then stood back in the nursery with s soft curse of annoyance.

Even the Doctor didn't need him messing about right now.

He felt so redundant.

It was not until he was half way down the stairs that he realized the Doctor hadn't forbid him from playing …. Just not then.

Ianto grinned as he started to consider smaller jumps, less important times.

He was sure that there would be many times he would see the Timelord out of sequence as his powers grew.

After all.

He was the heart of a Tardis now.

The thought that Yan had already been known to Jack didn't occur until the bottom of the stairs.

Now he knew why Jack had reacted like that upon seeing his female form.

Given how much Jack had blocked out from his time on the Valiant, did he remember Yan at all?

Was this why Jack had finally admitted his feelings?

Ianto had more questions than answers and he had a lot to ponder.

[](https://postimg.cc/image/gqeqs3wbz/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


	114. photo explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto spent the next day at work, cursing the rift and the useless space junk. At least Andy was getting some good experience in the field and Rhys was getting a bit fitter, able to keep up without blowing a gasket now.

Ianto called home to let Jack know what was happening and that he would be at the hub again for the night. He caught Jack's sigh down the line as he said that was OK, then admitted that the baby hadn't settled all afternoon. Ianto suggested a hot bath and one of his mother's massages then signed off.

Once the team was gone he noticed Tosh still there and she told him that she still had some diagnostics that would probably go late into the night. She pointed out that he could go home but he smiled as he said Jack was probably already asleep and he'd only wake him.

No, Ianto had something else to do.

He went to the bunker and settled, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before he ….pushed.

He was aware of smell first, opening his eyes to find himself in a cage, the tiger looking at him definitely not impressed by the magic trick and Ianto blinked himself outside with a soft giggle.

It took little time to find a make-up tent and he changed his clothes with glee, also changing to Yan as the pretty little dresses were too cool to ignore.

Soon Yan was wearing a bustle, corset and topped the whole thing off with a top hat. She was admiring herself in the mirror when a hand closed over her wrist and she was yanked against the side of a wagon.

"Where the fuck 'ave you been" the man snarled, "You fucking performers give me tha' right shits!"

Yan squeaked as she found herself in a ring, dancers and …. Oh. Horses.

Beautiful, then she saw an elephant lumbering towards her and she felt the trunk lift her onto it's back. She felt no fear, just excitement as she looked down at the world below, throwing her arms wide with a shout of glee.

"Why is it greasy?" she called out to a passing clown and the clown called back that hair oil was used to stick the glitter to its hide. Yan laughed as she knew her thighs would gleam.

Then she was sliding down and bowing to the crowd as they screamed and the elephant bellowed.

God, what fun.

Then that man had her again, pressed against a wall, his hands trying to get into her skirt as she snarled and kneed him in the groin. Everything was moving so fast, she was so tired and knew this had been a mistake. He shouldn't have jumped without a more aware focus.

Then Jack was there lifting her out of the way as he kicked the man in the head and she was being pulled along.

She managed to scoop up the suitcase with Ianto's suit inside as Jack pushed her towards the crowd.

"Where are we going" she gasped as Jack threw a cloak around her.

"Train" he panted, "Hurry up."

"What about you" she cried, slipping in the heels and feeling him lift her over the barriers.

"I don't know about you darling" Jack laughed, "But I'll be fine. I'm the man who cannot die!"

"Jack" Yan grabbed him. Kissing him passionately before stepping back.

"Who are you!" he demanded, "And why are you here? Are you following the Night Travelers as well?"

"Jack .."

"Wait. Did the Doctor send you?" Jack frowned, stepping back as a photographer asked for room.

"Jack" Yan whispered, stepping forward again and taking his hand to kiss his cheek once more, "Remember that I love you. In any form we meet."

Jack watched her disappear into the crowd, his cheek still warm from her lips and he raced after the photographer.

"Hey, did you get a picture of her?" he demanded and to his delight the man nodded.

Jack happily paid for the sepia shot of the cocky lady standing by her suitcase, the reds muted into sepia memory.

He had a tin that he would keep it in.

Yan appeared in the bunker and she giggled as she quickly changed from the clothes back into Ianto and his suit. If only there was a way to change clothes as well as form.

He climbed up into the office to check how Tosh was doing and found absolute chaos as Jack stood in the middle of the hub screaming at the team.

The team?

"Cariad?" he called as he leaned over the railing, "What's happening?"

"Ianto!" Jack sobbed, "Where the hell have you been!"

"What? In the bunker!" he frowned.

"I checked the bunker" Andy said, "Twice."

"How … Tosh. How long since I came up?" he asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Ianto, that was last night, almost twenty hours ago" Tosh called back, her hands on her hips, "Were you in the deep archives? You know my sensors don't pick you up down there."

"Yeah" he said as he silently cursed his tired brain and his misallocation of time, "I fell asleep in the stacks."

He went down to Jack who was reaching for him and Dahlia was handing out food behind them. He knelt and crooned to the bump as he placed his hands on it and asked if he had a good baby in there or a beast.

Jack sighed and seemed to wilt, "See? Ianto was all we needed. Gods, bloody beast had been kicking and playing up a storm. I know you would stop it."

"Oh, been a beastie for your Daddy have you my little sweetness?" Ianto crooned and Jack sighed again as he reached out to stroke Ianto's hair, his palm coming away with glitter.

He stared at Ianto as he rose and silently showed him the hand.

"Well you know how it is Cariad," Ianto whispered as he reached around him for the plate of food Dahlia was offering, "Elephants can get quite slippery with all the hair gel and glitter."

He winked and walked over to the sofa to eat as Jack gasped, looked at his hand and then at Ianto once more.

The gentle push of time resetting felt like a soft breeze to Ianto as he closed another loop.

The photo stolen from Jack's tin now able to be returned.

He had paid quite a lot for it after all.


	115. love the dress

Jack was standing in the office as Ianto stretched on the sofa and looked at him with a soft hum of question.

He was holding the photograph from the circus.

"This is you!" Jack said as he flicked it around for Ianto to see and he snorted.

"You know it is" he finally yawned, sitting up and patting the edge of the sofa, "Jack, there will be and have been crossovers. You know this. Until we catch up to them, they will be fuzzy. It's a Timey Wimey kind a thing."

Jack laughed softly and shook his head as he looked at the picture again.

"So pretty, I loved the corset." Jack said softly, "I wanted to put my hands around that pert waist, you felt so ... familiar, even then."

"Well, it felt …I don't know how to describe it" Ianto sighed, "I now know how and why things have happened as they did, oh Cariad, so much I want to tell you, but can't."

"When I saw you on the floor of the secure archives that day, I can't even begin to tell you how my heart stopped" Jack smiled softly "I knew it was you. Somehow, it was always you. Even when you were Ianto, I now see those mannerisms, expressions and that hidden cheekiness. Gods, I have known you since before you were born."

"That's why we always come back together" Ianto agreed, "Cariad."

"Hmmm?" Jack hummed distractedly as he rubbed his hands' over Ianto's chest.

"Cariad, I still have the dress" Ianto whispered, stilling the hands as Jack's eyes widened.

"Oh goddess!" Jack whimpered, licking his lips, "Can I .. please … oh. I dream of you in that outfit, waving goodbye."

Ianto snorted and checked that the door was locked, then rushed down to the bunker to change.

Yan came back up to find Jack stripped down to his boxers and socks, eager to see his lovely showgirl.

"Can't get any glitter at such short notice though" Yan quipped as Jack leered.

The heat from Jack radiated out into the room, along with hormones. He licked his body as he watched Yan come to rest only inches from where his hand lay on the large arm of the sofa and Jack wanted to slide fingers along that rough material.

Without thought Yan scooted over, just wanting to bask in all that is him. At least until it is time to return to reality. She was rewarded with the heat from his skin when her leg found his egging him on until Yan is gently pressed against his side.

He laid back, his chest slowly undulating in a peaceful rhythm deceiving Yan into thinking he was asleep. A calloused hand found her back and pressed her further into him encompassing her in a cocoon of heat and lust.

An electric current shot through Yan with the contact causing her to wrap her arms around him and pull him closer. He answered by moving a hand around to her bottom and scooping her up into his lap so that her legs wrap around his waist aligning herself with the huge bulge in his boxers.

Yan lay over the bump and kissed her beloved gently, feeling his growing need for comfort. Jack moaned and moved his hips rubbing his dick against Yan and eliciting a moan from her that filled him with satisfaction.

He growled as they kissed again. He tasted tangy and salty and smelt similar with a hint of musk, Yan moved her lips to his jaw and over to his neck where she teased his skin with her tongue causing him to shiver.

She winked as she slid to her knees, between his legs and he whimpered with need and raw hope.

Yan couldn't help but reach out and touch him sliding her finger over the tip of his erection where a bit of liquid had seeped out. She rolled that around and down his extensive length before grabbing hold and shoving him into her mouth where she gained another groan from above that she could feel reverberate into her mouth.

Yan suckled the tip and he groaned again filling her with that same satisfaction causing her to put the entirety of him inside and then slowly pulling out scraping just the slightest with her teeth. She once again thanked god for the gag reflex thing working in her favour as his large member choked her so deliciously.

"Oh, Baby." That caused Yan to move faster and his hips start to rock a moment before he sat up, picked her up and ripped the top from her freeing her full aching breasts.

He immediately latched onto one earning a groan from Yan that turned into a moan.

Those tender kisses replaced with fervent ones that he placed all over her neck, jaw, and lips eliciting shivers down her body and turning her blood into lava that melts her bones.

The baby between them seemed to shiver as if feeling the pleasure building.

A calloused hand found one of her breasts, his rough skin tantalizing her supple nipples causing her to arch against him. With a moan he entered her fast and rough taking them both to an explosive ending that has her world erupting with colours and pleasure like they have never known.

Yan cried out, grabbing for his arms as he lifted her for another thrust, the bump now rubbing against her flat stomach as he adjusted his angle.

"YAN!" he screamed, thrusting haphazardly as he slid into her and she let herself go, convulsing as she flopped onto the bump and he caught her, kissing her hungrily as he growled through aftershocks.

When it is over they collapsed together in a breathless bliss that was ruined by Owen's voice shouting up at them that the door was shut, not their fucking ears.

Yan started to snigger, burying her face in Jack's neck as she carefully slid to one side and rubbed the bump lovingly.

"Shame we don't have a mute for him" Yan muttered and Jack huffed softly as he stroked her cheek.

"Come home baby" Jack begged, "I miss you. I know Mama seems to be in your spot but she is just frantic to make up for lost years."

"Soon we won't be able to do this" Yan whispered, "Bump is so big."

"Only a few more moths" Jack grinned, "Gods, I can't wait to meet him."

"Ne neither" Yan gushed, "She will be gorgeous."

"Oi!"

Yan laughed and rose to get dressed.

"Babe?" Jack called out, "You know I have other properties? Maybe we should take a long weekend or something, before the imp gets here. Just a wee time out."

"Your mother would have bloody kittens if we left her behind" Ianto sighed as he appeared, knotting his tie, "We would have to take her with."

"Where do you want to go?" Jack demanded, "Penthouse in Paris?"

"Too noisy" Ianto wrinkled his nose, "Anything more country? Where your mother can enjoy the wildlife while we have some quiet time?"

Jack considered and then smiled softly.

"I have just the place."


	116. mamas and babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Dahlia was packing. Looking at her meager possessions as she wondered what was happening.

Last time she had been told to hurry and pack they were being raided again, back home. They lost five children that day and her hands shook as she thought of her unborn grandchild then she chastised herself for letting her mind slip.

Jackson said the raiders didn't come here.

This planet was protected.

And he had seemed … smug.

The large SUV was comfortable to ride in and Ianto had offered her the front seat so she could watch the road disappearing under the front of the vehicle as it seemed to eat the road.

When she checked back, Ianto was asleep, curled in the seat like a child and she felt a stirring of affection for the poor little boy.

They travelled past the building until more green started to show, trees, fields and creatures called cattle.

Sheep.

She was transfixed as she watched these beasts standing calmly chewing grass.

How amazing was that.

They turned up a dirt road, crunching over fallen tree branches and the jolting motion woke Ianto with a dull grunt, struggling to sit upright and scrubbing at his face as he looked around with interest.

"Cariad?" he asked, "Where is this."

"My lake house" Jack said proudly, "From ...er …1860? 70? I think? Well, back there somewhere"

"Oh my god! A lake" Ianto enthused, "I love water!"

Jack grinned as he watched his mother's face change and stopped by the cabin, leaning forward to open her door.

"Go on Mama, its safe. I own this entire area" Jack assured her, watching as she slid from the SUV and took a few steps forward.

"You were supposed to wake me and let me drive half the way" Ianto scolded, "You've driven for almost an hour!"

"Aw, come on" Jack laughed, "Bump didn't mind! I'm glad I still fit, soon I won't."

"Fair enough" Ianto agreed, "But I drive home!"

"Agreed" Jack said as he stretched, looking up at the cottage.

"So, what's the cover story for this?" Ianto asked softly, making Jack grin.

"This will be my Grandfather's place. A caretaker is currently looking after it, I have inherited it from my father who never came out here and didn't tell me we had it in the family still." Jack said softly, "I started coming around about eight years ago, establishing the story."

"And the caretaker?" Ianto asked.

"An old couple who live around the bend there, they have aired it and it's ready to go straight in" Jack reached for a bag and Ianto growled softly.

Jack laughed and shrugged as he raised his hands and then wandered after his mother.

Ianto wondered how they were going to explain Bump.

Then Dahlia squealed and he was running, thoughts of a turned ankle or a fall into the water making him panic and he came around a copse of trees to find her standing with her hands clasped together as a squirrel regarded her and Jack with calm indifference, the baby on its back dead to the world as the mama squirrel ambled past.

"It's safe Mama" Jack was whispering, "She's just a mummy wanting to find a sleepy place for her baby."

"Oh!" Dahlia breathed "So sweet. And furry!"

"Come on, how about I unload the vehicle and Jack takes a rest. Dahlia, would you like to check the kitchen and get some snacks organized?" Ianto played to her motherly side and saw her face light up as Jack slumped behind her.

"I was going to take a wee walk along …"

"After a rest!" Ianto growled, "You need to let Bump snooze before you jiggle her around on a bloody hike!"

"It was just to the boat house down there and HE is fine!" Jack snapped back with a saucy swagger.

"Jackson, wait for me!" Dahlia called as he headed for the house and Ianto groaned as he started to take the groceries in first, knowing Dahlia would enjoy putting things away.

Jack settled on the large porch, looking out over the water and the dock as Ianto stood and judged the distance between the bottom step and the water, the required running time in case of …

"Stop it" Jack said softly.

Ianto turned to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're assessing threats and escape plans!" Jack scolded, "Stop it baby. It's OK."

"Sorry" Ianto huffed, and then grinned, "I didn't even know I was doing it."

"Come sit, let mama fuss about" Jack begged and Ianto saw the need in his eyes, settling beside him and raising a hand to his lips and Jack sighed softly as Ianto kissed each knuckle, rubbing his cheek against the back of the hand as he crooned lovingly.

Jack reached out with the other hand, cupping Ianto's face and leaning over to kiss him, letting their foreheads rest together and Ianto dropped his hand to the bump.

Jack placed his hands over Ianto's and they sent loving thoughts to their little beastie.

Dahlia stood with a tray of food as she watched the two men share their love and felt like she might burst with delight.

Her lovely family.

Her boys.


	117. Shangri-la

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

The day still had a little warmth to it as the evening loomed in the hills around them so Jack decided he wanted in the water.

Dahlia was frantic but trying to hide it as she watched Jack step into the lake and Ianto walked past in a pair of shorts, looking so handsome and strong as he strode in behind Jack and pulled him into his arms.

She knew Ianto would watch over Jack and she headed back inside to get the evening meal ready, pleased that the stove was a wood fed one, something she knew about.

Ianto let Jack float in his arms, his arms under Jack with the hands up around his hips so he was touching his baby as well as is Cariad.

Jack's head lolled as he demanded a kiss and Ianto obliged, knowing the weightlessness was helping Jack's hips.

"This was a wonderful idea" Ianto whispered, "Such an idyllic spot and your mother is beside herself with all the green."

"A small house too" Jack sighed softly, "She finds our house so large and scary. Boeshane houses are usually one or two room huts ya know."

"I have been thinking about that" Ianto whispered as he kissed the shell of Jack's ear.

"Yeah?" Jack closed his eyes as the last of the sun warmed the bump.

"The clearing where we had the ceremony, at the side of the house" Ianto said softly, "Used to be a shed there, right? Still has a tap there for water."

"Hmmm?" Jack smiled as Ianto's fingers stroked the bump softly. "Stables I think."

"What if we build a wee house there, like a cabin in our woods?" Ianto suggested carefully, "A little cabin style granny flat but we won't dare call it that, a place she can escape to when too many people visit or she wants to go to bed early because she won't go to bed until we do out of politeness."

Jack seemed to consider and Ianto held his breath as he finally got to offer his idea.

"I think it's a wonderful idea" Jack finally said and Ianto relaxed in the water with relief.

"She would love her own house, you know it's a sign of great love to build a house for your Hearthwarmer" Jack said softly, his hands finding Ianto's and holding them still, "This is what you were trying to talk to me about?"

"I didn't want you to think I was pushing her out or anything" Ianto confirmed, "She just seems so lost sometimes, walking around like she's looking for something. I think her own special place might bring her comfort."

"My clever, sexy love" Jack sighed.

"Oh Jack, I love you" Ianto let his head fall against Jack's and they both drifted for a while.

"Mama can't swim" Jack finally broke the silence, "She is afraid for us, that's why she keeps coming to the edge of the deck to make sure we've not drowned."

"Is that the squeak I keep hearing?" Ianto giggled softly, as he kissed Jack's shoulder.

"A loose board" Jack snorted.

"Well, once you are thin and svelte again you should teach her" Ianto suggested, "A nice thing to do for her, also a way for her to feel more confident. She loves the water and shouldn't fear falling in."

"Yeah, nice" Jack sighed, almost asleep in Ianto's arms.

"Come on Cariad, she's probably got tea ready and is too afraid to call out in case she scares me and I drown you or something" Ianto whispered, biting an earlobe as Jack laughed.

Ianto pulled Jack to the shallows so he could regain his feet and they walked up, finding Dahlia waiting with large towels to fuss.

Ianto laughed softly as she chastised Jack, telling him the baby couldn't swim yet and might have drowned and Jack looked over at his beloved, enjoying the mirth.

Dinner was chops and vegetables, slathered in gravy.

They ate Boeshane style, on the floor with the coffee table between them.

Jack ate until he thought he might burst, then flopped back with a groan of delight.

Ianto shuffled over and pulled a blanket over Jack's legs, leaning over him to kiss and cuddle as Dahlia triumphantly cleared empty plates.

"That was amazing Mama" Ianto said sleepily as he snuggled against Jack and placed a hand over his baby.

Dahlia did the dishes with a wide grin splitting her face.

He had done it again.

Her little broken boy had called her Mama.

Jack started to doze and Ianto sighed, reminding him that his back would not appreciate a night on the floor so Jack rolled to his hands and knees as Ianto helped him to his feet and settled him on the large king sized bed by the fire, and then started to massage his feet.

Jack moaned decadently and then after a while started to snore.

Dahlia come in and climbed on the bed, stroking his hair as she crooned and Ianto banked the fire, then shuffled in to hug him from the other side.

The cabin was warm and they slept well, waking to a new day as Ianto found that the place needed curtains.

Dahlia was rising to bank the dying fire as Ianto checked Jack and covered him before going to the toilet.

He came back to find her back in the bed and Jack cuddled into her, complaining about his back and Ianto went to climb in but Jack asked him for a drink.

Ianto got Jack some milk and then began breakfast.

The sound of the woods starting to come alive as the birds woke too.

Dahlia's gasp of delight at the morning chorus enough to gain a smile.


	118. squeaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

It was Dahlia that first heard it. The faint squeaking of something under the back porch and Ianto laid on his stomach as she begged him to be careful of snakes under there.

Jack was laughing as he tried to explain yet again, that the snakes she had seen on the TV were in another country.

Ianto saw movement and sighed as he let his head fall onto his hands, then called back, "It's a stray cat."

"Cat!" she gasped, rushing to join him, snakes forgotten.

"There, in the back corner" Ianto pointed as he spoke softly, "see the splash of rust?"

"Oh, it's moving" she squealed, trying to muffle it with her hands.

"It looks like an orange tabby" Ianto muttered, "Must be looking for somewhere out of the cold. Snow due any day."

"Oh, it looks like the leaves out there" she whispered with wonder.

"Probably an even brighter colour, it's dirty" Ianto slithered out and Jack was waiting anxiously.

"What do we do?" Dahlia asked as she appeared and Jack smiled as he reached out to brush cobwebs away, careful not to explain what they were.

"We'll leave a wee bit of food for it" Ianto shrugged, "We can't catch it, poor thing looks terrified."

Dahlia watched Ianto open a tin of tuna and he handed it to her. Her face lit up as she rushed off to place it under the front steps, calling out softly "Here sweetie."

"Kittykitykittykttiy" Ianto called and she looked at him with surprise as he clicked the words out.

A small squeak answered him and she grinned.

"They like high voices, like baby voices and always try to end on an up note" he explained, "The mama cat calls her babies with soft cries, calling upwards. Me Mam had a couple of cats."

Dahlia settled on the grass to watch and after almost half an hour she was rewarded when a lank, skinny ginger crawled out to the food and ate with a ferocious hunger. It then licked the bowl forlornly before disappearing again and she looked up at Ianto who was sitting silently n the top step.

"More before dark" he promised, "We can't over feed it or it might get sick."

Dahlia looked under the porch again before rising and going to check Jack.

Ianto settled in the grass and looked under, also privately worried for the poor thing, snow almost here.

That night Dahlia left a large amount of food "In case it gets hungry" and Ianto woke to the silence of snow.

It has a different sound … a feeling in the air and he knew as soon as his woke that this was going to upset Dahlia.

She rushed out and dug frantically at the area under the porch and sighed as the cat was not to be seen with the torch Ianto had handed her, then his hand fell on her shoulder and she looked up at where he was pointing.

Up on the porch, under the old sofa lay an orange ball.

"Oh! Poor baby" she wailed and Ianto shushed her, taking the food and placing it calmly under the sofa and then dragging her inside.

He then set about raising the fire and she reluctantly started breakfast, peeking out the open door.

Jack woke at the smell of food and sat up humming as his mother rushed to feed her boys. Soon they were all in the warm bed as the fire roared, eating.

Ianto looked up as the cat crept in, slinking around the wall to check the fire and he slowly put a hand on Dahlia's thigh, "Don't' make sudden movement and keep eating. Don't' look directly at it."

Her eyes widened and she grinned as the cat smelt all the wood and then slid behind the wood pile in the corner of the large stone hearth, then it trotted back out.

"I was so sure it would stay" Dahlia sighed.

Ianto gasped as the cat returned, a little ball of orange fluff in its jaws as it trotted calmly past then and behind the wood, then peeking out at them to make sure they weren't coming and disappearing again, back into her little corner.

"Was that a baby?" Dahlia asked with awe.

"Looks like we have a mama cat and a wee kitten" Ianto agreed, "Poor thing. Only the one. Must have lost the others or maybe so malnourished her body could only make the one."

"What do we do?" Dahlia was almost in tears as she wrung her hands.

"We put food and milk on the hearth, water and let it be" Ianto shrugged, "If she's trusting us like this then I think she was a pet once. Maybe she ran away or was dumped. Who knows. She's not scared of us, just wary. She might decide to like us."

"What else do they eat?" she begged and Ianto laughed softly.

"We'll go to the local store before lunch and get some things, OK?" Ianto promised and she looked at Jack with glee.

"Did you see? The little one was so red?"

"Ginger, or orange" Ianto agreed, "The same as it's mama."

"Oh, I do hope she lets me have a closer look" Dahlia sighed as she reached out and stroked Jack's hair.

"A lovely mama like you?" Ianto said absently picking out crumbs, "She will learn that you are wonderful, I'm sure."

Ianto carried the dishes to the kitchen as Dahlia grinned at Jack and he smiled back as he agreed silently with a nod.

Ianto was lovely too.


	119. Marigold and Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack wanted the water again despite the cold and Ianto had relented.

They stood in the deep water, letting it lap at their shoulders as Jack groaned and leaned back, letting Ianto's hands rub away his aches and pains.

In the cabin, Dahlia was tempting the mama cat with chicken and trying not to make a noise as the cat crept closer letting her see the tiny kitten, still asleep in the bedding.

It had been a surprise to wake and find they had come to join them in the night, the dying fire letting the cabin cool.

The mama cat stopped eating and regarded Dahlia, as if making up her mind and Dahlia sat still, remembering Ianto's whispered instructions of slow blinking and no sudden movements.

Then she reached out to place another piece of chicken down and she froze as the cat stepped forward and rubbed its face against her fingers, making a strangely raspy noise.

"She's purring" Ianto gushed, ushering Jack back to the bedding as he moved to stoke the fire.

The cat turned her head to watch and Ianto baby talked to her with a high pitched croon, rewarded with a little squeaked reply.

"See?" he said to Dahlia softly, "You must tell them they are your baby. Then they will accept it."

Dahlia tried it and to her shock the cat climbed into her lap and began grooming.

"She needs help, that looks like a lot of dirt and crud from under the house" Ianto frowned, "A wet cloth and gentle stroking, wait there."

Ianto fetched her a bowl of hot water and a cloth, telling her to make sure it was well rung out as some cats didn't like water before he climbed into the bed and carefully slid his feet past the sleeping kit.

The cat sat silently allowing the human to groom her and then watching as the human carefully touched her baby, cleaning that weird black stuff from his back that had been so sticky.

"What happens when we go home tomorrow?" Dahlia whispered and Ianto knew the only answer he could give.

"I will go to town later and get some supplies, including a travel case thingy. They can come home" Ianto sighed as Dahlia clasped her hands together and crowed softly.

"I thought you wanted a dog, hon" Jack whispered, "Not a cat."

"It's her cat, not mine" Ianto said with a soft sniff.

Jack grinned as he watched Ianto's fingers stroke the kitten some more and knew they were guaranteed a good home.

When Ianto came back from the shopping trip into the village's general store with vitamin powders to go in the drinking water that would go in the little bowl shaped like a paw print and explained to Dahlia that this food was a good morning one for energy so mama could keep up with the growing baby and these treats were an afternoon snack … yeah.

These cats had landed on their feet, for sure.

Ianto drove home. Checking the rearview mirror several times as Dahlia crooned to the angry cats, telling them they were being brave.

"Remember, Dahlia" Ianto said for the fourth time, "They cannot get outside. Not for several days, not until they forgive us and decide they like our house. If one gets out it might run away and get lost."

"Oh, poor fluffys" she crooned.

"Baby gates at the top of the stairs" Ianto muttered to Jack, "confine them to the top level, two sets of gates so it they get through one lot we have a back up, like an air lock."

"This is quite an adventure" Jack giggled.

"Once we have the wee house done, it will all be fine" Ianto smiled, "Gerlof said it is all taking shape, the kitset cabin is easier than they thought and they are working though the night to make sure it is done for her."

"Do you think she will like it?" Jack hissed.

"Cariad, are you kidding?" Ianto grinned, "After these last few days of cabin fun, can you not see how she loved the small space and the ability to fluff about. Our house is too big and she is clearly not comfortable enough to be herself in our house."

Jack looked back and found his mother had fallen asleep, her hand protectively resting on the top of the cat carrier.

They crunched up the drive and hurried her inside before she saw the not ready surprise, Ianto helping Dahlia release the cats in her room and new noise had them peeking out to see the baby gates gong in as Gerlof waved.

"Who is that?" Dahlia asked, "I feel like I know him."

"His brother Berolt, the man at the fish market who always waves" Ianto whispered, "They are from another planet, here as guests on this planet. There is a whole family of them living underground."

"Really?" she gasped.

"Yes, a lovely fresh food market for those not of Earth. Some have totally different taste buds you know" Ianto laughed, "If you like, I can take you there tomorrow. Before first light."

"Oh! Lovely" she gushed happily as she watched her cat lift its baby onto her bed.

"Have you names them yet?" Ianto asked softly.

"The little one is a spark, for his wonderful fiery fur" she pointed and Ianto nodded as it made sense.

"And the other?" Ianto prodded, "The mother?"

"Marigold" Dahlia gushed, "Like the pretty orange flowers."

Ianto laughed as he nodded, "So those pretty flowers still consume you."

"That book you gave me is wonderous" she rushed to get it, "Can we really grow some?"

"Oh Dahlia, your gardens will be wonderful, my little one will love the colours you create as well" Ianto smiled.

Dahlia hugged the botany book to her chest as she looked at the sleeping cats and agreed.

It will be wonderful.


	120. morning light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

As promised Ianto was up at five in the morning, whispering to Dahlia as they left both Jack and the cats snoring softly. She had found it lovely to see them padding quietly down the hall in the half light with little tails up like aerials, the mama lifting her baby in her mouth as they could steal the warm spot Ianto had just vacated.

"Little darlings" she gushed.

"Come on, he'll be waiting for me" he whispered, holding out his hand and she felt like a little girl as she placed hers into his, feeling it close delicately.

They drove sedately as she looked up at the street lights dotting the lane.

Ianto swung into the market and helped her out, sighing as she took off at a trot towards the flowers being laid out.

"We can only get four bunches" he yelled, "The house will pong!"

"Nonsense" she scolded, five already in her arms as she struggled to lift a bunch of bright pink peonies.

"You'll be the death of me woman!" he fake scolded as she gleefully clutched them and she watched him pay almost twice what the vendor had asked, then refuse change with a soft shake of his hand.

She took her first purchases to the boot of the SUV carefully laying them down, and then turned back as she saw Ianto in some sort of animated discussion with another vendor. His bright blue gills stark in the half light as he and Ianto flicked their hands at each other in a silent argument, then she saw the money in the vendor's hand and the basket of fish his smaller mate was offering with a shy smile. Ianto bowed deeply, giving her a 'kiss' motion and she giggled as her gills opened to let the noise escape. They all bowed again, solemn faces and Ianto turned to see where she was.

"Come on, I want you to see this one!" he called out and she hurried past, stopping to bow to the blue fish people who showed delight and bowed back.

"This is Jack's mother, Dahlia" Ianto said, calling back to the blue fish people, "Um … Jack is her …er…fingerling?"

Their faces changed and they rushed around to touch her, a little sling now visible with a baby inside and Dahlia cooed as she touched its tiny scaled head and pronounced it a gorgeous colour.

The parents beamed with pride as others from the surrounding stalls started to whisper and step out to look at the woman who bore Jack Harkness.

"Over here" Ianto was moving and she rushed to join him, recognizing the man who had been waiting patiently for an audience. Berlot was talking to Ianto in a strange tongue, clicks and grunts along with exaggerated head movement and Ianto seemed quite calm as he replied in kind. Then Berlot pointed at her and said something, then pointed down the row of stalls.

"Gods! Clever man!" Ianto gasped in English, "Come on Dahlia, his cousin Golbat has just the thing for someone!"

They were at a stall with a smaller version of Berlot, only the pink fingernails alluding to a different sex and Ianto spoke with her as Dahlia tried to remain calm. She wanted that stall.

ALL OF IT!

They were all handmade sculptures and the morning sun was rising as the colored glass and brass wire turned the simple pieces of tat into things of beauty.

"They are called sun catchers, for the obvious reason" Ianto smiled, "I was thinking of getting some for the house, maybe one for Toshi."

"How do you pick just one" she whispered, "they are all so beautiful!"

"Well, I want about five for a project, how about you chose while I haggle. She is harder to tip as I saved her life from a blowfish. It will be a mission to get her to take anything at all." Ianto said with mock severity that the small creature seemed to find amusing.

As they drove back home he explained, "They are refugees. About eight of them ... I think. They smuggle others in and out like bloody criminals. We are quite fond of them though, lovely creatures and so eager to please."

"So this little shed they are building you …"

"Yes. Some of the food we just purchased is for a little party tomorrow." He gushed, "A thank you for their hard work as they will refuse payment, even if we agreed to an amount. Bloody things are so proud, and so loyal."

"Will the fish people be there?" she asked and Ianto snorted.

"They are new, just a year here so yes, they live with them and are invited." Ianto assured her and she gushed, "I will prepare a Boeshane dish. Oh, that fish will be perfect for my Gerdough. It needs a day to marinate."

"Gerdough?"

"Like a bread roll, with the seafood filling, all cooked in a large oven. The smell will drive my boy insane. Every birthday it was all he wanted. So hard to get the ingredients, an expensive dish. But here …" she stopped talking, slightly overcome as it became obvious that she would never fear hunger again.

"Would you like to see the shed?" Ianto asked, "It's nearly finished."

"Oh, when?"

"I'll tell you what" he grinned, "One more day. Tonight we have our own quiet dinner as Jack is feeling a bit low and tomorrow morning I can put the things in there I wanted to, then you can have a good look. Just one more night. Can you promise not to peek until then?"

"Yes" she smiled, "If it is important to you that I don't peek, I won't darling."

"Thank you Mama" Ianto said as he swung into the driveway and she felt tears as she quickly exited the vehicle.

Jack was up and hungry, reaching for the bags and finding the sweets, humming as he wandered back to the bedroom with a stick of rock candy in his mouth.

"How did that get in there!" Ianto frowned, then sighed as he looked at an embarrassed Dahlia.

"He was hungry for some" she said.

"Well, I'm hungry for some coffee!" Ianto declared, trying not to grin, but she caught it as he turned away and she smiled.

Such a sweet boy.


	121. i really do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack wasn't settling and Ianto shifted in the bed, giving him more room as he pushed against him.

"Cariad" Ianto finally sighed.

"Sorry, can't sleep" Jack muttered and Ianto hummed his sympathy.

"It's Alice's birthday tomorrow" he finally said, "She will be Forty."

"God" Ianto huffed, "Is that what's worrying you? Her age?"

"No. No" Jack sighed, "I was thinking about what a pretty baby she was. All limbs and begging eyes. I was such a sucker. This little one will be just as soul possessing."

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed, wondering how it might feel to lose your child.

"When I realized they weren't coming back I drank myself to death" Jack pulled Ianto closer, "Gods. One night I was so wasted that I was involved in an orgy, didn't even care. Lying there in some flea pit as I was fucked in every orifice and I just lay there. Next morning, I woke with cum all over me, blood and vomit. Just started drinking again."

Ianto didn't know what to say, holding Jack tightly.

"That day I found myself in some little back street dive, an little underground parlour and I listened to the Carpenters Song, you know the one. Er … Don't you remember you told me you love me baby?" Jack frowned.

"Superstar?" Ianto asked and Jack nodded.

"Yeah. I sat listening to that song, slammed off my gourd and had a sudden realization that I still had time to make a difference. That there was still love out there. Time, ya know? I don't remember it all. Fuzzy drug induced stupidity but that was the day I stopped drinking" Jack snorted, "Until the Millennium."

"When was it?" Ianto asked casually.

"Late 1973? 74?" Jack said as he stretched and started to settle, soon snoring as Ianto slid form the bed, now unable to sleep for the pain Jack had just shared.

Ianto stood in the wardrobe room, wondering if it was a good idea or not, then with a soft snort he reached out and removed a dress he had purchased in a whim.

A black lacey number, a mermaid cut with transparent panelling.

It had been one of those "What the hell did I buy this for' kind of frocks. Now he looked at the dated number and knew why.

Yan stood in front of the mirror and adjusted her hair, pulling the large ringlet down her shoulder, still pleased that she had managed to get the upsweep right at the back.

The black eye shadow made her eyes Bambi-like and she giggled as she pulled the dress on and stepped back in time.

She looked up as she checked her hair again and swore softly as she looked over tables and wisps of smoke in the semi darkness.

She had jumped without even trying.

He was there, in the back where a scattering of empty chairs and tables seemed to coral him, like a wild animal, the overturned bottles and dripping dregs in the half light were pitiful.

Yan felt her heart twist as his sorrow created an invisible wall, alienating him from the other patrons who were nervously glancing in his direction.

Bugger this.

She stepped up to the mic, trying to remember the song her Mama used to sing in time to and closed her eyes. She let the music wash over her and she opened her eyes to focus in the broken man as she began to sing.

It took the second chorus for his head to rise and look at her, his bloodshot eyes trying to focus and she closed her eyes as she gave into the lyrics.

She begged him with her hands, her boy and then opened her eyes and begged with those too.

_Don't you remember! You told me you loved me, baby_

_You said you'd be coming back this way again, baby_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, oh, baby_

_I love you. I really do_

The final chords died away and Jack rose, his chest heaving as he struggled out of his self imposed imprisonment and to her shock she realized he was heading straight for her.

She took a moment to consider, then stepped to the edge of the stage, squatting as he reached her and clung to the stage like a sailor on a stormy sea.

She reached out and cupped his cheek as she whispered, "This time, remember that I love you, I really do Cariad."

He grinned and she saw a bruise on his throat where he had been partially throttled, the words of his rough sex romp the night before echoing as she ran her fingers over the spot.

He winced.

"And don't do this again" she asked, "You are worth more than this, Boeshane Boy."

Jack reared back and blinked, then laughed softly as he wagged a finger as her and then stumbled back into a table.

She watched him lurch from the parlor and knew that, for a moment, she had found him.

She liked this dress and the admiring looks so she gave them another song.

What a Wonderful World never sounded so ethereal and several people moved to the front of the stage to stare up at her as she warbled.

She bowed and exited, stage left.

Stepping behind a curtain and into her Wardrobe Room.

She peeked around the doorframe and found her love still snoring softly, the baby bump a huge mountain in the bedding. Due any day, this little imp.

She undressed and undid her hair, choosing to slide back in as herself to give him a nice surprise when he woke in the wee small hours for a bladder break.

As he had whispered to her in the dark, that day in the secure archives when he had forced open that door and found her lying on the ground near death.

He had said that he was there and wouldn't leave her, that he loved her.

He remembered that she loves him too.

She really does.


	122. welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)
> 
> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan woke to find Jack already lazily stroking at her and she lifted her leg and flicked her ankle back over his leg so he could slide in and soon he was whining softly as he filled her.

It was quick, and rough as his fingers dug into her hips and his soft whines of pleasure were echoed with her own.

They both lay panting as their skin sizzled and Jack rubbed the waking bump who seemed to have enjoyed the exercise as well.

She rolled to kiss him and stroke his face as he lay grinning stupidly.

"I gotta get up darling" she whispered and he whimpered, pouting as he let her go and she rushed to pee, then pull on a robe and start preparations for the day.

She was soon dressed and in the little cabin as she put the finishing touches on, hoping she was getting it right.

For some reason, things she had placed the day before suddenly didn't make sense and she wondered if her female eye saw things differently to the male side as she once again swapped sun catchers.

The little bits and bobs had been fun to purchase and every last thing had been sweated over. Now she knelt and carefully arranged the little cat toys in the wicker basket that was over half full of fluffy pillow to form a cat bed.

Finally satisfied, she stood and looked about one more time, then headed inside to find Dahlia had woken and was getting breakfast.

When Dahlia turned and found Yan there her face lit up, racing to hug and kiss her as Ianto never allowed contact.

The food for the celebrations was also underway, the kitchen soon drawing Jack down and he sat with a tea towel tied around his neck like a bib as his mother let him taste each thing she was working on.

The last dish made him yelp and fan his hands before croaking that it was perfect as he reached for the milk. Yan made a note of the purple and green mixture so she didn't accidentally get any.

Nope.

No thanks!

She also hoped he wouldn't eat too much of it this afternoon, the heartburn would keep them both up tonight otherwise.

Tosh arrived and then headed up to get changed for the afternoon's fun, the hair chalks both a surprise and a delight as Tosh eagerly changed Yan's long blonde locks into a rainbow waterfall.

Yan did feel weird with the outfit, but it was so 'Dahlia' that she couldn't really chose anything less flamboyant. Like a cross between a belly dancer and something from Arabian Nights, the pretty gypsy outfit was in a deep purple with her arms bare as well as her midriff.

She stood grinning at herself and knew Jack would want to stoke that skin and the fun she would have dancing away from him would be worth the discomfort of being seen.

She considered jewelry and decided to go plain, the outfit was already enough, especially with the hair.

She wrapped a bright colored scarf around her arm to cover the scar and then after a moment's consideration she slipped into some pretty white slave sandals.

She headed out to check the progress of the visiting 'new earthlings' as they delighted in calling themselves, and they were putting out the long table and chairs for the feast.

Children were giggling as they ran in the trees, calling out and squealing as they played tag.

Yan closed her eyes to enjoy the last blast of warmth from the sun as the braziers were lit to warm the courtyard for the evening and then opened them as something was thrust at her and she found the little baby from the market place being shoved into her arms as the mother yelled at one of the children, then disappeared into the game.

Yan found a chair and cooed softly as little eyes fixed on her, followed by a watery grin.

"You are so cute" she gushed, then sniggered at herself for being soft.

Dahlia started to bring out food so Yan handed over the baby, then took over the food as Dahlia sang softly in some old dialect Yan could somehow understand and as she walked inside she knew the Tardis Coral was working.

Jack lumbered past, panting from moving down the stairs too fast and she bit back the urge to scold, seeing his delight as he opened the back door and got yells of greeting.

Soon he was being fussed over as several women and a few of the men wanted to stroke the bump and talk excitedly of his lovely glow.

Jack lapped up the attention and Yan saw that he had been bored and was loving the interaction without having to hide himself.

They settled to eat, Yan counting over twenty heads and she smiled softly as three sat silently looking about. Obviously new and unable to master English yet. She listened until her mind worked out the dialect and leaned over to chip into the conversation, gaining cries of delight as they realized someone else spoke their tongue.

Jack reached out to stroke her hair, commenting on its pretty colours and Dahlia watched with a warm feeling only a mother knows, watching her child show happiness.

Then, as dusk started creeping in Yan stood and signalled that it was time.

Berlot crept into the cabin and turned on lights, lit candles and then gave her a thumbs up.

"I would like to thank you all for coming and welcoming my … mother to this planet" Yan said softly, her voice carrying over the hushed table, "The work that has been put in to make this lovely little home is so appreciated by myself and my gorgeous husband. Dahlia…"

Yan turned to face her and she looked up at her with surprise.

"Dahlia." Yan repeated, then swallowed nervously, "This is our gift to you to show how happy we are to have you in our lives and to respect your right to privacy. Hearthwarmer, this is for you."

Dahlia sat, blinking with open confusion and she looked at Jack who was beaming.

"Mama, Yan and I have had this build just for you. A little cabin all of your own." Jack said pointing and she finally realized that they were giving her a home.

She walked forward slowly, hesitating at the front door and then stepping inside.

She looked around at the compact house, the bright splashes of colour and the perfectly placed sun catchers she herself had chosen.

Stained glass windows seemed to fill the room with colour as the dying sun fought 'til the last and the flowers everywhere also filled the place with heavenly smells, the fire going to warm the space and she crept about touching things was awe.

There was nothing else to do.

Overcome with happiness, Dahlia wept.

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


	123. settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)
> 
>  
> 
>    
> [](https://postimages.org/)

Dahlia looked around her private sanctuary and wept as she ran her fingers over the raw wood.

The rafters were uncovered, the wood cabin felt warm and cheerful, as were the sunflowers and bright purple dahlias filling vases.

Marigolds in a tub along the kitchen bench also cheered the room and the large stone hearth was immense, the cats already in the basket bed.

Ranch slider doors to the back yard where she could see her baby play as well as the door and little courtyard for a more private breakfast nook were inspired.

The large beams were tree trunks, obviously part of the landscape this cabin had been transported into from a fairy-tale book.

The mix of wood, stone and brown leather made it all seem old, beaten and worn already. She did not feel like she was in someone's house.

She was in a home.

Her home and it was spectacular!

A simple kitchen with another window to look out over the trees, a swing for the baby could go there?

A small garden?

Then she saw the stairs to the mezzanine level and she started up them, only to freeze as she saw the large wall of colored glass to shut it off from little fingers.

She had thought the sun catchers incredible but she never knew glass could look like that.

Two peacocks, one on each panel, facing each other to kiss on the door that seemed to be like a stable door that split in the middle, cutting the peacocks at their tails, so she could have the top half open if she so wished for heat.

She pushed the door back and stepped into the bedroom, the large bed welcoming with its pretty covering and she saw shelves waiting for her to place more pretty things.

The window for the bedroom made her breath quicken as she looked at a stain glass window like none she had ever seen.

Purple flowers she had been told were Irises when she had gushed over the pictures in the books and a dragonfly was caught in mid-motion.

She thought she might have to sit for a few moments as it all became real.

This was hers.

For a Hearthwarmer to be gifted their own quarters was almost unheard of and only the most wealthy houses did so. This screamed of Yan and Dahlia knew this was a show of love and acceptance.

She walked back down to find the cats still snoozing so she went to the kitchen again, reveling in the huge stove, wood fired and ancient. It seemed to have the feel of a coal range but with an air of grace with tiles and brass.

Just what she loved.

She could sit in the winter with her feet in the oven, for sure.

She couldn't keep still, her joy overwhelming as she walked the perimeter outside the cabin, the little tea light candles in leadlight lamps that hung from tress were such a sight that she didn't want to miss a single thing, not a single touch of love, she had to see it all. Memorize it so she would always know to be thankful, grateful for this wondrous gift.

A little table and chairs sat on cobbles and Yan was sitting there.

"Jack had gone up for a bath, I can't stand the weigh-in and the wails of his increased weight" she smiled at Dahlia, "I was thinking of a little birdfeeder here, maybe a sundial. I could teach you how to tell time with it, I think you would like that. See those overgrown statues in there?"

As Ianto pointed Dahlia crouched and saw that there were several statues overgrown.

"A few days of hard graft, we could pull a garden out of this mess, for sure" Yan said happily, "We can put the hammock bed out here for Jack to snooze in while we work."

"Oh! Wonderful" Dahlia said gleefully, "I was thinking, the kitchen window looks over a lovely area for a swing."

"For the bump?" Yan asked with her raised eyebrow, "That sounds good. A tire swing would look quite cute."

"Tire swing?" Dahlia asked.

"A tire off a large vehicle, the children can fit in to sit, lay, whatever. I remember one for me" she smiled, "Me and Rhia spent our summers with our grandparents on their little hobby farm, we loved swimming in the river and the tire swing. Picnics and long summer days."

"We can have nice summer days too" Dahlia felt the need to comfort as she watched Yan's face change with the memories of a better time.

"Yes, with a new child, a new life and a pretty garden to unwind in, we shall be set" Yan agreed, rising and kissing Dahlia's forehead.

"Goodnight Mama" she said softly as she melted away and Dahlia sat listening to the birdsong end and the frogs begin their nightly chorus.

Wind chimes softly tinkled as a breeze kicked up and Dahlia headed in to stoke the fire, watching the mama cat hug her baby closer as the cool air crept in with her.

"Sorry sweetlings" she whispered and the mama cat squeaked and settled again as if to tell her that it was OK.

Dahlia used the little bathroom and reveled in what she discovered in there, knowing this was the most decadent gift of all.

Perfume bottles from Yan's collection lined the window sill and filled the corner of the vanity, as some did in the large bathroom in the house.

Yan had gifted something of hers that was special to her.

Dahlia reached out to push one into alignment and bit back a sob as she thanked the gods.

She walked back to settle in the large leather chair by the fire and watch the flames.

She was too excited to sleep.


	124. morning glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan had dropped off the little breakfast tray for Dahlia and then headed for the market.

As she had hoped, they were all there and she was able to go along the rows, giving baskets of the leftover food from the night before along with the fresh fried bread that had them all cooing with delight.

The gifts for the children were met with scolding but she knew that they would let the children keep them.

She then started to purchase more than she needed and they knew what she was doing but went along with it, as is their custom.

How else would she pay them for their hard work when they refused any money?

This way everyone maintained their air of indifference while being shown respect.

She even got to cuddle the little baby some more as she crooned and complemented it's bright gills, much to the mother's delight.

"When my little one comes, I must bring it down to meet your little one, they shall be wonderful friends" she said and everyone crowed softly.

She headed home, leaving the goodies on the table as she knew Dahlia wouldn't be able to resist seeing what was there and it would take her a while to unpack the many bags and boxes, giving her and Jack a little more time.

Yan felt a little evil for stalling Dahlia but it seemed like she had less and less alone time with Jack these days.

Jack was stirring as she adjusted the water in the shower and she went thought o kiss and cajole him up.

"Don't wanna" he slurred, rolling away.

"But I need a wash darling" she purred, "My boobs are really sticky from carrying the groceries in. Do I have to lather them myself?"

Jack's head shot up and stared at her.

She moved her hands to cup her ample breasts and sighed.

"Boobs" she hissed and then pranced into the bathroom, the thump of feet telling her she was really evil.

She stepped under the water without a shower cap knowing the prospect of washing her hair would be the final nail in the coffin and as Jack started to pant she stepped forward to give him room in the stall.

She let him lather and play, kisses on her neck and prodding of her backside with his lovely hard on, fighting the belly for space.

Then she gracefully turned and crouched, taking the dick into her mouth as she closed her eyes and let the water wash over her.

"Fuck" Jack choked out as he watched her head bob, like she was kissing the baby over and over again.

"I'm not gonna last" he whined and she hummed, milking him as he shouted and gripped the handrails.

Gods, he was glad Yan had wanted those installed, even with him questioning them at the time.

Then she was standing, soaping him as he had her, her hands moving on the bump as she sang a Welsh lullaby and he felt their child move as if trying to get comfortable, and then settle.

"Smells like your mother found the garlic bread" Yan whispered and Jack started to jig excitedly.

"Go on, I just need to dry my hair" she said softly.

"Aw, I wanna" he pouted.

Yan sighed and then smiled, "Go on. I'll get dressed and keep it in the towel, then you can comb it out to air dry at the table."

"Yay" Jack hollered like a big kid, waddling down to get his first mama kiss of the day.

Yan felt like trousers as it was a bit chillier so a nice blouse, some beads and then she chose a pretty watch Jack had placed in her things, as if she wouldn't notice a new pretty thing.

She slipped some shoes on and tripped down the stairs, finding food out and Jack eating gleefully.

He rose and gestured, letting her sit then taking the towel and starting to comb the long locks as Dahlia sat and watched.

Yan accepted a cup of coffee, knowing that Dahlia was immensely proud of her coffee abilities; Jack had said they were as good as Ianto's and that was still a hard one for Yan to accept. A polite smile and sip before Dahlia would turn away and Jack quickly snatched it and took a gulp before she turned back to see him still combing.

At the hub he had still been allowed the odd cup but his mother's ability to read baby books was now biting him in the arse as she refused him all the good stuff.

Finally happy with the hair, he let it sit, then resumed eating as Dahlia snuck over to stroke the drying hair.

"So pretty" she whispered and Yan smiled softly.

"I'll let it air dry and then just scrunchie it up" she said as she accepted some mail.

"What are the plans for the day?" Dalia asked as Jack hummed.

"I am going to put up that hammock in your little garden so Jack can help you with what's a weed and what will flower come spring" Yan suggested, "Then I have to go to work. Owen wants me to look over some stuff and Flat Holm need some sup-lies ordered."

"Aw" Jack sighed.

"I'll be back early if I can, maybe an early tea in the garden? I'll bring takeaways so Dahlia doesn't have to cook" Yan offered.

"Oh, lovely" Dahlia gushed, "I can just keep going."

"The cats might like the garden too" Yan smiled, "They love watching humans do things they consider silly."

She loved the idea of that too, rising to get dressed from her PJs into some gardening clothes and Yan quickly made some homemade lemonade in a large pitcher for the day, and the man eagerly watching each spoonful of sugar was whimpering.

She then made ice tea, what he was really watching for and he crowed as she leaned over and kissed him goodbye.

She slid into the Austin martin and drove in to the hub, already exhausted.

Back to the grind.


	125. empty wrappers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan stood there gaping at the empty pastry box on the floor, the candy wrappers and the snoring man in the bed.

Wet wipes from his sticky fingers littered the floor as well and she seethed.

With a soft sigh she knelt and started placing the wrappers and wet wipes into the empty box as she shook her head, angry to find that Dahlia had snuck sweets up the stairs yet again.

They had spoken about this, both of them sitting there with wide eyes and heads nodding as they promised to be more healthy with Jack's food intake.

And here we are.

Ew.

Yan had inadvertently knelt on a half chewed soft caramel and her new cream slacks were now ruined.

She growled softly as she scrubbed at the fabric with a wet wipe, and then angrily threw it into the box, standing to remove the slacks for a better look.

Damn.

Buggered.

Yan was aware of a change in the breathing, looking up to find Jack leering as he rubbed his hands over the bump and whispered that there might be hidden treasure is she wanted to come prospecting.

"Jack, this is not acceptable" Yan scolded and Jack pouted as she stomped into the wardrobe room to change, exiting to find him still in the bed.

"Jack! Come on please. Owen has put aside a whole evening block for your scan and bloods, you know we can't do that here" Yan said as she laid out a large Mumu style over gown.

"I don't wanna wear that!" Jack huffed, It's a bloody dress."

"Oh come on," Yan replied as she reached under the bed for the slippers, "I wear one all the time."

"Ha ha!" Jack said sarcastically as Dahlia entered and stood looking at them.

"Why are you out of bed" she said as she rushed to Jack, "Do you need to tinkle baby?"

Jack pouted and let his face crumble, "Yan's making me wear the stupid dress thing!"

"Oh darling" Dahlia went to the wardrobe and returned with the robe that was too small for the bump and Yan sighed as she watched Jack struggle gleefully into it and stand so it did up under his girth, the bare belly hanging out like a bloody Buddha.

"You look so handsome" Dahlia preened as Yan sighed.

Yan drove the SUV as Jack insisted on laying on the back seat in his mother's arms as he complained about how cold he was.

The heater was turned up so high that Yan knew she would have sweat patches under her arms, as did Dahlia when they got out.

Yan also noticed Jack panting as they reached the hub and Owen looked up, rolling his eyes.

"Christ, here come Santa Claus! Don't look at that magical sack though!" he crowed and Jack frowned as he pulled the red robe closed more under the bump.

Owen frowned as Jack stood on the scales and turned to Yan, "I told you no more bloody fatty foods. Look at 'im. He's at least half baby and half bloody fat! This baby is gonna come out three months old at this rate!"

"Excuse me!" Dahlia bristled, "Yan is a good girl and a good provider. My boy gets hungry, the baby needs to be fed. You know we can't starve him!"

"Starve him" Owen huffed, "Mama Harkness, really? He could live off his body fat for a while with just bread and bloody water!"

"Don't' talk to her like that" Yan finally said, "She's doing the best she can. Their culture is different to ours and in her society they are feeders."

"Well, keep this up and he might eat her as well!" Owen said, then squeaked as Yan stepped forward, the sound of her heel going off like a gun shot.

"Watch your mouth. You keep going on about his blood pressure then you upset him and insult his mother. Jesus Owen, you now I can't be there all the time to watch his intake, I've been here, remember?" Yan barked, "I'm doing my job, his job, Gwen's fucking job as helping Andy and Rhys who are still struggling through probation. When the hell do I have time to eat, let alone feed someone else!"

Dahlia had stopped speaking and looked at Yan with new concern as she listened to her plaintive plea.

"Sorry mate" Owen said softly, "Calm down yeah?'

"I can't be there all the time Owen. They both are bad about sneaking food and the sweets." Yan said as she slumped.

"Well, maybe it's time you got him a bloody muzzle or something!" Owen said, "Or start confiscating it as you find it shoved in the bloody bed like toys."

"And when would I have time for that? When I'm not out hunting weevil's or space junk, doing his job AND MINE no less! Or how about when I'm out at two am getting him something from the shop that 'hes craving'? Or when he needs a seeing to and no amount of telling him I'm exhausted will stop him?" Yan started to ramp up again.

"Christ, calm down. Channelling ya female side on the rag!" Owen snarked, then ducked as Yan swung.

They drove home in silence as Yan struggled to remain calm and Jack sniffled in the back that he was hungry again.

Dahlia rushed to the kitchen, calling out that pancakes were coming soon and Yan groaned as she rubbed her face.

"I'm heading back in" she said sadly, too tired to hide her disappointment as Jack struggled with a bottle of coca cola.

Jack looked up with surprise, "But I want a back rub!"

"Yeah? Me too" Yan huffed, then stormed out, climbing back into the bloody SUV and driving out of the driveway, wiping away tears as she put the vehicle into gear and moved off, not seeing Dahlia running after her waving a parcel.

Dahlia watched the tail lights disappear into the distance as the cold meat sandwiches grew heavy in her hands.

Yan hadn't had anything to eat in the four hours she had been with them and Dahlia knew she hadn't eaten since breakfast as she had admitted to skipping lunch due to a retrieval.

She went back inside to find Jack sitting at the table silently looking at the bottle of fizzy.

"She's not coming back, is she" he said softly.

"No, she's angry, tired and hungry and I haven't done a single thing to comfort her!" Dahlia slumped into her chair as she looked over at her son.

"How could I do that? How could I let her leave without some attention." She asked her hands wide to show her confusion.

Jack tried calling her, but Yan had turned the phone off.

He rang the hub and get Tosh who said Yan had said something about an errand.

Yan sat down by the bay, weeping softly as she looked out over the water.

The shipment was due for Flat Holm and she needed to clear her head. She rose and headed into the public toilets with a kit bag, taking time to change and Ianto strode out confidently as the truck pulled up.

After signing for the goods, he waved politely and helped load the boat.

He sat watching the waves break against the bow as they headed across choppy waters, cleaving each wave like his heart.

Maybe he needed perspective.

He definitely needed something.

Something he wasn't getting at home.

Ianto stood as the dock appeared through the sea fog and felt himself begin to relax.

Work to do.

One thing he could still do, at least.

.

.

.

Sandylee007 yes I did! LOL xxxxx


	126. things not spoken of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Helen watched the young man climb up the ladder to the dock and stretch.

He looked weather-beaten like he had just spent a week at sea, not twenty minutes. As they walked up she watched him rub at his eyes and yawn, slipping her hand into the crook of his arm and gently pulling him to the ready room with a Torchwood symbol on the door.

Ianto stood staring at the bed like it was an alien and she sighed, pulling his jacket off as she told him to sit and remove his shoes.

He looked at her and she realized he was already half asleep, poor lamb.

He was snoring before she had finished folding his clothes, shaking her head as she closed the door gently.

Ianto woke to the smell of food as Helen placed a plate of stew on the little study desk and he sat up with a groan.

"Here honey, while it's still warm" she crooned, then gasped as his face crumbled.

She pulled him into her arms and he sobbed as he brokenly said a lot of garbled nonsense about babies and sore feet. Finally he stopped and drew back appalled at himself as he apologized, then smiling softly as she hushed him with a kind word as the tray of food reappeared.

It was heavenly.

He said so and she preened happily as he devoured the plate and sat bit with a sigh.

"I've not seen you like this since …" she stopped talking and they stared at each other for a moment.

"We agreed to never talk about that" he said softly, reaching out to clasp her hand and she nodded softly.

"It was a difficult time" she finally said, "Best not spoken of, soon forgotten."

They both knew they would never forget him arriving, covered in blood and raging about little balls and the end of the world, the terrifying moment when he disappeared, only to arrive minutes later on the boat with different clothing, longer hair and injuries at least a week old.

No.

That was never to be spoken of.

That year never happened, his confessions in the dark as she held him in that bed never happened. Not anymore.

"Baby, you know you're being pulled too much and you can't stop, too many people counting on you. You need to find a rhythm, a rota that works, or drop the little things to the new boys, whether you like the idea or not." She crooned and Ianto accepted the kiss on the cheek and gentle cuddle as he closed his eyes and remembered his Nainny's ample breasts.

God he missed her.

Ianto stood watching the boat cut the still bay, an ice-skate this time and he was drawn to his grandfather's gentle hands and sharp scissors sliding along the cotton material as a fine suit took shape.

He had to be more present, he had to focus.

Andy was a good man, he was picking it all up fast. Maybe it was time to hand over some of the duties. He knew Andy would be up for it.

Rhys could do more, always wanting to follow Andy about.

Time he was properly inducted and given a bloody gun too.

He entered the house to find Jack still awake, sitting in the bed as his mother fussed with a cream cake on the plate she was holding out.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded in the doorway, making Jack squeak.

"I'm hungry" Jack pouted.

"That is sugar! Pure sugar on that glazing, if you're hungry you can have a chicken sandwich, not all that bloody cream filling!" Ianto snarled, reaching for the plate as his good intentions flew out the window with his good mood and Jack yelped as he grabbed it as well, a tug of war developing over the bedding.

The cream bun fell and Jack moaned as it splattered on the covers.

"No look what you did!" Jack wailed, his bottom lip wobbling, "I was hungry for that!"

"Yeah?" Ianto said, picking it up and shoving it into his own mouth and chewing as cream flew.

Jack sat gaping at him as Ianto struggled to swallow and then stood with his hands on his hips, "I was hungry for it too!"

"You … that … Mama!" Jack spluttered.

"I think I have more baby," she went to leave and Ianto lost it.

As in, totally insane with smoke from his ears and sparks as his teeth gnashed.

"What the hell is this!" he roared, "I am your partner, this is my baby too. I forbid you from …"

"Forbid!" Jack roared back, struggling from the bed to get into Ianto's face, only hampered by the huge bump between them.

"How fucking dare you speak to me like that" Jack snarled, "I'm not a bloody child. This is my body and my baby. If you don't like this …this … arrangement you can fuck right off!"

Ianto reeled back as if struck and stood with his eyes wide as Jack swung back to grab the bedpost.

"I don't need you!" Jack said regally as he turned back to face him, "I have my Mama!"

Ianto felt the pain, a sharp intake of breath as he felt a red hot pain like a knife to the back.

"Jack" he whispered, "You don't mean that."

"I don't need you!" Jack repeated, turning away, "Bugger off and file something. You're happier there, I'm sure."

Ianto stumbled from the room, clutching at the wall as the pain increased, finding himself on his knees as Jack slid to his own knees in the bedroom.

"Oh my gods!" Dahlia shrieked as she looked at the spreading pool of liquid, creeping towards her as Jack moaned and clutched at his belly.

As Jack's water's broke, so did Ianto's heart.

As Jack screamed for his mother to get Owen, Ianto walked aimlessly from the house without hearing anything and turned at the gate, heading down the street with no idea where he was going.

He didn't really care anymore.

Why should he?

Nobody else did.


	127. put a bandaid on it ...quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 

Tosh was beside herself as her hands flew over the keyboard.

"No sign of him anywhere" she gasped, reordering the Facial Recognition Software to try again, scanning all cameras in the area.

"Shit" Owen's voice crackled over the coms as he panted and they all winced at Jack's high pitched scream filled their ears again.

"I'm in Bute Park" Andy yelled over the noise, running along the path, "Rhys?"

"I've searched the entire bloody Plass including the coffee shops" Rhys growled, "Why the fuck does it have to rain now?"

"Keep going" Tosh begged, chewing on her thumb nail nervously.

Owen was kneeling by the bed, trying to talk calmly to Jack who was also kneeling, clinging to the bedpost as he growled deep in his chest.

"Come on mate," Owen soothed, "Let's get you into the bed, yah?"

"He'll never forgive me if I dirty that comforter, it was his mother's" Jack barked out, then growled again as he ground his teeth.

"Fuck!" Owen rose and moved around the bed to pull the covers off on the side that were still clean.

Dahlia had run to get towels and was now covering the bed, her hands shaking as Jack growled again.

"Shit" Owen repeated as he checked the time, knowing the contractions were coming too close together now.

"Jack, we gotta go" Owen sighed, "On the bed."

"The birthing plan …" Jack started to wail.

"Went out the window when your waters broke" Owen cut him off, sick of this argument as well. "Too late to move, too late to wait. Either we get that baby out of you or we risk losing it."

"I want Ianto" Jack roared, lurching to his feet, "This baby is not coming without him here to cut the fucking cord! My child will not be born into a house without love!"

Owen tried to suppress the urge to curse again as he shoved Jack as hard as he could, toppling him onto the bed.

"I WANT IANTO" Tosh winced as she turned the coms down in the bedroom, sighing as she spoke again to the team.

"Any ideas, come on guys, think!" she begged.

Andy stopped his jog and stood panting as he considered, then swung and started heading in another direction.

It was another ten minutes before the SUV pulled up and he slid out into the wet, trudging down the steps to the beach and walking along to slide under the pier, out of the rain.

"Comfy there, are we Digit?" he asked as he looked up at Ianto, perched in the under bridging bracing.

"Yes thank you" Ianto said haughtily, "Why. Wanna swap? I'll gladly swap all of this shit with you. I'm sure Rhys is a lot easier to live with."

Andy sighed and wiped his face as he watched Ianto's feet swing.

"Well. Jack's in labour, ya know" Any said calmly like he was pointing out that it was raining and Ianto yelped as he stopped kicking his feet and leapt.

It didn't matter how many times he did it, even as teenagers owning the world, Andy still held his breath until Ianto stood and stated walking.

"Where are you going now?" Andy called after him.

"Hub"

"Why? He's still at your house, apparently refusing to let Owen start cutting" Andy said with satisfaction as Ianto stalled, then turned to gape.

"Fuck" Ianto spat, running for the SUV and Andy ran after him.

Ianto slammed into the house, up the stairs and stopped in the doorway as Jack screamed with the agony of his body getting torn apart inside.

"Cariad" Ianto cried, stepping into the room and Dahlia looked up from where she was kneeling on the bed.

"You! Look what you've done!" she cried, rushing to slap at him, "Look what you've done. Owen said the baby might be damaged, look what you did to my grandbaby!"

Ianto staggered back, crying out with shock and dismay. He looked at Jack on the bed and burst into tears, turning and running back down the stairs.

Jack screamed with rage, repeating Ianto's name over and over as he tried to struggle from the bed and follow him.

"What the hell was that for!" Owen roared, "We want him here, not out there ya daft mare. I know you're angry but can't that wait?"

Dahlia seemed to be in shock, staring at her hands like they had done it against her will.

"Christ, his father beat the shit out of him enough times, not the first time a parent slapped him about. Christ he's suffered much worse as a poor bloody kid" Owen muttered and Dahlia's hands flew to her mouth as she looked at Jack and then ran down the hallway, hoping Ianto hadn't left the house.

She found him at the table, his head cradled in his arms as he sobbed, great body wracking cries as he grieved.

"Sweetling" she said soothingly as she reached out to touch him and he recoiled like her touch was red hot.

He slid from the chair noisily, his face covered with tears and his mouth turned down in an unattractive pout.

"Go back up to him" he said with a broken voice, "He always wants you, at least."

"Oh darling, I am so sorry" she wept, "Please. Forgive me. I'm insane with fear, I never … please sweetling, forgive me. He needs you now, please."

Ianto shook his head as he backed away, smiling wanly through his tears. "He doesn't need me. Never has, don't you see that?"

"It's tradition. If the baby is not born to a loving environment, if its parents don't fill the room with joy it's going to be an unhappy child" she said as she desperately pulled at his arm, "Please, he's refusing to let Owen remove the baby without you, please."

Ianto looked at her for a few heart beats and then started to walk back up.

"Only if he wants me there" Ianto said softly, "If he tells me to go, I'm gone."

He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at her as she looked up into his face.

"I mean it Dahlia. I'm gone!"

She nodded silently, her fear closing her throat as she saw how serious he was.

All she could do now was pray.

.

/

/

.Sandylee007 ... for you since you asked xxx


	128. hello there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack was on his hands and knees, growling as Owen tried to force him onto his side and Ianto said his name quietly knowing Jack would hear him, even through all the noise he was making.

Jack immediately went silent and his head whipped up as his eyes locked Ianto's sad red rimmed ones.

"Ianto" he sobbed, reaching out and Ianto climbed onto the bed as he gently maneuvered him onto his back.

"Right, like we talked about" Owen said softly, "We gotta cut, and we got do this quick. That baby has been in there long enough."

Dahlia had reentered and stood wringing her hands as she tried not to touch Ianto, his reaction to her still smarting.

Jack groaned as he finally let Owen pull his night shirt up, exposing the stomach and the tight skin.

"Shit, hard as a fucking rock" he panted, rummaging in his bag.

"Stop cursing in front of my child" Ianto growled, then apologized as Jack whimpered for attention.

"You are doing so well" Ianto said softly, "I am so proud of you."

Jack looked up at Ianto and whimpered again as he pulled at his shoulders and Ianto slid behind him to cradle him and kiss his forehead as he groaned with agony.

"Gods, in the future they have theses … things" Jack was muttering and Ianto shushed him, knowing his mind was wandering with the pain. "I smell apples. Did Mama turn the bath off?"

Ianto snorted and kissed him again, whispering that he was so excited.

"You are?" Jack asked, hope in his eyes.

"You kidding? A little bit of back-up? I'm hope it's got your eyes so I can teach it to do that puppy dog thing and lock you in for a change" Ianto teased, "You gorgeous man."

Jack grinned dopily, then groaned again.

"I know a birth canal happens and blah blah, but this baby is huge, your hips are not widening as I want and it's not a happy camper in there, I wanna cut!" Owen said, looking to Ianto for guidance.

Ianto stared back, then it hit home that this was his show right now.

"Baby comes first" Ianto said calmly, "That's the agreement."

Owen nodded and then Ianto turned to Dahlia who stood waiting.

"Dahlia" he said, her head jerking back as he said her name, "In the nursery is a grab bag, it was for the hub delivery. Please fetch it, if you could. I will need the things in there for my child."

She rushed to comply and Owen quickly moved the sonic scalpel, cutting through the flesh easily and releasing the rest of the fluid and blood caught in the cavity.

The scalpel quarterized as it went, causing minimum bleeding and Owen soon look up with glee.

"I have a little foot, come look" he said and Ianto sat up, looking down to see a tiny foot attached to a chubby leg, then he held his breath as Owen eased another foot out.

"Fat" Ianto gasped, his eyes wide and Jack watched the fear change to excitement. "Quick, he can't die. He'll lose the milk!"

Owen nodded as he gently pulled and manipulated the fat baby from its stronghold.

"Oh!" Ianto cried, "Oh! God! Look! Oh, my baby!"

Jack was grinning as Ianto's joy filled the room at the same time as their child who suddenly slithered out causing Owen to bark with surprise.

"Hello there" Owen gushed, "Happy birthday little darling."

A lusty cry filled the room and to Jack's surprise Ianto started to cry, his hands leaving Jack to cover his face, then fall away as if playing peek-a-boo.

"It's real!" Owen said, "This is all real. Come cut the cord before she's back."

"Shit" Ianto clambered down the bed, his excitement making him shake as he reached for the scissors and snipping as Owen used the scalpel to reverse the cut.

Dahlia reappeared as Owen was wiping Jack's stomach and she dropped the bag with a cry of glee.

"Our baby!" she crowed, rushing forward to snatch the bundle Ianto had just lovingly kissed.

"Oh, my darling, look" she rushed up the bed and sat, placing the baby in Jack's arms as he looked down at the bluest little eyes he had ever seen.

"Look at those lashes!" she gushed, "What a handsome little spark!"

"Well, I need to weight the fat little …"

Owen stopped talking as Jack snarled at him and held his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean it like that. I did warn you that it was going to be a big baby, looks like a little Buddha."

"Healthy though!" Ianto demanded, "Right?"

Owen turned to watch Ianto quickly scoop up the afterbirth into the waste paper basket along with the soiled towels, then place it by the door.

"You want me to take that?" he offered.

"No, I'll put it downstairs later, then tomorrow I'll bury it and plant a tree or bush" Ianto said, then looked up, "Tradition."

"Yeah?" Owen grinned, "Cute."

"My family always did that to celebrate a new life" Ianto shrugged, "As long as the plant grew, so did they."

"That's beautiful" Jack sighed happily.

"I'll just have to decide on the plant" Ianto grinned.

"Our son should have something grand" Jack gushed.

"Yes darling, our new boy needs a strong, powerful tree!" Dahlia agreed.

"Really?" Owen snorted, "Don't' you think she might have something to say about that?"

"What?" everyone turned to stare at Owen.

"Well …." He pointed at the baby.

"It is a girl ya know!"


	129. room?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

"What?" Dahlia gasped, "Don't be silly. The first born is a boy. Always a boy, Franklin! His name is Franklin!"

Ianto reached out and gathered the new born dumpling as he crooned, "It's OK little duckling, here you go."

He held the baby up to Jack's breast and Jack grunted as he finally cuddled his daughter, looking down at her with shock.

"Look, look at our Ducky, our little Byrd" Ianto gushed, and Jack blinked as those blue sapphires locked in along with her tiny mouth.

"greedy" Jack huffed.

"But it can't be" Dahlia said, this time pulling at the blanket, "The first born is always a boy."

Ianto looked at Jack and remembered the comment about the rain and not doing that again.

"The first one was a boy, wasn't it Cariad" he said sadly, "The one you lost a long time ago?"

Jack nodded silently, his eyes filling with tears as he started to smile at his little cherub.

Dahlia was staring at Ianto and with a sigh Ianto explained about John and the five year time loop.

Jack had stopped listening, too bust watching a chubby little hand work its way free due to Dahlia's pulling at the wrap and little pudgy fingers pawed at him. He angled them both so the little hand could feel his stubbly chin as a milky grin made him huff softly.

"She's perfect" he sighed happily.

"But … but …" Dahlia was so confused that she couldn't speak.

"Right. Name?" Owen asked as he opened a file, "Franklin is out, it seems."

"I …er …" Jack looked at Ianto and frowned, "What did you call her? Ducky?"

"We can't call her that" Ianto snorted, "Byrd. Byrdie?"

"I like that Birdie!" Jack smiled.

"B. Y. R. D." Ianto spelt it, "Means 'Time' in Welsh."

"That's the one!" Jack smiled, reaching out to stroke a tiny head with a palest of curls that had just a hint of red to them.

"A red head?" Jack asked as he looked up at Ianto.

"No, a strawberry blonde" Ianto gushed, "Like Micha was. Oh Cariad!"

Dahlia seemed to come alive, moving to recover the baby and croon softly.

"Well, I guess you will be wanting a cuppa" Ianto rose and quickly left the room, his hands trembling as he leaned against the wall, taking great lungfuls of air.

"Sit" Owen was there, pushing him to a chair by the bathroom and Ianto sat as Owen rubbed his shoulders.

"God, sorry" Ianto said, then started to cry.

"It's OK, this has been a bit different to what you both wanted" Owen sighed. "Birthing Plans don't always work out mate."

Ianto went downstairs and found his kitchen full of expectant people.

"It's a girl, we've decided to call her Byrd. Byrdie" Ianto said flatly and everyone cheered, only Tosh frowning as she watched Ianto fold into a chair.

"Ianto?" she sat next to him "Are you OK?"

"They wanted a boy, she was a bit of a surprise" he whispered, "Oh God! She's so fat!"

Tosh giggled at his wide eyed horror and he smiled softly.

"God I'm tired" he finally sighed.

"And wet" she pointed out as she rose to leave, "you're soaking wet!"

Ianto looked down at himself, seeing the damp clothing from the walk and stood, pulling at them as he headed back up to change.

He stood under the hot spray and let himself relax, heading back in to cuddle but finding Dahlia already in the bed with the baby between them in the little snuggle basket.

"Dahlia" he said softly, "I can take over now."

"It's OK sweetie" she said without taking her eyes off the baby, "I'm where I need to be."

Ianto sighed and tuned to find Jack already asleep.

He trudged back done to find Owen sitting at the table, filling out the paperwork.

"They asleep?" Owen asked, "Why are you back down here?"

"Don't' need me apparently" Ianto huffed, "Did my duty. No room at the inn."

"Really?" Owen screwed his face up.

"Yeah. Jack's asleep. Byrd is asleep and Dahlia is front and centre" Ianto yawned, "Back to the back room for me."

"That's not right" Owen bristled, "You should be there to bond and shit!"

"It's OK" Ianto sighed, "She doesn't mean to, I know she's just so excited and doesn't know our ways are different. On Boeshane she would be there as the baby's nursemaid."

Owen frowned as Ianto slumped off to the bedroom downstairs, to lay a floor under the room he should be in.

Tradition be damned, he was going to sort this shit.

This was Ianto's baby too.

Owen opened his phone to get back-up first.

Tosh answered on the second ring.


	130. reality check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Tosh stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching Dahlia gush.

"Good morning" she said softly and Jack blinked as he was still waking up and he looked around blearily.

"Where's Ianto?" he said sluggishly sitting up and rubbing his face, then groaning as his stomach protested.

"Slept downstairs in one of the spare rooms" Tosh said angrily, "Since he was not needed here."

"What?" Jack laid back and winced as his mother rushed to move the pillows.

A little kitten wail alerted them to a waking baby and Dahlia gushed as she lifted her grandchild, cooing softly as she laid her down to check her nappy.

"Ianto has a drawer there full of stuff for her" Tosh pointed, "If there were room for him, he would have liked to have done that."

"Nonsense" Dahlia scoffed, "This is a mother's job."

"I beg your pardon" Ianto said calmly from behind Tosh as he pushed past and Jack's face lit up as he pouted for a kiss.

Ianto leaned in and kissed him gently, then pulled away and Jack noted the red rimmed eyes.

He then craned over to reach for the baby, a soft smile as he let her take a finger. Jack smiled up at his love then watched the smile slide away as Dahlia lifted the baby, breaking the hold and Ianto stepped away from the bed, his hands moving behind his back as he shifted his feet to hide his disappointment.

"Right" he said, "Work. Erm, yes. Have a good day."

"But I thought … I thought you were going to take some time off when the baby came." Jack pouted.

"Yes, well. You don't need me, do you. Have your mother" Ianto frowned, "Much better to have a woman, eh?"

He turned and fled the room before Jack could respond and he gaped at the space Ianto had occupied moments before, then turned to Tosh and saw her disappointment.

"She's hungry now" Dahlia said as she presented the fresh baby and Jack stared at his mother, then frowned.

"Yan should be doing that!" he said sullenly, "This is our baby and it should be the parental imprinting and bonding. I don't understand, why was he not in here with us?"

Tosh left and raced down the stairs, finding Ianto writing out a shopping list before leaving.

"Ianto, go back up. Spend time with your baby, enjoy your family" Tosh told him, "I'll go get some supplies, go on. You need to be up there."

Ianto looked at her for a few moments like he might argue, then huffed and nodded as he headed back up. As he got nearer to the bedroom he could hear arguing and he rushed forward as a little cry was heard as well.

"I don't care!" Jack growled, "I want Ianto! You know this is his time too!"

"But he's not had a child before, what if he does something wrong!" Dahlia demanded.

"My sister has two children that I babysat from small babies. I am also the one who handles any exotic babies that come through our workplace" Ianto said as his hurt thrummed, "How dare you say I am not good enough to care for my daughter."

Dahlia gasped as she looked at his face, saw his hurt.

"I didn't, I … I didn't mean it like that, it's just … it's my job. I am the only mother, it's my place" she stuttered.

"Do I have to change to my female persona before I am allowed to hold my child?" Ianto said as she stepped back, the words like a physical blow, "Well. I … well."

He turned to Jack who was still watching as he breastfed, "You said you loved me for me, not my tits! Now it appears your mother doesn't like me either!"

"Ianto!" Jack struggled from the bed as he thrust the baby at his mother, then cried out with pain as he clutched at his stomach "Please don't leave me baby."

"Jesus" Ianto rushed to help Jack back into the bed and now Jack had hold of him he was not letting go.

"Don't go, Mama doesn't understand, please baby" Jack was begging and Ianto sighed as he relaxed into the bedding and let Jack pull him in, shoes and all.

"Dahlia, in our culture the couple bond with the baby and the one who gave birth is cared for by their significant other" Tosh said softly, "By excluding Ianto and pushing him out you are making it harder for him to love her."

Dahlia slid to the edge of the bed as she watched Jack kiss Ianto and beg softly for him to stay.

"You hurt Ianto's feelings, you break his heart by making him think he is not worthy to be her parent" Tosh explained, "You make him think that you don't trust him with his own child."

"I didn't mean that" Dahlia said with horror, "I only want to help!"

"I know, that's why Ianto has been trying not to snap but he is so upset, can't you see his sorrow?" Tosh said as she helped Dahlia from the bed and watched her place the baby in the bassinette by the bed.

Dahlia looked back and saw the way Ianto was cuddling into Jack with his face buried in his neck and Jack's hands soothingly running his back.

She had a sudden movement of clarity that the poor boy was crying.

She had made him feel so inferior that he was crying.

"Oh no" she gasped, rushing around the bed to embrace them both and kiss their faces as she apologized.

"It's OK Mama" Jack said huskily as he tried to calm Ianto who was weeping, "We are just so tired and need to have a little time."

"Maybe if Ianto gets his shoes off?" Tosh asked and Dahlia folded back the blankets to remove the oxfords and place them on the floor, watching the feet disappear as Ianto slid to the middle of the bed.

"Come on, I need a cuppa" Tosh said with a sift smile, "We have three little ones trying to sleep here."

Dahlia paused in the doorway, looking back as Jack kissed Ianto again and stroked his face lovingly as Ianto smiled softly at him.

"I'm sorry Jack, I just felt so … rejected" Ianto whispered and Jack smiled as he kissed him and pulled him tightly into his embrace.

She would have liked to have taken the baby with her but told herself to have faith.

She had a job to do as Tosh waited for her at the top of the stairs.

She could be a provider to Tosh and Owen waiting downstairs.

She was still needed.


	131. filling up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

The day had passed with cuddles, feedings, nappies and a feeling of calm that descended over the little family.

Dahlia had come with food and soft touches, her apology clear in her actions and Ianto had repeatedly told her it was all forgiven.

After all, he had his baby firmly in his grasp and could forgive anything.

That night Dahlia had entered the bed and Ianto had bitten his tongue, glad the bed was big enough for all of them.

Dahlia slid out before dawn to go to the markets and Ianto felt the dip of the bed as she escaped and he did a cat-like stretch as he yawned, then looked at his sleeping husband.

_So handsome._

He was still staring at his Cariad when a small noise alerted him to his daughter and he slid out to get her from her little basket, marvelling in the calm gaze as she locked onto him, her pudgy little arms and legs that were so solid and strong and those little curls of fluff.

"Come on little hippo" he giggled as he lifted her and slid back into the bed, finding a warm patch as Jack shifted in his sleep.

He laid the baby on his legs as he checked her nappy and cooed softly, trying not to wake his sleeping beauty who was shifting in the bed beside him.

Finally dry, his little girl gargled and waved her hands and he lifted her to his shoulder as he wriggled deeper into the blankets and covered her on his chest.

She didn't seem to be fussing for a feed so he decided to let Jack sleep until she complained, their decision to demand feed in effect.

He lay with the baby between them, her little arms held up as she seemed to study her fingers with extreme interest and he smiled as her little lips pouted in direct comparison to her sleeping daddy who pouted exactly the same as he slept.

Ianto stifled a giggle as he watched, the open curtains letting the morning sunrise creep into the room, warming and coloring it with brilliant light.

His daughter stopped looking at her fingers and looked up at the ceiling, watching the light creep closer with little pursed lips.

"That's the sun, morning has broken" Ianto whispered and her eyes slid to him, then she smiled.

Now, I know they say they don't really smile and its wind and stuff but Ianto knew it was a smile.

A real smile, just for him and his heart soared.

Jack grunted and shifted, her little eyes widening as she remembered he was there followed by a little squeak and then the bottom lip came out so far that Ianto couldn't help but laugh as he shifted her to feed.

"Mmm, Yan?" Jack muttered as he woke, then looked down and lit up as he reached around his baby to cradle her. "Hey little miss. You hungry dumpling bum?"

She latched on and went for it, energetically suckling as Jack crooned.

Ianto leant over and kissed Jack lovingly, a hand on their daughter's back that completed the bonding for Jack and reassured him that they were all OK.

"Look at her, definitely your child" Ianto giggled, "What a piglet."

Jack sighed happily, "But your nose, and look … those eyes bore right into your soul. Definitely you!"

"Yan maybe" Ianto frowned and Jack shook his head.

"No baby, you look at me like that sometimes and my dick gets hard like you flipped a switch" Jack whispered as he pouted for a kiss.

"Really" Ianto teased, "Like a switch huh?"

She was lagging and Jack popped her off his nipple and watched as she smacked her lips and then yawned.

"Awwww" Ianto gushed, "Look! Awww, sweetie!"

He scooped her onto his shoulder and rocked her as he patted her back gently, coaxing a little burp that had Jack gushing as well.

Jack laid back and watched Ianto check her nappy again, then scoop her into his arms.

Then to his delight he started to sing.

"Sleep, my babe, no ill betide thee  
All through the night.  
Guardian angels watch beside thee  
All through the night.

O'er thy cradle stars are beaming  
Silver bright the moon is gleaming;  
You shall tread the land of dreaming  
All through the night.

While the earth in calm reposes,  
All through the night.  
You shall sleep as sleep the roses  
All through the night.

Hushed from sorrow and repining,  
Rest until the sun is shining,  
In my loving arms reclining  
All through the night."

Jack lay with his eyes closed, drifting to the haunting song of love as their daughter drifted as well.

Ianto looked over at Jack and smiled as Jack started to snore, shaking his head and looking back at his baby.

"See that?" he whispered, "He's so easy."

She blinked and seemed to consider with a look of concentration, then he stifled a snort as he watched her fill her nappy with little grunts.

"Yep" he whispered gleefully, "Just like your father!"

 


	132. am i fat in this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto had been trying to wrestle his little sweetness into a onesie lovingly chosen by Tosh and felt stirrings of despair as he finally had to admit that it wouldn't close around her rotund wee belly.

"You are such a dumpling" he sighed, then smiled as she waved happily in agreement.

"Come on Heffalump, let's get a bigger one" he sighed, choosing a soft stretchy one for a three month old.

It might have been a bit long in the sleeves and required folding them a few times but at least the domes clipped together.

He lifted her and kissed her face happily as Jack bellowed from the bedroom.

"Oh dear, is this meltdown number three already today, munchkin?" he whimpered with exaggerated horror as she blew a wee bubble.

Jack was standing in the bedroom doorway, his hands flapping with horror as he wailed.

"What's wrong Cariad" Ianto asked, careful to keep his tone light after the last question drew a temper tantrum as Ianto clearly hadn't thought the bathroom floor as cold as he did.

Jack had finally taken Ianto's advice and stood with slippers on his feet.

"My slippers are too tight" he wailed, "They're pinching my feet! Look! Even my feet are fat."

The last word was drawn out in a howl and Ianto looked down at the slippers and took a long, cleansing breath.

"My gorgeous, perfectly handsome beloved" Ianto purred, "What was the first thing I said to you this morning?"

Jack stood looking at him as he waited with their daughter in his arms.

The bathrobe Jack had waddled to the bathroom in hadn't closed and Jack had bemoaned the fact that he hasn't lost his 'baby fat' like he had hoped.

"You said …" he sniffled, "You said … that was your robe."

"Yes my lovely Cariad" Ianto smiled, "So, when you look at your feet what do you see?"

Jack looked down.

"Your slippers?" Jack asked in a small voice.

"Well, now. There you go!" Ianto smiled. "You got out of my side of the bed and got my robe. You got out of my side again and this time you were ambushed by my meddlesome slippers. How dare they!"

Jack sniffled again and looked down again as he glared at the slippers.

"You know what?" Ianto said softly, "I never did like those bloody things, pinch me too."

It may have been a little white lie but it was worth the weepy smile as he thrust the lump into Jack's arms and rushed to get the big slippers, kneeling to change them over as Jack sat on the end of the bed.

"There we are Cinderella" Ianto crooned, "You shall go to the breakfast table."

Jack sniffed softly, grinning as Ianto rose and kissed him lovingly, "My handsome mate."

Jack gushed and stood with renewed vigor as Ianto wrapped an arm around him to help coo at their daughter as they headed down to breakfast.

"There you are!" Dahlia said happily, "I've done a full breakfast!"

"Mama!" Jack moaned, "You know I'm fat and need to get a bit thinner."

"Nonsense!" she sniffed, "On Boeshane it is a sigh of a wealthy family and …"

"Dahlia" Ianto said softly as he watched his mate deflate under his mother's glare, "This is not Boeshane and body image is a bit different. Especially after a baby. It is normal for the new parent to feel like they are still carrying some baby. Which of course Jack is not. Look at him, so handsome."

Jack blushed as he chewed a rasher of bacon, humming happily as he watched the pancakes approaching.

Ianto hid a grimace as the maple syrup appeared as well, preferring to watch his daughter suckling at Jack's breast as he managed to eat one handed while nursing.

"Besides, I worry that the Pudge is the fat one" Ianto frowned, "She doesn't fit any of her first clothes!"

"Nonsense" Jack and Dahlia said together with matching huffs.

"A sign of prosperity!" Dahlia scoffed, "A well covered baby shows good health and prosperity for the child. A plump baby is a good breeder!"

"Dahlia, did I not just say this is not Boeshane?" Ianto sighed, "A plump baby here is not as revered. A healthy one is. I worry that her development might be hampered if she cannot move about as easily due to the weight."

"You have been reading those baby books again!" Jack accused and Ianto frowned as he looked down at his plate, annoyed at the brush off.

"Fine" he finally said, rising and placing his cup in the sink.

"No breakfast?" Dahlia asked, "Starving yourself won't change Byrdie's appetite you know."

"I'm not starving myself, I don't eat breakfast as you well know" he was annoyed now, knowing it was Yan she was speaking to who enjoyed the slap up breakfasts with Jack.

Ianto opened the fridge and looked silently at the bowl of custard.

"Jack?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You know how you couldn't remember where the phone went last night?" Ianto asked calmly as he removed the bowl and walked over to place it on the table.

"Shit."

"Well, I always thought a white one was a funny idea anyway" Ianto sniffed as they stared at the white handset that was half submerged in the golden yellow bath "I can get a nice black one now."

Jack perked up again as he burped the baby and Ianto silently dropped the handset into the rubbish bin with a slight grimace.

What the hell was he going to do next?

It sure beat the weird tantrum last night because the potato crisps were too noisy.

God, he hoped the hormones would settle soon.

He was worse than when he was pregnant.


	133. Owen's Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Owen and Tosh arrived looking for a wee cuddle, Ianto smiling as he handed over his little dumpling.

"Oh!" Owen squeaked as he accepted the baby, his joy apparent as he jiggled the baby enthusiastically and Ianto was glad she hadn't just fed.

"Owen, she's a bit … pudgy" Ianto said softly as Jack gushed with Tosh over some more gifts she had insisted were just perfect.

"Nah!" Owen smiled as he sat and let her nuzzle against him, to Ianto's relief.

"I can give her a wee once over if ya like" he offered and Ianto enthusiastically laid a soft blanket over the huge ottoman for Owen and then wrung his hands as Owen carefully removed her clothes.

"See? See those wrinkles and wee fat rolls on her legs and elbows?" Ianto was flapping and Jack stormed over.

"Are you calling her fat again!" he demanded.

"Keep ya knickers on" Owen said without looking up, "I'm giving her a checkup ya numpty."

"Oh" Jack sat and watched intently as Owen listened to her wee heart.

"What a strong little girl" he whispered, "What a lovely little darling, yes you are."

He let her grasp his fingers and he lifted her, watching the straight back and her little look of intensity.

"Wow, only a few days old and already holding herself like that" Owen said with awe.

"Boeshane babies grow fast" Dahlia said with pride, "By one they can walk!"

Owen looked up with surprise and Jack cleared his throat, "Mama. That is a big of an exaggeration."

"It's been almost a week, will be a week on Saturday" Ianto said to himself.

"Nonsense" she huffed, "Our girl will be walking and talking in no time just like her Dada!"

Tosh looked over at Ianto who looked decidedly uncomfortable with the talk.

"But we're not on Boeshane and I'm not from your time" Ianto said angrily, "My sister's kids were not like this. I'm just worried about our baby."

"Look, I need to examine Jack and get a sample of his milk. She does seem to be losing a bit actually. They do though, the first few days you can expect a wee loss as their bodies adjust but … I just want to make sure Jack's milk production is enough." Owen said as he leaned back to let Jack kneel and redress his chick.

Jack's hands stilled and he looked at Owen and Owen sighed.

"Your boobs aren't very big, how much do you produce?" Owen asked, "How often does she want to suckle? Three or four hours?"

"Ah … like maybe every two" Ianto supplied and Owen frowned.

"Could be that the demand feeding has taught her that she needn't take all of it at one time. Either that or you are not producing enough."

Jack paled as he looked at his little sweetheart and wondered if he was starving her with not enough milk.

Ianto saw the beginnings of a lip wobble and jumped in, saying those dreaded words he hated so much.

"Boeshane babies are different. Right?"

Jack looked back up at him and smiled, comforted by his mate's confidence in him and relaxed.

Owen looked at Ianto and recognized the 'decaf' look, so he nodded and agreed it might be so.

As Tosh leaned in to help pour the tea Ianto sniffed, then grunted.

"What!" she leaned back, "Is my perfume too flowery?"

"No, it's the Ode Owen that is" Ianto said calmly as the room froze, "Am I to be expecting little sarcastic footsteps in your future too? As you seem to be practicing for one?"

Tosh gasped and looked at Owen who narrowed his eyes.

"See?" he blustered, "Told you the bastard would know. Like a fucking terminator!"

"Owen, I do love you but if you use language like that around my little byrd again there may not be the need to practice anymore. Not without the goods required to reproduce" Ianto growled angrily.

Jack preened as he held his baby up, cooing as she blinked and then gave a gummy smile.

"See?" he gushed to Ianto, "She's smiling."

"I think so too" Ianto smiled, "Definitely too long since her last feed for wind."

Ianto gushed, "Look at that. A pretty princess!"

Anther, wider grin.

"I would be so happy if you two did get together and have one of your own, imagine our children growing up together. Good mates like we are" Ianto sighed, "Look at this wee chickie. Isn't she perfect? Look at those cheeky dimples!"

Ianto leaned forward to gobble at her dimpled knees as she squealed and laughed happily.

"Christ, she is advanced" Owen said to Jack, "What a clever wee bit."

Jack felt like he may burst with pride.


	134. visiting mad man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack was sitting in the sun, his little bug asleep on his chest with her mouth wipe open.

He saw Ianto in her, that dead to the world snore when he is overly tired and only sex can knock him out. He smiled as he rubbed her back as he found it cute that a food coma did it for her.

He looked up to find a surprise in the doorway and he lit up as the Doctor snuck in with exaggerated sneaking that made him look like he was in a Monty Python skit.

"Ooooo, she's grown" he gushed, his long fingers wriggling a hello as he craned his neck to see her better.

"She just fed" Jack whispered, "Little beast did herself in."

"Can I?" the raw plea was unexpected and Jack nodded instantly as he raised his hands to show his child was free.

The Doctor was expert in his touch, Byrd not even knowing she was transferred and the Doctor was softly humming as he rubbed her little back.

"Don't they smell wonderful?" he gushed.

"Yeah" Jack sighed happily.

"Doctor?" Jack asked after several minutes of silent gushing across the room.

"Hmmmm?"

"My breasts are not very big and she seems to want to feed more often than a Sol3 baby. Are my breasts not producing enough?" Jack asked with worry.

The Doctor looked at him and considered. Then shrugged "If she were awake I might ask her but I feel this sleep is for at least another hour."

"Can you … you know … give her a once over?" Jack asked with worry.

"All parents worry about their ….." The Doctor considered, "Ianto will have my hide. Come on, quickly before he smells me here, for some reason I find him quite intimidating with that damned eyebrow!"

They shot into the Tardis with soft giggles like little boys stealing their father's Playboy and the Doctor gently laid the wee chick on the table of the med bay.

Jack hovered as he watched the Doctor fuss, showing off more than anything as Jack knew full well what some of the equipment was for and he started opening and shutting drawers distractedly.

"Well, she looks fine to me" the Doctor shrugged, "Strong heart! Lovely little heart!"

Jack smiled as his own heart swelled with pride.

"She looks fine to me Jack" he finally said as he straightened up and Jack scooped her backup, exiting to find a glowering Welshman waiting.

"Hello honey" Jack squeaked.

"Sir?" came a growled response and Jack felt himself flush with shame.

"Hello there Ianto" the Doctor bounced out like nothing was wrong but Jack noticed he didn't dare look at Ianto and it appeared that the eyebrow did, indeed startle him.

"She's healthy" Jack said gleefully, thrusting her at him, knowing he could not kill anyone with his child in his arms, "The Doctor just gave her a wee check-up."

"You have a wonderful little one there" the Doctor said as he examined photographs on the mantle and he hummed softly. "Interesting."

"What!" Ianto demanded, making both men jump, then Jack snorted with mirth.

"Just looking at the lovely photos of Yan" the Doctor said calmly, "Such a happy incarnation."

"Yes, I seem to have a different personality in female form" Ianto agreed, forgiving them as his wee Byrdie snuffled happily as she smelt his lovely smell and settled to a deeper sleep.

"Hmmmmm. Several versions too" the Doctor muttered.

"Pardon?" Ianto blinked.

"You see it too?" Jack asked, "I said to Owen and he told me I was being hormonal."

"See what!" Ianto asked as he sat to cuddle better.

"Yan isn't always the same Yan" Jack explained, "Sometimes the hair is shorter or a different blonde, the tits are bigger or the legs longer. Taller or fuller lips. Always you baby, just sometimes tweaked here and there"

Ianto blinked and looked at the Doctor who was still looking at photos and then hummed.

"Ianto, was your mother a blonde too?"

"Yes."

"So the strong, influential women on your lives were blonde" the Doctor shrugged, "Mothers, Rose … obviously Yan is a composite of a sexy, strong woman. As that image is merely an image, not real, it will alter slightly according to mood or current influences."

"Wait …wait. Are you saying that Yan isn't real?" Ianto asked with a frown.

"Ianto is real. Ianto is your true self. Like … factory settings, yes?" the Doctor said as he sat on the ottoman, "So, Yan is an idea. The ideal woman. The Chameleon Circuit does that. Gleans information to make the best informed decision when a new form is required. As you go from male to female, you always subconsciously choose a female form that you want to be blonde. You want to be strong, independent yet delicate at the same time. Mother and sex kitten. Ooooo, Sexy can't change anymore, not on the outside but she is quite playful inside. Rooms change place, color and one morning I came out to set a heading the there was no flight console, just a large display of flowers. She was playing."

"So, in time I can change it?" Ianto started to understand, "In time I could take on the image of another person?"

"Eventually, yes. It is not as easy as you will want the blonde Yan so you will have to consciously hold the image in the back of your mind and force it, it's like flexing a muscle and it will take a lot of practice. Just promise me one thing" the Doctor begged and Ianto nodded.

"Don't do Jack. I don't know if I could handle two of him" the Doctor whined and they all laughed as Ianto relaxed.

It all made sense now.

His mother had been his biggest love, his first true love. Jacks' mother his too. To learn that he was subconsciously choosing to be Yan shouldn't have really been that surprising.

As Dahlia arrived with a tray of refreshments, glowing as Ianto complimented her on getting the tea correct, Jack settled back in his chair trying not to let the packet of pills in his pocket crinkle.

The Doctor had always been easily distracted and now he had what he needed from the Tardis to improve his milk production his little Byrdie would not go hungry.

Ianto was too distracted with the knowledge that he had chosen a female blonde form to please himself as well as Jack to notice the furtive looks from his mate.

Jack knew he was home free.


	135. leakage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack looked at himself in the mirror as Ianto bustled past with a naked baby, cooing that Daddy was so clever to get the bath run already.

Jack smiled as he watched his love clamber in, the baby tightly clasped to his chest as he lowered both himself and their baby into the water.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Ianto's eyes fluttered closed as he settled, the baby on his chest slapping at the water happily.

Jack climbed in and plucked the baby off his mate, latching her onto a beast and feeling the satisfying pull as she eagerly drank from his engorged breasts.

The pills were working.

Beautifully.

"Ah …. Gods" Jack moaned as he felt a pulling in his gut and he felt a swelling of tears as he felt love flow from him to his child.

"OK Cariad?" Ianto had one eye open, watching Jack squirm as he shifted the baby to the other tit, frowning as he looked at the engorged front of his mate.

"Yeah, I think my milk production has fully kicked in, that's all" Jack said jovially as his breast complained again, his beloved wee chick almost growling as she suckled.

"I see that" Ianto answered after a few moments, "They seem quite … full."

"Ah Gods, they are … like … ready to pop!" Jack huffed as Ianto slid across the distance of the large tub to straddle him and their baby hummed happily as she became the filling in a sandwich.

Ianto cupped the breast she had discarded and squeezed softly, surprised to see milk spray as Jack grunted.

Jack went to say that it was tender but saw something in Ianto's face, keeping quiet as he reached out to stroke Ianto's face to show encouragement.

When Ianto leaned in, taking the nipple in his lips and sucking experimentally Jack almost came.

"It's sweet!" Ianto said as he leaned back, then raised an eyebrow as the engorged dick pushing against his stomach. "Really?"

"Gods, that felt so damned good" Jack whined, "Suck again!"

"But she needs it, not me" Ianto frowned.

"Oh gods, it's aching, do it again!" he demanded and Ianto leaned in. suckling along with his child, then stopped as Jack came explosively, thrusting against him and grunting though his orgasm.

Ianto scooped the baby up and burped her as Jack lay there moaning though aftershocks.

"Jack? Is that normal?" Inot asked with open concern.

"Yeah. Yeah baby" Jack mumbled as he felt electricity still raging in his bones, "Ahhhhh, good. Gods, that felt good."

"Hormones" Ianto huffed as he got out of the bath and wrapped his baby in a fluffy towel before walking confidently to the other room, his bare arse flashing.

Jack got out and let out the water, drying himself and pausing as the towel went over his already engorged tits.

It felt so ….

ERG.

Jack looked at the towel with horror as the milk from his breasts flowed into it and he grumbled as he leaned over the sink and looked furtively into the bedroom, seeing Ianto fully entertained by baby as he milked himself into the sink.

Wow, maybe he should have only taken one pill.

He would only have one tomorrow, not two.

Confident that he had it all worked out he rose to leave and saw a trickle of milk from a breast again.

Um.

Bugger.

He walked quickly though the room calling out that he needed baby's blanket and he searched though the gifts in the nursery, finding the breast pump Rhys and Andy had offered as a silly gift complete with book on breast care.

He also found the breast pads, wondering how to keep them in place then he reached into the bottom of the bag and started to smile as the large maternity bra emerged, bright pink and gaudy.

Thank god for Andy's sense of humor!

He put the bra on and slid the pads in feeling instant relief as the cool material cupped his gourds. He grabbed a handful of pads and walked back into the bedroom where Ianto was, unfortunately, looking straight at him.

"What!" he said in a challenge as he shoved the spare pads into his pocket and zipped up his fly, "They ache."

"Nothing" Ianto said softly as he watched the breast pump find a home by the bed.

"I need to get dressed and I think Mama is waiting to have her morning cuddle" Jack dismissed Ianto who stood with surprise, unused to a dismissal and as he left the room Jack slumped, hearing the way he had just spoken.

"Hormones" Jack muttered as he put on a shirt, then swore as it refused to do up, swapped it and swore again as this time a button popped across the room.

He searched for a larger size, then swore as he gave up and pulled a sweater on instead.

The wool felt strangely erotic against his bare shoulders and he shivered.

Definitely only one pill tomorrow.


	136. I know that look mister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto kept looking at Jack all day, frowning and looking all pensive. It was a relief when he finally left for work and Jack could run for the bathroom, releasing the breasts as they wept onto his lap.

Um.

He cupped one and squeezed, jumping as a stream of milk shot across the room, hitting the wall with a splat.

Uh-oh.

"Mama" he called out with horror, rising as his other breast started to dribble.

"Oh dear!" Dahlia gasped as she rushed into the bathroom, slipping in a pool of liquid and she looked down at the milk on the floor.

"The pump, the breast pump" Jack cried, running to the bedroom and flopping on the bed as he grabbed for the pump.

Soon a bottle was full and he was reaching to attach a second one, his mother watching with horror.

"Jax, honey that's not normal." She finally said, "You know that's not right."

"Just an adjustment" Jack said as he finally felt relief, "Just a matter of hormones and stuff Mama."

"Hmmm" she frowned as she left the room with the baby in her arms, wondering when the wee thing was supposed to drink all that.

Jack was relieved that the aching was over and fell into an uneasy sleep.

He woke to Ianto sliding into the bed and he rose to use the bathroom, staring at his breasts as he saw them back to normalcy.

Gods what a relief.

He settled in the bed and snuggled into his Welshman who was already snoring softly, echoed by the one in the bassinette.

So damned cute.

Next morning he snuck out of the bed and looked at the pills with annoyance, then peeked back at his slumbering loves.

Just one pill this time.

He settled back into the bed and drifted back to sleep, waking as Ianto slid out to get a snuffly little baby.

Ianto slipped back in and Jack flicked back the covers sleepily, frowning as Ianto gasped with open horror.

"What?" Jack asked, sitting up and looking down, gasping himself as he stared at his breasts.

"Jack … I know you said the other day that you have been noticing the different sized breasts Yan has but did you really think you needed to show me up with those?" Ianto giggled, shifting back as Jack let the covers fall away.

"Oh my god" Ianto was now removing himself from the bed like it was catching as Jack gaped at his wide hips and he then looked up at Ianto with wide eyes.

"What did you do!" Ianto demanded.

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me mister!" Ianto bristled, "I know that look. That's your 'I pushed the wrong button' look!"

"I don't know" Jack squeaked in a high pitched tone that had Ianto's eyes narrowing.

Ianto swept from the room and found Dahlia at the oven, thrusting the baby at her.

"Heat some of the milk from yesterday, he's kind of …. Dead right now!" he snarled, heading back up to find Jack trying to get some clothes on.

He walked past him to the bathroom and started ransacking it, pausing as he knocked some shampoo from the cabinet and he spied a foil packet, pulling it out and staring at the strange symbols on it.

"Jack, what the hell are these?" he demanded, then let his mouth fall open as he looked at his husband.

The tightly clinched belt and the straining shirt made him look like a masculine version of Jessica Rabbit.

"Wanna borrow a pair of my heels too?" he asked calmly.

"I don't understand" Jack wailed, "I don't know why this has happened."

"Tell me where these came from or I give them to Owen" Ianto threatened and Jack yelped as he snatched at them.

"JACK!" Ianto roared, reminding Jack that this was not the time to want something he was not supposed to know anything about. "Tell me right now or you are in deep shit!"

"But … if I tell you then I am in big trouble anyway" Jack whined.

"Jack!" it was said softly.

Final warning.

Shit.

"They are from the future. They are for milk production" Jack whined, "They were supposed to make me … you know … produce."

"What! A gallon?" Ianto huffed. "Owen is gonna have a cow, pardon the pun."

"Owen?" Jack gasped with horror.


	137. ya bloody boob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Owen had the giggles and it didn't mater how he approached the problem, he was staring at a cartoon character come to life.

"Stop laughing at me" Jack wailed, clutching at the breasts and Ianto huffed from the sidelines.

Jacks breasts were now so large they were watermelons dragging on his skin and he looked as uncomfortable as Owen.

The bath robe barely covered the rest of him, the hips also proving problematic.

"Well if you ask me, they're bloody epic!" Andy gleefully called out, followed by a squeak and the sound of something hitting something solid.

"Rhys! Stop hitting Panda please" Ianto said without turning around and a faint call of apology wafted down.

"Well? Are they going to explode?" Ianto asked Owen who placed a hand against his chin as he seemed to consider the question.

Jack squeaked with horror as Owen sighed and rubbed his face.

"Owen?" Ianto stepped forward, "Tell us. We can take it. How bad is this going to get?"

"The pills came back with a lot of shit not in the system but what was wasn't good" Owen said to Ianto, "The bloody twat is so overloaded with female hormones it's a wonder he isn't spitting embryos out of his arse."

"Oh my god" Ianto's eyes widened and he reached out, taking Owen's hand, "Owen, is this going to affect his libido?"

"Ah" Owen grimaced and Ianto slumped back as he moaned softly.

"Sorry mate, ya daft beggar of a husband might never get a stiffy again." Owen said sadly.

"NO!" Jack gasped, the enormity of his actions now slamming home as Ianto turned away, his shoulders shaking as he leaned against the wall of the med bay.

"It's alright mate" Own said sadly, reaching out to awkwardly place an arm around Ianto's' heaving shoulders.

"What about me?" Jack whimpered in a small voice, feeling small and cold in the bed. "I'm still here."

Then he heard it.

Ever so faintly.

The fuckers were laughing.

Jack roared as he slid from the bed and Ianto started to laugh louder as Owen turned to face Jack.

"Tosh had the symbols put through her descrambler and then muggings here admitted that he can bloody read them now they were clearer on the screen" Owen was clearly enjoying himself.

"One pill" Owen snorted with a finger held up, "Only one pill."

"Well, I did only take one this morning, obviously taking two did no good …."

Now Ianto ran from the bay, his hand over his mouth as hysterical laugher seemed to vomit from him.

"Look mate" Owen sighed, "He was beside himself. Bloody upset and angry, so fucking scared. To read that it is one pill …. Once and to know you did that … ya bloody twat Harkness! He was so upset. You could have damaged ya'self for certain. What if he was the one trying to breastfeed. Would you have slipped those in his food to see what would happen? How would you feel if it were Yan sitting there with a body out of control …. Oh wait. She was. Remember?"

Jack slumped.

"Apparently, this will wear off but you are gonna be like a bloody cow for the next few days as it runs through your system" Owen sighed, "The worst part is, once it stops so will your milk production."

"Oh." Jack said with shock.

"You really need to cover those and go find your fella, he's a bit beside himself, ya know" Owen shook his head as Jack pulled the robe together and sheepishly crept up the stairs to find everyone working silently.

The enormous latex breasts they were all wearing was a bit much though, especially the way Andy was cupping his and humming at them as Rhys kept trying to bend over. Each time his breasts touched his knees he would make a squeaking noise and giggle.

"Nice to know you are all feeling so supportive" Jack said in his calmest voice before flouncing up to his office, well as much as he could with the weight on his chest unbalancing him.

"Babe?"

Ianto was laying in the sofa with an arm flung over his eyes, obviously done with the day.

"Sorry" Jack whispered.

"I don't' know if my anger is stronger than my relief or the other way round" Ianto muttered though his sleeve, "I don't know if I should hug you or hit you."

"Can I suggest the hug?" Jack asked plaintively and Ianto sat up with a glare of doom.

Jack sat and felt arms slide around him, drawing him into a wonderful hug.

"Oh Cariad, you are lucky that I love you" Ianto whispered as he kissed Jack, "And I know you were doing it for Byrdie but please don't do something like this again, yeah?"

"You forgive me?"

Always ya Twypsn."

Jack was sniffing, then he was crying as he wailed his apologies.

Damned Hormones.

Honest.


	138. Ianto gets hold of Owen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Tosh had carried the baby up as she was fussing and the image of the giant breast being held by Jack as Ianto maneuvered the baby was a hard one to shake.

She sat swivelling in silence as she pondered the weight of those things.

"I love boobs" Owen said as he passed Andy's desk.

"Yeah" Andy nodded, "Chimichongas are fun."

"Bazookas are all you think about!" Rhys snorted, "ya randy little boy!"

Andy looked at Rhys with a soppy look in his face and stood, his arms held out, "But my Cariad"

Rhys blinked.

The Welsh lit so 'Ianto' that everyone was giggling, "My beloved Captain, I assure you. Your voluptuous Zeppelins will never go up in flames as long as I am here to shelter you."

"Oh my love" Rhys said with an exaggerated American drawl, "Are you sure my Big Boppers are not too big?"

"Why Angel Cake Carrier" Andy wheedled, "You know I'm a Breast man!"

"My little scrumptykins" Rhys boomed, "Come now, you of all people shouldn't be sexist!"

"No, no, of course my beloved Cariad darling gorgeous baby maker" Andy gasped, "I mean … a Breast person!"

"Finished?" Jack asked from the doorway and they all froze, not realising the two men were there and they looked up, Andy's hands still cupping his fake boobs distractedly.

"Er … sorry Jack" Owen muttered as he lowered his head and sniggered, scuttling off and Jack gaped as Tosh cleared her throat and gently swung her chair away.

"Um, Jack?" Rhys was screwing up his face and Jack turned to face him, ignoring his tweaking back.

"Yes Rhys."

"Er … Your right breast is hanging out of your shirt." Rhys said as Andy tried not to look.

Jack looked down and exclaimed, "Oh my goodness! I left the baby on the desk!"

"Oh Ha Ha!" Rhys sighed as Ianto giggled and pushed past with the sleeping tot, handing her to Owen.

"At least someone will be happy to play with those Lob-Lollies" Owen grinned as he kissed a little face and crooned.

"Oh god, have you not run out of words for them yet!" Jack sighed.

Owen's eyes lit up and Ianto turned to Jack with a silent glare of reproach as Owen started to recite what was a well thought out list.

"Giant Binkies, Tattlers, Bazookas, Humdingers…"

"Owen, that's enough" Ianto said softly and Owen snorted as he held his hands up in defeat.

"Fair enough" Owen said as he wandered off with the baby.

"Oh and if I see those boobs again they will be ground into your next meal!" Ianto called after him with the same level of calm.

"Yes dear" came a faint reply as everyone quietly removed their toys.

"Cheeky bugger" Ianto said as he shook his head.

"I know what I did was wrong but can you all please understand I did it for my little girl?" Jack asked with wide eyes, "I can't stand the thought of her hungry."

"Hence, the gob gobbler stuffed in her mouth every time she opens it" Owen snarked from somewhere unknown.

"Owen, keep it up and you have to give back the baby" Ianto said calmly as he settled an uncomfortable captain in the sofa.

"Sorry Ianto" came a soft huff.

"Not me you're insulting!" Ianto said haughtily and stood with an expectant look on his face.

Another sigh.

"Sorry Mammary ….er … mammy Jack"

Snigger.

"Owen?"

"Hmmmmmm?"

"Decaf?"

Owen appeared with a sheepish look as he shuffled over to Jack and sighed, "Sorry."

"Thank you Owen" Jack sniggered and Owen's eyes narrowed.

"Wanna joke to cheer you up?" Owen asked hopefully and Jack picked up with glee.

"What did one saggy boob say to the other saggy boob?" Owen quipped as he shoved the baby at Rhys and stated to run, followed by an irate Welshman, "If we don't get some support soon, people are going to think we're nuts."

Jack listened to the satisfying grunt as Ianto slammed Owen into the wall and some squeals were heard.

He settled back and smiled softly as Owen yelled uncle.

Ianto stood in the dark corridor with his face buried in Owen's shoulder as he giggled softly, another bout of tickling making the Englishman scream again.

"Last warning Chuckles!" Ianto said lovingly as he kissed Owen's cheek, "You're lucky that you're cute!"

Owen watched Ianto wander off and grinned as he went down to check Janet and fix his ticked up clothes.

Ianto said he was cute.


	139. Partial forgiveness

Tosh and Owen had taken the little cherub home to Dahlia as Jack finally conceded his breasts were now too large to nurse properly until he could use the breast pump.

He knew his mother would be overjoyed to see the baby and have her all to herself all night as Ianto demanded they spend the night in the hub.

Not that Jack was going to argue, he was bloody tired and the weight was starting to hurt his back for real.

His mother was going to kill him when she saw how much they had grown and he was starting to sniffle by the time he got to the bathroom.

Ianto wasn't there.

"Ianto?"

"In here" came a faint reply and he waddled through to find Ianto bending over the large tank he usually placed small water creatures in.

"What are you doing?" Jack whined.

"Bubble bath" Ianto replied as he motioned to Jack to climb the steps and get in.

Jack finally got it and climbed into the tank, suddenly seeing a hot tub as he reached the top step.

He stepped in and thought he would sink to the bottom but his new built in floatation devices employed as he bobbed in the water with glee.

"How's that on your back then" Ianto asked as he joined him and Jack looked up as those hips came into eyelevel and that lovely big todger waved at him from Ianto's thighs.

"Oh honey" Jack sighed as Ianto slid into the water with a soft groan.

Ianto swam over and hummed as he started to gently stroke the large breasts.

Jack sighed and leaned against the edge of the tank as he felt the easing on his back.

"If you don't mind I want to come inside those." Ianto smiled as he continued to tease Jack with soft licking to his breasts.

"I want that too," replied Jack. "I want to feel that."

"I hoped you would say that," he replied in his thick accent showing his desire.

He was finished teasing him and began to manoeuvre himself so he could reach the valley created in the cleavage.

Jack could feel his hardened cock throbbing as Ianto pushed his own further into his wet cleavage. It felt good to him, as he could readily see on his face, and it felt equally good to him as he forced all of his throbbing manhood into the tight slit created as Jack pressed his boobs together.

" _Holy fuck." Jack_ thrust forward to help get his cock into the warm water.

He was pleased as Jack started to move up and down in the water, grinding in a circular pattern as Ianto cling to the edge of the tank and groaned.

Each time, he could feel the head of his shaft rubbing along the inside of the wet boobs. It felt good as he groaned and moved along with Jack.

Reaching out, he cupped a breast in his hands.

"These are so beautiful," he said as he pinched a nipple lightly.

" _Uhhh..."_ Jack moaned as Ianto fondled him.

Looking down at Jack, he said, "Do you like the way this feels?"

Jack nodded his head as he smiled.

Ianto started moving faster as he felt he was going to come soon and he wanted Jack to come with him. "I'm going to fuck you hard, Jack; I swear I will. I just … this feels so fucking good."

Jack smiled and bent over to kiss him, running his tongue into his accepting mouth.

" _Ahhh, fuck!"_ Ianto said as he continued to get closer to climax.

Ianto's hips continued to move in sequence with Jack's bobbing.

His penis was getting harder, he could tell, and he started to feel the inevitability in which he would spurt forth his semen deep into the void. He liked the thought of losing himself in the moment, losing control and coming in a tub.

One to strike off the bucket list.

Sex in a swimming pool.

" _I think I'm about to come!"_

It was the sign Jack had been waiting for and so he has his breasts moving violently up and down and side to side around Ianto's hard cock.

" _Oh, fuck...uhh...UHHH... Cariad!"_ Ianto started coming hard, thrashing himself from side to side in Jack's swollen mammaries as he started to come.

" _FUCK!"_ Jack shouted as he felt his own cum rise through his shaft and spring from its head. The force of his ejaculation was much greater than any he had felt before. The breasts shooting milk as well.

Ianto spurted hard into Jack's softness and continued to writhe and thrust hard as he emptied his juices into his welcoming jugs.

" _Shit!"_ he shouted as he finished inside of the folds of breast, skin silky and inviting as he collapsed on top of him, his shrinking cock still inside of him thrusting lazily and warm from their adult activity.

They were both spent and they both just wanted to hold one another for a few minutes.

Jack turned to face his ear and nibbled it slightly, his breath warm and sweet.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Ianto sat up and said, "I had fun; you?"

Jack smiled as he looked up at him. "I didn't think I could do that."

"I know," he replied. "But you did."

"Been quite a lot of firsts lately" Jack said as Ianto rose from the water and fetched towels.

Jack's breasts had enjoyed their work out too, the amount of milk in the water showing that Jack had not only shot his load from his dick, but at least half the payload of milk as well.

"Was good enough for Cleopatra to swim in milk, I guess" Ianto giggled as he helped Jack out and they both giggled as Ianto helped Jack to bed, then went back to empty and scrub the tank.

"That was amazing" Jack muttered as he drifted off, the pillows lovingly packed around him to keep his beasts from lolling in the bedding a sweet touch too.

Jack knew he was forgiven.


	140. a change is s good as a holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto was standing in front of the mirror staring at himself, trying to focus.

Since he had learnt that Yan was a composite, not a true image he had been chewing on it, wondering what he could manipulate.

As he stood trying to hone his craft he saw a change starting in his hair.

The tips started to bleach and his eyes widened as his hair started to turn blonde.

"Ianto?" Jack asked as he wandered into the dressing room, then stood gaping at his husband.

Ianto turned to face him and canted his head, "I don't think blond suits me."

"Oh gods" Jack huffed softly as he stepped closer and reached out to run his fingers through the blonde hair with awe.

"Did you want something Cariad?" Ianto asked as he wondered what Jack had in his hand.

"I was going to ask if we have any cabbage leaves, Owen said they help soothe the boobs as they settle" He asked, still rubbing the hair in his fingers.

"I remember Rhia doing that" he nodded as he wandered to the kitchen and pulled out a vegetable bin, "There. You put them in the bra to cup the boobs."

Jack placed the cool gel pack on the table and pulled a face as he jiggled the now floppy boobs in the maternity bra, sliding the cabbage leaves into the cups then he stood and looked at Ianto.

"Well?" Ianto asked softly.

"Ah … actually …they are nice and cool" Jack grinned, "Yeah, nice."

Ianto snorted and then turned to answer the doorbell, finding Tosh gaping a him like he's grown an extra head. He frowned and led her back into the kitchen where Jack was leaning back in his chair moaning with pleasure as his cabbage leaves did their work.

"Is he OK?" she asked with a frown.

"Just ignore him, I tend to" Ianto quipped turning to the teapot that was still seeping, "Tea?"

"Oh, yes please" she smiled, knowing the 'No Coffee' rule was in effect while Jack was still able to produce milk, much to his horror.

"Babe? When they stop vomiting their goodness can I get coffee again?" Jack whined making it sound like a forever hardship.

"Yes Cariad" Ianto smiled, handing him his mug.

"Babe?"

"Hmmmm?" Ianto placed Tosh's pretty little cup down with an adoring smile then turned to his husband.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes Cariad?" Ianto canted his head with a soft frown.

"And you know how I said I would love you whatever you looked like? Man, woman, severed hand?"

Ianto was now frowning so cutely that Jack rose and kissed him, cupping his face in his hands.

"Please stop doing that with your hair, it's creepy."

"Hair?"

Ianto walked over to a small mirror hanging by the door for 'Yan' adjustments and peered into it, squeaking as he finally remembered the blonde hair and he bellowed with laughter as himself, all prim and proper with punk hair.

He closed his eyes and …. Pushed.

He looked excitedly and found his hair back to normal, turning to look at them with glee.

"Wow" Tosh whispered.

"My clever love!" Jack declared, drawing him into a hug then groaning as his breasts complained.

"I don't know if I can ever get good at swapping between Ianto and Yan, but … well, maybe in time I can sort of slide into each other."

"Ianto, you already did" Jack smiled softly, "We were making love, remember? I got a real lovely surprise."

"Yeah, but it wasn't a conscious thing. Each time it seems to happen on its own." Ianto pouted then his face lit up as a little yell announced their daughter's arrival.

"Hey little chickadee!" Ianto crooned, plucking her from Dahlia's arms and Dahlia smiled at his happy mood, such a lovely boy.

Ianto danced round the kitchen singing to his little lump who stared silently for a while, then started to squeal along with him.

"Aw, listen. She's singing too" Jack gushed then groaned as his hormones kicked in and his boobs ached.

"Oh my poor baby, I think a bath might help with those!" Dahlia suggested then watched her son blush right down and across his large chest.

Ianto's giggle was smothered in his baby's chest as she rubbed his hair happily.

Tosh sat back and watched the family with delight.

Ianto had found his place, whether male or female he belonged here.


	141. twat whack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack wore one of Yan's soft shirts that felt so nice against his breasts that were almost back to normal, just a little bra now.

He had taken time to choose clothes that looked nice an Ianto had told him he looked nice too.

So when he waltzed into the hub he didn't expect Owen's cry of "thar she blows" followed by squeezing his juice box against his chest so it spurted into the air.

Ianto was still walking with the mail and missed it so when he looked up and saw Jack racing for his office in tears his eyes quickly found the source as Owen plucked at his shirt and wailed that it was wet.

Ianto was as shocked as everyone else when he decked him, sending him flying back with a solid whomp.

"Little prick" he snarled, "It took me three fucking hours to get him out of the bathroom."

He headed upstairs to find Jack sitting morosely on the sofa as he tried to control himself.

"Bloody hormones, I didn't mean … gods!" Jack sniffed.

"Yeah, well I have no excuse like that" Ianto huffed, "I just thumped the prick coz it felt good!"

"You did?" Jack asked in a little voice.

"For you, I would do anything my lovely husband" Ianto crooned.

"I had no idea it was this hard" Jack sighed, "is this how it felt for you?"

"Nothing fits, everyone looking at me and thinking they are all judging me?" Ianto asked.

"Oh Gods, I am so sorry. Was I supportive? Did I help enough?" Jack asked.

"Cariad, you were wonderful" he assured him, "Look, you've just had a baby, your body needs to readjust. Now the boobs are going down things will settle. You are entitled to feel however you want! To me you are perfect. Man, woman, severed hand. Right?"

Jack smiled weakly and nodded, leaning into the arms that were warm and soothing.

"I love you" Ianto crooned.

"I just … I want my Mama but .. she's angry too." He pouted.

It was simple, just a wee push and Jack sighed as he felt the arms narrow, the body soften and hair tickle.

He looked lovingly at Yan who looked so sweet in Ianto's suit.

"Poor Cariad" she soothed, her lips so soft and lovely against his brow.

"You have no boobs!" he muttered.

"I think we have all had enough boobs for a while" she huffed, "You are on restrictions until totally forgiven!"

He started to giggle at the irony and nestled closer, feeling loved and soothed.

Noise at the door had Yan looking over at Tosh who was smiling softly, "Is he OK?"

"Is he?"

"Nothing broken, just hurt feelings" she whispered.

"Ditto."

She nodded and slid back out, leaving them to their cuddle.

"Really" Jack whispered after a while, "No Yan boobs?"

"No. Consider it an experiment, for my piece of mind" she replied softly, "I missed my boobs but I want to know if I am still me … or if they just see the boobs, ya know?"

"Ah. Another change" Jack sighed.

"MY body, my choice!" she reminded him, "I want to try different bodies, in time I might be able to do different identities all together!"

"I don't know" Jack muttered, "What if you get stuck."

Yan started to giggle as she shoved him, "We both know who got 'stuck' so stop trying to control the situation mister!"

Jack smiled and nodded as he watched Yan rise and glide over to the bunker, then gracefully descend to change.

She came back up looking gorgeous and held out her hand, "See? You can still have the boobs in the relationship as well as the balls."

"Oh god, you are never going to let me live this down." Jack grumbled.

"Um …. Nope!" she smiled.

Owen was waiting, shifting nervously where he stood and he stepped towards them, "Look mate, sorry. I didn't realize you were still a bit delicate about it."

"Owen, I never make fun of your size" Yan said softly, "We make mistakes, laugh at each other and move on. You are a doctor so you of all people should remember how crazy post pregnancy hormones are."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Jack" he said sheepishly.

"Nice bloody nose" Jack said finally, looking at the cotton wool still shoved in Owen's nostrils.

"Yeah, I asked for it" he shrugged.

"Yeah, I did too." Jack agreed, "Truce?"

Owen nodded and moved away as Yan went to the kitchen and called over her shoulder, "Coffee Cariad?"

Jack lit up at he realized there was an upside after all.

COFFEE!


	142. memories and timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

The decadent moans were so orgasmic that Owen called out for them to get a room before realizing Yan wasn't in the office with Jack.

"I just gave him his first coffee since Bubs" Yan said softly as she placed a mug on Owen's workstation and he snorted as he looked up again, another moan loudly resounding.

"That man can make anything about sex" he muttered as he sipped his own cup, them moaned as well. He glanced up at Yan.

"Don't worry, it was not a decaf offence" she assured him patting his shoulder as she moved on and he grinned as he sipped the coffee again.

"We have a rift flare" Tosh called out and the sound of boots hitting the floor above them had her jump, then giggle as Jack raced down the stairs like a dog hearing car keys.

Soon they were powering along and Yan smothered a giggle as he did put the window down and hang an arm out, his hair tousling in the breeze as he grinned with open joy.

He had been housebound for too long and champing at the bit to get stuck in.

They came to a house and Tosh assured them over the coms that it was abandoned, relieving to hear as there wasn't much left apart from a strange whirring noise.

"Well, that doesn't sound good" Jack grimaced as he yanked at his top.

"No" Yan agreed, turning to Owen who was stalking silently towards the building with his PDA pointed out.

"Giving off some kind of …."

"Whatever else he was about to say was lost in a bright light and Yan instinctively threw herself forward, landing on Owen.

Jack was yelling as he charged forward, through the wall of light and Yan shielded her eyes as she screamed at him to get back, then an ominous absence of light.

Like a black void of nothingness.

Yan was struck deaf and blind, clinging to Owen was seemed to have knocked his head on impact and was out cold.

Then a blast that was rolling them back as a wave of energy slammed them.

Yan struggled to keep herself between Owen and the heat as she felt it burning her skin through her clothes and she cried out with fear, closing her eyes and …

PUSH

It was quiet, peaceful and cool.

The ground was solid and Owen was still hanging onto her, his arms gripping her waist.

Yan struggled to a sitting position, surprised to find no pain as she turned to look back at the building.

Jack stood there in epicentre of the bomb site, fully clothed and looking none the worse for wear as his greatcoat brushed debris around his feet like it was searching too.

She got shakily to her feet and brushed her clothes off, growling as she found parts burnt away, even as the skin underneath seemed pristine.

"Cariad?" she called out, "What are you looking for?"

Jack spun to look at her, his face full of disbelief and she saw the tears.

"Jack?" she was running, hoping he was OK, praying there hadn't been a life lost in the building after all and she reached him, throwing her arms around him as he shook with grief, pulling her in tightly.

"Oh Cariad" she crooned, "My love, what is it?"

"Yan" he croaked, drawing back to stroke her hair, "You've been gone almost four hours baby."

"Really?" she frowned, "Ah. Fuck."

"Yan?" he frowned and looked past her at a woozy Owen who was staggering towards them holding his head. "What … what happened?"

"I was only going to jump forward a few minutes but the heat and the burning … I suddenly realized Owen was going to be hurt." she sighed, "Sorry Jack. I overshot and don't even have a Timelord to blame."

Jack stared at her and then felt a shift in his gut, "It really was you. All those times, Jesus. Yan, can you time travel?"

"Heart of a Tardis" she grimaced, tapping two fingers against her chest, "I'm still experimenting. Not taking things too far but …. Um."

"So … you have already met me a few times, right?" he said and she saw something in his face that told her it was not just a circus performer he was looking at.

"Yes" she confirmed "I have jumped back a few times. But don't tell me what ones you remember. Our timelines are different."

"Wibbley Wobbley?" he grinned.

"Timey wimey!" she nodded then turned as Owen reached them.

"How long was I out?" he asked with a frown.

"Long enough to miss the action" Jack said evilly, then spun and headed for the SUV.

"Shit" Owen muttered as he staggered after him and Yan followed last.

Still chewing on that expression of …. Something.

What did he remember in his past that she had not yet done?

And why had there been deep sorrow there as well?


	143. time for a reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.cc/image/hfly4gllr/)

After a shower and clean clothes she felt whole again, even allowing another quick hug from Owen who wanted reassurance.

She was surprised by the motherly feelings for him and wondered if that was due to Byrd and then she had a sudden thought, turning to Jack, "I should have turned into Ianto before getting dressed."

"why?" he asked with confusion.

"Byrdie, she's not met me yet" she waved her hands at herself, "I'm a stranger."

"Bullshit" he snorted, "You're Yan. She has to meet you sooner or later baby."

"Jack's right" Owen agreed, "The sooner she associates both sides of you as one person, the easier it will be for her to accept. At this age they are wee sponges and she will adapt quickly to the two sides of you."

"You think?" Yan frowned and then nodded as she followed Jack out to the SUV, nervous now.

He kept a firm grip on her hand as he drove, the warm reassurance lovely.

.

.

.

.

Nainny is being silly again and I am doing my big 'wet bum' cry too.

What's that noise?

DADA!

Dada is sweeping me through the air and making the silly noise that always makes me laugh at him.

WEEEEE

"Has she had her bottle yet?"

Who's that? I can't see.

Move Dada.

Oh, she's got long grabby hair and she wants a nurse.

Dada is handing me over and she seems OK, a bit … well …

Babies can feel things and I know she is worried about something but these curls fit in my fingers just like this.

Look Dada, curly hair finger things.

I want to go back now, I've been polite long enough for the strange lady.

I've done my best grizzle and still she holds me.

"Hearthwarmer, her nappy is wet"

Oh. She called Nainny Taddy's special word of her.

That's weird.

She's not too bad at this nappy thing but, just like Taddy, she takes too long and I'm bored now, I can't even reach the hair.

I'm doing my 'angry' howl as she scoops me up and lets me get good handful.

That's more like it.

Huh.

Isn't it weird?

I am just new and I know there are lots of things I haven't learnt yet but I never knew someone else could smell as good as Taddy.

She smells just like him actually.

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

If I rub my face in her neck, just here I would swear it was my lovely Taddy.

"My Baban"

Taddy?

Now that is weird. How did Taddy get all this hair and why is he wearing a woman's body?

Let me check those eyes.

TADDY!

Oh you stinker, you have another face!

Oh I always thought it was Daddy who was funny but that is just the bestest joke ever!

Clever Taddy bums.

I love my Taddy.

So clever and I have to admit, this is nice hair.

A bit like Nainny's but …. softer.

I wonder if my hair will look like this, will I have long flowly curly bits when I grow up?

I wonder if I will be a man or a woman.

I want to look like Taddy.

This one.

I want to be pretty, funny and have long dangly hair bits.

I want to be clever.

Right now though …. I'll settle for a cuddle.

.

.

.

.

"Owen was right" Yan gushed as Byrd wrapped little arms across her chest and burrowed into her as she drifted off to sleep, "She does know it's me."

"Honey, you are so wonderful and special, I don't think it's possible to hide you" Jack crooned, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"What is it?" she whispered, "What's upset you?"

"A memory" he replied sadly, "A ….. time."

"Ah" she nodded, recognizing it as a crossed timeline and looked back down at her baby knowing whatever it was that he had seen and she was yet to do, it all turns out OK.

After all ….

This was not the end.

And they all live happily ever after.

Right?

Everybody lives?


	144. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Now that Jack was feeling more himself he wanted to show Yan how much he had appreciated the calling patience displayed during his 'baby brain' days.

He had been thinking hard about it and then went to Tosh, recognizing the friendship that had grown between the two women.

Tosh had luckily agreed to help and soon he had a plan.

It started that morning with Jack excitedly placing a little black velvet draw bag on the dresser with a new perfume bottle as Yan hummed happily in her wardrobe, reveling in the 'girlyness' of it all.

He hadn't realized how much Ianto hid behind those suits of his, seeing this entity waft about was such a breath of fresh air and he now knew it was for both of them.

"I'm gonna wear some casual chic today Cariad" she called out happily, "I promised Tosh I would try and wear these ripped jeans at least once before condemning them."

"I know she has you tied down to trying every style" Jack called back as he pushed the bag with a finger and then decided it looked OK before he knelt to find the shoe that he had pushed under last night.

"Oh Cariad" Yan gushed, "How lovely to walk into such a pretty sight."

He turned, expecting to see her at the dresser and to find her leering at his backside was more of a boost to his ego that he had thought it could be.

He wriggled like a happy puppy for her as she laughed, then strode over for a quick slap that turned into a tickle … if ya know what I mean.

Jack's hands went straight for her tits and began massaging them as he kissed her neck. His dick was pulsating against her stomach and it began to ache with desire. Yan pulled off his shirt and bent down to lick his chest and suck on his still sensitive nipples.

"Yan, if you keep doing that, I'm not going to be easy on you." She looked up at him, her sapphire eyes burning with lust, and purred, "Isn't that the whole point?"

Jack flipped her over and yanked her jeans off. "Gods Yan, you asked for it."

"Watch the jeans" she giggled and he laughed as well, sliding his fingers into the tears already strategically placed.

He then gave her a devilish smirk as he bent down and devoured her lips.

_Hmmm…cherry flavoured Chap Stick—my favourite._

His lips gently brushed hers as he pushed it farther into her mouth. She opened a little and her tongue gently glided along his bottom lip.

"Fuck, Yan" he breathed in deeply and exhaled sharply.

"Enough of this!" she said, sitting up to remove her bra and then slip off the panties.

Jack mouth found her left breast while his right hand pinched the right nipple.

_Her nipples are a soft shade of pink and just the perfect size. Just big enough to fill my mouth and suck on all day if I please._

Jack wondered if his dark nipples were looked at by Yan with the same affection, then lost all thought as she rolled his boxers off reached for the nightstand to grab a tube of lube.

Jack looked back at her with open adoration.

_She is naked. Her breathing is ragged and loud and her eyes burn into mine with lust and excitement. Gods, she is beautiful._

"This is going to be fun" she said and giggled a little. Her long, golden blonde hair covered her breasts and he could see her pink nipples poking through.

Bending over her he grabbed hold of his dick and placed it near her throbbing, wet pussy. Looking down, he could see her wetness dripping onto the sheet and her lips were so swollen that his mouth watered.

While looking at her, he slowly entered her, and noticed that her walls were tight as they always are after a transformation, but slowly swallowed him whole.

"God, you feel so fucking good Yan. You are so tight right now."

"It's all for you, baby. Just take me now, Cariad!"

Right when he was about to pound the shit out of her, the sound of lungs begin exercised stopped them both and Jack groaned as his head fell forward. Yan sighed before slapping at him to get off.

"I swear to god she knows" Jack grumbled as he pulled out and flopped on the bed.

"Poor baby" Yan crooned, "Tonight you can show me exactly what you think you were up to here young man!"

Jack laughed and sat up, "Remember, lunch!"

"Yes Cariad" she laughed as she shook out her jeans and pulled them on followed by her top, then locked her gaze on the perfume bottle and velvet bag.

"Jack?" she gasped excitedly.

He wriggled to the edge of the bed and managed to pull his robe on before Dahlia walked in and thrust the baby at him, "She demands you."

"Oh really?" Jack crooned, only to laugh as Byrd twisted in his arm to find Yan.

She had opened the bag and sat with the necklace in her hand, gasping as she held it up to the light.

The purple heart was perfectly cut, the silver filigree holding it so dainty that she was struck with its beauty.

"Purple." Jack said softly, "You like purple."

"Oh Cariad, you silly, lovely thing. Oh. It's so lovely" she gushed, rising and kissing him enthusiastically before accepting the baby who was only too happy to look too.

"See?" she whispered, "Look what Daddy does to please me? Never settle for less. One day a man … or woman I suppose, will make you feel like you are the most special person in the worlds."

"That's only because you are" Jack said softly as he cuddled them both, excited about his day ahead.

He could hardly wait to see her face.

[](http://postimg.org/image/ykb9d6eb3/)  
[v](http://postimage.org/)


	145. sorry part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.cc/image/naiji899r/)

Yan was on time (as always) and Jack stood as she approached, her hair done in a gorgeous quaff that had him wanting to take out and count every damn pin.

"Do you like it?" she asked breathlessly as she accepted the chair he was holding out for her, "Tosh was so determined to get it right, I was so over it I threatened to shave my bloody head if she made me late!"

"I know I didn't say at breakfast, but I really do love those cute jeans and those little bits of cheeky skin" Jack purred as his hand slid under the table cloth to stroke a bare patch of thigh.

"Naughty!" she giggled, but he noticed she didn't slap the hand away.

They didn't bother ordering as this was Yan's favorite little café on the Plass and their standing order was already coming out.

It had been a nice place to find, meaning the hub was just a stone's throw away if there was an emergency but at the same time far enough away to pretend they were normal.

She was leaning back in the chair when she noticed Jack's cheeky look had turned to that scheming one that usually meant the Jammy Dodgers were going to disappear.

"What are you up to you beast!" she demanded with narrowed eyes, gaining a grin.

"Well, you know you and Tosh are going to the shops for some fun but I already got you something" Jack grinned, pacing a shoebox on the table.

"What .. what is this?" she asked with glee.

"A hint" he said.

"Hint?"

"Yeah. Tonight I am taking you out as well. This is your footwear" he said with a satisfied grin as he watched her flip the lid off the box and gasp at the little sliver flats complete with leather bows.

"So … this I a clue for me to dress? Is it formal? Casual? Cariad, I need more than shoes" she wheedled.

"Ah, not in my book you don't" Jack whispered, leaning in to kiss behind her ear as the waiter started towards them, then spun on his heel to look away.

"Oh I am well aware of the dress code on Planet Jack!" she said sternly, blushing so prettily.

"My but you look edible" Jack whispered, "To think, tonight we will both eat our fill."

"That! Cariad!" she snorted as she struggled to speak without laughing, "Was terrible!"

"I know I am" he crowed as he signed the waiter to finish his journey and Jack signed the receipt with his usual flourish.

Yan waited and let Jack pull her chair back for her, knowing it was one of the things he enjoyed and she leaned in for her kiss as he led her back to her car.

"Say hi to my minx" Jack crooned as he stole one more kiss and Yan giggled, sure Tosh wanted more than just a 'hi' as Jack swaggered off towards the Hub.

Yan showed her the shoes and gushed as she gave her a blow by blow of the antics at the table, Tosh squeaking with delight.

"Just think" Yan whispered, "When you and Owen are married we can send them off together to play nicely with something benign while we swap recipes."

"You know Yan, most people call it smut, not a recipe" Tosh chortled and they both fell about laughing.

"So, a necklace and some pretty shoes" Tosh hummed, "and a fur."

"Fur?" Yan frowned, "What the hell do you mean?"

Tosh pointed to the bed where a gorgeous silver fur lay waiting and she growled as she slapped at Tosh, "You cow!"

"It's not my fault that my Captain swore me to secrecy" Tosh giggled "I can neither confirm nor deny where you are going, what his intentions are or if I tried it on already."

"Heavy" Yan whispered, turning as Dahlia entered and Byrd screamed excitedly.

"Come here my wee Byrdie" Yan crooned as she cuddled the baby and watched those fat little fingers stroke the fir. "See? Daddy did this too. Cleve Daddy always loves Mama Yan."

"Even a blind man can see that" Tosh said softly, "My God. He was so nervous giving me that, he even wrote down instructions like I might forget which side of the bed to put it on."

"He's like that" Yan said dreamily, "He plans it with military precision, launches his assault and by the time he's done I've accepted defeat and waved the knickers in surrender."

"Oh yes, you're quite the shrinking violet I'm sure!" Tosh snorted.

"So. You know the right 'Do and stuff, right?" Yan became serious as the baby started to snore into the furry shoulder she had chosen, "I mean. I do want to get it right, he's put so much thought into it."

"Don't worry, I know what he wants" Tosh leered and they giggled some more.

"Look at me" Yan sighed softly, "I have a man who adores me, no matter which 'me' I am, this lovely home, the best friends I could hope for and this little chickie."

"I want one" Tosh whispered, "Owen and I haven't talked about it but I'm … well. I've stopped taking my pills. I really want one."

"Oh Tosh, it would be wonderful if we have wee monsters together" Yan gushed, "Two little beasts friends, just like us."

"I want one of each" Tosh sighed, "A matching pair. A Daddy's girl and a Mamma's boy."

"I wish you all the happiness" Yan assured her, "I wish us both every kindness and happiness from the gods."

Tosh smiled as she reached out to stroke soft strawberry hair and wished too.


	146. sorry part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)  
>   
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack was nervous, he couldn't believe how nervous he was and he checked his surroundings again.

The pagoda was covered in fairy lights and a jasmine vine that filled the air with a sweet scent, the sunset starting as he stood to listen to the distant clock chiming the hour.

It was time.

He turned to look up towards the car park and, as always she was right on time. The car door like a soft huff as he nervously rubbed his hands on his thighs.

_She had found the dress acceptable; oh thank the gods it fitted._

He had been so sure he had the dimensions wrong with her breasts but as she drew closer he saw the coat wafting back to reveal her forgiveness and those puppies looked ready to play.

Jack knew he was grinning like a loon as she walked calmly across the sand to the small area he had lit up on the beach and he held out his hand, watching her slim one slide into it and her wedding ring winked at him in the rising moonlight.

"My beloved" Jack whispered, feeling a swelling of his heart as she canted her head and looked into his eyes with genuine pleasure .

"This is all too much Cariad" she whispered and he snorted, hearing her question her self-worth again.

"Come on, I have a wonderful evening set for us" Jack helped her with her chair, the chair sliding easily over the small carpeted space and he watched those little silver shoes slip beneath the hem of the silvery gown's long hem.

The fur coat was shrugged back over the chair as she smiled, watching him sit as well and he motioned the waiter.

The man rushed forward to bow, his hair a series of large tentacles all holding each other like ropes and Yan recognized him, "Yerkop, how lovely to see you."

Jack smiled as he saw her light up, talking to one of their rescues with delight as he told her that he had found a mate and they were trying to breed, her hands clasping together over the love heart necklace.

His lips longed to kiss that spot where the necklace nestled, just above the cleave of her breasts and the soft laughter as the man bowed once more and raised the plate cover to show Yan's preferred nachos and sweet n sour echoed across the water, so ethereal and light that Jack was transfixed by her throat as it moved.

"You silly thing" she gushed, taking a bite with gusto and Jack grinned as his own steak arrived.

The wine was one she liked as well, Jack watching those ruby red lips touch the glass and he imagined them on his dick, moving in his seat as his excitement grew. As he had hoped, she hadn't noticed the secondary area down nearer the waves.

"Jack?" Her voice brought his attention back to the conversation and he raised an eyebrow, "What was this for?"

"You" he said simply, "I love you."

He watched her blush, lighting up as she ducked her head and hummed.

She was such a lovely creature, her movements and noises all so delicate, not at all like the silent wraith of the sexy male version and Jack knew their daughter would hold these as the ideals in a woman, somehow pleased that Byrd had her eyes.

Even if she swore and declared they were Jack's.

The dessert had Yan cooing as the homemade chocolate ice-cream and sliced cherry in a raspberry syrup was guaranteed to please, Jack remembering the last time they had tried it and Yan hadn't gotten a headache as with processed ice-cream.

"Oh Jack" she sighed softly, licking her spoon decadently as she winked and let him know she was ready for more.

"Things were so rough for you the last few months, you have been so polite to Mama and so forgiving of me" Jack decided on honesty, "I know I've been a spoilt brat and I also can't believe you forgive me for my stupid head but I am so glad you always do. I would be lost without you, you know that?"

"Jack" Yan started to speak and he knew she was going to try and minimalise herself, something he was not going to allow tonight.

"I'm not done" he said softly, his hand over hers so she knew he was not chastising her.

She smiled and fingered the necklace with her free hand, showing Jack he has made the right choice with it and he felt more pleasure in that small gesture than the food.

"Yan. Ianto. Thank you for filling my heart, my life and my world." He said as he slid over the last gift.

She frowned softly as she looked at the package, then back at him as she drew it near, opening it slowly, then giving a soft cry of delight.

It was a book.

Like a notebook or diary, just a plain lined book but the cover was the thing he knew she liked. He had worked on it himself and it showed his love of Blue Sexy as well as his Welsh lover with the blue leather and embossed Celtic symbols gaining a soft stroke of her fingertips.

"Oh, oh, beautiful" she breathed.

"I made it" Jack said with obvious pride, those fingertips brushing the cover repeatedly as Yan struggled with her emotions.

"River has one, since she jumps about and now you do, you need to start too. You can't cross timelines and you need to know where you are" Jack said with soft affection as he watched her soft smile grow.

"You compare me to River?" she asked with surprise.

"No. I compare you to Sexy" Jack laughed, "You are like River, the Tardis and the entire universe's goodness all squished into one explosive body!"

Explosive huh?" she giggled and Jack watched her eyes dance.

Jack hoped he had timed it right and glanced in the direction of his last surprise, fingering the button on the remote control, turning on the lights to the area by the waves just above the high tide mark.

Yan turned to look and her gaps of shock filled Jack with glee.

The large round mattress was sitting on another large Persian rug, another pagoda, this one with no ceiling so the stars would be visible from the ground and the candles were animatronic, lighting on demand and softly flickering like real ones without the worry of lighting them individually.

All deep crimson reds and creams, the bedding seems to call to them.

"What was it you said this morning?" he teased, watching her blush once more.

Then she said the two words he always longed for, craved for more than anything in the worlds.

"My Cariad."

.

.

.

.

Hope you are all enjoying his grovelling ... not done yet!

[](http://postimg.org/image/pue6cbwtr/)  



	147. Sorry part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

They were sitting in the edge of the mat, leaning back against the bed as the water lapped at their feet.

"Gods, Yan. Every day I look out across this city and think I've seen all the beauty this world has to offer. Then you come along and I realize I haven't seen anything."

"Oh, come on." She slapped his chest.

He bracketed her face with his hands. "You are my best friend, but it's more than that. Having you here makes me realize why it's never worked out with anyone else. I was always looking for you."

This was falling from thirty thousand feet without a parachute.

"Damn." He pushed a hand up the inside of her softly curving thigh, under her dress, parting her legs. "Your pretty legs do a number on me."

She gasped as he slipped a thumb into her underwear, and then any other sound was impossible.

"Look at me," he ordered softly.

She forced her gaze to his face as he pulled and plunged his fingers in a sweet, slow, torturous rhythm. She swallowed hard, throat sore with all the things she wasn't saying because she didn't know which words were right when Jack stroked her to a place beyond logic.

She started to come apart and a tear escaped, trickling down her cheek. Another joined, and the whole time he kept his gaze fixed on her. She came slow and hard, taking in everything: the bold slash of his brow, the divot in his chin she longed to visit with the tip of her tongue. He leaned close, fingers hooked inside her, and kissed the corner of her eye.

"These sad or happy?" he murmured, removing his hand, her body shuddering as he left, missing the fullness he gave her.

"Both." Because this right here was everything she hoped for, she knew it now.

.

But now, between her and Jack burned a fire she could either add tinder to or blow out. God knew she'd been so cold, but what if her life blazed into something unrecognizable?

She pushed back a lock of hair from his forehead. "What are you thinking?"

As always he didn't answer and she rose, walking to the water's edge by the rock pools.

She dipped her toe in the water, still warm from the day's heat, and yes. Oh, goddess, yes. The temperature was perfect, a balance of hot on the surface and cooler below. She sank to the sandy bottom and rocked her head against a boulder.

Jack approached, face lit from the two candles he carried, the real ones form the table with their flames dancing in the light breeze. His expression was half-hidden in the growing dark, but the light caught the edge of his strong chin, the angles sharply defined.

And there was his mouth.

Oh, that mouth.

"Can I hand these to you?" he asked. She moved forward and plucked the candles from his grasp, settling them on two rocks. The flickering reflected on the water, lit the deep rich green of her bra and panties as the dress became sheer. The water worked its magic, turning her into something wild and mythic, a dryad.

He kicked off his boots and set them against the rocks in the same slow, purposeful way he did everything. She couldn't look anywhere else.

"You going to watch me strip?" she caught a hint of a smile.

She folded her hands and rested her chin atop them. "It's hard to resist the show."

"Guess I better make it worth your while."

She laughed, and somewhere not far off, an owl called.

The night arrived in earnest, and over the sound of the rushing water came a subtle metal snap.

He'd tugged out his shirt and now popped open the buttons, one by one.

Sweet Jesus.

He flicked back his shoulders and the shirt opened, revealing a powerful chest, thick slabs of muscle without an ounce of fat. His hands slid to his buckle. Was it a trick of the shadows or did he tremble? His jeans opened, and down they tumbled, boxer briefs and all. There he was, Jack, naked, wading toward her.

He didn't move in a way that hid or seemed embarrassed.

In fact, he appeared at home here in this place, in this world. He was as much a part of the landscape as the rocks and water.

"Hey, you." He smoothed back a damp lock from her forehead as he sank beside her, making a low noise of pleasure as he stretched his shoulders. Lord knew what her hair looked like in this wet humidity, but who cared, because he stared as if he liked what he saw, and the thing about Jack was his honesty. If she could trust anyone, he would be it.

And she wanted to, oh how she wanted to.

"You look like you need to ask me a question," he murmured, tilting her chin.

"Will you be careful with me?"

He cocked his head, watchful as always. "Are you frightened?"

" _You_ don't scare me, but maybe I scare myself."

"Why?"

"Wanting. It's not easy, at least for me." He said nothing, but listened, so she kept talking. "I'm afraid if I name what I want, it will become real, and if I don't get it, it will hurt more."

"But, Yani Girl, what if you do get it? What if you say the word and it all just"— he scooped a handful of water and let the silky wetness course down her chest, trickle into the valley between her breasts—"falls into place."

She giggled, nervously. "That would be good."

"You and me." He took her hand and lowered it under the surface, resting her palm on his big, broad and very bare thigh. "We're good?"

The air went out of her lungs. "I've wondered," she murmured dizzily.

"Have you?" He worked his thumb slowly around her knuckles.

"Haven't you?" she whispered "I used to wonder how you kissed a woman, and now I know. But that makes me wonder other things."

She could drown in his sexy smile as he snorted.

"Like what?" she breathed with anticipation.

"How you'd move in water, for one." He pulled her close. Her nipples skimmed his chest. "Would you wiggle like a slippery fish or go all slow and soft?"

She gasped. "I'd probably explode."

"Explode?" He cocked a brow. "And what will happen if you do?"

"Things will get messy."

He cupped more water and this time poured it down her shoulders. "Then I'll clean you up."

How could he remain so unperturbed about the fact she was damaged goods, that her heart was dented and had lost its innocent shine? "Why are you so good to me?"

"I've got a lot of lost time to make up." He kept his voice slow, steady. "We have history, a whole lot of history that we didn't write yet, and that doesn't make it easy."

"No, no it doesn't. But now we have time to get it right Cariad."

"But as I get older, things that once seemed too hard now feel possible." He leaned in, and it wasn't so much a kiss as a promise of one, a barely there graze against her lower lip. He came in closer and grazed her jaw with his teeth, slid all the way to her earlobe and groaned a little. "Got to say, these little things turn me on so much."

"My ears?" She giggled, and his answering smile pressed against her skin.

"They make me want to do dirty deeds."

"Like what?" She could barely get the words out.

"How bad do you want me to show you?" In this wet, dark space, with her bones melting from longing, he wasn't playing fair.

"Me and this gift go together." It was impossible to get a good read on his tone.

"I know, just like me and Ianto are a package deal. And was not sure if this is the best place for him, for us. I worry that it's not going to be enough."

"You aren't sure this is enough." A sliver of tension cut through his impassiveness.

"Jack." Her stomach plummeted at the idea of hurting him. "I mean … if I am going to be enough for you, for this life."

"Why?"

Her mouth tugged in the corner. "You want to talk this out, naked in a swimming hole?"

He pressed his lips tight and then returned her smile. "No, Yan Girl."

He tugged her bra strap and planted a kiss on her shoulder. "Right now I want to love you until all you're saying is my name."

Pleasure drew itself into a tight hot knot between her legs.

This silly Boeshane Boy might not say much, but when he did it was golden. "I know you want me all in, but maybe, tonight, you can meet me halfway?"

He pulled back and faced her. "I'm listening."

"You're a lot of things."

"I'm simple. My wants are simple."

"All you want is everything." She gave a rueful giggle and he responded with a soft laugh.

"Maybe."

"I don't make a promise I can't keep. You say you want honesty, and that's the truth. I want you to be faithful, to me … To us. I don't know how long we have, if forever is truly forever or the next time I jump I am leaving you forever, unable to get back or lost in the void."

"Okay." Jack said simply.

She giggled. "I know, right? We are crazy."

"I'm crazy for you," he said, stroking her hair. "And crazy proud of you for going along with all the shit you have to do, like it or not. For giving me another chance after all the bullshit"

A shameless impulse seized her and she slid her hand from his loose grasp, sank it beneath the water and wrapped around his shaft. His teeth locked on his lower lip. "I did it for you. But I did it for me too."

His hips jerked and he slid heavy across her palm before easing back. "Yan, you're going to be the death of me."

She licked her lips and scooted closer. His eyes closed, and the candlelight revealed how tight his jaw ground down. He'd been hard enough when she first touched him, but as she ran her hand up, dragging the tip of her thumb over the head of his shaft, he became granite.

"Is it difficult, for you to let me do this?"

"A little." He opened his eyes, and the intensity of his stare struck her like a shot. "This is a moment I've dreamt about for weeks .. ahhhh months."

 _No pressure._ "And is this how you expected it to be?"

His gaze roamed her face as if committing her to memory. "No, it feels about a million times better."

She rose on her knees and he joined her. The tip of his shaft pierced the water, long, thick and every inch a man, but she couldn't shake the oddly protective sensation taking hold. As if behind that strength was vulnerability. Her man who needed love.

She slid over to him and he placed his two big hands on her back, between the dimples at the base of her spine.

He smelled too good to resist. She pressed her face into his chest and burrowed in, running her tongue over the flat of one nipple. He hissed through his teeth, so she went and did the other.

"Yan, I need you. I need you now."

"I know."

"Do you . . . " She rested a hand on his cheek and felt him still. "Do you really always want me?"

"Yan," he said hoarsely. "I require you to exist."

She leaned against him, her heart pounding against his. "That's how I feel."

"It's . . . it's always been you," he said gruffly. "All the times I wondered what was missing. It was you."

"I felt the same way."

"Sometimes, I'd be out looking at the stars and I'd think 'Is my bondmate looking at these same lights?' "

"Maybe I was."

"And now you're here."

"Right here." She slowly undid the back of her dress and peeled it down over herself, baring herself inch by inch. When she finished, she slowly lifted her face to meet his shadowed gaze.

"Yan . . . "

She tried to speak, but no words came. Her bra flying off into the water as he released it's clasp.

"You're goddamn gorgeous." He looped an arm under her knees and kept one on her back, carrying her to shore. Most nights were cool in the bay, but tonight's sultry heat clung to the air. He eased her onto the blankets and she rolled on one hip as he spooned her from behind, planting a soft kiss on the back of her neck, running his hand down her hip bone. Her muscles tightened.

Her jaw locked.

"Hey," he rumbled. "You okay?"

"I . . . I don't know what's happening," Yan said helplessly. She was suddenly tense, so tense, because this had to be a perfect moment. Jack against her, and above them a canopy of stars. This was so long in coming, it had to go exactly right, and the pressure took away some of the fun. _Oh shit, oh shit, calm down, breathe, oh shit, oh shit, oh—_

Stop thinking.

He slid between her legs, his fingers warm, and she offered a muffled groan when he skimmed her, turning to hook a leg over his powerful thigh.

"Hi," she said.

His eyes shone with their own light. "Hey."

She crawled over him. With his size, she wanted to be on top this time. She positioned herself and …

"Oh." It was like her whole body formed the word and he slid through the middle of it.

"You okay?" he ground out.

She rocked in reply. Holy God, so much better than okay. He hit everything she needed to make this work, and as she rode him, he reached for her and took both her hands, pulling her close, so that her belly skimmed his taut abdomen and her breasts crushed his chest.

They didn't kiss, exactly, but breathed against each other, and she knew he was doing the same as she was, feeling, concentrating on the slow slide of their bodies, absorbing the realization that this moment was happening at last.

It felt like an eternity of waiting, finally coming to fruition.

She leaned back, savouring every stroke, letting him hit her where it was best. On and on she rode, and in the last crashing moment, right before she hit the peak, he groaned.

"Yan." The need in his voice was her undoing.

"Jack." She slipped over the edge, and as soon as she said his name, he joined her. She fell against his chest and he held her close, hooking his chin over the top of her head. His skin smelled of sweat and him and even her. She liked knowing that she was there, imprinted on his body.

"Your smile." His voice was thick with emotion as he traced her lips. "I love that 'Yan' smile."

"Aren't all my smiles mine?"

He shook his head, laughter rumbling in his ribs.

"This is the best one I've seen in a long time." He tucked the quilt over her shoulder. "It's what I think I've been put here for."

"What's that?" she asked, drifting. Funny how three minutes ago she was fully aware and now she was exhausted, but in a good, bone-deep way, as if she'd been used well and used him in kind.

He kissed her cheek, then the other. "To make you smile that way."


	148. crash site sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack was surprised to wake to find Ianto when Yan had fallen asleep with him, rubbing his face as he consulted his PDA.

"Babe?"

"Owen has a balls-up in progress and needs an extra man on the ground" Ianto stretched and Jack got a nice peek at those wonderful stomach muscles that worked so well on the inside as well.

"You stay here, have a snooze with the bug" Ianto sighed as he started to slide out, "I'll go help the troll."

Jack snorted and padded through to check his wee dot, her lips pursed together as if she was thinking about her bottle and he grinned.

Even asleep she wants the yummies.

Just like her Dada.

He carefully scooped her up and padded back to bed, laying her in the pillows and crooning as he watched her settle again.

Soon Dahlia walked in with a bottle and kissed him as she asked if he needed anything, then left to let him have his morning bonding.

Gods, what a wonderful life.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was furious as he fronted up to the young Heddlu officer refusing to let Ianto past the cordon.

"I just showed you my ID, my man is already in there now please move yourself out of my way" Ianto said calmly, the desire to push the little twat back onto his arse almost overwhelming.

"As I said before" the officer snarled, "You are not authorized by my CO, so just cool ya jets!"

Ianto simmered as the young man radioed his superior while leering at Ianto and he knew now why Owen had emphasized the 'Man Power' in his request as the CO stormed towards them.

"General Sommers" Ianto smiled politely as the man stopped at the tape and glowered at Ianto as if he had personally caused this mess.

"Jones!" he barked and Ianto flinches as spittle hit his cheek. "Have you seen this fucking mess?"

"Not yet Sir, your young man here will not allow me access to assist you today." Ianto spoke slowly and blinked as he canted his head with confusion, "I would be more than happy to do what I can to make this easier for your men, I know how busy you are."

The General huffed and puffed, then slowly deflated like he always did for Ianto.

He motioned and Ianto looked meaningfully at the young Heddlu who sighed as he raised the tape for Ianto to pass under.

"Thank you boy" he purred softly enjoying the look of surprise.

They walked towards the crash site and Ianto mades note in his PDA, clicking his tongue and muttering, then occasionally remembering to say, "Your men do good work Sir."

Owen was covered in purplish pink goo and he looked utterly spent, the relief on his face as he looked up at Ianto was blatant. "Thank fuck."

"Yes Owen. I do give one" Ianto smiled serenely and the General snorted, then turned to hide his mirth.

"What do we have?" Ianto asked politely, as he squatted, sure to keep the shiny oxfords out of the goo.

"A spaceship the size of a double decker bus has crash landed and we have three survivors over there" Owen waved a hand distractedly, "We have two other dead as all fuck!"

"Oh dear" Ianto sighed as he rose and looked over the wreckage, "A lot of fucks today."

"We don't know what to do with all this, there is nothing much to salvage and your man there had already declared the survivors Torchwood's under the Royal Decree." The General growled and Ianto nodded slowly.

"This is unfortunate" Ianto agreed, "We will need the bodies as well, if we are to keep the survivors alive until extraction. I suggest a sharing of information and I shall get the Captain's other assistant to send you copies of all reports and such, is that acceptable?"

"Ah, the little blond bit?" the General smiled and Ianto held back the urge to cringe.

"Yes sir, she is still asleep, shame to wake her for this mess. Not the appropriate place for that!" Ianto sniffed.

"That's what I told him when he said he was contacting the Captain's PA. Poor girl probably needs time to get that pretty little face put together" he smiled, a brief and weird thing to see.

"I will be sure to convey your warm regards when I see her, I know she will appreciate that. She speaks highly of you and your professionalism." Ianto bowed slightly and ignored the huff of pleasure from the horrid pg.

Unit not only gave them the scene, the wreckage and bodies plus the survivors, by the end of it Ianto had sweet talked them into transporting everything for them as well and Owen left with the survivors and body bags of their fallen shipmates.

Ianto remained until he was sure everything was gone and then leaned in to tell the General that Yan had just texted to ask if 'that nice General' was there.

He then returned to the hub and went down to check the survivors, finding the three survivors huddled together in the guest room, obviously in shock and grieving.

He sat on the edge of the bed and waited as his mind assimilated to their voice patterns and the coral did it's work.

"Hello there" he said softly and they looked at him with large eyes, "I am so sorry that this has happened to you. Please understand that we do not wish to harm you. We want to help."

"Where are the children?" one asked softly.

Ianto's heart sank as he learned that the two dead were offspring and he sighed, motioning for them to follow.

Owen had laid them out and was washing them as they entered and he looked up with surprise.

"Owen, these are their children" Ianto said softly, "They wish to grieve."

"Ah, fuck!" Owen sighed, "Sorry guys."

The remaining child was two inches or so shorter than the parentals and hung back with fear.

Ianto and Owen left so they might have privacy and as Ianto looked back the smaller one reached out hesitantly to stroke the face of a sibling.

The healthy purple finger stark against the pale pink of the corpse.

Fucks all round.

Ianto wanted to go home and cuddle his baby.


	149. expansion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto was heading up the drive when a voice caught his attention and he turned with his polite smile in place, surprised to see the real estate agent for the local area hurrying towards him, her grin wide.

"Mr Jones!" she said with glee. "Oh sorry, is your sister in, Mrs Harkness-Jones?"

"Mrs Anders" Ianto said politely as he canted his head. "Yan is out at the moment, can I help with something?"

She smiled at him as she saw the similarities between him and his twin sister, such a lovely family.

"Remember when you came to me asking if there were any houses along the boundary of this property up for sale?" she asked and he nodded silently.

"The house that backs on to this property is up for sale, a divorce means they have to spilt their assets and neither was willing to pay the other out. The court has demanded it be sold and split."

Ianto was moving back down the steps to her level, interested for several reasons, "That is wonderful news, I am definitely interested."

"Oh good" she gushed, the scent of his aftershave overwhelming her as she looked into those stormy eyes and she felt herself flush.

"How much are they asking?" Ianto asked, knowing this would take a conversation with Jack, but given the day's sorrow maybe it was serendipity working for them again.

He told her to offer them 5K below their asking price and went inside to find Jack standing at the window with the baby in his arms, watching her drive away.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"To smell me" Ianto quipped, leaning in to kiss his beloved beast, then his baby.

Jack smiled despite himself and accepted the kiss.

"The house behind us is for sale. Remember I first thought of buying for Dahlia then we decided to build so she was close?" Ianto said as he settled in his chair and cooed as Jack gently handed him their offspring.

"So?" Jack sat and watched her smile at Ianto with delight.

"So, we have a new family who are quite … obvious. Parentals and a youngling. Their other two children died in the crash." Ianto sighed, his sorrow returning, "They are Vertloks."

Jack looked up with interest, "Purple People Eaters?"

"Stop it!" Ianto frowned and smiled to show not ire, "That was a terrible thing they were called for the actions of one who was clearly a psychopath. Every culture had crazies. He was their Hannibal Lector and we can't label a whole species based on the actions of one!"

"Yeah, but that one did a lot of damage" Jack yawned, "You want them this close?"

"Something about them … yeah. Is that OK?" Ianto asked as he raised Byrdie to kiss her face.

Jack shrugged to show he didn't mind either way and straightened up on the sofa as Dahlia entered with some food, placing it down and beaming as Ianto handed her the baby.

"These look yummy" Ianto said as he reached for one and took a bite of something rolled in pastry and groaned as the flavor exploded in his mouth.

Dahlia lit up more as she watched him reach for another, humming happily.

Jack hooked one and dipped it in sauce as Dahlia reached out to brush Ianto's hair and he absently hooked her hand to kiss the back of it before releasing it to coo at the baby some more and Jack watched his mother's face light into a soft blush of pleasure.

Small things.

Ianto told him about the day's horrors and he made interested noises, making a mental note to go through the wreckage in the warehouse in case he recognized anything and when Byrd started to fuss, Ianto rose to take her and swoosh her through the air as they headed upstairs for a bath, her tiny squeals making Jack grin.

"She is only a youngling, yet so advanced" Dahlia said as she started clearing away plates, "She is already choosing favorite toys and things."

"Yeah" he nodded, "Yan and I were talking about it last night. We agree that her advanced DNA and that extra special part of Yan/Ianto might make her a bright spark."

"Will that be a problem on this planet?" she asked as she nervously picked at crumbs.

"With that wonderful creature as a parental?" Jack shied, "Nah."

She giggled as she agreed and Jack climbed the stairs to watch Ianto blowing bubbles for their daughter as she choked and laughed at him.

Silly Tadda.

"Do they have names?" Jack asked as he sat on the edge of the bath and Ianto looked up at him with confusion.

"huh?"

"The refugees" Jack said, realizing Ianto had left it all downstairs.

"Ah" Ianto smiled, "Haven't got that far, they are grieving and tonight I just wanted to let them be."

"You left them with Owen?" Jack asked with horror, "You know what they do at a time or mourning?"

"Yeah" Ianto grinned evilly and Jack started to laugh.

The harried phone call from Owen at two in the morning screaming that there were entities in the hub was expected and Ianto managed to keep a straight face while acting interested for quite some time until he asked if the ectoplasm smelt.

"Hang on, I have to … ewww."

"Does it smell?"

"Funky" Owen said and Jack snorted, giving away the game.

Silence.

"OK, so you didn't read the file I sent to your PDA about them did you" Ianto said calmly, "But it is nice to know that their spunk smells funky. For scientific purposes."

Jack rolled in the bed with mirth as Owen screamed, having opened the folder to find that they go transparent to breed and do so in water, the water pool being perfect for that.

With their two youngest offspring gone they were trying to breed.

"YOU FUCKING WANKERS!" Owen roared and both men giggled long after Owen had hung up on them.

Ecto-Cum.

Funky eh?

* * *

 


	150. family connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Next morning Ianto found the survivors already up and their quarters immaculate.

Jack had warned him of this, space made you clean.

Ianto had bitten back the retort that Jack was the exception to the rule then and as he bowed politely to the beings he again wondered at Jack's lack of manners.

The little one rushed forward to hug him and Ianto felt a surge of affection as he returned the greeting, "Hello darling one."

It appeared that they were a communal species and he knew his plan was a necessary one. With their delicate, almost transparent purple skin they would never function on the outside world, not in the open.

But, within the community they had a chance.

He had spent the early hours at the market and was now about to try out his hunch.

"I have some friends that would like to meet you, if you don't mind" he said, leading the way up to one of their conference rooms usually reserved for unit.

Berlot and Golbat stood with another, a female who was holding a small child in her arms as it slumbered.

Ianto forgot his manners as he saw the child, now out of the sling it had come in and he made happy noises as he rushed forward to take it from her.

They all smiled as he cooed and crooned, kissing the tiny fingers.

"I am Berlot of the Gerfingli" Berlot said softly, "We welcome you to our new home. We have lived here for five rells … ten Earth years. Sol 3 is called Earth by it's inhabitants."

"This is my brother and sister, their families are large. This little one is called Yango in honor of our beloved friend" he said pointing at Ianto who was oblivious to everything but the baby.

"So precious, so sweet" he was gushing as a tiny sound came from the baby.

"Oh! Her first song!" they gushed, running to their baby as she sang, a little melodic sound that had Ianto weeping with joy as he handed her back.

"A blessing" Berlot said happily, "Our little one had blessed our meeting with you. You are family now!"

Ianto watched as the baby was handed to the new members and he felt a sorrow as he knew their own children were gone.

Vertloks bury their dead, he remembered that and was also glad that he could provide a place to do this, the paperwork already signed for the house.

He remembered the night before, cuddling in the bed with Jack and their little baby, smelling her goodness, his sexiness and their all around togetherness.

Vertoks sleep communally, do everything together.

He knew they had held their remaining youngling between them as they wept for their fallen children.

God, what a thing.

Ianto had kissed Byrd goodbye and watched her little face beam with delight as she stroked his freshly shaven face.

What would he do if he lost her?

Didn't bear thinking about, did it.

He had spoken to the brothers about the house and they had explained that the community would provide and Ianto had relinquished some of the responsibility to them.

His thoughts moved on to Jack as he left them all hugging and talking animatedly.

Jack had been quiet that morning, saying he would be in later as he wanted to spend the morning with his mother and Ianto suspected he was still feeling the last adjustments of his body as Byrd now enjoyed a bottle as much as the breast.

She was growing so fast, cheeky little fatling.

Ianto hoped that her body mass would start to change as she grew, the little fat limbs and dimpled fat still worried him even with Owen reassuring him repeatedly.

He knew he was driving him a little bit crazy with his repeated questions.

He had also noticed her reaching for different toys, older more advanced toys than he would have expected for her age.

He had an image of her in his mind as a grown woman.

Strong, powerful and just as bossy as her Dad, her strawberry hair in long waves around her face.

It brought him comfort to know she carried the best of them both.

Mentally, she was already advancing to twice her physical age and he made a mental note to get more educational toys for her.

She especially loved one that made noise.

Bells and whistles as Jack had said happily.

His little Byrdie loved shiny too.

All the shinys.


	151. new suroundings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto had been wondering how to go about it, three days had passed and the house was his.

He wanted them there, knew Berlot had been working hard to make the house and grounds safe, secure and comfortable and now it was time to tell them.

He entered the quarters to find them clean, tidy and the family once again waiting on a huddle.

"I would like you to see my home" he said softly, "My family."

They moved forward politely and Owen drove as Ianto spoke with the others, pointing out the different things as they passed.

Water fountains enthralled them and Ianto was glad one was in their backyard for them to enjoy in the moonlight.

He smiled softly as he knew Owen would NEVER go into that yard, for sure.

They got to the Harkness-Jones home and he slid out, walking them to the front door where Jack was waiting with their little Byrd on his hip.

They lit up at the sight of the child and Jack immediately handed her to them, watching her eyes drink them in as they touched her hair and hummed to each other.

"Her name is Byrd. She is a female of our kind" Ianto explained patiently, "She is still very new."

He let them hunt through the house as Dahlia sat and quietly showed their young one how to shell peas.

Then came a commotion and Dahlia leapt to her feet with horror as a squeal shook the windows.

One of them came racing down the stairs talking animatedly and the child made a similar noise, following its elder backup the stairs, followed by everyone else.

They were speaking so fast Ianto couldn't translate it, beyond excited about something.

It was Dahlia's old room and Ianto knew what it was, groaning as he wondered if it was the mama cat or the kitten they had cornered.

Then one exited with the kitten in its arms, glowing a bright lilac as it presented the kitten to the child who started to quiver as it stroked the fur.

More animated squeals and movement as they showed their immense affection for the creature.

"OK, they like cats. Check" Ianto giggled.

"There are a lot of these creatures here" Jack told them, "If you like we can get you one or two … but you need a house for them to live in. Like this one."

They had a conversation and then their leader stepped forward, "Will you help us?"

"I have such a house" Ianto said carefully, "A good house that is for just the right family. I see that you love a cat … that is a good mark in your favor. Our little one also blesses you."

They shimmered with delight.

"I have need of a family willing to care for the house and its cats" Ianto sighed, "I fear there may be three or four of them needing attention."

The smaller one started to make noises as it pulled at its parentals and begged, Ianto careful not to show mirth.

"It would be a job I could not give just anyone. It is a house that joins to our own back yard so they must be trustworthy. Only someone we consider family would fit." Ianto warned, "Do you accept this challenge?"

"Yes" their leader said with glee, "We shall be brilliant servants to the furred kind, yes. They are so …. Furry."

Ianto relaxed as Jack clapped his hands, "Come on. Let's see if you like the place before you accept the position of caretaker and cat owner."

Dahlia pulled Ianto aside, "But not my cats?"

Ianto snorted, "No Hearthwarmer, there are shelters for unloved ones. We will go there and select some who will be happy here."

"And those we do not choose?" she asked, making Ianto stifle a groan.

"They go to other visitors who choose them" Ianto replied, "This is a place where all cats are loved."

He made a mental note to watch her closely or they would be coming home with more furies too, then he thought about it and realized it was her choice.

Her little house.

If she wanted another one … why not?

Owen speaking up and saying Andy and Rhys had been talking about a fur baby had Jack excitedly calling them to see if they wanted to come as well.

Either way he was sure it was going to be an adventure.


	152. new furries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

So, Ianto had been right.

Dahlia was excitedly cuddling a cat as she gushed to Jack that she couldn't wait to see her little kitty's response to its new friends.

Ianto glanced back at Andy and Rhys who were peering into the cat carrier on Rhys' lap with undisguised glee.

It had been more emotional than he had thought as he hadn't expected the orange cat that was walked through the reception area on a leash.

Missing a front leg, the cat was bravely hopping along and Dahlia, bless her, had gone into some sort of conniption as she rushed over to seize the cat and cuddle it like a baby.

Ianto had relinquished his own baby to a startled but pleased Rhys so he could wrestle the poor staff member's hand out from under Dahlia's arm pit. Byrd's squeals of delight as Rhys and Andy tickled her drowning out Dahlia's crooning.

"Sorry about that, she's a wee bit overly maternal" he apologized as Dahlia started to sniff, a tear rolling down her cheek as she declared the cat the most handsome boy she had ever seen.

[](http://postimg.org/image/6sm818smn/)  


Well, at least she's worked out their genitalia I guess.

"Dahlia, he might not be for adoption, he might already have a mama" Ianto tried but the staff member gleefully informed them that "Tripod" had nobody to love him.

Well.

End of.

Really.

Trinity was now happily nestled in his new mama's arms slowly blinking up at her as she babbled about her wee house and his new family waiting for him.

A boy called Trinity, somehow though, it suited him. Dahlia had been most insistent that it was a powerful name, guaranteed to make him stronger.

He was actually quite the little aristocrat, his little whiskers moving to form a moustache as he answered Dahlia with chipping. She was overjoyed with him and in the end that's all that matters, right?

Rhys and Andy had chosen a calico monster that seemed as chunky and cuddly as Rhys, her angry scowl the seller for Andy who thought she was perfect for all the photos their first fur child would have everywhere.

Ianto pondered this.

They wanted a child, not only a cat and it was painfully obvious as Byrd was also being coveted with a passion.

Another cat carrier in the back contained four kittens and a half grown cat for the new family that Jack had looked at carefully before quietly whispering that it wasn't actually a cat but some rare alien breed that he found from time to time in the general populous.

Ianto was not so sure and slightly suspicious though, as Jack had already named it Spike.

Byrd had squealed and clapped at all the cages, resulting in Ianto putting his foot down as Jack pouted and begged on her behalf.

OK, so maybe there was another car carrier by his feet as he sat calmly looking out the window but it had nothing to do with his soft heartedness.

It was just ….

Well.

Black cats are the hardest to re-home and the three little gingers didn't stop crying when their black sibling had been plucked from the huddle.

He was sure they would all pool together. Did cats pool?

Ianto considered.

Adults are a clowder … right? Kittens a kindle.

Ianto looked at the box discretely, in time to see a tiny black paw reach through the bars and feel around until it found his ankle. The kit then proceeded to feel his ankle and sock, then the edge of his shoe before disappearing.

It then reappeared and this time with more force, right up to a wee furry armpit as it hooked his leg to draw it closer.

Ianto realized the kitten was trying to hug it, as if it knew it had just been saved.

So OK, maybe he could have one.

Just the one kitten that might be allowed a wee pat or something.

Ianto glanced down again, the paw now finding its way inside the sock where the kitten finally gave up the search and the rest of the car trip home was spent like that, Ianto's leg against the carrier as he didn't want the little thing to strain its wee arm bit.

"Dear god" he sighed softly and Jack glanced over at him.

"What babe?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows.

"I do believe I've grown soft!" Ianto sighed, "We have pets."

Jack grinned and said nothing.

He did wonder though.

How long before he could bring home a puppy?


	153. worry washing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Yan was adjusting the necklace as Jack wandered into the bedroom and whistled softly.

"I don't know" she muttered, "My hair is annoying me."

"Then let it out" Jack shrugged, "It's a day at the beach. You can have a plain ponytail, can't you?

"You think I spend too much time on it?" she asked and Jack saw the hole he might dig himself of he wasn't careful.

"I think you always look fuckable" he replied strategically making for the door as she huffed.

"I wish your mother was coming with us" she called out as she finally pulled the plats out and agreed with Jack.

"Too scared to leave the cats" Jack laughed for the bathroom, "She has to learn that they don't care where she is when they're sleeping in the sun."

"Well, it will be a nice little bonding time for us" Yan smiled as she exited the bedroom and checked they had everything they needed for their day at the beach. "Also, the new neighbors are still a bit leery. Be nice for them if we are coming on a bit too strong."

"Ah, come on" Jack laughed form the bathroom, "They are so on love with that house and their little furies, they think this is Mecca."

Yan reached the living room and walked over to look down at her wee Byrdie, lying on her back waving her arms and legs like an interpretive dance.

"Hey stinky" she whispered to her, "Wanna go for a ride?"

"You don't think it will be too cold for her?" Dahlia asked as she watched Yan pick Byrd up off the floor.

"It's autumn, the afternoons are still warm, just mornings and early evening the chill is there" Yan answered without anger, knowing this was still all new to Dahlia and there was no malice in her words.

"Well, have a nice day dear" Dahlia smiled, "Jack is so happy you have the weekend off."

"Yeah, well" Yan snorted, "Owen sort of demanded I slow down."

Jack drove, watching his love as she repeatedly looked back at their baby in her wee car seat, knowing she would have climbed in the back with her but for the fact that she wanted to hold his hand.

Which was nice too.

They got to the beach and the day proved Yan right, warm with a gentle breeze.

Jack carried the picnic stuff as he watched Yan with Byrd, lifting her high as they danced in the sand, little giggles mixing with lovely musical laughter.

"I love you like this" Jack said as they ate and Yan hesitated to stare at him.

"Like this?"

Jack suddenly realized he had stepped on a landmine and resisted the urge to face palm.

"Relaxed. Happy" he clarified, "I was not referring to your sexual status, I meant your mood."

Yan seemed to consider and nodded, then grinned as Byrd squealed and waved her hands for more fun.

Yan got up and danced in the surf as Jack laid back in the sand watching, wondering why Ianto hadn't come today.

Not that it wasn't nice to wake up to Yan, but it seemed like things were a little forced.

Jack wondered if his mother was being overbearing again, or if something had been said that had hurt his feelings.

Certainly not the new arrivals who clearly adored Ianto, even as they were cautious of Yan.

It had caused Ianto no end of teasing form the team the first time they realized Ianto was getting more cuddle time.

But things were good there at the moment.

Owen wasn't being a prick, Tosh was … well. Tosh.

Andy and Rhys were too busy doing the "just casual" thing which clearly wasn't working as they both secretly looked at wedding plans online and try as he might, Jack couldn't find any case that might be upsetting him.

Gods, but this relationship thing was hard.

On the drive home Jack watched out the corner of his eyes as Yan twisted her hair on her fingers, long digits that teased at a lock of hair like worry beads.

Something was definitely bothering her.

But what?


	154. a time for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

They got home and it was Ianto who emerged for Tea after a quick shower, his quiet mood quietening their daughter as she stared at him with a soft frown. He went to bed early and was asleep by the time Jack slid between the sheets.

Next morning didn't fare much better with Ianto retreating to the lower level more than once to check in with work and potter in the private archives. He had been distant all day, shifting from one place to the other and Jack wondered more than once why he had taken the weekend off if he was so uncomfortable.

Lunch had been mostly in silence, Ianto jumping more than once at some sound Jack couldn't hear and he found himself growing crabby as well.

Dahlia was singing softly as she cuddled with Byrd in the living room and Jack watched Ianto climb the stairs, he turned to his mother and said softly that he was going to go talk with Ianto and she waved a hand distractedly as a cat blinked calmly from the back of the sofa as if giving permission as well.

Jack found Ianto laying face down on the bed, his face buried in the pillow as if trying to smother himself. The blanket he had pulled up covered his head as well, just the top of his head visible.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly, watching the bundle move as Ianto rolled to his back and looked at Jack over the edge of the blanket.

"It might be hard to be lovers but it's harder to be friends sometimes" Jack said as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Baby pull down the covers and talk to me."

Jack rose and walked to the door, locking it and then lit some sandalwood candles before returning to the bed.

He lay on the bed with his head close to Ianto's so they were face to face and placed a hand gently on Ianto's hip.

"Don't you think it's time we say some things we haven't said?" Jack prompted, "Whatever it is that's weighing on you today? It's not too late to get back to that place we were in other days, so happy. So warm and safe?"

Ianto rolled his eyes to focus on Jack and when he spoke it was in a whisper.

"Sometimes it's hard to love me, Sometimes it's hard to love you too" Ianto snorted, "Also, there's Yan in all this. Around and around we go."

"I know it's hard believing that love can pull us through this right now, I know it seems like she is so larger than life and you are hiding in her shadow but …" Jack struggled to find the right words, "You are the backbone that makes her stand so tall baby."

"I feel …. it's like …." Ianto sighed, "I keep thinking that any day you will realize that I'm not enough, not ….I know you love me. I know but some days I feel so alone."

"It would be so easy to live your life with one foot out the door" Jack whispered, "to always think of that grab bag I know you have in the front cupboard. But we have a little girl who needs both of us … all of us. I am not going anywhere, stop thinking I might want you to!"

"Just hold me" Ianto sighed, letting Jack shuffle closer and kiss him gently, stroking his face as he ached to take away whatever dark cloud was over Ianto, darkening his mind like this.

"We can't always ignore our problems, just turn out the light each night and lay here with a problem, that makes us no better than strangers" Jack said softly, "But I can't say sorry if I don't know what I did wrong, if something hurt you I need to know so I can understand, no matter how small."

"I don't want to be that mate" Ianto nuzzled his neck, "To spend your whole damn life just keeping score. Tell me who you think you see when you look into my eyes?"

"I see someone who was not afraid to stand up and be counted" Jack replied, "I see someone who will stand by my side, at my back and when need be, in my way."

"Jack …what if I am not that strong?" Ianto whispered, "What if Yan is the only one who can do that and I will always be carrying the bloody coats?"

"So broken" Jack sighed, "You are still so broken."

"Sometimes" Ianot admitted, "But when I'm with you I … I almost feel …"

"Let's put our two hearts back together and we'll leave the broken pieces on the floor" Jack suggested as he let the hand slide from Ianto's hip to the small of his back, "Make love with me baby, we aren't strangers anymore. I see you."

"Jack?" Ianto's eyes widened with surprise and Jack smiled softly.

"Come on. Let's forge a new person from the ashes" Jack was now plastering their two bodies together, "Let's fan the flames in these candles and forge a new you. A new us, from the pieces scattered about us in the cosmos."

"Jack" Ianto breathed as if his name were a safe word.

"My laughter, your snark, Yan's energy" Jack wheedled, "Oh, wait. We already did."

Ianto opened his eyes and looked back into twin mirrors.

"Ianto. Look at me. I see you. I see you baby" Jack kissed him, slowly with growing vigor, "I see my mate, whatever disguise you wear because I know damned well this is one too."

Ianto huffed softly as he felt himself go limp, giving in to his husband's fingers.

"Jack, I …"

Jack kissed his jaw line, letting him breathe.

Letting him speak.

"I am all I ever want to be, right here with you" he assured him "God Jack, I never felt so real as I do now."

"Good, because this lovely piece of arse feels quite real to me too" jack quipped, biting at Ianto's bottom lip.

"I …I feel melancholy" Ianto sighed, "We forgot my birthday and Rhia didn't even send a card either, autumn is here and it means an ending. The leaves will fall and the cold will creep in further."

"Welsh, and you hate the rain" Jack laughed, "Oh Ianto. Autumn is not a time of death, it's a time of preparation. Winter for planning and strengthening, then comes spring. All the hope and promise. It is not a time of death, it is …."

Jack went still as he stared at Ianto, "Your birthday. We forgot it."

"I said"

"After your birthday came …" Jack let his forehead fall against Ianto's.

"Baby. This is your Mama's anniversary isn't it?" Jack finally whispered, "You said you were at school, you said you'd had your birthday and you had a new school bag. Jesus, it's her time."

"Yes. Autumn" Ianto closed his eyes and breathed him in, falling into his embrace.

"When beauty dies."


	155. Home fires still burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack entered the house and the smell of ginger assaulted him, making his mouth water.

He walked into the kitchen to see his mother kneeling on a chair, her hands on the table as she leaned over it to watch Ianto as he plucked a ginger biscuit from a baking tray and held it up in his fingers.

"Now, you need to remember that they are still warm, so they are soft" he was telling her as he scooped some lemon filling out of a bowl with a knife and slid it across the biscuit, then handed it to Dahlia who gleefully plucked another biscuit from the tray and placed it carefully on top to create a sandwich.

"There you are, cook gets the first one" Ianto smiled, "It's the rules."

Dahlia bit into it and made a groaning noise as the tart ginger and lemon exploded in her mouth.

"See? Now it makes sense, right?" he said to her and she hummed as she nodded and looked back at the tray full of biscuits.

"Would you like one Cariad?"

Even though his back was to him, giving him a lovely view of that pert arse with the apron bow sitting on top, Ianto had unerringly felt him approaching.

"Yes please sweetling" he said gleefully as he rushed to peek into the pram sitting by the window and he looked down at his Byrdie, asleep with her little arms thrown up around her head and one hand was clasped shut, the other with fingers splayed as if waving.

He turned back in time for his mother to gleefully offer a biscuit, her face glowing with joy as she provided for him and he took her face in his hands, kissing her gently, then walking around to gather Ianto into his arms.

"My beloved" he whispered as he nuzzled hi neck.

"A cold day out there" Ianto smiled as he brushed invisible specks of fluff off Jack's shoulders, "Dahlia was feeling down about not doing some gardening and I remembered her pointing out a recipe in one of the magazines Tosh had left."

"Yum" Jack said around a mouthful and Dahlia rushed to get him some milk.

"Gonna be too cold out there soon" Jack sighed as he wondered how Ianto would survive his mother's overwhelming need to smother.

"We need an autumn party" Ianto said as he stirred a pot of soup, "One last big party before it's too cold. Get some fire pits, lanterns, a nice late afternoon come early evening one. The team, the community some friends and good food."

Dahlia stood clasping her hands together with a begging look that had Jack laughing and Ianto looked up to see it too, smiling softly.

"We will need a cake" he said to her, "A nice big cake to celebrate the season changing."

"OOOOOOOOOOOO" Dahlia was rushing to the book of clippings kept in a top drawer and started thumbing through pictures of cakes she had clipped from magazines.

Ianto rolled his eyes and smiled at Jack, "You OK? Enjoying being back at work?"

"Yeah, missed her though, kept reaching for her" he pouted.

"This is her quiet time, afternoons are always snoozy" Ianto smiled, "Perfect for you to go do your paperwork and make a few obnoxious phone calls to Unit. You leave after the midday feed, are back before the evening meal and she doesn't even notice. She wakes up to find you back and it was like you were just in the other room for her."

Jack nodded as he knew Ianto was speaking the truth, not just trying to make him feel better and he grinned as the subject made a little squeaking noise and he tiptoed over to watch her wake.

He watched her little feet kick the blanket away and he found a little ginger kitten lying at her hip, making him grin as he shook his head.

These cats are everywhere.

"Oh! Frederick! There you are!" Dahlia crowed, scooping the kitten out and kissing its little head.

"Frederick?"

"Yes, look at that face! Does he not look like a Frederick?" she waved the kitten in his face, then turned to croon at the kitten as she got it a drink.

"Ianto? How many cats are there?" he asked softly.

"No idea Cariad" Ianto shrugged, "The neighborhood cats have discovered the catnip she planted too, so there seems to be one more each day."

"Mama?" Jack called out as he watched her close the kitchen door, waving to the cats that were arriving for the huge bowl of milk laid out, "How many kitties?"

"Um … ten? Twelve?" she muttered, ""Oh! Look! A big black one, he's new. Aw, he has a big piece of ear missing, poor baby."

She rushed back out to snatch the poor cat up and smother it, crooning as she reassured herself that it had been an old injury and the cat's head was not about to rot off its shoulders.

"Mama, come finish your baking for the team" Ianto called out as he bent at the waist to check the roast in the oven and Jack rushed to plaster himself to the arse on offer as Ianto huffed softly with amusement.

"Mmmmmm, wild beast!" Jack growled, squeezing Ianto's hips.

"Stop molesting the poor boy!" she scolded as she came inside, "Just like your father. A bloody arse grabber!"

Ianto brayed with laughter as Jack blinked at his mother with shock.

His mother was quite the potty mouth since Owen came along.


	156. warm and softies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto left Dahlia making cake plans and went upstairs to change, hearing Jack following but not thinking much about it.

He looked over at Jack as he sat on the bed and removed his shoes so he might change his flour spoiled trousers.

Jack sat next to him and looked at him as Ianto focused on his shoes, unaware of his partner's mood as Jack lit three candles by the bed.

Jack pulled Ianto over his lap, and Ianto squealed, the motion a surprise. Then they roll so Ianto is trapped between his legs, lying back across the bed.

Jack grinned. "So how about you give me what I want, then, huh?"

Ianto stuck out his tongue at him.

"Yep, that's what I want," he said, leaning in to kiss Ianto, following Ianto's tongue's retreat deep into his mouth.

It's as if an electrical current is passing between them.

Ianto breaks the kiss, putting his arms around Jack's neck. Jack's mouth moves over Ianto's throat, the light heat of his breath punctuated by soft kisses.

Ianto opens his eyes and watches the three flickering circles made by the candles on the ceiling as Jack kisses Ianto's open shirt off each shoulder.

Jack's bent head moves toward a nipple.

Ianto feels the sensation, he feels Jack's tongue swirling around the nipple, his fingers rolling the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and Ianto looks back up at those three shadowy circles.

Jack stops, and looks down at his eyes searching. What is he thinking?

"Ianto, you're not even breathing," he whispers, kissing the underside of his chin, his lips soft and warm.

"I'm not?"

He takes one of Ianto's hands that he's gripping the sheet with, a clenched fist, and he urges Ianto to open it, pressing it against his, palm to palm.

Ianto's hands are small and soft, his large and calloused. Sitting up, he slides Ianto's trousers down over his hips, thighs, tossing it over a chair in the corner.

"Nice shot," Ianto huffs.

Jack takes Ianto's hand and rests it below his navel. "Here. Breathe here."

"Move my hand, up and down, with your breath." He places his hand over it.

Ianto can feel the weight against his gut, an easy pressure, sinking his spine down deeper into the bed.

"I'm trying," Ianto says with a wanton grin.

"Yes! There it is," he murmurs, and Ianto smiles at his praise. "Right there. Don't stop that."

Ianto wants to giggle again but he doesn't.

Looking up at Jack, his eyes reflecting the candlelight Ianto sees Jack, and he sees Ianto, there's no fear.

Not moving his hand, he leans over and kisses Ianto.

Ianto feels himself floating away, and Jack presses his hand against Ianto's under his navel, a gentle reminder.

"Keep breathing," Jack murmurs, sliding down Ianto's body to settle between his legs.

And still, he doesn't move his hand.

His cheek rests against Ianto's thigh, his mouth close enough to Ianto's groin to move pubic hair, and his hand covering Ianto's just above his dick.

"Jack," Ianto whispers. "Please."

He nods, looking up at Ianto. "It's okay. Keep breathing."

His hand presses and Ianto breathes, closing his eyes as Jack's tongue finds his nob.

At first there's nothing except that sense of watching himself.

Then a slow rising tickle starts as his tongue moves around the tip, easing back and forth over the slit with an easy persistence.

"Jack," Ianto says, a hand reaching for him, gathering his fine, soft hair and grasping.

His mouth moves up and down the shaft, and the shadows deepen around Ianto.

Ianto's breath is faster and harder now, reminding Ianto to stay here, stay right here, with his mouth and his tongue and his hand on his dick.

Ianto move his hips, pulling him closer into Ianto, wiggling toward the right spot, the best place.

"Ahhh god, yes," Ianto moans, and he moans too, sending a shockwave up Ianto's spine with the vibration of his tongue.

His fingers slip through arse cheeks to tease that sensitive hole, making a soft, squelching sound as he slides first one, then two fingers inside of Ianto.

Ianto gasps and bucks against him.

Fucker had lube.

"Don't stop," Ianto begs, opening his legs for more, the tickle moving toward tremor.

He shakes his head, no, he isn't stopping and the sensation overtakes Ianto.

Ianto rises up to him like a wave and Jack presses his hand into Ianto's belly, trapping that glorious dick as Ianto starts to cum.

Ianto breathes into it again and again and again.

He is holding Ianto, rolling Ianto over with him and kissing his cheek and ear and throat.

Ianto slips his hand down under the sheet that he's pulled up over them both, smiling to find him still wearing his briefs.

"Your turn," he whispers against his mouth, kissing his way over his chest, his belly. He is hard, and Ianto presses his cheek against his cock through his underwear, breathing in the scent of him.

He watches Ianto, his eyes half closed, as he nuzzles against him, using his tongue to explore the soft give of his balls, the straining, bent angle of his cock through the material.

"Are you breathing?" Ianto teases, smiling up at him and sliding his briefs down to let his cock spring free.

He smiles, and then moans when Ianto begins tracing the tip with his tongue.

First, Ianto takes him as deep as he can, the softness of the head near the back of his throat.

He loves the sound and feel of him, the soft groans, and his hands moving his hair so he can watch Ianto suck him.

Ianto matches his rhythm to his breath, slow at first, then faster, his tongue stopping to swirl around the tip. Ianto tastes his pre-cum mixing with his saliva, making the path smoother up and down his shaft.

"Oh, god," Jack moans, easing Ianto off his cock.

He is on Ianto before he knows what's happening.

They are rolling again on the bed, their cocks like steel heat between them as they thrash and kiss and push and pull at each other.

"I want to be inside of you," Jack says against his chest hair, his mouth eager, demanding, moving between his nipples.

"Yes," Ianto sighs.

He wants what Jack wants.

Beyond want, his body is opening, his arms, legs, arse, like one wide open ache. He moves onto Ianto, reaching between their legs to slide his cock over Ianto's crack, seeking and finding the give.

He stops, his cock angled right there, seeking entrance. He rocks his hips back and forth, looking down into Ianto's eyes, moving just the tip of him in and out.

"You feel so incredible," he whispers, his eyes closing for a moment and then opening back up to Ianto. "Please."

Ianto nods, moving his hips, lifting his legs to help him.

Jack moves forward, pushing into and past the burning edges. Ianto gasps and closes himself around him, gripping him tightly.

He waits, his breath ragged against Ianto's ear, until Ianto whispers, "Okay."

Then he starts to move, and Ianto is moved by him, his arms trembling as he holds himself above Ianto, his teeth biting the soft flesh of his lip, his cock throbbing between his legs in a sea of heat, his belly and balls pressing into Ianto with every thrust, again and again.

Faster now, sinking down onto Ianto, the weight of him is a shock as his hips thrust deeper, harder. Ianto takes him, the weight and heat and pulse of him.

Jack growls and moans into Ianto's ear, a sound that moves through Ianto like water, and then Jack shoves into Ianto hard, one last time, his full weight behind it, taking Ianto's breath away.

His whole body shudders as he collapses onto Ianto.

Ianto kisses his shoulder, the salty taste of sweat burning his lips, feeling a trickling heat easing down his thighs.

They are quiet for a long time, and Ianto can feel everything: the throbbing sting in his arse, the way his dick is squashed so sticky under the weight of him, the ever slowing beat of his heart in his chest, and in Ianto's.

Ianto can see the fading reflected glow of the candles on the ceiling, only two glowing circles now.

One has burned out.

Ianto breathes deeply into his belly, his eyes closing as they start to fade into darkness together, hoping that he remembers to feel this way forever.

Breathe.

Don't blink.

.  
.  
[](http://postimg.org/image/l05zdkdm7/)  
[](http://postimage.org/)


	157. leaves and leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Jack was watching Ianto as he crooned and danced around the lovely nursery, their daughter obviously enjoying it was she gurgled and giggled at him.

Dahlia entered and headed straight for him, reaching for the baby as she declared it bath time and Jack watched Ianto's face fall momentarily before handing her over.

"I thought you were going to do that" Jack said and Ianto shook his head.

"It's OK Cariad, Mama has it." He sighed, walking past Jack to slump on their bed.

Jack thought back to how often his mother was butting in and Ianto being the one to back down each time out of fear of upsetting her.

He rose and slopped into the bathroom here Dahlia was crooning to her granddaughter about her little cottage and the wonderful projects she has planed.

"Mama?" Jack said softly, "You have done so much for us and I know you would really enjoy a wee bit of time off. Ianto had been burning the candle at both ends too and I was thinking … maybe I should take him away for the weekend so we can have a nice little snuggle-fest."

"Sound lovely darling, where are we going?" she asked absently as she clicked her tongue at the baby girl.

"Actually, that's the problem. Ianto won't go because of our new neighbors and the kitties. You know he will pine, worrying if the furries are getting fed and if the Lilacs get scared in a storm or something, especially with it getting cold. I don't know how I can convince him to come give me a nice cuddle-fest weekend." Jack sighed theatrically and then held his breath as he watched his mother consider the problem.

"Well, I could stay and mind everyone" she finally said, "I know better than anyone how the babies should be fed."

"Oh Mama, really?" Jack asked, "You are right. Besides, they might pine for you if you go, they are all so attached to you. I think they think you are their mummy."

Dahlia grinned and preened as she agreed.

"It would be nice" Jack sighed, "Give Ianto a chance to bond with poppet here more too, he is in and out like a mad thing. No Torchwood means he might actually get the chance to do some cuddles with her."

"Yes, it's important he learns to do things like this" she huffed as she lifted out the baby and wrapped her in a towel, Byrd immediately screaming with anger at the loss of the water.

"Where will you go darling?" she asked.

"Thinking of the lake, the cabin" Jack grinned, "Then we can't get called in."

"Oh! Wonderful" she gushed, "Both of you getting time off though, can you do that?"

"I am still the boss mama" he snorted, "Owen will love the chance to take over gain, he did so well last time."

"True" she nodded as she opened a cupboard to get a fresh change blanket and came face to face with a plastic tub.

A plastic tub with a cat in it, staring back at her with a look of distain.

"Oh. Sorry Sebastian, didn't know you were snoozing there sweetheart" she closed the cupboard.

"Mama? How many cats are there?"

"Stop asking that, you know they are as fluid as water. Besides, the Lilacs have more and I don't see you bothering them with a list!" she huffed, "You said yourself, it's getting cold."

Ianto was already in bed and Jack leaned in for a kiss and cuddle, feeling Ianto relaxing into his warmth.

He couldn't wait to arrange the little surprise.

.

.

.

.

[](https://postimages.org/)

Dahlia was in the garden with Ianto, raking leaves as the colours of autumn filled her senses.

Ianto was steadfastly ignoring the leaves she kept saving from the pile he was raking, rushing to put them on the table as she crowed about how pretty they all were.

The pile got large and then there were peals of laughter as several cats erupted from the pile, playful looks on their faces and Ianto dropped the rake to play.

Dahlia had never seen this side of him, enamored with the boy who ignored the damp ground to lay in the leaves and play with the kitties, waving sticks and rustling the leaves as they all came running to play.

Then a cat grabbed a leaf and ran over, offering it to her and she almost cried with joy as she carefully added it to her pile as she thanked the baby, then she watched it run back to leap onto Ianto as he lay there.

[](https://postimages.org/)

Then he started to sing "London bridge" as he threw handfuls into the air, the cats leaping after the leaves with delight.

The bushes with red berries were popping against the autumn leaves and those cats too tired to continue sat in the little garden watching the others play.

_He is such a lovely boy._

Jack came out with Byrd who watched her Taddy play and she clapped to show her encouragement as he sat up with leaves sticking in his hair, looking so un-Ianto-like that Jack handed the baby to his mother and joined his love in the leaves.

"Darling" he whispered as he cuddled his Welshman, "You are like some wild beastie."

"Your wild Beastie" Ianto sighed happily as the last of the sun warmed them.

"Oh Ianto, always mine" Jack agreed, kissing him and rolling on top as he rubbed his hips.

Dahlia saw the time had come to take the little girl inside, leaving them to roll in the leaves and laugh softly at each other.

Jax was right.

They needed to chance to reconnect.

And she couldn't possibly leave her furries.

* * *

[](https://postimages.org/)

  



	158. snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

The first snow started to fall in the night and the next morning and Jack found Ianto calmly shoveling the snow from the walkways.

Jack went and got the rock salt, scattering it so Dahlia could easily get between buildings while they were away for the long weekend.

Ianto was ready to go, Jack knew he had been ready since it had first been decided and the SUV was well packed.

Who knew how much you needed for a baby, it had been so much easier in Alice's day. Little Melissa had only needed a carry bag and her little basket.

Gods, it's a wonder he didn't open the back to find the bloody bedding next.

Jack stalled out as he suddenly wondered if his angel would be warm enough and turned to say something, finding Ianto staring into space.

"Ianto?"

"Nothing, Cariad" he smiled softly, "Just thinking. Are you feeling better? This will be the first period of time away from your mother since she came back. You won't pine?"

"No" he smiled, "Maybe a month or so back but I know she is self sufficient now. No, I know she will be OK. She has the Violets to fuss over anyway, and her fluffs."

"Three days, two nights." Ianto said calmly, "We will be out of phone service, you know this time of year the cabin is a dead zone?"

"I know" Jack nodded, "I might fuss a bit but I won't worry. I know she's OK here. Anyway, Rhys and Andy said they would call in and stay a night in our house, give her someone to fuss over for the second night."

"What are you two doing?" Dahlia called out as she approached as if called by her name being mentioned and they turned to watch the cats following with their little tails up, leaping and bounding though the smattering of snow.

"Look behind you" Jack laughed and she did, joining the laughter as a cat found a deep drift and disappeared momentarily before erupting from the snow like a great white shark after a baby seal, the lone autumn leaf fluttering for dear life.

[](https://postimages.org/) >

"Fergush! You know you'll get all wet again!" she scolded, rushing to pluck the cat from the snow.

"Fergush?" Ianto said with horror, "Cariad, we have to get her a baby name book or something, these names are getting worse!"

"I don't know" Jack grimaced as he straightened his back, "I kinda like it. Fergush. Grows on ya."

"Go sit down, I'm almost done" Ianto scolded, "No point us both being sore for the drive."

"Fergush" Jack repeated then swung to look at him, "Our next one could be called that. Fergush Harkness Jones. FHJ."

"Fucking Hell Jack" Ianto shot back, "Yes, might work."

"Oi!" Jack spluttered, then threw his head back to laugh before stopping and listening.

"That our darling fatty roaring her head off by chance?" Ianto asked sweetly.

"Stop saying that! She's not fat!" Jack said as he dumped the bag of rock salt on a table and wandered inside, "She's just big boned!"

"Yep, Big Belly bones are the worst" Ianto muttered to himself, then grinned as he heard a squeal of delight from the baby monitor sitting by the back door.

"My darling little Byrdie!" Jack crooned, "I think Tadda is right ya know. You are getting heavy. Gonna have to get you crawling to run some off. Oooooo, Taddy's gonnna hate your fingers on everything ya sticky wee beast!"

Ianto sighed as he agreed.

Dahlia watched Ianto as he finished the shoveling and then scattered the salt, explaining to her that it would stop ice forming to slip her up.

What a thoughtful boy.

"Is it Ianto or Yan going for the weekend?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Don't know. Both?" Ianto canted his head, "Hard to know. Depends on how the mood takes me. Now I know Jack loves both sides of me, now I'm more confident as either … I don't care who wakes in the bed, or who he holds in the night. I now know it's still me he sees, still the same love in his eyes looking back."

"You have been through so much together" she sighed as she reached out hopefully, pleased when he stepped forward and allowed a clutch.

"I would walk though the fires of hell for him" Ianto whispered in her ear, "I would look the devil in the eye and smile while driving a knife into the fucker's heart, for him."

As Dahlia held him tightly she didn't doubt it.

Not for one moment.

Her son had found his true mate.

Dahlia thanked the gods, especially the Goddess.

She of the wolves.


	159. come lay in the firelight my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto drove and agreed to let Jack drive home, despite Jack lamenting that it should be the other way around, how could Ianto relax if he was going to do everything.

Ianto had grown quiet and Jack had remembered that Ianto did relax by doing little things and sighed, apologizing softly.

"It's OK Cariad, I know you just want to make it right" Ianto assured him with a soft smile.

They crunched around the side of the cabin and came to a stop, looking out at the snow with open wonder.

"My god, it's gorgeous" Ianto gushed softly and Jack grinned as he glanced back at the sleeping midget in the back.

"Oh my god, look at the wood!" Ianto cried with delight, seeing the large load of firewood lining the front porch and Jack made a mental note to thank the firewood company for stacking it, his mention of bringing a new born obviously taken to heart.

They were good people out this way.

Ianto had rushed inside and started building the fire in the grate as Jack carried in the little car capsule then placed their precious cargo on the bed.

"This needs to be seen to as well, I need to pee first" Jack declared, shooting off to the bathroom as Ianto laughed softly and checked the little girl.

The fire was soon raging as the cabin filled with warmth and the lovely light that only a fire can provide and as the day started to come to a close Ianto chose to light some hurricane lamps, filling the corners of the room with matching warmth.

Jack was feeding their wee Byrdie, opening his mouth to encourage her as he shook the nipple at her.

"Perhaps she is full" Ianto said softly as he pushed another log onto the fire, remembering the little cats that had enjoyed the hearth last time.

"She only had half" Jack whined.

"She fed before we left and this is a huge change for her, she might be a bit discombobulated" Ianto offered, "Maybe another try before we drift off, so she knows we are all still here together yeah?"

Jack smiled as he saw the logic in Ianto's offer and he stood as Ianto fluffed the bedding and added the extra he had unpacked and now Jack saw the reason for so much as the bed grew into a lovely fluffy cloud of warmth.

"I'll just …"

"No!" Jack scolded, "This is your holiday too. I know you are going for more wood, swap and I'll go. She's not had a cuddle from you since we arrived!"

Ianto happily took his little princess and sat looking down at her large pools of pleasure, seeing so much of both men in her. She finally accepted the bottle and Ianto grinned at her stubborn nature, wanting it from her Taddy.

"When you grow up you can bring your own babies here" he whispered, "You will sit here and look at the wonderful creature you have been gifted with and you will think of me and Daddy. You will know the depth of our love for you, you will understand our drive to protect and cherish."

"Your lover will lay here next to you" Ianto continued, unaware that Jack had entered and was standing listening, "You will look into his eyes …well, maybe her eyes, who knows, right? You will feel a completeness you never knew you lacked. You will know love my little Byrd. As my heart beats for your Daddy, it beats for you too. One day, you will know this happiness, I swear it. If it takes all I have, all I am, you will know love."

Jack swallowed and took a step closer, about to speak but then hesitating as Ianto spoke again.

"Just remember, Daddy will always have his gun and I will always have my blade so if he or she hurts you we will flay them alive too, yeah?" Ianto was smiling and Jack felt his heart clench as he saw Ianto's face in the natural flickering light.

Something ….

"Ianto" he said softly, placing the wood down as quietly as he could so as not to startle the baby, "You OK baby?"

"Yeah. Just tired Cariad, I think we all are tonight" Ianto turned to look at him and Jack felt it again.

A twist in his gut, a squeeze of his heart.

He knew Ianto would die for him, always knew.

As they settled in the bed and the little baby started to snore in her little basket Jack closed his eyes and tried to sleep, Ianto's arms warm and protective like they had been while holding their child.

Still, it remained.

Ianto's face in the firelight.

He beloved.

Burning for him.

.


	160. the end ...or the beginning ... who knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

Ianto was aware of the bed jerking, bringing him to full wakefulness as Jack tossed and turned beside him.

"Cariad?" Ianto said softly, pulling at the bedding that Jack had somehow managed to wrap himself in like a hot, stocky burrito.

Jack grunted and pulled away, whimpering as Ianto worked feverishly to free him, calling out to him softly as he tried to stop him from shouting and waking the baby still asleep beside them.

Finally Jack was free but still struggling and Ianto grunted with shock as an arm connected with his head, sending him from the bed onto the floor with a solid whomp.

Ianto didn't know what to rub first, his head or his butt.

Then Jack's breathing starting to escalate and it sounded like a full on freak-out so Ianto clambered back onto the bed and in top of Jack shaking him vigorously.

Even if it meant another thump, he was going to wake him from this nightmare, whatever it was.

Jack surged from the pillows as if resurrected, grasping at Ianto and pulling him into a bone creaking hug, sobbing and repeating his name as he clung to him.

"Easy Cariad" Ianto crooned, "Easy."

"Sorry" Jack whispered, "I love you. I love you so much darling, sorry. I failed you, I failed. Sorry."

"Easy" Ianto sighed, wondering what he was talking about, "You didn't fail. I'm right here my love, right here. You will never fail me."

Jack's shaking stilled after a while and Ianto thought he was asleep again, but then he spoke, "I love you. Of all the things I have fought for, all I have lost. You Ianto Jones, you will be the final death of me because I know now that without you I will lose the last piece of humanity in my soul."

"Shhhhhh" Ianto rubbed his back as he held him with confusion, "You will never lose me, I will always find you. We are connected. Your heart, my heart. Right here."

Ianto clasped their hands between their chests, their hearts crushing their fingers together as he spoke, "I am right here. Come hell or high water, I will walk through the flames. I will not blink."

"That's what you said" Jack sighed as he started to drift off, "At the end of it all, when I thought you were gone and my mission had failed. Even as the Valiant's engines screamed and the world re-righted itself. Your hand on my shoulder as you whispered from behind me. 'Don't Blink' you said. You always say that to me. 'Blink and it's gone. Don't Blink and the world will still turn'."

"Do I Cariad?" Ianto soothed.

"Yeah Yan, in that little business suit, looking so savage that even the Master appreciated your curves while you saved us all. My Femme Fatale, my Yan." Jack was now relaxing back and his head lolled as sleep overtook him and Ianto found himself staring hard at the man his heart beat for.

Jack was talking about that year, the missing one.

The Doctor had saved them, it was him.

Right?

Jack always said. The Doctor and Martha.

" _I only did my part, she was the one playing the long game, she saved us all."_

Ianto stared at Jack as it finally started to make sense and he clasped his hands together again, this time to stop the shaking of his own body.

He hadn't meant Martha at all.

The one part of his life he had squashed down, refused to talk about, claimed to not remember and the son of a bitch knew. Subconsciously …

He knew.

It was about an hour later that Jack rolled and Ianto reached for his cheek, stroking his face as he soothed him again, the nightmare still lingering.

"I forgot" Jack sighed dreamily, "So horrible. So … cruel. I watched you die. I watched you both die. My beloved. I failed you, just for the sake of the world."

"Yet here I am" Ianto whispered, "Right here."

"Yeah" Jack mumbled as he rolled onto his back, "Don't blink. Don't leave me."

Ianto sat for a long time staring into the flames as he went over and over Jack's sleep talking.

The Year that Never Was.

It had involved the Doctor, Martha, Jack and Prime Minister Saxon.

The Valiant.

Fire.

Ianto rose and checked the baby, finding her still asleep with her little strawberry curls plastered to her forehead as if she had been too close to the flames as well.

"Hush my little chickadee" Ianto crooned, "I'll never let anything happen to you."

Jack started to snore and Ianto settled back on the corner of the bed, suddenly so alone in the little cabin in the woods.

The flames seemed to call to him and he turned his head, watching them lick around the wood, like lovers dancing.

Finally he retrieved the little book and opened it, looking intently at his writing, then picking up a pen he began making notes.

' _ **Blink and it's gone. Don't Blink and the world will still turn'**_

There were more jumps ahead.

If he was to go back.

.

.

.

.

.So ends of Story of a Time Traveler … thanks for coming along with us on the journey.


	161. Spoilers Sweetie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

She stood breathing deeply as she stared at India.

The bitch stood calmly looking back, the business suit and hair style severe, like her look as she stared her down.

"You didn't even try to save him did you" she finally charged forward a few steps and India sighed softly.

…

The world exploded behind Jack's eyelids as he convulsed in the chains, screaming and gargling once his tongue was bitten through. He knew he was pissing himself and was grateful that he hadn't eaten anything in days so there were no embarrassing bowel movements.

…

It was only a matter of time and they were too fucking close.

He was the only thing between the balls and his family so it was a no brainer really.

He stood and whispered his love down the coms, then stepped forward into a clearing, whistling for attention.

.

.

.

.

Part 2 is gonna hurt


End file.
